Harry Potter and Wormtail's Revenge
by Lily Rose Potter
Summary: Ginny has an unknown enemy who wants to kill her, but the problem is her family can be used against her. So she turns to Harry, but he has his own problems. Being the Boy Who Lived is easy compared to falling for Ginny. Sequel to Year of Truth.
1. It Took So Long

__

(A/N: This is the sequel to Harry Potter and the Year of Truth. If you haven't read that, this will make very little sense. Please read that first!)

Chapter 1

It Took So Long

When Harry walked in the front door of Number Four, Privet drive, he didn't even hear his Aunt yell at him for his shoes tracking mud into the house. He walked in a daze up to his room. He set his things down on the floor with a thud, then sat slowly down on his bed. 

From the beginning of the ride from the station, only now did he become aware of Sally's laughter.

"It isn't funny!" His words came out in English, though he had meant them to be Parseltongue, and his voice had been much to high.

"Oh, but it iss! You're sso densse! It took you _sso _long!"

"You knew!" Harry exclaimed. "You've known all along!"

Sally's laughter faded. "Of coursse I've known. I've known ssince _lasst_ ssummer, ass ssoon ass I ssaw the two of you together."

"Why didn't you tell me?" That had sounded too much like a whine even to Harry's ears.

"It'ss not my place to tell you your own feelingss, Mr. Potter."

Harry fell face down into the pillow, burying his face, making his next words muffled. "What am I going to do?"

Sally smacked the back of his head with her tail. "Sstop being an idiot. What do you think you should do? Think it through, becausse if you upsset that girl again, I'll bite you."

Harry rolled over onto his back, and regretted it as the pain shot up his body, but he didn't move off it. "It'll go away. If I ignore it, then- ow!" Sally hit him sharply across the forehead with her tail.

"Oh, Harry, I'm ssorry! I thought maybe if I hit your head, your brain might sstart working again. I didn't mean to hurt you, really."

Harry glared at her out of the corner of his eye, then heaved a deep sigh. "Okay, so it won't just go away if I ignore it. It will only go away if I actually don't like her."

"Much better, maybe there iss hope."

Harry ignored her. He was much to occupied to care what she said. "I know she used to fancy me, but that was years ago, she said she's over it."

"Did she ssay that?" Sally asked, acting only mildly interested.

"Y-" Harry stopped and thought back to that day. "Well, maybe she never said it out loud, but it was implied in what she said. Wait a sec, Sally you know!"

"Know? What, how she feelss? Of coursse I know! I know everything that everybody feelss. No I'm not going to tell you."

Harry rolled of his back, which was a relief from the pain, and made his best puppy face at Sally. "Please Sally? Please, oh please?"

"No! It'ss not fair to you or her. I won't, don't assk again."

Harry gave up, and buried his face in the pillow again. "I have a crush on my Ron's sister! Ow! Stop doing that!" Harry said rubbing the back of his head. "I'm in enough pain."

"She'ss more then Ron'ss little ssisster, Mr. Potter."

"I know, I know." Harry sighed and looked out the window from the bed. "She's amazing. She's always there when I need her. She's always helping me. She's so understanding." He smacked his forehead. "Oh, why didn't I see it before?"

"Becausse you are a boy, which makess you completely blind to thingss like thiss."

"Thanks Sal."

"Anytime. Now, you've properly beaten yoursself up. Sso knock it off and figure out what you're going to do."

"Well, I don't have to see her again for a while. But, when I do," he paused. Moving carefully to avoid causing himself anymore pain, he opened his trunk and pulled out his photo album. He turned one of the pictures he had added this year of all his friends. His eyes landed on Ginny, and something inside him tightened. "Oh, it gets worse even when I'm looking at a picture! I can't imagine what it will be like when I see her."

"That'ss great, but what are you going to _do_?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair, then reached up to the ring hanging on his chest. But rather then fiddle with the ring, this time he fiddled with the chain. "What I have to do first, is I guess find out what she feels."

"Oh, he'ss on a role. Then what?"

"Tell her?" Harry asked.

"Very good! And then?"

"Keep Ron from killing me," Harry groaned.

"That'ss true. And there'ss not much I can do to help. I have very little control over hiss emotionss, and even lessss if it'ss anger or jealoussy. The only one I've sseen be able to calm him down iss Hermione."

"Sal, what happens if, if she, she doesn't feel the same? What will happen to our friendship? She's my best friend, I need her Sal. As much as I hate it, I really do need her. She keeps me going. I don't know where I would be without her."

"Harry, if tomorrow you get a letter from Hermione ssaying she doessn't really love Ron, and the one she really wantss iss you, what will you do?"

"I-" Harry stopped and thought about it. "I would tell her, that she is one of my dearest friends, but I just don't feel the same way."

"Would you ssuddenly sstop being friendss with her? Sstop helping her when she needss you?"

"No, I would just make my feelings very clear, and then let it go back to how it was."

"Rosse would do the ssame thing. If she doesn't return you're feelingss, she sstill won't let it ruin your friendship, even if you might."

"I wouldn't! I mean, no, I wouldn't. Having her as a friend is more important, well then, anything. I wouldn't."

"Then you have nothing to be worried about." Sally curled up on Harry's pillow. "It'ss a shame it took you sso long. It would be sso much eassier if we were at Hogwartss."

"It's not like you helped any."

Sally smirked at him. "Oh, but I did. With everything elsse you have going on in that poor abussed heart of yourss, I knew thiss would get pushed away for much too long. Why do you think it bothered you sso much? I made it bother you."

Harry groaned. "Sally!"

"Hey, you ssaid you wanted help. I didn't create that feeling, or make it sstronger. I jusst made you more dessperate to figure it out. I don't know how much good that did, but I'm not God and I didn't want to do anything more. It'ss not my place."

"Why me? This isn't fair!"

__

'Sweet revenge, Harry,' Sally thought. _'Oh, I'm going to enjoy this.'_

*~*~*

Ginny woke up and glanced at the clock. '11:33; you've slept in,' it read. She grinned and settled back into the pillow. Nobody here to wake her up, or drag her out of bed by any means. They boys seemed to live by the concept that if they weren't asleep, nobody should be.

The house was quiet, almost silent if not for the sounds of her mother humming to the radio three floors down.

Percy was still in Brazil with Penelope. Bill was with his new wife, who was due any day. Charlie and his girlfriend Sandy were currently with his older brother, helping him dead with his new wife, who was due any day. Though only she knew about, being his favorite sister, Charlie had confided in Ginny that as soon as Bill's baby was born, he and Sandy were going to announce their engagement. Ginny was sworn to secrecy, as Charlie didn't want to take away from Bill's spotlight. 

Fred and George were in Hogsmeade with the couple who owned Zonko's, being trained, as the couple was looking to retire in a few years, and as they had no children, they could think of nobody better then their two best customers to continue on the store. Ron was already at Hermione's house, learning his way through the Muggle world. Mr. Weasley was at work.

So to sum it up, the girls basically had the house to themselves. She sat up, stretching and yawning before climbing out from under the sheets.

"I'm up mum!" she yelled.

"I'll start your lunch," came the distant reply.

Ginny sighed as she stepped through the door that led to her very own bathroom. It was not very big, but it was hers, and she worked very hard to keep her brothers out of it. Though she had yet to find something that would scare Fred and George, though she thought that the mirror had been a great idea. But they weren't there, and for now she had nothing to worry about.

"Morning darling'," said a male voice from the mirror above the sink. 

"Afternoon, Jack."

She took a quick shower, got dressed, and brushed her hair out just as the scent of her mother's cooking was drifting up to her. 

Smiling at her clean, bright, and well rested reflection, she bid Jack farewell and took off down the stairs.

"Morning mum!"

"Afternoon Ginny."

Ginny smirked. "Afternoon then. What are you making?"

"Tomato soup."

Ginny pulled out a chair and fell into it. "No mail?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"None that you would be interested in. Give the boy a chance, he just got home."

"No mum, he just left home, and he gets homesick fast."

"Well, he's probably still recovering. Let him get some rest."

Ginny frowned at the open window. That wasn't it, she was sure of it. Was he mad at her for something? Did she say something wrong? "You don't think he's angry at me, do you?"

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, spinning around to face her daughter with her hands on her hips. "Why would you say that?"

"Voldemort got away because of me."

Mrs. Weasley jumped at the name. "Don't say that!"

Ginny looked at her mother with concern. "I'm sorry mum. It's just, after you've seen him and lived to tell the tale, all that you know who stuff just seems so silly."

"Well," she struggled around the word, "V-volde-mort, was stopped because of you too."

"I guess that's true. But if I just hadn't sent that spell back at him, maybe Harry would have been able to stop him once and for all."

At loss of what to say, Mrs. Weasley set the bowls on the table. Just as Ginny was picking up her spoon, Hedwig flew in through the window.

"See, what did I tell you?"

Ginny didn't answer, if she even heard, as she took the letter from he owl. "What took him so long?" she muttered. Handing Hedwig some crackers from her soup, she pulled the letter open. In rather child-like hand writing it read;

__

DEer rose,

We miss yuo.

LovE,

Sally, anb Harry.

Below this very short message, there was a note in what Ginny knew was Harry's hand writing.

__

I'm teaching her to write. We tried this six times and this was as close to good as we got. You should see her hold a pencil. It's rather funny to watch. I'm not really feeling too well, but say hi to everybody there for me. See you.

Ginny grinned at Sally's writing, then frowned at Harry's note, but covered it before Mrs. Weasley could see. "What did he say?" her mother asked.

"He's teaching Sally to write, and he's feeling ill. I guess that means he won't be writing as often."

"See, there was a reason. Tell him that I hope he feels better."

"Will you stick around until I write my reply, Hedwig?" The owl hooted an answer, and flew to settle on the stair post.

"So Ginny, besides the ending which I've been told about over and over, what else happened this year? You didn't write very often, and I just assumed you were busy."

Ginny grinned. "I'm in love with the boy who lived. It's enough work to keep four grown women busy."

Mrs. Weasley laughed with her daughter, but her eyes grew quickly concerned. "But you're happy, right?"

Ginny's laughter faded, and she stared at the table and took a very long time to reply. "He tells me all his secrets. Only Sally knows more then I do, and only because it would take too long for him to tell me _everything_." She paused for a moment, searching for the words to convey what she was feeling. "Sometimes he says Ron's his best friend. Others, he says Ron is more like a brother, and that I'm his best friend." She paused again, but Mrs. Weasley knew enough to be silent. "Sally says he needs me and doesn't like it. She says he's trying to protect me, so sometimes he pushes me away. It's, frustrating. And when that happens, no, I'm not happy." She smiled slightly. "But then, just when I think that maybe this time is really the end, he gives up, and we're closer then before, but it still hurts." She stopped, but Mrs. Weasley waited a moment to make sure she was really done talking.

"Maybe this year, you'll all succeed in staying out of trouble, then it won't happen."

Ginny smiled and her mother. Any other parent would want their offspring to avoid the danger, and therefore avoid Harry. But not Mrs. Weasley. She, instead, practically adopted Harry, and Hermione too for that matter, as her own.

But if there was one thing Ginny didn't want, it was Harry to think of her as his younger sister.

~*~*~

__

'I always thought she was just like a younger sister.' As Harry laid on his bed, on his stomach this time, his thoughts always went back to the same subject, no matter how hard he tried not to visit that subject.

To take his mind off of things, he was reading one of his fathers journals. The entry he was reading was written the day after his father had experienced the 'transformation'.

__

I'd been sick for a couple of days, but Lily and I didn't think anything of it. Then, we were lying there, and I was uncomfortable, but I didn't say anything. It got really warm, and the scratch I had received in Quidditch practice earlier that day started to hurt much more then a little cut should. I was suddenly tired, and I think for a while I was asleep. But when I woke up, I had no memory of falling asleep, or any dreams. Then, it felt like my blood was boiling. My heart stated to race, and I could feel my blood shooting through my vanes, and magic starting to mix with it. Then-

Despite how interested he was, Harry couldn't concentrate on the journal.

The air conditioning was currently out of order in the Dursley's household. To get out of the heat, the family had gone out to dinner at an air conditioned restaurant. But Harry, was not part of the family. 

His back felt like it was on fire. He carefully took off his shirt, but it did nothing to help. He considered taking the pills that had been sent home with him, and decided against it.

"Sal?" The word was in English, but it was a hiss nonetheless. He cringed at the pain that accompanied moving. "They left already, right?"

Sally looked up from her letter practice. "Yess."

"I'm going to lay in front of the fan. Want to come?"

"Yess. Harry, you don't look sso good."

"I don't feel sso good." He stood up slowly, trying to ignore the spinning from his head. "It's almost a comfort. I can't remember the last time I was just sick. Just sick, not with anything to go with it."

"A comfort?"

"Well, maybe not a comfort, but still."

There was only one fan in the house, and it was placed in front of the television, as that was where the family spent most of their time.

Harry walked slowly downstairs. He hadn't been down more then four times in the past two weeks. He only went to bring up supplies for the next few days. This summer, he just needed to be alone. Sally was always with him, but she really didn't count.

He turned on the fan and laid down in front of it, letting it blow cool air on his back, which had only just started to heal again. It burnt more the usual tonight, but Harry was assuming that it was the heat. It was making him feel very uncomfortable.

He didn't even realize he was asleep until Petunia's screech woke him. "Look at his back! It's hideous."

"Relax, dear. It's probably just a punishment. Misbehave?" he asked Harry's sleepy form.

Harry's whole body hurt. He didn't move, but he answered his uncle. "No, actually. For the, um, forth isn't it Sal? Yes, for the forth time in my life, I saved the world from the evil wizard Voldemort. He's the one who killed my parents, Dumbledore told you about him in that letter, if I'm not mistaken. Well, this is what he did to me before I got him. But I'm not dead, like the thirty-one other children he captured. If you think this is bad, you should have seen it five weeks ago."

The Dursleys said nothing for a moment. They were past the forbidden words thing at this point. They couldn't stop Harry from being what he was, so they just hated him passionately for it. Vernon spoke awkwardly. "Boy, you don't, look so good."

Harry's eyes popped open. He must have really looked sick if even the Dursleys were noticing, and worse, actually caring a little. Though they were probably more worried about catching what ever he had. He could hear his speeding heart beat in his ears.

Then it hit him. He sat up quickly. "Oh shit. It's happening. No, not here. Not for another few years." His heart beat faster, and his blood seemed to speed in his vanes. "It's happening," he moaned.

"What boy? You're sweating all over."

"Dudley," Harry said, for once praying that his natural leadership skills worked. "Go to my room. Sitting on the floor by the door, there is an object that looks like a clear plastic spider. Bring it quickly. Hurry!"

Dudley took off. "What's happening?" Vernon roared, very upset that his son had followed the order so quickly.

"I'm about to experience a lot of pain, Vernon. I'm probably going to scream. Do you want the whole neighborhood to hear me? I didn't think so. If he brings it quickly, that object will seal the sound in this room."

A few moments later, Dudley came hobbling into the room with the sound sealer in his hands. Only when he handed the object to his cousin did he wonder why he had done that at all. 

Harry walked as best as he could over to the wall. Everything hurt a lot now, and his skin was starting to glow. He pressed the sealer against the wall. From every one of the spider-like legs, purple light spread out, and covered the whole room in a matter of seconds.

"If you leave the room, you'll break it." Harry squeezed his eyes shut in pain. "Whatever you do, do not touch me. I may lash out without knowing."

"You're glowing!"

"Dudley, come away from him!"

Harry couldn't respond anymore. He collapsed onto the floor, trying to hold it in. Then, when he started to float in the air, any attempt to hold it in was forgotten. Everything was forgotten. All there was to Harry was pain. His blood was on fire. His head was exploding. And those pains were a comfort to what was going on inside.

Not physically inside. But something that he had only been aware of twice before, once in dueling class, once in advanced curses, was breaking. The block inside him, holding back more magic then his body would have been able to handle before, was coming down. As this new supply of magic started to pour into him, the magical source that was already inside him, was burning from the sudden increase in magical energy. But the amount of power pouring though him started to increase, as the block came the rest of the way down.

Harry wasn't aware that he was screaming, but he was. Not a scared scream, or a pain filled scream. But rather the blood curdling scream of a dying being.

The Dursleys didn't move. They stared, in shock, as Harry flailed in midair, screaming.

Only a total of nine minutes passed from the time when Harry left the ground to when he landed back on it with a thump. But to Harry, it taken a lifetime. Most of it was gone, the pain of the block coming down had stopped. But the pain of this new power burning him raw, hurt more then anything he had ever experienced.

"Sal-" he choked.

"I'm trying, hold on." His senses were raw and sensitive, not only his physical ones, so he felt what Sally did as she manipulated his emotions, blocking some of the pain. "That'ss all I can do, there'ss too much."

"Can you-" he had to stop from breath. "Pills? Six. Not three."

Sally sped away with more speed then seemed possible, and as soon as she left the room the sound sealer let out a fizzle, pulling the purple light back into itself, and falling to the floor. 

With a gasp, Harry pulled himself up to lean against the foot of the couch. It should have hurt his back, but if it did, he couldn't feel it with the other pain he was dealing with.

Sally arrived, dropping six pills into Harry's hands. He popped them into his mouth and swallowed them dry.

The physical pain began to leave immediately, but it did nothing for what wasn't physical. He could still feel his blood racing, but his heart was beginning to slow again.

When he spoke, he forgot to use Parseltongue. "Sal, this wasn't supposed to happen yet. Dad got his when he was sixteen and a half. I'm still fourteen."

"He ssaid you would get it when you were ready. I guessss you were ready sssooner."

"How can I be ready sooner? It's twice as much power! More, if what Voldemort says is true!"

"You're a very sstrong persson, Harry."

"Oh, Sal, it hurts. I want to use it. It's so much power. I need to get rid of some of it."

"Harry, they'll detect you if you do any magic."

"How do they detect us? It's wand use, isn't it? They detect the use of a wand?"

"That iss what Hermione ssaid."

"I don't need a wand." Harry searched his mind. He wanted something that would take a lot of power, use some of it up. If he continuously used it, then his body could adapt to the amount of power slowly as he let himself recharge. He focused, and lashed out with energy, not caring what it did, as long as it was used.

Harry was sitting against the leg of the couch, but quite suddenly, he wasn't. He was sitting halfway across the room, by the window.

The Dursleys came out of their shock. Petunia screamed, grabbing Dudley and dragging him out of the room. Vernon glanced at Harry once, the followed.

Harry reached out with power and pulled, and in front of him appeared parchment, and his mother's pen. Falling over from a sitting position to a laying one, he relaxed slightly. He started to write.

__

Rose-

Tell nobody. It happened already. IT. I think that's

why I was sick. Tell nobody.

-Me

Then, he closed his eyes, and thought about Ginny's room. He pushed with power, and the letter disappeared with a pop. 

"Harry, what about becoming Animaguss? Did it happen? And are you a ssnake too?"

Now that he wasn't being overloaded with power, and had used enough of it that it would take some time to recharge, he was able to think clearly again. "I don't know. Lemme think." Harry tried to look inside himself, to see if anything was different. The problem was, almost everything was different. He couldn't place what would be his lion form, and even if he could, he didn't know what to do with it.

"I think it worked, but I don't know how."

"Do you think the ssnake worked too?"

"I- I think so, but I have no way of knowing."

"Let me ssee if thiss helpss. I'm going to show you what the world lookss like from a ssnake'ss point of view. I think I read that helpss. I'll show you, and then maybe you can ssee it for yoursself. Undersstand?"

"Yes, can you do that?"

Sally took a deep breath. "You're not the only one who jusst acquired a lot of magic. You not jusst feeding me power, you're shoving it at me. It would probably help if I ussed ssome too." Sally closed her eyes, and Harry, his body still sensitive and raw, felt her sending him something through the bond that they shared.

He blinked, and suddenly had a double vision. He was much lower to the ground, and his eyes had shifted farther back on his head. Other rather indescribable things happened to his sight, and to his other senses. He blinked again, and it was gone, he was back to seeing things from his own point of view.

Harry closed his eyes, and tried to picture that again. He tried to see the world the way a snake would. And when he opened his eyes again, he was seeing the world the way a snake would. 

He was looking face to face with Sally. Suddenly, emotions that he had always known from her, like when she was smiling, or smirking, even though he couldn't see them, were apparent through body language. She was surprised, somewhat cautious, and even a little scared.

Harry closed his eyes again, picturing the world as he knew it as a person. Seeing it how he normally did. This time, he was able to feel the change, much faster then before, as he became human again.

"Sal, why were you scared."

"It wassn't you Harry. I mean it wass, but it'ss not, how do I explain thiss to a human?" Harry let Sally up onto his arm. "Animalss aren't the ssame ass people. We don't really have to get to know each other before we know if we like each other. We just know, if we acknowledge it or not. Our perssonalities are worn on uss, in just the way we are."

Harry nodded. "I kinda understand. But why were you scared?"

"Well, you're perssonality wass right there, for me to ssee, but it wassn't you're perssonality. It wass, jusst not all of it. It, well it wass only the bad qualitiess, really. And in more quantity then you have. And piecess were missssing, piecess of perssonality for that appearance you don't fill. Doess thiss make any ssensse?"

"In other words, you see Slytherin's descendent in the snake, and only the personality traits I share with Slytherin's descendent shine through. Is that it?"

"Exactly! That'ss exactly it. It'ss you, but not you."

Harry smiled slightly. "It didn't hurt, doing that. Or if it did, I didn't feel it. Do you think I could do the lion? I don't know what the world looks like from a lion's point of view."

"Well, couldn't hurt to try."

"I guess not." Harry closed his eyes, and tried to imagine what it would be like to be a lion. 

Short legs, but built with powerful muscle to sprint. Hooked claws that retract into protective sheaths, like four swords on each paw. A tail to keep balance. Large canine teeth, a shaggy mane to protect the neck. Protecting the pride, and defending the territory. Sacrificing anything for the well being of the species as a whole. Sounding a roar from the back of the throat that can be heard from six miles away.

He opened his eyes, and at first noticed nothing different. But then he realized that the quickly fading light of the room didn't hamper his sight. His nose was picking up smells that he had never known existed. He felt, strong, and responsible. He grinned at Sally, and she grinned back, but he could smell fear in her again.

He didn't really have to try very hard to turn back this time. He looked down at Sally. "Why were you scared this time?"

"Jusst causse you were really big, and when you ssmiled, you had a lot of teeth."

Harry rolled his eyes, and smiled again. "That felt _great_. I mean, the snake was different, but it didn't feel good, not like that. And it doesn't disappear when I come back, it stays. The power, in a lion, is just so great, it makes me feel small in comparison."

"I'm glad you're happy. You haven't been that way for a while."

The feeling of being the lion started to fade, and in its place returned Harry's pain, and the effects of the double dose of pain killers he had taken. "Sal, I'm going to," he yawned. "Take, take a-" he fell asleep.

"Nap?" Sally asked his sleeping figure, but he didn't reply.


	2. Busy Night

Chapter 2

Busy Night

It had been two weeks since Harry's note had just appeared on Ginny's desk.  He had written on once since then, and only to say; "I'm fine.  I'll write later.  Don't worry."

She sat on the couch in the family room, reading those three sentences over and over.  "Ginny?"

Ginny slipped the note into her palm and turned around to face her mother who stood in the doorway.

There was a controlled grin on her face, and she didn't let her excitement show very much.  "Your father sent me a note.  He wants to get out early so he can go visit Bill and Lynn with me, but he needs some help getting some work done in the office.  So I'm going to go in and help so we can leave."

"Okay, have fun."  Mrs. Weasley would have loved to work.  She had worked the few years before Bill was born, and Ginny knew that she missed it.  Her children kept her at home.  But now that her children were growing up, she may soon be able to go back to work.

"Your father says you can come if you want and read through the record library."

Ginny thought about it for a moment.  She loved to look through the records.  It was how she learned what she could on Harry's parents, and it was always fun to discover history that they didn't think important enough to put in text books.  She did research there for her summer history project every year, making her report very original.  But the problem she had to solve now didn't have records in the library, yet.

She smiled slightly at her mother.  "You know what, I think I'll pass today, and work on my Charms homework.  Is that okay?"

"Of course it is.  I'll send your brothers your love."  She turned to disappear.

"And my sisters!"

Mrs. Weasley turned and smiled at Ginny.  "And you're future sisters."  She disappeared with a pop.

Ginny bit her lip.  Did her mother know about Charlie's engagement to Sandy?  She had meant it as a joke, that only Charlie and Sandy would get, but maybe mum knew.  That would be like her.  She always knew exactly what was going on with the boys.  As it turned out, Ginny was the best one at getting away with things in the Weasley household.  Being the only daughter had its advantages.

For now, she had to pull her mind away from what was wrong with Harry.  Something was wrong, despite what he said.  There was something he wasn't telling her.  She listened to her favorite band on the Wizard radio, not afraid to sing off key while nobody was here.  She couldn't remember the last time she had the house all to herself.  In fact, it may have never happened before.

A letter arrived from Ron.  The poor little owl was almost to small for the letter.  Ginny really pitied the creature.  Not only was it too small for half the things it had to do, but its name being Chudley, had been suddenly changed last year when Harry joind the Catapults.  Now Ron called the owl Chucky, and needless to say the owl didn't really understand.

Ginny opened the letter and let the owl in the cage that sat on the windowsill for that very purpose.

_Dear Mum, Dad, and Ginny,_

_            This is so wicked!  Dad, Ginny, you would both love it here.  Book just showed me a television.  It's so amazing!  I'll never be able to watch it all, and when I tell Book that she laughs.  She says the point isn't to watch it all, only what you like.  But how do you know what you like if you don't watch it all?  I keep forgetting that it's not real.  Book's parents are really nice.  Her mum really likes me.  They like to hear about what life is like at home.  They really would like Ginny and Harry to stop by at some point.  I miss you all._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Behind Ron's letter, there was a note from Hermione.

_Rose, your brother is hilarious to watch.  I know you wouldn't act like this here.  He really is going to like Muggle Studies.  I talked with the teacher, and found out that you will be working a lot on Muggle clothing this year.  Which means Ron should already know it.  It's rather difficult to keep his attention on fashion magazines when he insists that the TV is playing important things without him.  Soon he'll discover the word "Rerun" and this won't be so hard.  I can't think you're lonely yet, getting sometime to yourself, but incase you are, you can always come down here too.  Ron's in the guest room, but you could stay in mine.  Have you heard from Harry?  He hasn't wrote me yet, and I thought he'd already be on my case about Ron being here.  Well, I miss you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

            Ginny set Ron's letter on the table for her parents to read when they came home.  "Hey Chucky, would you mind delivering a message for me before going back to Ron?"

            The owl looked up at what he was pretty sure was his name, and hooted a reply to Ginny.  "I take that as a yes then."

            Ginny went up to her room and sat down at her desk to start her letter.

_Dear Harry and Sally,_

_            After taking this to you, this owl is going back to Ron and Hermione, and as I understand you haven't wrote to them yet, so you can save Hedwig a trip.  I did receive the notes you, sent.  _

            She wasn't sure how he was sending them.  There were never any owls.  The notes would just appear on her desk.

_            I must say that I am very surprised, and very proud.  What about the theory that Big V put forth?  True, false?  What about you?  Isn't it supposed to hurt a lot?  And your family, they had to have noticed.  What do they say?  How much power is it?  I really don't understand very much about it, but thanks for the note telling me not to worry.  I would have otherwise.  Truthfully, I still am, but that's just me.  How's Sally doing?  I'd like to see more of her lettering.  It's great that she can learn to do that.  Actually, it really surprises me, and when we get back to school, I want to do some research on Parselmouths and snakes.  I'm here all by myself today.  Mum went in to help dad at the office, and then they are going to go visit Bill and Lynn.  Lynn is a week overdue, so when I say any day now, it really could be any day.  I'm going to be an aunt.  I'm so excited!  Lynn says that if it's a girl, I will have to save her from all of her uncles.  Especially Fred and George.  I really like her.  It's really hard to remember that she's my sister in law.  I don't feel old enough to have a sister in law.  Or to be an aunt for that matter.  Lynn was an only child, but I think she loves coming into a big family.  Fred and George love her too, and so does Ron even if he does pretend that she's ruined his brother for good.  I miss you and Sally terribly, and look forward to my birthday if only to see you both again.  I hope your back is doing better and you don't hurt yourself flying.  Please take care of yourself, Sally, make him._

_Love to you both,_

_Rose_

She closed up the letter and went back downstairs to give it to Chucky. 

The rest of the afternoon went by slowly, and Ginny found that being alone for a while was nice, but the quiet was what made her blare the music, not because she liked it loud.  Quiet was something she wasn't used to.

Early evening, she was sitting on the couch again, listening to the music blaring in the kitchen, when the radio turned off.  She jumped up to go greet her parents.

Her father gave her a hug when she came it.  "How was your day?"

"Fine, quiet.  How's Lynn?"

"Same as yesterday.  You'd swear it was Sandy that was pregnant, the way she was acting today."

Ginny stopped and read deeper meaning into that then her father had probably meant.  Could Sandy already be pregnant, and if so, did she and Charlie know yet?  Probably not, Charlie would have told her.  

"So, where's mum?"

"Mum?  She didn't come to see Lynn today, I assumed she stayed home with you."

Ginny looked up at her father.  "You sent her a note that you needed her help at the office to get some work done so you could both go see Lynn together.  You said I could come too if I wanted."

Mr. Weasley stared at his daughter.  "I could have gotten off work at any time today, there was nothing going on."

"But, mum-" Ginny's eyes widened.  

"We'll go right to the Ministry.  Take my hands."  With a pop, both Mr. Weasley and Ginny were gone and the house was empty.

*~*~*

            Ginny walked out of the room so her father could be alone with her mother for a while.  She looked up to see Charlie running down the hall.

            "Ginny!  We just heard."

            "Charlie, why are you here?  I haven't sent the letters out yet."

            "Lynn's here, she's in labor.  The doctor commented that there was another Weasley here too, and it was mum.  What's happened, are you okay?"

            Ginny hugged her closest brother.  "Everything's fine."  She pulled him over to some chairs by the wall.  "She's asleep now.  She was attacked, but it was nothing serious.  The doctors say she can come home tomorrow."

"Attacked?  By who?" Charlie asked, his eyes widening.

"They don't know, but they don't think that the attack was meant for her.  That's why she's okay.  There are all kinds of ministry members on the case.  It happened right in the front office, and nobody noticed.  They really don't want it to get into the papers."

"But she's going to be okay?"

"The doctor said she'll need a lot of rest and food, but then she'll be fine.  You should go tell Bill, Lynn, and Sandy, so they don't worry.  You can go in and see her if you want, but she just looks like she's sleeping.  How's Lynn doing?"

"She's doing fine now, but they think it's going to take a while.  Do you want to come down and see her?"

"I will.  I have to send letters to Fred, George, and Ron now, but I'll be over soon."

"We're in room 458.  One floor up."

"Okay.  Hey Charlie, while you're here, did you think about getting Sandy checked out?"

He paused and gave his sister a look.  "What do you mean?"

Ginny grinned.  "Well, is there a chance that maybe Sandy's pregnet too?  Couldn't hurt to check while you are here."

Charlie blushed scarlet, then grinned at his sister.  "You're just bringing it up to make me blush.  But you're right, it won't hurt."  He gave his sister another hug.  "Maybe once the baby is born, we can have Lynn move into this room with mum.  She might have a grandchild to wake up to."

"That would be great.  It would really make her feel good."

"Okay then, I'll talk the doctors into it."

"I'll be there soon."  Ginny watched as her brother sped back down the hall towards the stairs.

She hadn't really lied, the attack hadn't been meant for her mother, and it was why she was okay.  But she hadn't told him, just like she and her father would not tell her mother when she woke up.  She didn't keep things from Charlie.  She was closer to him then even Ron on most levels.  The attack hadn't been meant for Mrs. Weasley , it had been meant for Ginny.

~*~*~

Beady black eyes stared Lucias Malfoy in the face.  "The brat wasn't there?"  Malfoy shook his head.  "But you said that she wouldn't turn down a chance to go to the office library."

When Malfoy spoke, it was with a cool and collected voice.  It was obvious that he felt himself very above his companion.  "She usually doesn't.  Something must have come up."

"Well, why didn't you kill the mother?  She was right there!  Not as good, but something!"  There was no sanity left in those eyes.

Malfoy let an evil smile come across his face.  "Why kill a small prize that can be used as bait later for an even better prize?"

In the beady eyes that studied Malfoy, a fire of insanity was burning.  "Yes, yes.  Bait."

Draco say in the corner of the room on a plush chair, his hands folded on his lap.  The ice wouldn't come, but he could school his features to impassiveness.  It didn't stop the pain, but it kept it from being known.  Inside however, he was screaming.

*~*~*

Ginny and her father appeared suddenly back in the kitchen.  Ginny wasn't able to get home by herself, and even though it was already three in the morning, Mr. Weasley insisted that she come home and get some sleep.  

"I'm going back.  They said she could come home tomorrow morning.  Lynn will be leaving tomorrow too, so I'll bring them all back here.  Lock all the doors, and don't leave the house.  We'll be coming by car, because neither your mother, or Lynn, nor Mary for that matter can appeariate, it's dangerous for me to take them.  It's dangerous for me to take you.  Wait for us, okay?"

"I'll be fine dad.  Nobody can get into this house will all the charms you and the boys have stuck on it.  Go stay with mom."

Mr. Weasley nodded and was gone.  Ginny pulled out a chair and fell into it.  So much had happened.  She was an aunt, and had a beautiful niece named Mary.  And then there was Charlie and Sandy. 

_"Ginny," Charlie whispered.  "Come here."  Ginny dragged her eyes away from Mary to walk over to Charlie.  "You were right."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Keep it down.  You were right about Sandy.  She is pregnant."_

_Ginny really had to try to keep her voice down.  "Oh my God, congratulations."_

_Charlie couldn't help but smile.  "We talked about it.  With everything that's going on, we're going to follow Bill and Lynn's example.  Mom can't leave bed, Fred and George can't leave, and Billy and Lynn just had a baby.  So if we had a wedding it wouldn't be for a while.  Sandy really wants to be married before the baby is born.  So we're going down to the chapel downstairs."_

_"Now?"  He nodded.  "Let me come, please.  Charlie, please let me.  I want to be there."  She looked over at Sandy, who was watching them, and pleaded with her eyes.  Sandy must have understood, and nodded with a smile._

_So Ginny walked over to Lynn and whispered into her ear.  Lynn looked shocked at Ginny, but it was very easy to agree to anything when Ginny looked at you that way.  She nodded slightly._

_A few minutes later, Lynn started to cry and claimed that she only wanted her parents and husband in the room with her.  The others took it as an effect of the baby, and her mother being ill at the same time.  Ginny, Sandy, and Charlie left without a question.  _

_Ginny had been to a number of weddings, all very extravagant and big, for various distant family members.  But this was the most beautiful wedding she had ever seen.  She started crying before it even started.  By the end, even Charlie was tearing._

But Ginny had already seen the problem, even if Charlie and her father hadn't.  Her mother would be home tomorrow, but she wouldn't be able to leave her bed for maybe months.  Her father couldn't take off work.  They would need the money more then ever to pay for doctor bills.  

Ginny wouldn't be able to take care of her mother on her own, she was sure of it.  And even if she could, her father wouldn't believe it.  Because Bill and Lynn just had a baby, it would be Charlie who Mr. Weasley would ask to come and stay.  Charlie would agree, because if he didn't he would feel bad.  So Sandy and Charlie would be spending their first month as a married couple in his parent's house.  They would wait to tell anybody they were married, because they wouldn't want Mr. Weasley to feel guilty that he asked them to stay.

Ginny knew what she had to do, even if she didn't want to.  But maybe she did want to.  She had to go now, because her father would never agree.  Better to beg for forgiveness then permission.  

She grabbed a piece of parchment and started to word a note.

_Dear Dad and everybody,_

_            I know you told me to stay here, but there's something I need to take care of.  I'll be back before afternoon.   If you have beaten me home, don't worry.  I am fine.  This is just something that needs to be done.  I love you all, and kiss Mary for me,_

_                                                                                    Ginny._

She left the note on the table, next to the letter from Ron they still had not read.  She grabbed her broom from the closet, and left.

~*~*~

Harry was laying on his bed, where he seemed to sped a lot of his time lately.  He was letting his back cool, with the newly fixed air-conditioning flowing through the house.  All the pair from the transformation had passed, and all that hurt now was his back.  But, he was forced to use a lot of his power.  His body was still adapting to the amount of power, and he had to let it adapt slowly.  The most he had gone so far without feeling he had to drain off some power was one day.  By the end of the summer, he would have completely adapted to the power, and wouldn't have to use any of it if he didn't want to.

A letter had arrived last night from Ginny.  Harry had used the owl to send off his letter to Ron and Hermione, but he hadn't replied to Ginny.

"Harry, not writing to her iss not going to help.  The notess you do write aren't even ssigned anymore, and only three ssentencess long.  She'ss worried about you, let her know what'ss going on."

Harry let out a sigh and stood up.  He left the room, and left Sally there.  The thing was, she was right.  He wasn't helping anything by making her worry.  He was making things worse for her.  But he still didn't want to write.  What would he say?  How would he close it?

He walked into the kitchen where the Dursleys were sitting down to breakfast.  Normally, his uncle would have turned red if Harry had walked into the kitchen without his shirt on, but nobody talked to him now.  They hoped if they didn't say anything, maybe he would leave again.

The doorbell rang, and Uncle Vernon went out to answer it.  The voice that Harry heard made him stop dead.

"I- is this where Harry lives?"

There was a pause where there was no movement in the kitchen, and no sound from out in the hallway.  Then, there was a roar from Vernon.

"Nobody like that lives here!  Don't come back again!"

It was hard to say exactly when it happened.  Harry was standing in front of the refrigerator, the door hanging open, frozen by what he had heard.  Then, suddenly, he wasn't.  He was out in the hall, the door to the fridge still open.  As Vernon was slamming the door, it stopped half way and flung itself back open.

Vernon turned quickly to look at Harry who was breathing hard.  He had wasted a lot more energy on those acts then needed, and losing so much so fast left him out of breath.

He swallowed once before talking.  "That was rather rude, Vernon.  Invite her in."

Vernon stared at Harry with hate and fear, but didn't move.  Harry raised an eyebrow at him, and growling Vernon turned back to the open door.  "Come in," he said shortly, then turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Harry was left staring at the only person that he didn't want to see, but the one he wanted to see most.  Had she changed so much in these few weeks?  Or was he seeing her differently for the first time?  Maybe a little of both.  He had very little time to think on it, as she dropped her broom and ran at him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Harry," she cried.  "They attacked mum!  But they were after _me._  Oh Harry, I'm scared, but mum doesn't know they were after me and I don't want her to."  She suddenly broke into hysterical crying.

"Rose, Rose, slow down.  Shhh, it's okay now, I'm here.  Don't cry."

It took Ginny a few moments to collect herself enough to speak.  All the while Harry held her awkwardly and tried to slow his racing heartbeat.  Sally had made her way down from his room and was waiting on the stair railing, but she didn't speak, or ask questions.

"Now, tell me what happened."

Ginny pulled away from him, wiping her tears on the back of her hand.  "Mum was attacked.  In the front office of the main ministry building, yesterday morning."

"Is she okay?"

Ginny nodded.  "She's coming home today, but she can't leave bed.  Whatever they are doing to help her makes her eat and sleep all the time.  The people investigating told dad they think the attack was aimed at me.  They stopped attacking mum when they realized I wasn't there."

"Who?"

"We don't know.  They hid all around the front office, then attacked mum as soon as she appeared.  But they were waiting by the fire.  They expected her to use floo-powder.  Nobody noticed anything was going on until mum was on the floor, and then they all disappeared."

"You don't think…?" he didn't finish; he didn't want to, he didn't need to.

Ginny shook her head.  "I don't.  Not so soon.  At least, it wasn't him leading.  That doesn't mean that it wasn't one of his followers."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Ginny wiped her tears away again.  "I am, it's just all setting in now.  A lot has happened, and I haven't slept.  My body is moving faster then my mind can keep up.  I'm here because I need your help."

"Come on."  Harry started to lead her into the family room.  As he walked past the kitchen doorway, all the Dursleys were staring at him and the door to the refrigerator was still hanging open.  It swung shut on it's own, and he lead Ginny away.

Harry sat Ginny down on the couch.  The television was playing the morning news, but turned off with a wave of Harry's hand.

"Harry, that reminds me.  That note, my letter."

Harry sat down beside her and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  "I just got your letter last night, I haven't replied yet, but I guess I don't need to now."  Sally slid up Ginny's leg to her lap, and Ginny smiled warmly at her.  

"So, how is it?"

Harry wished he could lean back into the couch.  "It's a lot.  Voldemort was right, I already can turn into a lion and a snake.  The block wasn't supposed to come down until I could handle all the power without it burning me out.  Well, I can handle all the power without burning out, but if I have all the power at once, it hurts.  It will hurt until my body adapts to it.  So I keep draining some of it off, using a lot of power to do something small and stupid.  I do a little less of that each day, and my body gets used to a little more power each day.  The Dursleys are terrified of me, because I can't help but do magic."

"The ministry doesn't detect it?"

"The ministry detects our wands.  Hermione explained it to me.  Once we are of age, this charm will come off our wands and they won't be tracked anymore.  I don't need to use my wand.  If fact, I have a feeling that it's going to hinder me more then help this year."

"And your back?"

"The same.  Hurts like the devil.  But it doesn't bother me as much now that I went through the transformation.  I can drain some of that power by blocking the pain, and Sally blocks as much as she can too, so it doesn't hurt as much as it did in school.  Now what do you need me for.  You said you need my help.  Whatever it is, you have it."  Ginny always helped him, with everything.  And the prospect of being able to help her this once made him very happy.

Ginny looked at him, then at the floor.  "I promised I wouldn't tell, but I don't think he'll mind.  Last night, Lynn had her baby.  It's a girl, her name is Mary, and she's the cutest thing on the planet.  Charlie and Sandy had been staying with Bill and Lynn for a while to help out around the house.  Dad had made a comment about how you would almost think that Sandy was the one that was pregnant.  He meant it as a joke, but then I got a feeling.  Dad and I were at the hospital with mum when Charlie came running down the hall.  He, Sandy, Bill, and Lynn were all there, and had heard about us too.  I told Charlie that while we were there, Sandy should get checked, to see if maybe she was pregnant.  He just did it to humor me, but she was."

Harry's eyes widened, and Ginny smiled.  "I'm the only one who is supposed to know, but Charlie and Sandy have been engaged for a while.  They wanted to wait until after the baby was born to announce it and get started on the wedding.  But now that they were going to have a baby, Sandy wanted to get married right away.  So last night, they got married at the hospital chapel.  I'm the only one who knows."

"Why don't they tell anybody?"

"I think they were going to, as soon as everybody calmed down about Mary.  But Mum is going to be stuck in bed for a few months.  Dad can't stay home, he has to work to pay the doctor bills.  I can't take care of her by myself.  So dad is going to end up asking Charlie if he will stay at home and help out for a while."

"And Charlie just got married."  Harry filled in the missing pieces.  "And they won't refuse, and they won't tell everybody they were just married because then your parents would feel guilty about making them stay."

"Exactly.  Percy can't leave Brazil because he just started a new job.  Fred and George can't come home or they won't get the job at the joke shop when they graduate.  Ron can't take care of her any better then I can.  But then I thought, maybe with you there, the two of us could do it, and then Charlie wouldn't have to stay at home."

A million things raced through Harry's head.  He wanted help, he would help, and there was no question.  But with Mrs. Weasley asleep, and Mr. Weasley at work, he would be alone with Ginny.  Could he handle that?  And then there was the fact that these people were after Ginny.  Harry had to be there to protect her.

"I'll come.  Right away.  Now in fact."

Ginny's face broke into a smile and she hugged him carefully.  "Thank you Harry."

"It's no problem," Harry said, hoping she would let go.  

"You have to pack," Sally said from Ginny's lap.  "You'll probably be there the resst of the ssummer."

"I'll show you to my room."  Harry stood up and led the way upstairs to his bedroom, very thankful that he had picked up the room the night before.

When they reached the bedroom, Harry went directly to his trunk.  He fell onto his knees because he couldn't bend over, and started to pack his things.  Ginny took a seat on his bed, which he silently wished he had made.

"Harry, can you fly with your back?"

"I managed it for the Quidditch game, and this is more important then that, so I'll manage it.  So do you know what they hit your mother with?"

Ginny sighed and fell back into a laying position.  "The doctor called it a drainer.  I didn't really ask what it was."

"That would explain it.  It's dark magic.  A drainer attacks your magical power.  It drains it away until it's gone, and you die either from the shock or lack of will to survive."  He placed his photo album very carefully inside the trunk before he continued.  "There is a treatment, and is most likely what they are using.  If you catch the spell before it drains all your power, they can change the drain from a magical drain to a physical drain.  That energy is replaceable, with sleep and food.  The magic that has already been drained will come back after time."

"You really did learn a lot in that class with Sirius, didn't you?" Harry nodded, and a silence fell between them.  Ginny relaxed into the pillows of the bed.  "I haven't slept for at all."  Harry didn't respond, and suddenly Ginny giggled.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked up at him with a grin.  "Your bed smells like you."  

"What, I smell?" Harry asked frowning.

Ginny shook her head.  "No, no, you have a scent.  Everybody does.  You smell like fire and sky."

Harry went back to packing to hide the blush on his cheeks.  "Rose, neither fire nor sky has a smell."

"I know, stupid isn't it?  But it's true.  I guess it would be more accurately described as burning wood, and fresh air.  They both have a smell.  But that's not really what you smell like.  You smell like fire and sky."

Sally giggled from beside Harry.  "Shove it, Sal," Harry hissed in a whisper.

Before too much longer, Harry had packed all his things, and used some power to shrink his trunk and make it weightless.  He tied it to his broom along with Sally and Hedwig's cages.  Then he realized the problem.

"I don't think I can get the cloak over both brooms.  I know I can't."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." Ginny said, returning from outside where she had recovered her broom.  "We can wait until dark if we have to."

"Or you can both ride the ssame broom."  Harry threw a glare at Sally the Ginny couldn't see.

"I guess we can."  Ginny tied her broom onto Harry's, so it was almost as if you were just riding a thick broom.  The walked down into the hallway again, and the Dursleys watched them from the living room.

Harry went to climb onto his broom, than stopped.  "Now that I think about it, you should probably ride in the front."

Ginny smiled.  "Good point, you'll catch me if I slide off."

Harry was glad she was busy mounting the broom and couldn't see his face heat.  Once they were both on the broom, with Sally on Ginny's neck and Hedwig waiting to fly beside them, Harry took off so the broom hovered above the floor.  Again using some of his power, he floated the invisibility cloak under them then up around the sides.  They were still visible now, but once in the air, nothing would be able to see them from bellow.

Harry opened the door with a wave of his hand and they took off quickly, leaving the house behind.

_(A/N: Okay, I worked REALLY hard to have this out by today, because tomorrow at five in the morning I leave for Canada for a week.  I will be on a houseboat, and unable to type at all.  I'm going to work on this though; I have to draft a few more chapters. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  You may notice that these chapters are a little longer then most were in Year of Truth.  That's because after chapter 10 in year of truth my minimum was nine pages.  In this story my minimum is ten.  It can be more, just not less. So you're promised ten pages every time I post.  I'll miss you all while I'm gone, and I'll write you a chapter as soon as I get home!)_


	3. Peeling Potatoes

Chapter 3

Peeling Potatoes 

Harry had to let Ginny fly because she was in front. He was starting to wonder what was wrong with her. He knew she flew very well, but she wasn't doing a very good job, and she was making it hard for him to keep his balance without hurting his back. Then he saw her head fall to her chest, before snapping back up again.

_'Of course, she hasn't slept, she's exhausted.' _His face turning bright red, Harry carefully reached around Ginny's waist and took hold of the broom in front of her. She turned her head and looked at him questioningly.

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll fly."

"Are you sure?" she asked, and he could see she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"If you're not afraid you'll fall." She leaned back against his chest and closed her eyes.

"I know you won't let me," she muttered. She fell asleep instantly. 

Harry swallowed hard. He had to work to keep his mind on flying as she laid against him. Sally laughed. "It's not funny," he whispered, afraid to wake her.

"Yess, it iss."

He had to fly much slower, keeping himself and Ginny balanced on the broom. But he really wasn't in a hurry to get there. That thought made him blush again.

"Sal," he said after about an hour. 

"What?"

"What am I going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

Harry kept his voice to a whisper. "I'm going to be living in her house. Her brothers are all gone. Her mother is sick, her father will be at work. We'll be alone most of the time. What am I going to do?"

"You're going to handle it, that'ss what. There'ss nothing to do for it, you have to sstay and help."

"I know that, but, still."

"You are jusst going to have to deal with it, Harry."

It took a few more hours before they reached the home that Harry knew so well. He flew above the house, and let the invisibility cloak fall to the roof. Then he flew down and landed softly in the grass, Ginny falling against him.

He picked her up carefully, leaving his broom and belongings where they were for the time being. The door to the burrow opened, and Harry saw Mr. Weasley, Charlie, and a girl that had to be Sandy run out. Behind them in the door way stood Bill and a young woman holding a baby.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "Is she okay?"

Harry waited for Mr. Weasley to reach him before he responded. "She's fine. She fell asleep on the way over."

"The way over? From where? Why are you here?"

Harry glanced at Charlie, than looked back at Mr. Weasley. "She came and got me. I'll explain in a moment, but I would really like to let her sleep.

"Dad, why don't you go tell Mum she's back, and I'll show Harry to Ginny's room." Harry was about to say that he knew where her room was, but he caught the look that Charlie gave him.

They started back to the house. Mr. Weasley rushed away to tell Mrs. Molly that Ginny was back. Charlie started to lead the way up the stairs.

Harry climbed slowly, half due to his back, half due to trying not to wake Ginny. Once they were a floor up and safely out of earshot, Charlie spoke. "She told you, didn't she?"

"Couldn't have you spending your honeymoon in your parent's house, could we?"

Charlie smiled slightly and shook his head. "She shouldn't have done that. It's not fair to you."

"I don't mind, really," Harry said quickly, unable to stop a blush from creeping up his cheeks. They reached the third floor and Harry entered Ginny's room quickly so Charlie wouldn't see his red face.

As Charlie watched from the doorway, Harry carefully laid Ginny down on her bed and pulled the covers up over her. Sally slid down off of his neck onto the bedpost. Harry switched to Parseltongue so Charlie wouldn't understand. "Watch her for me, and come get me when she wakes up." Sally nodded, and Harry glanced at Ginny. 

At the end of last year, he had noticed a change in the way she slept. Before, when she slept, she looked exactly how she did when awake. Then he had noticed that she had changed, and now when she slept, she looked more relaxed, less stressed. Now, that difference was even more noticeable. She was even more tense and stressed now. He sighed before turning.

"You see it too?"

Harry jumped slightly; he had almost forgotten Charlie was there. "S-see what?" Sally looked up at them.

"The difference in how she sleeps now. Or rather, the difference in how she looks awake now."

Harry stared at Charlie, then glanced back at Ginny. "Yes, I do. And I think it's my fault. In fact, I think all of this is my fault."

Charlie grinned. "Now you sound like her. Or at least what she used to sound like before you came along." Harry stared. "Come on, before we wake her up." 

Harry followed Charlie out of the room and shut the door behind him. They started to walk back down the stares. "You know, she used to tell me everything. She keeps things from me now." Harry looked up at Charlie, but Charlie just looked ahead. "I'm closer to her then Ron in many ways. I worry."

Harry looked down at his feet. "They're my secrets. That she's keeping from you. I'm sorry."

Charlie glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eye. "But you're keeping something from her too."

"No, nothing. I tell her every-" Harry cut off, remembering exactly what secret he was keeping from her. He looked up at Charlie, who smiled at him.

"See, I knew it."

Harry looked back down at his feet. "You're not mad? Ron would be."

"Ron's always mad. He's still mad that Bill got married. He'll be mad at me as soon as he finds out that I'm married too."

"Are you going to tell everybody?"

"Well, if we have to, yes. If not, we might wait a little while."

They reached the first floor, and fell silent. Harry walked back into the kitchen where Mr. Weasley, Bill, Lynn, Sandy, and baby Mary were waiting. Harry looked over at the baby, than smiled at Lynn. "She's beautiful."

Lynn blushed but smiled proudly. "Thank you."

"Harry, Molly would like to see you. Down the hall, to the left."

He walked down the hall to the bedroom. Mrs. Molly looked up at him when he entered. Harry fell down to his knees beside the bed. He could see the effects of the treatment right away. There were dark circles under her eyes. Her cheeks were hallow and pale. He could already tell she had lost weight, and it had only been a day. Her hair had lost its normal shine. 

"Harry, we should have known that's where she'd go." 

Harry smiled. "She told me that there was an open bed here, so I could get away from the Dursleys if I wanted."

Mrs. Molly smiled. "Liar. She wants you here to baby sit me so Charlie doesn't have to."

Harry snapped his fingers. "Dang, you caught me."

"Well, if you don't mind, I won't object. Charlie and Sandy deserve some time to themselves now that they are married." 

Harry blinked. "They told you?"

"What? Oh no, they didn't. They didn't tell me that they were engaged either. He should know that he can't keep things from me. I also think that Sandy may be pregnant, am I right?"

Harry grinned and nodded. "Yes. You are. But don't tell them I told you so."

"I won't. Secret is safe with me." She yawned.

"Go to sleep Mrs. Molly."

Harry walked out of the room and shut the door. In the kitchen he found everybody waiting for him.

"Why?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Why am I here? Rose came and got me. She said that she would need some help taking care of her mother."

"You? But, why-"

"Why not?" came Ginny's voice from the top of the stairs. She rubbed her sleepy eyes as she came down. "He's been taking care of himself for years. The two of us can do it easily. Then you don't have to ask Charlie to stay, Dad."

"But," Mr. Weasley looked at Ginny, with an odd expression. Harry suddenly understood.

"Mr. Weasley." Arthur turned to look at Harry. "I'll take care of her," Harry glance meaningfully at Ginny to show it was not Mrs. Weasley he was talking about. "I promise."

Mr. Weasley relaxed with a sigh. "Well, I know you could, but still," he faded off.

"Dad, the reason Harry and Ginny are doing this is Sandy and I just got married." Mr. Weasley jerked around to look at his son, as did Bill. Lynn smiled. "We were going to wait to tell you we were engaged until after Mary was born. But then Mum was attacked, and Sandy found out she was pregnant, and so we just got married last night. We didn't want to tell you, so you wouldn't feel bad asking me to stay here and help out. Ginny didn't want that to happen."

Mr. Weasley opened and closed his mouth a few times. "I- I need to sit down."

Harry pulled out a chair for him, and let him sit. Ginny walked over to stand with Harry. "You should have woken me up. I don't even remember falling asleep. I can't imagine it was easy flying like that."

Harry shrugged, a small blush on his face. 

"You should go tell your mother," Mr. Weasley said.

"She knows," Harry answered. "She told me that she did. She says that you can't keep things from her."

Charlie grinned. "No, us boys never could keep things from her. Only Ginny could do that, and she has no reason to."

Ginny looked up at Lynn. "Can I hold her?"

Smiling, Lynn carefully handed baby Mary to Ginny. Harry looked over Ginny's shoulder at the baby. Bright blue eyes stared back at him, and Mary smiled.

"She likes you Harry," Ginny said grinning. 

With a start, Harry took a large step back away from Ginny. "No, I'm sure she doesn't."

"Do you want to hold her?" Lynn asked.

"No, no that's okay. I was kicked out of parenting class."

"Harry, don't be stupid. You dropped parenting class because you had too much work. You're great with children." Very carefully, Ginny placed Mary in Harry's arms. Harry didn't move, afraid that if he did, he would hurt her some how. 

Harry looked down at her and couldn't help but smile. He hadn't been sure last year if he would want children, but now he was. Mary looked up at him, than closed her eyes. "I think she's asleep," he whispered. 

"See, what did I tell you?" Ginny asked. She turned away from her niece and back to her two older brothers. "Bill, you and Lynn should go. Lynn, you shouldn't be up and moving about like this. Charlie, I flew the whole night through so you wouldn't have to stay here, now get."

"You sound like your mother," Mr. Weasley said with a smile.

Bill took Mary from Harry and before too long he and Lynn were gone, with promises to visit. 

"Well, Sandy, should we go?"

"Where?"

"France of course. That's where we planned to spend our honeymoon."

A grin spread across Sandy's face. She had obviously thought that trip was off. She turned to Ginny and hugged her. "Thanks sister."

Ginny smiled at the nickname. "Anytime."

Sandy then turned and hugged Harry. "I was great to meet you, and thank you very much."

"No problem," Harry said, not letting the pain the hug caused his back to show in his face or voice. Ginny cringed for him.

Charlie picked Ginny up to hug her. "You continue to be my favorite sister."

"I'm still your only sister."

"Not true. Lynn's my sister now. But you're still my favorite. Just don't tell her I said so." Ginny never said that Charlie was her favorite brother, she couldn't, but he knew. Charlie put her back down then turned to Harry. "Take good care of her." Once again, it was not Mrs. Weasley they were speaking of.

"I will, I promise."

"Good. Then I'll never be mad. Watch out for Ron through. Ginny, let him have my room." Charlie and Sandy disappeared with two simultaneous pops.

"What did he mean by that?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," Harry said, blushing.

"All right then. If you kids think you'll be okay, I should really get back to the office."

"Dad, you haven't slept either."

"I'll be fine, Ginny. Watch yourselves though. I'm going to talk to the investigators again, and see if they turned anything else up. Don't answer the door. Stay inside."

"We will, as soon as we go get Harry's stuff of the front lawn. Bye Dad."

Mr. Weasley disappeared with a pop. Ginny helped Harry bring in his belongings, including the invisibility cloak from the roof.

"Charlie said you could have his room. That makes more sense then Ron's, his is all the way up top. Charlie's is across from mine."

As they walked up the stairs, Harry mentally cursed Charlie. He only said that to make Harry squirm. Ginny opened up Charlie's door and walked in. Harry set his stuff down on the floor. The room was a pleasant blue, which beat the neon orange of Ron's room any day.

"Might as well unpack," Ginny said sitting down on Charlie's bed. "You're probably going to be here for the rest of the summer. I can't tell you how thankful I am."

"Thankful? After all the stuff you've done for me? I feel great that I have a chance to help at all."

Ginny was silent for a while, and Harry was afraid for a moment that she had fallen asleep again. "Harry, what if they attack again?"

"I won't let anybody attack you. I swear it."

"No, not me Harry. My brothers, my father, or Lynn, or Sandy, or even Mary. Then what? The ministry is still trying to pretend that Voldemort hasn't returned, so they are going to have a hard time tracking down the culprit."

"Don't worry, Rose. If the ministry doesn't do anything, then Dumbledore will know what to do. Or I could get Sirius to help."

"Thanks Harry, you always know what to say to make me feel better."

Harry didn't respond. He turned his back to her so that she couldn't see his face. She was quiet for a moment, but then spoke again. "Harry, is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Me? No, nothing's wrong. What would be wrong?"

She didn't answer at first, but when she did, she must have been facing away from him because her voice was farther away. "It's just, you've been acting kind of strange. And when I showed up, you hardly touched me. All your notes were really short, and unsigned. You seem really quiet, and you act like you're not telling me things. Harry, you're not," she paused.

Harry looked down at the floor, his eyes closed, wishing he could beat his head against something. _'She knows, she bloody knows.'_

"You're not, mad at me, are you?"

His head jerked up, and he turned around, but she was laying down with her back to him. "It is my fault that Voldemort got away. I wouldn't blame you if you-" 

Harry sat down on the bed beside her and placed a hand on her arm, causing her to stop short. "Rose, I could never, ever be mad at you. I told you that. We stopped Voldemort together, and he didn't get away because of you. And even if he did, I wouldn't care, as long as you are okay."

Ginny sat up and smiled at him. A tear fell from her eye, and she wiped it away quickly. "Look at me, getting all worked up about this. It's so stupid."

"No, it's not." Harry looked over at the door. "I guess I have been acting strange. I'm sorry. It's just," he felt his face heat again, "you know, everything."

Sally slid up the bedpost. "You're not upsset are you Rosse?" 

Ginny smiled. "No, Sally, I'm fine."

"Good, I thought I might have to bite ssomebody," she said turning to look at Harry. She slid back down of the bed and into her cage. "Now, I'm going to get ssome ssleep." 

Harry went back to his unpacking, thankful that Sally had interrupted the conversation before it could get worse. By the time he turned back around to face Ginny again, she was sound asleep on the bed.

He sat down very carefully beside her, careful not to wake her up. She had pulled her hair out of it's normal pony tail, and it was sprawled out on the pillow. She smiled slightly in her sleep, and Harry wondered what she was dreaming about. 

He wasn't really sure how long he sat there and watched her sleep, but soon he reminded himself of the whole reason he was here. He went down stairs and checked on Mrs. Weasley who was still sleeping. 

Trying to find something to do with himself, he decided to write to Ron. Ginny had said something about how she had wrote to all of her brothers to tell them what had happened, but there was no way Ron would know that Harry was there. 

Once he had wrote a long letter to Ron and Hermione telling them everything, well almost everything, that had happened since Ginny showed up on his door step, he sat at the table and tried to find something else to do.

His eyes fell on the many cook books piled on a shelf. It occurred to him that he had never cooked edible food with magical ingredients. So he picked out a book at random and started to read.

He found himself more interested then he thought he would be. Some of the dishes described sounded very good once you got past the fact that they contained things like boiled squid eyes and frog blood. 

He started to pick out recipes that he would like to try. He got so wrapped up in what he was doing, he didn't hear Ginny come down the stairs.

"Mum can't make that one," Ginny said standing behind Harry and looking over his shoulder. 

Harry nearly fell out of his seat, and Ginny giggled. "You didn't hear me coming?"

His face turning red, Harry muttered "No."

Ginny took a seat beside him and looked at what he was doing. "We have all of this stuff, but we don't have half of this. I think we're low on lizard legs too."

Harry realized something that he had never really thought of before. "Rose, where do you go shopping for things like these?"

Ginny turned to look at him, then smiled. "It's sad how little we know about each other's worlds. There are lots of places to chose from. Mum has favorites. Common stuff you can get at a common store. For some of the things you picked out though, you might have to go all the way to Diagon Alley."

Harry turned to look at the books. "_Common _stuff? Things like crushed philipin plant and spot of leopard are common?"

"Well, crushed philipin is about as common as salt. Spot of leopard isn't, but sometimes you get lucky and a regular store will stock it."

Harry closed the book with a snap. "That's it, I'm making potato soup." Ginny laughed at him and followed him over to the counter.

Harry started to look into drawers and cabinets until he found at cutting board. Ginny brought out the potatoes and a knife and started to peel them.

"I don't even know how to light the stove," she said as she dropped a potato into a bowl of cool water. "But I can cut potatoes."

Ginning, Harry sat down beside her and started to do the same. Neither said anything as they worked.

Harry stared intently at current potato. Unable to fight temptation any longer, he glanced up at Ginny, then looked quickly back down again, his heart racing. 

Ginny glanced up at Harry who was looking at the potato he was peeling with a burning stare. She stopped peeling for a moment to watch him as he concentrated completely on what he was cutting. 

Harry glanced up again, only to find that Ginny was looking at him. She jumped, and her knife slipped.

"Ouch!" she yelled, dropping both the knife and the potato, which both landed on the floor.

Harry jumped out of his seat, throwing his own potato and knife on the table and ran over to her. "Are you okay?" He took her hand in his to examine the cut on the pad of her thumb.

Ginny hissed in pain. "Damn, that was stupid of me. It hurts a lot for such a little cut."

Harry closed Ginny's hand in his, and closed his eyes. "Hold still, I've never done this before."

She looked up at him with curiosity, and then she started to feel something of what he was doing. She could feel the blood in her finger pull back away from the cut. She could feel the skin magically bind itself to the other broken side. She could feel the nerves heal, and the pain fade.

He let go and backed away all at once. She pulled her hand back and examined where her cut had once been. "Wow," she breathed.

Harry shuddered. "That was stupid," he muttered. "I didn't have any idea what I was doing."

Ginny sat back down and picked her knife up from the floor. "Did it hurt?" she asked with concern.

"No," Harry said sitting down again. "I just realized half way through how many things I could do wrong."

"Well, thanks. 

Harry sighed deeply and went back to work, keeping his mind occupied by thinking about what he had just done. Healing magic was very involved, and he knew it wasn't taught in school until seventh year, and even then only basics. You had to seek more schooling to specialize in it. It was something he was mildly interested in.

Working together, though more Harry then Ginny, the two managed to cook the soup without any further incident. They took some to Mrs. Weasley when she woke, and then waited for Mr. Weasley to come home.

A pop in the family room announced his arrival. Weather the smell of the soup or the sound of conversation brought him into the kitchen is hard to tell. 

Harry was standing by the stove, keeping the soup warm without scalding it, and Ginny was sitting at the table talking to him. As soon as Mr. Weasley walked into the room, Harry spooned out three bowls and sat them on the table.

"Hi dad, how was work?" Ginny asked passing out the spoons.

"Work, fine. Did you two do this all by yourself?"

"Well, Harry did most of it. You know I can't cook. But he's promised to teach me this summer so when I take parenting class I'll have some idea what I'm doing."

Harry sat down at the empty seat. "I know it's not much, but I haven't tried working with new ingredients yet."

Mr. Weasley stared at the bowl. "It's more then I can do," he muttered.

"That reminds me. Dad, can we go up to Diagon Alley tomorrow? We have to get some stuff. We promise to be careful. Please?"

Mr. Weasley stared at his daughter. He glanced at Harry, who was carefully avoiding looking up at them. He looked back up at Ginny. "Stay with Harry, and be _careful._ We don't know what's going on yet."

"We will, I promise. Can you do me a favor, Dad?"

Ginny started to describe what books she wanted from the Ministry library and Harry tuned it out for a moment. Mr. Weasley trusted him. That had to be a good thing. 

They would be going to Diagon Alley together, alone. He felt his cheeks heat again. Sally was coming weather she wanted to or not.

That night, all the Weasleys slept like rocks, but the one Potter in the house, sat awake for a long time.

He was twisting a lot of things over in his head, and as a result, sleep just would not come. He tried to count sheep, but lost interest in them after nine. He tried to relax his mind, but it just wouldn't listen to him.

He pulled out a book. Reading might help. It just happened to be the book Ron had given him for Christmas, that he had wanted to read so bad, but had just never gotten around to. The book that had a chapter on the Sword of Gryffindor.

He turned directly to that chapter, suddenly completely awake.

__

The Sword of Gryffindor, sometimes talked of as only a story. How much is true and what is false, we really can no longer tell, because the sword, if it did once exist, has long since disappeared. The descriptions and information we still have is unreliable, and there are a great many holes.

Harry skimmed through the next couple pages, until he came across something that caught his eye.

__

The Healing Stone. Healing stones, are very rare, and none today are known to exist. They can not be created by man. A female phoenix will only lay an egg once in its life time. Very rarely, this egg doesn't hatch. When she becomes aware that her egg isn't hatching, the mother will start to cry on it. She will continue to cry her healing tears in hopes that she will save her unborn child. Sometimes it will work, but if it doesn't, the mother will continue to cry until she eventually dies on top of her egg. She will bust into flames one last time, but rather then a baby phoenix, in the ashes will be a healing stone. They are golden and red swirled together.

There was said to be a very large and very powerful healing stone set in the back of the hilt of Godric's sword. It was a family treasure that was passed down until he had it put into his sword. If this is true, or if the stone ever existed, is unknown.

Harry stopped and looked over at his chest where he sword was. Sally, who had been reading from his neck, also looked over. 

He didn't need to get up, he simply called the sword over to him. He sat up slowly because of his back, and grabbed the sword out of the air. He threw the sheath to the floor and flipped the sword to examine the back of the hilt. 

He had noticed the sword before, but he had never gave it very much thought besides a pretty stone. There were many in the hilt and sheath. If it really was a healing stone, how did it work. 

Carefully, he pricked his finger on the tip of the sword. Only a tiny droplet of blood appeared. He waved it above the stone, but nothing happened. He touched it, then jerked away with a hiss. It burnt. But when he looked back at his finger, the tiny cut had completely disappeared. 

"Do you think it would work on your back?" Sally, who had been watching carefully, asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "I can't try it because I can't reach behind me. It hurts too much to do that."

"Well then, jusst wait until morning. Ginny will help you, and if it workss, that ssavess you a lot of pain and trouble."

Harry nodded, staring for a moment more at the stone. He sheathed the blade in one swift motion, then laid the sword under his bed.

"I'm going to ssleep, Harry. Goodnight." Sally left Harry's neck to go snooze in her cage. Harry laid down once more on his stomach. He was tired, yes, but even more now sleep was hard coming. But when it finally did come, at least it was peaceful sleep. 

__

(A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. I was in Canada for a week, and then I was away for another week. Then I came back and started my first day of highschool, ninth grade. New school, and I'm an baby freshman. *Shakes with fear* The school is so big, I keep getting lost! The homework is back, and there doesn't seem to be enough hours in the day, so the chapters might slow until I get used to what I'm doing. And I'm gone all weekend, so bare with me! But the next chapter, VERY FUNNY!)


	4. Top Ten Moments 10 6

Chapter 4

Top Ten Moments; 10 - 6

****

Moment (10) Ten 

When Harry woke the next morning, the first thought that was clear enough for him to understand was about the sword. Perhaps because it was his last thought before he fell asleep. Or, maybe it had been in his dreams. It was possible that he had just trained his mind to focus on the important that quickly. 

Nevertheless, he jumped out of bed, leaving Sally asleep where she was. Pulling on some clothing, he glanced and the clock and breathed a sigh of relief. It was about time for Mr. Weasley to get up and start preparing for work. He knew that Ginny tended to sleep in, but Mrs. Weasley would be awake with her husband, even if she would fall asleep as soon as he left.

Running a hand through his hair, he walked out of the room and closed the door softly behind him. He glanced at Ginny's bedroom door, only to find that she stood in the doorway. 

Ginny stood with one hand bracing her on the door frame. She was in a white night gown that reached her knees. Her long red hair was un-brushed, and for once, not up in a ponytail. It reached halfway between her shoulders and elbows. Her eyes held the dark rings of just waking, that would probably disappear with some cold water. She squinted and blinked at Harry, before yawning into her hand. 

"I hate mornings," she muttered, turning and heading down the stairs with eyes only half open. She didn't really seem aware of the state of her unkempt appearance, otherwise it might have bothered her to look so in front of Harry. He found it rather amusing, and in a way very cute.

"You could have slept in," Harry said as he followed her down the stairs. 

"Shopping. More then enough reason to get up."

When they reached the kitchen Harry headed for the stove and Ginny headed for the table. In ten minutes time Harry had breakfast almost ready and Ginny had fallen back asleep, her forehead pressed against the surface of the table. 

Mr. Weasley emerged from the room he shared with his wife dressed for work. He started when he saw Harry placing breakfast on the table, then smiled slightly.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am. She's already awake and ravenous, and I don't know how to crack an egg, let alone cook it."

Harry smiled at the compliment, and finished loading the tray he was taking in to Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley shook his daughter's shoulder to wake her again. She blinked dazedly at him, then smiled. "Right, shopping."

Mr. Weasley frowned. "You two be careful today. Don't talk to strangers, or people you know if you can help it. Try to blend in." He glanced pointedly at Harry, who flattened his bangs and smiled reassuringly at Mr. Weasley.

"Don't forget my books, Daddy," Ginny muttered, already starting to fade towards sleep again. 

Harry looked up for a moment. "Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes Harry?"

"While you're getting those books for Ginny, would it be too much trouble to pick up one for me?"

"No, of course not! What about?"

"Healing Stones," Harry answered, looking away from Mr. Weasley and back to what he was doing. "Another book sparked my interest." It wasn't a lie. He hated to lie, especially to people that he loved.

"That shouldn't be a problem."

In the next twenty minutes, Mr. Weasley had left for work, Mrs. Weasley had eaten and fallen back asleep, Ginny had fallen asleep, and then woke back up. She and Harry were cleaning when Harry pointedly cleared his throat.

Ginny turned to look at him. "I read something last night, about my sword."

"What about it?"

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, and with a red glow the sword appeared in front of him. He pulled it out of its sheath and showed her the large stone on the back of the hilt. "It's very pretty, but I highly doubt that's why you're showing it to me."

"It's a Healing Stone. I've tested it. It works."

Ginny gasped, then reached out to touch the stone. It felt oddly warm to the touch. "They are very rare. Rarer then rare. There is no other in existence."

"I know. I just want to know, if maybe it could heal my back. I know it sounds stupid, but I'm just tired of the pain."

"Oh, Harry that's not stupid! But you can't do it yourself, is that it? Well give me that scary piece of metal and take off your shirt."

Harry did as she asked, handing the sword to her and then carefully pulling his shirt up over his head. Ginny hissed in sympathy at seeing the wounds. She laid a hand on his shoulder, where he was not cut. "Oh, Harry, this is _just_ starting to heal. I thought it would be a lot better by now." Harry didn't respond. He was trying to deal with her hand resting on his bare shoulder. "Now what do I do with it?" she asked.

"Just tap it to the cut, a guess. That's all I did last night."

Being careful not to cut him again or cut herself with the blade, she pulled up the sword and tapped the stone quickly to one of his cuts.

Harry shouted out in surprise as a burning sensation traveled up one of the lacerations on his back. Ginny watched as it glowed gold, and appeared to be mending, but the light dissipated, leaving his back exactly as it had been.

Harry moaned, the added burning to the already present pain was almost more then he could take. He bent over double, trying not to cry out.

"Oh, Harry, it didn't work. It's the poison. It might not work on poison." She moved around in front of him. His breathing was stuttered and his eyes clenched. Ginny didn't know what to do, but pull him into a hug, carefully avoiding hurting him further. 

She held him until his breathing returned to normal and he relaxed in her arms. Then she helped him to stand again, holding his shoulders, and looked up at him. "You're so strong," she said, her voice cracking. She was crying for him.

Harry shook his head, wiping her tear away. "I have you to lean on." They stood there staring at each other for a moment, and then at the same time they remembered that he was shirtless, and she was still holding on to him. Both flushing red, they stepped apart and turned their backs so the other wouldn't see their red face.

"Um, we should get ready to go."

"Yeah."

****

Moment (9) Nine

_'This is definitely not my favorite way to travel,' _Harry thought as he sped through the floo channels. His first experience had inspired a hate for it, but he kept his complaints to himself for now.

Ginny would follow him. He threw his hands out to brace himself, his glasses tucked carefully away in his pocket. When he landed, he was glad to see that this fire place was much cleaner then most, and he wasn't covered in too much soot. He put back on his glasses and waited for Ginny.

She landed with a thud, falling back onto her bottom. She glared at the hard stone floor as if it had been there simply to spite her. Grinning, Harry offered his hand to help her up. She transferred her glare from the floor to him, but took his hand anyway, muttering about boys and floors.

Once she had recovered, her smile returned and excitement shown in her eyes. "I am in Diagon Alley, without my mother or my brothers. Freedom at last."

Harry smiled. "Not so fast, little one. I'm here to protect you from the big bad guys, remember?"

"Oh, now don't you mother-hen me. I get enough of it. You try being the youngest of seven and see how much freedom you get. Especially since I'm the only girl."

"Where do you want to go first?" 

Ginny shrugged. "I dunno, let's just walk around for a while. I know where we _have_ to go, but once we buy that stuff, we have to go home, cause a lot of it needs to stay cold. So we'll go there last."

"Fine by me."

They walked around together for quite some time. Sally had opted to stay at home, as they were trying to avoid attention, and she wouldn't help. Harry tried to ignore the way people looked at them and then smiled as if they knew something. 

"Oh, Harry, look." Ginny grabbed his hand an dragged him over to a shop window. It apparently sold dresses, and one in the window had caught Ginny's eye. It hung on a mannequin that spun around magically in the window. The dress was full length, and black as night. 

It was off the shoulders, and therefore it came down rather low in the front. But it ruffled slightly in the front and the top of the sleeves, which added a little more coverage. The sleeves themselves were sheer and tight to the skin until they reached the mid point between the elbow and wrist. Then they flared and became loose. The midriff was also sheer from just bellow the bust to low on the waist where golden studs made a V on the front and then again on the back. 

The golden Vs joined the sheer midsection to the opaque skirt. It hugged the hips at first, but then at mid thigh it split on both sides, the edges trimmed in gold, showing a large amount of leg. A golden tan stocking covered the legs, before ending in a pair of back shoes. The outfit was completed by gold jewelry. It was elegant in every way, and Ginny had use a lot of self control to keep herself from pressing her nose against the glass window.

"Want to go in?" Harry asked.

Ginny jerked around to look at him. "I couldn't go in there. I couldn't afford that dress in a million years."

Harry shrugged. "So? They don't know that, and it's not going to keep you from trying it on if you want to see how it looks."

Ginny bit her lip, and looked back at the dress. "Alright, let's go."

Harry smiled and opened the door for her. A bell tinkled and immediately a woman entered from a back room. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of them, and Ginny felt immediately intimidated.

"May I help you?" the woman asked, scorn obvious in her voice. 

"I- uh," Ginny stuttered.

"She'd like to try on the dress in the window. The black one." Harry said coming up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder. His eyes flashed dangerously at the woman, and hers widened in surprise.

"Oh, surly not that dress. It's much too-"

"Yes, that dress," Harry interrupted. 

Ginny couldn't help but smile. "Harry," she whispered. "Calm down."

The woman caught the name, and took a closer look at Harry, then started. "Right, yes, the black one. I'll be right back with it." She turned and almost ran into the back room.

Ginny giggled. "She recognized you." 

Harry shrugged, but couldn't help but smile when Ginny giggled. "You want to try it on, then you'll get to try it on."

When the woman came back, she led Ginny to a changing room and Harry sat down to wait in a chair. Several minutes later, the door cracked open and Harry looked up. "Promise not to laugh?"

"Promise," Harry answered. Ginny opened the door, and Harry felt the color drain from his face. She looked, amazing. The dress fit perfectly, right down to the length of the arms. She had taken her hair down, and it contrasted the black. The necklace she never took off, was the perfect color gold to accent the trimming on the dress. 

She looked at the floor, a blush creeping into her cheeks. She spun around slowly, then dared to look up at him. Harry couldn't help but stare. "How does it look?" she asked.

"Great," Harry answered, though his voice broke. "It looks real good." He mentally cursed himself as soon as the words left his mouth, but they seemed to make Ginny happy. She walked over to the mirror and examined it from all angles.

"It's a little lose up top, but that's my fault, not the dress. Otherwise, I like it really." Harry saw no such problem, but he didn't trust his voice to comment further.

Ginny stood looking at the dress for a few moments, then sighed. "We have a lot to do. I should change again."

She walked back into the changing room, then a moment later walked back out, still in the dress.

"Can you help me? I can't get the zipper in the back."

Harry stood, and wondered suddenly why everybody wasn't holding their ears against the sound of his heart beat. He walked slowly over to her, hoping he wouldn't pass out from lack of blood going to his brain.

He pulled the zipper with closed eyes, and Ginny watching him in the mirror giggled but didn't comment. She disappeared into the changing room again.

****

Moment (8) Eight

Harry lay in bed, once again unable to fall asleep. Here, it seemed to happen all the time. One benefit he could give the Dursleys, he could always sleep soundly. Maybe that had something to do with the protections on the household? Or maybe it was just a lack of a certain red head keeping his thoughts too busy to seek the shelter of the dream world.

He had left his door open, and if he looked out, he could see Ginny's door open too, even though he couldn't see in the room. Sally was asleep, Hedwig too. Presumably, Ginny and her parents were also sleeping. Harry was the only one still awake, and he was fighting an internal battle. Had this struggle taken place physically, his conscious would have beaten him to a bloody pulp by now.

As he laid there on his stomach staring at his pillow, his conscious tried one last attempt at keeping his sorry ass where it was. _'What if she wakes up? What are you going to do then Harry? "Uh, hi. Sorry Rose, but I just love to watch you sleep so I was just coming in to stand here and look at you, hope you don't mind." Yeah, that'll go over real well.' _

His best reason yet, and he was still losing to himself.

__

He wanted to turn over onto his back, but he knew it would hurt. The cuts itched now, because it was starting to heal. That wasn't helping him fall asleep, and it was driving him slowly crazy. He couldn't reach back to scratch it.

While his conscious moaned in desperation, he sat up slowly. He knew he had to be very quiet. If Sally woke up and found out what he was doing, he would never hear the end of it. Or worse, if Ginny woke up and found out what he was doing, she'd probably kill him on general principle. Even worse yet, if one of her parents woke up and found out what he was doing, he'd die of shame.

He reached the hallway, and took a silent deep breath. He was halfway there. The halls were dim, lit only with the moonlight that filtered in thought the half closed curtains. It made faint shadows flickered when the summer breeze stirred the curtains. The wood floor threatened to creek and give him away, and he pleaded with it to be still. He walked, or rather tiptoed towards Ginny's half open door. He carefully looked around the edge, then had to stifle a gasp. He jerked back, hiding his frame from the bed behind the door. She wasn't asleep. She was still awake.

Even slower then before, for now there was yet another reason for extra caution, he peeked around the edge of the door. She was lying face down in bed, but not asleep as he had hoped. She had propped herself up with her pillows, and had a small candle lit one the head of the bed. It took Harry a moment to figure out what she was doing. At first he thought she was reading, but she was writing.

_'I wonder what?' _ he thought to himself. She paused for a moment, looked up from her work to stair at the wall, chewing on the end of her quill. Then she smiled suddenly, and bent over her writing again. _'Her diary,' _he concluded. 

He wondered for a moment just _what_ she was writing in there. It had to be about him, he was the only person she saw most of the day. _'If only-' _ His conscious squashed that thought before it even had a chance to finish forming, and he flooded with self hate for a moment for it even occurring to him. 

Very angry at himself, he turned slowly, and made his way silently back to his room. He threw himself back in his bed, on his back, and the pain made him gasp involuntarily. He didn't move though, he deserved it. 

It was surprising how easily sleep came after that.

When he woke the next morning, it was before everybody else as usual. This was the rhythm of the household now. It didn't matter that he had stayed up to at least three, and it was only about six. He'd lived on less sleep.

But he knew that Ginny would not be up with him this morning. She needed seven hours of sleep, which he knew by watching her the past few days. She would be up around ten or eleven. Mr. Weasley left for work, Mrs. Weasley went back to sleep around eight, and Harry was left on his own. 

For the next two hours, to keep his mind from straying to topics he'd rather it not seek, he started to read the book on Healing Stones that Mr. Weasley had brought him. What he found out was that he and Ginny were correct, the stone didn't work on poison, external or internal or illness. Only on cuts and busies. 

The book was doing a wonderful job of keeping his mind busy, so good that a knock sounded at the door he didn't hear. When the visitor pounded again, harder, he jumped out of his seat. He ran to the door and opened it, only to meet Charlie's smiling face. 

"Hello Harry, well isn't this a change of places. I'm the guest and you're the host."

Harry smiled slightly, moving to let Charlie in, Sandy behind him. "How was France?"

"Wonderful," Sandy replied with a smile. 

"Where is everybody?"

"Your dad's at work, your mom is asleep, though she is due to wake up in two hours, and Rose is sleeping, she was up late." Charlie nodded, as if he was used to that.

The three sat down in the living room. They talked about Quidditch for a while, and about the Gryffindor team. "You're captain. Do you think you'll be able to play?"

The idea hadn't really occurred to Harry. "I would think so. I mean, I played in the last game of the year. By November I should be good to go. That's not what I'm worried about. Next year, we lose every member of our team except for Rose and I. I won't be able to get half a team together and working well in two months. One or two members isn't hard, but five it too much. So we decided I would start training replacements this year. I can't guarantee them places next year, but hopefully at least four out of the five that I'm training will make it. That would be enough. The thing is, with that, on top of team practices, on top of real practices, on top of school, on top of new classes after Christmas, on top of," he blushed slightly, "other things. I don't know how I'm going to get it all done."

"Me of coarse," came a sleepy reply. They turned to see Ginny.

"Hey sleepy head. Harry told me you were up late again. You know mom said you have to stop doing that."

Ginny grinned sheepishly then blinked. "How did you know I was up late, Harry?"

Harry felt his entire body heat in a blush, as Charlie turned raised eyebrows on him. He hope whatever he managed to stutter was an acceptable excuse.

****

Moment (7) Seven

It was late afternoon. Mrs. Weasley had actually been able to stay up for a couple of hours, and she and Ginny had spent those hours teaching Harry how to play a new card game. But she had gone back to sleep now, and there was a few hours before Mr. Weasley was supposed to be home, because he was going to talk to the Ministry investigators again. 

So far, nobody had found out anything about the attackers. Mrs. Weasley only remembered that he had been cloaked and hooded. _She_ remembered only one, however the ministry was convinced that there had to be more for them to get past the protections already on the ministry. 

In any case, Harry wasn't holding his breath on them finding out anything the least bit useful. 

He and Ginny sat in the family room, neither one talking. Ginny was reading, Harry was attempting to write to the Catapults. They wanted to know how is back was doing. He told them the absolute truth, he knew better then to lie to Tiffany.

. Ginny had started on one of her Parselmouth books. She seemed very intent on it, though it looked rather boring to Harry.

"Harry, listen to this!" Harry and Sally turned to look at Ginny and listened to what she read with their mouths slowly falling open. 

__

"Not many people have ever been gifted with the speech of snakes. Where the gift originated from is unclear. Some say that it stemmed off the ancient gift to converse with all animals, but we have very little information on what this gift actually was. Some say that it was a familiar bond between a snake and a person that was so strong that not only did the person understand his familiar, but he could speak the snakes' language, and then was able to pass this gift to his children. Other's believe that it is a gift all on it's own.

What we do have record of is it is hereditary, and every offspring will hold the potential for the gift, even if they can't use_ it. Which means that they could pass it to their children even if they didn't have it themselves. How long this gift can lie hidden in a blood line is unknown, because it is so rare, and opportunities to study it are so few. _

Records from before when the gift was more common do tell us some things though. The longer a person gifted with Parseltongue converses with a single snake, the more less that snake is going to be a snake. The animal will never lose it's shape, but rather it's nature. It will quickly become familiar with humans and human behavior, while as a snake, it knew very little of humans besides they were bigger. This change will happen rapidly, within the first few minutes of speaking to a snake. 

The other changes will occur more slowly, probably over a period of years. The snake may slowly become able to make connections between English words and words of their own language. This is very true if a familiar bond is involved, because the snake will understand the person to some extent no matter what language they speak. 

The next thing is habits of a snake like hibernating and being cold blooded will start to fade. The other effect, we don't really understand, but Natain Y. Uneil, one of the more recent Parselmouths in history, wrote this in his journal about his snake Lisial.

'Her speech is becoming more human. She pronounces much better now. The change was so slow that I did not take heed at first.' _This makes no sense, because snakes are not physically able to speak. The hissing sound they make comes from the vibration of their tongue, not a vocal box. They don't have one, and it is therefore not possible for them to have a 'voice' unless a part of the gift is to hear what isn't _really_ there._

The reason we believe that being a Parselmouth is it's own gift entirely is because this loss if nature does not happen to those gifted to conversing with animals. In fact, only the opposite has been known to occur, and even that is rare. The person will become more animal then human." Ginny stopped and looked up.

Harry was staring blankly at a wall, and Sally was thinking. "I can't remember," she said.

"Remember what?" 

"What being a ssnake wass like before Harry came along. Maybe that iss another effect of hiss gift. Not that I mind. Thiss hass to be much more interessting then whatever I wass doing before."

"It's right though," Harry said. "You become more like a person and less like a snake every day. I never noticed, you were always just Sally."

"I'll take that ass a compliment."

"It says that it is a hereditary gift. Do you think my children will have it?"

"No," Sally answered immediately. "You don't have the gift to passss."

Ginny looked puzzled. "What do you mean I don't have the gift to pass? You said that Tom left the gift in me, if only part of it."

"Yeah, well, I lied."

Harry and Ginny stared at Sally. She shrugged, if a snake could be said to shrug. "Well, I did. The reasson you can undersstand me iss becausse that day the bond got sstronger. You undersstand me becausse Harry passsses you half of hiss gift, but sstill keepss the whole thing, if that makess any ssensse. Becausse I'm bonded to both of you, neither bond is sstrong enough to _give_ you the gift, like they ssay is possssible, if it iss. Harry hass the gift, and becausse of the bondss, he can give enough of it to you to undersstand me, and doess it unconscioussly." Some of that was just as untrue as the first lie that Sally had told, but it didn't bother her. They couldn't know the truth yet, and lying never bothered a snake. Not that she made a habit of it.

"Wait, I don't understand," Harry interrupted. "You're saying that Ginny doesn't have the Parseltongue gift at all? That I do, and I pass it to her through the bonds that connect us because of you?"

"Closse enough." 

"Why did you lie to us then?" Ginny asked.

"Think back to lasst year a moment. You were having a really bad day, and I hadn't told either of you that I wass your familiar yet. I didn't know the two of you well enough to give much information. I had to watch you two and make sure that you got along. I wouldn't have been fun if you two hated each other and I wass bonded to both of you. Or if you felt you had to be friendss _becausse_ of the bond. Rosse, you needed a real friend at that point. And even if you had became real friendss, you would alwayss think he liked you only becausse of me. Sso, I lied, and now it'ss okay for you to know."

"So my children won't be Parselmouths."

"Oh, it's possible, if you marry a parselmouth."

"But that would mean Voldemort or Harry," Ginny stated as Harry turned red.

"Yeah, and you and Voldie would have ugly kids. Go with Harry." 

****

Moment (6) Six

It was already July. Harry was amazed at how well he had survived under the same roof as Ginny. There was still no progress in the investigation, and even Mr. Weasley had given up hope on them. Mrs. Weasley was recovering as fast as she could be expected to. She was starting to eat a little less, and she was able to stay awake more hours of the day. 

Charlie and Sandy visited often. Bill, Lynn and Mary less often, but they still made sure that everybody got to see Mary. Ron wrote every other day, and the twins about once a week. Percy had wrote once or twice, and he was apparently up to his ears in work. Harry couldn't help but wonder how much of that work included a blond named Penelope.

Harry glanced at his watch. It was eleven, that was late enough. Even with the long days of summer, it would be dark enough by now. He stood up and got dressed, and Sally mumbled something inaudible in her sleep. Or rather hissed something. He reached into his trunk, and pulled out a black box. Out of the box he pulled a black velvet bag. He shoved it in his pocket, he wasn't taking any chances of a little lamp light leaking in and killing the seeds.

He crossed the hall to Ginny's room. He knocked lightly and when there was no answer he pushed the door open. She was sprawled out across the bed. To Harry's disappointment, she jerked awake as soon as he walked into the room. It took her a moment to come to her senses, but she blinked at him then sat up and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. Is it time yet?"

He nodded without responding, then led the way out of the room and down the three flights of stairs. Trying to be quiet as to not wake her parents, they opened the door and slipped outside into the cool summer night.

There as a slight breeze blowing, caused by the dramatic temperature drop between daylight and night. There was no moon, the only light was the stars. Harry was counting on this. It really was the only light. There were no houses close enough to shine with light in a window. Every candle and light was out in their own house. They brought nothing to light their path. 

Harry had always had good night vision, and his eyes adjusted quickly. Ginny however, stumbled only three steps away from the door. She grabbed Harry's hand, and his breath caught in his throat. It was amazing how acts like that would have meant nothing to him last year, but now caused his blood to speed and his heart to race. 

They reached the middle of the yard, and sat down in front of the hole that they had prepared during daylight.

"Remind me-" Ginny interrupted herself with a yawn. "Why do we have to do this in the middle of the night?" she asked.

"Because Starenergy is exactly what the name says. There is already so much magical energy in this plant, that adding the energy of sun will kill it. Even moonlight, reflected sunlight, is too harsh. But magical energy won't make it sprout. It needs sunlight."

"But you just said sunlight will kill it."

"Right, and it will, but not if you put that sun hundreds of thousands of light-years away."

Ginny stared blankly at him for a moment in the darkness, but then it clicked. "Ah, like stars. They are suns, just really far away. I get it."

Harry reached in his pocket and took out the pouch. He dumped the tiny seeds into the small hole, and started to cover it with fresh soil.

"So, when it grows, what does it do?"

"Once it sprouts, which will happen moments after planting and watering, it will grow leaves and flower, all in under a few hours. That flower, holds all the energy that would go into another group of seeds. The difference is, the flower is edible."

"So giving it to mom will give her a lot of energy?"

"Which is exactly what her body is trying to replace. If it weren't so rare and expensive, the hospital would have given it to her." Harry had bought the seeds while they were in Diagon Alley, and it was expensive, but he didn't mind the slightest.

He patted the earth down then sat back down. As he watched, the plant sent up a tiny stem with two tiny leaves. Ginny settled beside him, and he was glad she couldn't see well in the dark, he was as red as a tomato.

She watched with interest as the plant grew in front of her eyes for a few minutes, then laid her head on Harry's shoulder and went to sleep.

_'Why is she always so tired? It's only a little after eleven. She didn't wake up until nine thirty this morning. She shouldn't be so tired. She's staying up working on something. Sneak. Wonder what. Not her diary. Summer days aren't interesting enough to work on from eleven to three in the morning.'_

He sat lost in his own thoughts for a long time while Ginny slept. Around one thirty, the flower emerged, and at two it bloomed. It had no scent, which was good because it was supposed to have no taste.

He carefully shook Ginny awake. They pulled the large white flower off of the plant, and left the plant there. It would be dead by tomorrow, sunlight or not.

Back inside, they didn't go back to bed. Instead they went into Mister and Mrs. Weasley's room. They were silent as they passed Mr. Weasley.

"Mum," Ginny whispered. She shook her mother's arm very slightly. Her mother moaned slightly, and Ginny knew she could hear her now. "Just open your mouth mum."

Mrs. Weasley parted her lips, and Ginny took the flower from Harry. She put it in her mother's mouth, then closed it for her. It would supposedly disintegrate as soon as it touched her tongue.

They left the room as silently as they had come, and Harry helped Ginny walk back up the stair. He helped her get back into bed, and she smiled thankfully at him.

"Sunshine and cinnamon," he whispered.

Ginny's eyes popped open in question. Harry had thought she was already asleep. "Remember you said I had a scent? Well, yours, it's sunshine and cinnamon." Harry responded, his face flushing.

"Thank," Ginny muttered, and Harry hoped she would have forgotten the comment by morning.

__

(A/N: No, she's not dead. She's just being killed by homework. I get home at three, and work till nine some nights. I can't help it. I haven't had time to breath, let alone write. I finished at six today, so I used my three extra hours to do this. And if you were the one that gave me all that shit in my review about how long it takes to write a chapter, and it shouldn't take me a week and how horrible your life is, well shove it up yours and I invite you to stop reading. I am doing the best I can and my real fans know that, I don't need you telling me that I don't do it fast enough for you. If you read my reviews, you'll find the person I'm talking about. She goes on about JV volleyball and blah blah blah. I'll work hard on the next five, I promise. Please be patient. I'm taking three gifted and talented classes, and gym. (We only have four classes a day, but they are an hour and twenty minutes each.) Please review! Thanks for reading, thanks for waiting. -Lily)


	5. Top Ten Moments 5 1

__

(A/N: If you're reading this, you are a dedicated fan, and I adore you.)

Chapter 5

Top Ten Moments; 5 - 1

****

Moment (5) Five 

Ginny blinked awake to look up into two golbes of bright green. She jumped slightly, and squeaked. Harry smiled down at her.

"Harry!" her voice came out a little too high. "What are you doing here?"

"Happy brithday. I wanted to be the first to wish you one, though I had to lock Sally in my room to gain the right."

Ginny giggled, relaxing slightly and sitting up. Harry sat down on the side of her bed. "Thank you."

"No problem. How old are you now? Nineteen? Twenty?"

Ginny giggled. "Just fourteen. Same age as you, for a whole month. Don't I feel special."

Harry gave her a soft smile. "That's bull. You may be younger in years, but you're just as old as us in maturity. Actually, you might have a few years on Ron already."

Ginny giggled again, falling back down into her pillow. "What are we doing today?"

"Now if I told you that, where would the surprise be? Get up, shower, what ever. It's already eight. I got you up a little early. Your father is at work, and your mom thinks she can get up to join us for breakfast, which I will have waiting for you downstairs."

Ginny blinked at him, then grinned. Sitting up, she threw her arms around him in a lose hug. "You take such good care of me. Where would I be without you?"

Harry blushed. "You'd be asleep." He pulled himself out of her arms, and stood up, heading for the door. "Sally will probably be here in a moment, as soon as I unlock her cage."

"You locked her in her cage? She's not going to talk to you for a week!"

Harry grinned at her as he started to shut the door. "Nah, I'm not that lucky."

Ginny laughed as she pulled herself out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

An hour later, they were getting ready to leave. "Where are we going and how are we getting there?" Ginny asked as she followed Harry to his room.

Harry dug the tickets out of his trunk. "It's a surprise, and the wonderful invention of floo powder."

"Tell me! Come on! Please?"

Harry shook his head as he stood still, letting Sally make her way up to his neck. He walked back downstairs, Ginny following him and begging to be told the secret. Harry told her to hush, and nocked on Mrs. Weasley's door. "Mrs. Weasley? We're going to go okay?"

"Have fun," came the sleepy reply.

"We will. Get some rest." He grabbed Ginnys hand. He pulled her to the fireplace, where a heatless summer fire was already burning. He took one of the tickets, and tossed it into the flame. "Go," he said, giving Ginny a gentle shove toward the fireplace. 

_'A ticket? Where'd he get a floo ticket? How did he know what a floo ticket was? Where are we going?'_ She stepped into the heatless flame, and felt the rush as she was swept away. 

She landed on her feet, but the impact drove her to fall to her knees for support. She was in a light blue room, with waves painted on the walls. She stepped away from the fire place just as Harry landed. He managed to stay on his feet. 

"Where are we?"

As an answer, Harry placed a hand on the small of her back and pushed her forward, leading her around the corner. The sign came into view and Ginny gasped. _Wizard's Water Wonder. _"Oh! I've always wanted to come here!"

"I know," Harry said with a grin. "I had a talk with your mom. She also sends this," he said, placing a folded garment into her hand. It was her swim suit. "I couldn't tell you to wear it, you would have guessed. There's a place over there for us to change."

Ginny's eyes were shining with anticipation. "Harry, this is the _best_ present ever." He grinned at her and headed for the boys room. 

Minutes later, both Ginny and Harry were already soaked. This was unlike anything Harry had ever seen before. Granted, he'd never been to a water park in his life, but he had a pretty good idea what they were like. This was nothing like that. There were so many things that magic could do to water. It could turn in colors, it could change the temperature, it could make you able to breath. Slides could shoot you high into the air and you'd still break painlessly on the water. Fish that were real, but not quite real, swam in the water. Some of them glowed, and swam around your feet.

"Harry, let's go on that!" Harry looked up at the ride in question. It was almost like a ferris wheel, but the bottom half was under water. They stood in line, dripping wet like everybody else, and waited their turn. 

Harry ignored how close Ginny was to him. He couldn't help but put his arm around her, there was just no room in the seat. The ride started to move, and they headed up into the air. Ginny shivered, being wet and exposed to the winds one didn't feel when on the ground. She leaned against Harry for warmth, and he closed his eyes, trying not to react. 

Soon though, they broke the surface of the water. It was what the park called 'breathable water', meaning you could breath just like above. But it was beautiful. Coral and underwater plants surronded them, in all colors and shapes. Beautifully decorated fish swam all around them. The entire scene was magical, and well, it _was_ magical. 

They went around a few times, before the ride started to stop at every position, to give each car a chance to view their surroundings in full. 

Ginny and Harry stopped at the top. Once again, Ginny shivered, her teeth chattering. She leaned against Harry's warm body. Biting his lip, hard, Harry wrapped his arms around her. She smiled greatfully at him, burying her cold nose in his chest. He looked up to the sky, asking that one question everybody says when put into a postion like this. _'Why me?'_

The ride started to move again, and before too long, the pair ended up paused under water. They both looked around with wide eyes, trying to take the whole thing in at once. All too soon, they were out of the water, and a car away from getting off. "Harry, you can let her go now," Sally hissed. Harry flushed and dropped his arms.

****

Moment (4) Four 

Harry sat up slowly. His back was still tender, and complained when he made any sudden movements. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair, deemed it good enough, and stood. Dressing swiftly, he made his way down stairs, and jumped when he felt two arms surround him and a very warm, very soft, body pressed against his own. 

Not that he minded.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, squeezing him tighter. 

Harry looked down at the top of her fiery red head. "Thanks, Rose."

"Today you are officially older then me again. So, this time, I woke up first, and I made breakfast for you, and I sent Daddy to work, and I made Mum take her morning walk. And I'm not letting you work around here at all today."

Harry raised an eyebrow as her warm brown eyes laughed, looking into his. He was stunned once more of her beauty. Warm eyes that shined. Hair as dark red as it was naturally possible to be without becoming brown. Pale complexion, accented by the light freckles that spotted her cheeks.

"Harry?" she asked. "Are you okay?" 

He realized suddenly that he had been staring at her and started, pulling out of her warm hug. "I'm fine, just, surprised."

Ginny giggled. "How can you be surprised? You had to know I was going to do something for you."

Harry ran a hand through his hair and grinned sheepishly. "Actually, I'm surprised because I forgot today was my birthday."

Ginny gave a frustrated sigh and rolled her eyes. "MEN!" she exclaimed as she turned back to the meal she had just finished making and began to serve it. "They are all idiots. They always forget important dates, they never remember anniversaries or birthdays."

Harry grinned at her. "Hey, I didn't forget your birthday. And as far as I know, I haven't forgotten any of our anniversaries."

Ginny turned, one hand on her hip, and smacked him with the spatula. "That's because we haven't had any yet, you dimwit."

He raised his eyebrow again. "Yet?" he questioned.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him, turning back to the stove, and allowing the heat it provided hide the light blush that had spread across her features.

"Sit, and if you dare lift a finger, I'll beat you."

Smirking, Harry fell into his chair, and began to tap the table with his finger, just to spite her. He received a look, and stopped immediately.

"Where's Sal?"

"Dunno," Harry answered. 

"Didn't she wish you a happy birthday?"

"Nope."

"Wasn't she there when you woke up?"

"No."

Ginny turned around to look at him, and gasped. She stared for a moment as the entire kitchen behind her was magically cleaning its self. Harry, still sitting at the table with his hands folded in his lap, was grinning. Ginny glared.

"What? I didn't lift a finger! Plus, I needed an outlet. I'll get sick if I let the energy build up too much. Then I'll have to go around magically blasting things, and we don't want that."

"Excuses, excuses," Ginny scolding, hitting once more on the head with the spatula as she sat the food down in front of him.

"I hope you didn't use that think after you him me the first time."

She looked at him, then at the spatula. "This? No, I didn't use it at all. I just carry it around because it makes me feel important in the kitchen."

At that moment, Sally entered through the door that was open a jar. She was much too big to fit _under_ the door anymore. Harry was going to have to cut her a hole in the dorm room door at school. She had a small wrapped box in her mouth, with a tiny card attached to it. She sat it down on the table once she got up there. "Are you opening your pressentss now or later?" she asked, curling herself up to be comfortable.

"Rose spent all morning making this lovely meal for me, later."

Once the meal was gone and the dishes cleaned, Harry sat back down and picked up the little box. "Can I open I now, Sal?"

"Sure, go ahead, I don't care."

He cracked open the card, and found a message written in Sally's hand writing. Well, rather her tail writing. It read 'Dear Harry, Happy Birthday, Your Familiar, Sally.' It wasn't easy to read, but all the letters were correct, even if every word was capitalized, you could do it that way. 

"Wow Sal, thanks. You did a great job!"

"That'ss the card, you dimwit. Open the pressent."

Chuckling, Harry carefully removed the card to save it, then started to remove the paper. "You're suck a sarcastic pain in the ass, Sal."

She snake smirked at him. "You know I work at it."

He removed the paper to reveal the small box, then opened it to find a tiny golden phoenix earring. He didn't need Sally to explain her reasoning. He had the snake, his first earring, the lion he had bought at Halloween to wear with his Godric costume, and now he had the phoenix, all three of his personality animals. "Thanks Sal," he whispered.

She shook her head to brush the thanks away as Ginny quickly pushed her gift into his hand. On top of the box, sat his wand. "I had to take it, I knew you wouldn't miss it, I'm giving it back now. Open it."

When he got the box open, he found himself looking at another wand, a complete copy of his own. Ginny rushed to explain herself. "You said that because you don't need a wand anymore, that having to pretend you were using it would limit you, because the magical core keeps trying to interfere. So I made you a copy, and this one has no magical core. You can pretend to use this one, and never need your wand again."

Harry looked up at her. "Do you realize how perfect this is? I needed something to channel the magic, but I needed it to stop amplifying it. Thank you so very much."

"Happy birthday, Harry," the red head said with her sweet smile. "I'm sorry you have to spend it alone with me."

"There's nobody I'd rather spend it with, Rose Petal." Her eyes went wide and Harry blushed as his secret pet name for her had slipped.

****

Moment (3) Three _(A/N: WARNING, it earns it's pg-13 rating here...)_

****

Later that night, Ginny was pulling Harry into her room. "Come on Harry."

"What else can you give me that would be in your room?"

At that statement, Sally gave him an interesting look, and Harry flushed, but Ginny never caught what could be considered the double meaning. "It's not in my room, we're just using my room to get to it."

She threw open the window and climbed onto the ledge outside of it. "Follow me and keep up."

"Let me down Harry. I don't feel like going out there tonight." 

"All right Sal…" He sat her on Ginny's bed, before following the girl out of the window. 

Ginny was already pulling herself onto the roof, and Harry climbed quickly to catch up. When he reached it, she was standing on one of the flat portions of the space, her head thrown back and her eyes locked on the sky. 

"Rose, it's two in the morning, and we're going star gazing?"

She looked at him, her eyes bright in anticipation. "This is supposed to be the best meteor shower in a hundred years."

He blinked, then looked up, just in time to catch two stars streaking across the sky. "Wow," he breathed.

"I know. It thought maybe," she turned red "that you'd want to watch it with me."

He felt like all the barriers between them were falling down, like she was his, there was no crush, just pure love between them. No secrets, no problems. He had to think slowly to remind himself that he had a crush on her, not the other way around, and she didn't know about it yet. 

The setting was just so perfect. As he stared into her eyes which shone just like the stars above, he had a desire to lean down and kiss her so much it was overpowering. To stop himself from doing something stupid, he fell to his knees and sat down, turning his eyes to the heavens. "That'll be great, Rose. I love watching the stars."

She sat down with him, and he was strongly reminded of the night they had sat together on top of Godric's Secret tower. Reminded of the way that being with her made everything feel right, made all the problems disappear, except for the problem that was her.

She leaned against him, sliently asking to share his warmth in the cool night. He responded by wrapping an arm tentatively around her shoulder.

*~*~*

Sally watched the pair from the edge of the roof. _'They're so in love with each other, it's so obvious from both sides that they can't see it. I wish I could just tell them and make it all better, but I can't. If I rush it, there will always be problems. If there's an outside party, there will always be problems. I'll just have to be patient.' _

Sally could be a patient snake if she wanted to, but it was not something she enjoyed at all.

~*~*~

Harry heard Ginny gasp as a particularly large one flew across the sky. It was beautiful. It didn't matter which direction you looked, there was always a streak of light.

"Are you making any wishes, Harry?"

"Just one," he answered quietly. "One with all my heart."

She smiled softly. "Now you sound like me."

They were silent for a moment, before Ginny spoke again. "Harry, what did you call me this morning?"

He blushed, and was thankful he couldn't she his face. "Oh, um, I think I said Rose Petal. It just kinda, slipped out."

"I like it."

"Oh, well then, I'm glad."

"Can it be something that only you call me?"

"Um, sure."

"Good," came her sleepy reply. Harry hardly noticed that she was falling asleep, he was too busy trying to keep himself awake. But he wouldn't ask to go in. Not when he was spending quality alone time with Ginny.

*~*~*

Harry woke to a sharp pain across his forehead. "HARRY!"

"What! WHAT!" he asked, sitting up suddenly. Ginny's body fell of him, causing her to jerk awake also. 

"You two fell assleep up here, and now Ginny'ss parentss are down there sscreaming their lungss out becausse they can't find either of you!"

"Oh, God."

He pulled himself to his feet, and helped Ginny to hers, before running to the side of the roof and shouting with all his might. "WE'RE COMING!"

They climbed quickly down and back to Ginny's window. When they climbed through, they were greeted by the sight of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Where have you two been?" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

"We thought you had been kidnapped."

"We're sorry," Ginny mumbled, casting her eyes to the floor. "We fell asleep, we meant to come back in, but we were both just so exhausted we must have fallen asleep at the same time."

Harry's face was so red that Ron's term "fry an egg on your face" came to mind. In his head, he was reading a double meaning to everything that Ginny had just said, and he was sure his parents were too.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley breathed. "I don't know what to say."

Harry wanted to melt into the ground.

"I can't believe that you two would do that!" Mr. Weasley's voice was oddly calm, and Harry thought he saw the beginnings of shock in his eyes. "I mean, you're only fourteen!"

Harry fell to the floor laughing at the irony of it all, and Ginny's eyes went wide as her the full extent of what her parents thought had happened on the roof hit her. "Mum, Dad, NO! We were just watching the stars! It was Harry's birthday, and that meteor shower was last night, and, and, WE WERE JUST WATCHING THE STARS!"

Harry couldn't stop laughing, and as soon as it registered to her parents the mistake they were making, they started laughing too. And Ginny just stood there, her face as red as a tomato. 

****

Moment (2) Two

Harry found himself fighting an familiar battle. To go look, or not to look. After the embarssment on the day after his birthday, it was hard to be in the same room with her parents without snickering, but there was something else that had changed. He had slept with her, in his arms. He had held the angel while she slept. Perfection had been his for a whole night.

One would think that this would help to abolish his obsession with watching her sleep, but alas, it had only made it much, much worse.

"Harry, don't go in there again."

He didn't grace his snake with an answer. He was laying on his bed, paging through the book that Ginny had wrote him. He laid on his stomach still due to his back. It was nearly completely better, but it was still sensitive if he made any sudden movements.

"I mean it Harry. One of thesse dayss she'ss going to catch you and even though I would kill to ssee that happen, you're not going to like it very much."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. Jusst remember what I ssaid. If you think it'ss worth the rissk, then be my guesst."

"She's beautiful, Sal," he whispered, then heard what he had said and prayed that his familiar hadn't heard. If she had, she pretended not to, curling up in her cage to sleep.

Another hour passed, and Harry found that he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and started to creep out of the room and across the hall. He'd memorized every board that creaked by now, knew where to step. The dark hallway was burned into his mind, along with the door across it.

He reached her door without a problem, once again pulled closed but not latched. He pushed on it lightly and I began to swing open. Glancing in, he discovered that this time she was in fact, asleep. 

He crept into the room, slowly placing one foot in front of the other, inching closer to the beauty that slept in this room. He stood beside her bed and gazed down on her. 

Soft strands of red hair fell across her face and over the pillow. Moonlight from the hallway fell across her body, highlighting her cheek bones and giving her an unearthly glow. Her large doe eyes were softly closed, and he almost wished they were open so he could look into them. Tiny freckles painted patterns along her skin; accenting and shadowing. 

Before he could stop himself, he reached out and brushed a strand of red hair out of her face. "You are my guardian angel, lovely," he breathed.

Ginny stirred, her eyes squinting and beginning to open. Harry panicked. His body reacted for him, before his mind had a chance to. He fell to the ground and rolled under her bed. His breathing was heavy, so he stopped breathing all together, as he heard her sit up in bed. _'Oh God, oh God. You idiot! You could have explained away being in her room and waking her up. But how are you going to explain being under her bed? You idiot!_

He could hear her moving, probably looking around for the source or her early wake up. "Is anybody there?" she called softly, her voice wavering.

_'She's scared. She's afraid that there's somebody in her room and I can't help her. Sal!' _With that, he used his link to the snake to call her to him. Calling her increased awareness of what she was doing. He felt her wake, grudgingly. He felt her look around and identify that he was not there. He felt her trace him to where she was. He felt her roll her eyes, and he felt her almost ready to go back to sleep.

But she would never be able to sleep with him pulling at her bond like that.

She slowly made her way out of the cage and room, across the moonlit hall and into Ginny's room.

What she saw was Ginny, sitting up and looking around frantically, and Harry laying on his side under her bed, giving Sally the most pleading look she had ever seen. Even she couldn't say no to that look.

"What iss it Ginny? I felt you wake."

"I thought I heard something, somebody talking to me."

"Well, I'd ssensse the emotionss of anybody but you, Harry, and your parentss, and there'ss nobody elsse here."

"Oh," Ginny said looking around again. "Right, thanks Sal."

She laid back down and turned over. Sally moved quietly across the room until she was under the bed with Harry. She moved her mouth to his ear and hissed quietly. "Jusst sstay sstill until I ssensse that she'ss assleep." 

He silently nodded, and they remained still, listening to Ginny breathe. Not after too long, her steady breathing slowed, and Sally perked up. 

"Go, now, but go quietly."

Harry closed his eyes, and tried to picture the world from Sally's point of view. When he opened them again, he was a snake. Sally looked away; she always refrained from looking at him when he was like this.

He slithered out from under the bed and out the door. He waited until he was in his own room, or rather Charlie's, before turning into himself again.

"Harry Potter."

"I know."

"I can not believe you!"

"I know."

"I warned you! I told you that she was going to wake up! I told you not to go in there!"

"Sal, I know, and I'm sorry." With that, he fell onto his bed and closed his eyes trying to block her out and fall into his own world of hopelessness.

She sighed. "It'ss not hopelessss, Harry."

If he heard her, he pretended not to.

*~*~*

When Ginny greeted Harry the next morning, she gave him a really weird look. He panicked, and asked her what was wrong. "I just had a really weird dream last night. You were in my room, and rolled under my bed. I knew you were there, but pretended not to so you wouldn't get upset, then Sal came in and covered for you, and I played along." At her words, Harry went pale and then flushed, but she dropped the subject.

****

Moment (1) One _(A/N: WARNING, it earns it's pg-13 rating here...)_

Harry sat up straight suddenly in bed. His back complained of the abuse, but he ignored it momentarily for a fact that was much more important.

No, there was not an intruder in the house. No, somebody had not just died. He had not just had a nightmare. He had not been visited by his parents in his sleep. He did not sense something wrong with Sally, or with Ginny. There was no prophasy playing verses in his head. 

He had to pee. He _really_ had to pee. 

He jumped out of the bed, holding himself, racking his brain for the nearest bathroom. _'Ginny's room!'_

He bolted out of the room and across the hall, not really trying to be silent. He opened her door and ran across the room to the door on the side wall. There was a sign on the door, but he didn't bother to read it as he jerked the door open and jumped inside.

Something cold and wet smacked him in the forehead. He tried not to yell out, as he ducked away from what ever it was and turned back to the door, to fumble on the wall for the light switch. His hand was encountering something soft and, squishy. The he realized it probably didn't have a light switch, and thanked the Gods he had grabbed his wand. He spoke a soft word and the room lit up. He was facing the now closed door, and the word 'BOOB' was written on it in bloody letters. He took a step back from it, and was smacked in the back of the head by the same cold and wet object. He ducked once more, spinning to look at, a tampon, dripping water, hanging from the ceiling. 

His eyes went wide as he took in the scene before him. On the wall, was an achive of pads, just stuck to the wall, and labeled. "Light" "Heavy" "Magically Missing". That had been what he felt while looking for the door knob. 

On the wall oposite him, was a large sign, that read "Welcome to Bloody Hell, Period Count Down, Fourteen Days." 

He took and involitary step backwards, leaning against the door. Beside the toliet, were magaizines, with titles like "Girls Monthly, Teen Witch, Girls R Us, and Monthly Horror." Above the toilet were posters, of numerous guys, in speedos. 

No matter where he looked, there was somthing else to see. The towels read "Hers" and "Not His". His eyes flew to the sing, where he thought it would be safe to look. Resting beside the bowl, in a bottle labeled in bright purple letters, were "Birth Control Pills". He sqweaked, when a voice spoke.

"My, aren't you a cutie! My name's Jack, sugar, but you can call me anything you like." Harry stared in horror at the mirror. That did it, with a shout, he turned, and bolted out of the room.

*~*~*

Ginny's eyes popped open. Somebody was in her room. She felt her heart speed, and heard the bathroom door close. _'What if it's an attacker? I don't have time to get help!' _Have blind and half dumb with sleep, she jumped out of bed, and looked around for some sort of weapon to use against the attacker.

Her eyes fell on a toy sword. She used to play her brothers with them. They looked just like a sword until you went to hit something with them, then they turned magically into something harmless.

None of this really occured to Ginny, however. She saw only a sword. She grabbed it and stalked towards the bathroom, armed and ready, well, at least in her sleep drunk mind she was armed and ready. The idea of grabbing her wand never came to her.

She tried to keep her breath quiet. There was a noise from inside the bathroom, and the door opened. Shouting, Ginny brought the sword down on her enemy. Rather, Ginny brought the fish down on Harry.

Harry was shocked still as Ginny began to beat him on the head with a rubber fish. She blinked, and noticed who exactly she was hitting. The fish suddenly fell limp in her hand. "Oh my God, Harry are you okay? I thought you were an attacker, I'm so sorry!"

Harry stared at her, his eyes still wide. He couldn't form words at the moment. Sleep was clearing from Ginny's head, and she realized just why Harry was so stunned. "Oh, that was your first introduction to Bloody Hell, wasn't it?"

Harry swallowed hard, and nodded. Ginny blushed slightly. "I'm trying to keep the boys out of it. Mom and I add more things all the time. But Fred and George just think it's funny. They're great friends with Jack, and they add their own stuff. The extra B on the word 'boo' was theirs. The Speedo guys were a gift from them." She blushed a little more. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you."

"The pills," Harry managed to choke out.

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Oh those!" She giggled. "I don't really use them, Harry! It's an empty bottle. Mom and I thought just maybe it'd work on Fred and George when they got home. Did I scare you?"

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Just a little. I just had to pee really bad."

Ginny giggled slightly, but reached over and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Harry."

Sally chose that moment to come into the room. The sight that greated her was Harry, standing in his boxers, being hugged by Ginny, in her light nightgown, with a rubber fish hanging from her hand.

"I'm not even going to ask," she said sourly. "But I really hope that there iss a reasson for all thiss."

Harry suddenly turned very pale. He weighed his options, turned around, and fled back into the bathroom he had just left.

Ginny giggled. "Guess he really had to pee, still."

A voice was heard from inside the bathroom. "My God, boy, you have a really nice ass!"

Ginny lost it, falling backwards on her bed in hystarical laughter. Harry came back out a moment later with a very red face. "Rose, your mirror is hitting on me!"

"He's just pointing out the obvious!" Harry gave her a look.

__

(A/N:

Draco- ABOUT TIME

Me- *blush* I'm SORRY! I've been working my ASS off. But, the real reason 

I haven't posted is I've been working on my OTHER penname. Hehe. No, you can't know what it is. It isn't for Harry Potter stories, it's for Anime stories.

Draco- Don't you have a list of thank yous?

Me- Yeah. Thank you to EVERYBODY who reviewed, pestered, sent E-mails, Instant Messaged me death threats, none of it worked to make me write faster, but it reminded me that I can't leave this story to the birds, because there are too many of you that will miss me. Thank you to those who were truly concerned that maybe I had died. 

But, the biggest thank you goes out to Gwen and Tish. Tish I hope I'm spelling your name right. Tish is Gwen's friend, and Gwen let her read my story, and she instantly became my biggest fan. She quotes my work! And listening to her idolize me gave me the guilt trip of the century, so I kicked myself in the ass and wrote. Love you, review.)


	6. Family

Chapter 6

Family

Ginny unfolded the huge blanket and handed a corner to Harry. Slowly, they started to back away from each other, spreading the large faded brown material across the grass.

"How many people are going to be here?"

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment at Harry's question. "Well, let's count. Me and all my brothers, that's seven. Penelope, Sandy, and Lynn, that's ten. You, Mum and Dad, that's thirteen. Hermione and her parents, that's sixteen. If you count Mary as a person, that's seventeen. And I think Fred and George said something about Alicia and Katie, so it could be up to nineteen, eighteen if you don't count Mary. But one of the girls might not be coming," she added with a grin.

Harry looked down at the blanket, then back at Ginny. "Does your mom have another one of these?"

Ginny nodded, leading the way back inside to get one.

The entire summer had been spent separated from each other. Now that there was only one night before those returning to school had to go back, they decided they would all get together. Nobody had seen Percy in half a year, nobody had seen Fred and George all summer, which, considering the personality of the twins and the fact that they were working at a joke shop, made their mother very nervous.

Hermione was bringing Ron back home, and her parents were coming along. Having heard about his family all summer, they were eager to get to know the Weasleys a little better. Hermione would be staying to go the station the next morning with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley was nearly completely better now. She spent most of her time sitting, but that didn't keep her from wanting to cook all the food for this little gathering. Ginny and Harry were doing all that they could to make sure she didn't over work herself. Mr. Weasley was at work, but he would be back shortly.

Which was why they were spreading the blankets out on the lawn. They all agreed trying to fit everybody inside the kitchen would be extremely hard to accomplish, so they were going to have a picnic of sorts.

Harry was a little nervous. This would be the first time he would have to face Ron and Hermione since his recent 'discovery'. He didn't want them to find out about his crush. He most importantly didn't want Ron to find out.

"Sstop worrying about it, Harry," Sally hissed in his ear low enough that Ginny wouldn't be able to hear. "Ron'ss densser then you, he'ss not going to notice. Hermione'ss known for ass long ass I have, possibly longer ass she wass here firsst. There'ss nothing for her to find out."

Harry stopped to turn his head and glare at his familiar. "Did _everybody_ know except me?"

Sally nodded with a snake grin. Harry let out a defeated sigh and ran to catch up with Ginny. 

*~*~*

Around noon, the first 'visitors' to arrive were Percy and Penelope. They'd flown in from Spain the night before, but had gone to visit Penelope's family. They sat at the kitchen table talking to Mrs. Weasley. Percy was busy telling Mrs. Weasley everything about his new job, a subject that quickly bored Ginny and Harry, causing them to retreat up into Harry's room.

"Is Charlie spending the night? Will he want his room back?"

"Nah, he won't be. Sandy's, what, four months pregnant? They'll go back to their apartment." Ginny was laying down on Harry's bed, her feet up in the air as she removed her socks with her toes and tried to get them back on.

"Bored?"

"A little," she admitted. 

Harry sat down beside her, and she moved over. He laid back, trying to suppress the flutter in his heart that laying by her was causing. "Do you think that Percy and Penelope will get married?" Harry asked.

Ginny thought about it for a minute, or perhaps she was concentrating on getting her left sock back on so hard she couldn't answer right away. "Percy's a hard worker, but he doesn't like commitment. So, I don't know, really."

"I think sso," Sally said, using the aid of the bed post to get up to their level. "Before, maybe not. But now they're back here under the influence of match maker boy."

Harry looked over at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I tried to explain it to you before, remember? You tend to make people, I don't know, fall in love. You don't make them love each other, but people around you show their love for each other. It'ss part of that prophessy, I believe."

Ginny looked over. "Fighting temptation of evil's power, bonds of love will form and flower," she supplied.

"That'd be the versse. Sso, now that he'ss around Harry, Percy will feel the need to act on the love he hass for her."

Harry turned over, laying his chin down on his hands. "I don't like having power over people."

Ginny sat a hand on his shoulder, still wary of touching his back, even though he said it was fine now, if a little tight. "We know you don't, but if it helps, I can't think of a better power to have over people then to make them act on love they feel."

Harry had to admit she had a point, and was about to, when a voice sounded from down the stairs.

"Ginny! Where's my favorite sister?"

"Charlie!" she exclaimed, and before Harry could move, she jumped over him to the floor, and was out the door before he had sat up. He got out of the room just in time to see her jump into her older brother's arms on the stairs, nearly knocking him over in the process. 

"Hi there Harry."

"Hello Charlie."

"Where's Sandy? How is she doing? Is she okay?"

Charlie gave his sister an affectionate pat on the head as he sat her back down on the floor. "She's downstairs, with the others. I got away and came up here to see how you two were doing. How's your back, Harry?"

Harry gave him a smile, though he was getting very tired of hearing that question. "It's much better, thanks."

The three went back into Charlie's old room and retook their seats, discussing in detail the tactics that the current Gryffindor team used, verses the tactics they used when Charlie was captain. 

"HARRY!" came a shout so loud that the three of them jumped. This time it was Harry that rushed out of the room faster then they could blink. 

It had crept up on him slowly, how much he missed Ron. Not only the fact that he hadn't seen him all summer, but even before school had let out there had been too much going on. And for one brief moment, he longed for the first year, before Ginny, before Hermione, before this complicated bond that he shared with Sally, when it had just been him, and his first ever real friend, in a new world where anything was possible. It lasted for only a blink, but it was probably what prompted the one armed hug he crushed Ron in.

"Missed ya, Pawn."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

Harry smiled at her. "Don't be silly Booky, I missed you too." He pulled Hermione into a full hug to prove his point. And he had. He had missed them both a lot, but Ginny had kept him from being lonely. Usually, the sensation of missing somebody to Harry meant he was lonely. Therefore this year, as he wasn't lonely all summer, he didn't realize how much he missed Ron an Hermione until he saw them.

Charlie patted his brother on the head in much the same way he had Ginny. "I'll leave you kids to catch up. I kinda left Sandy down there all by herself. See you in a few."

While Hermione and Ron were saying hello to Ginny, Harry was leading them all back into Charlie's room. As soon as they were all inside, he closed and locked the door.

He wasn't sure when he had really made the decision. But maybe he also longed for how it had been in the end of the first year. Hermione and Ron by his side, the original dream team, working together and saving the world without giving it a second thought. But the point was, he had left them out. It had just been him and Ginny. And as much as he really did love her, she wasn't Ron, or Hermione for that matter, and they were missing from the complicated puzzle that was his life. He wanted them back.

"Rose and I need to talk to you guys."

"We do?"

Harry nodded. He took a seat back on the bed, and the other's around him. The heat made his back itch, and now that Charlie was gone, he felt more comfortable, and ripped his shirt off. "I have a few things to tell you." He raised his hand, and the window flew shut, locking, and placed a sound spell over the room, locking all words in.

Ginny was surprised. Harry was obviously planning on telling them everything. She had never really approved of leaving them out in the first place, but had been willing to go along with whatever Harry wanted as long as he included somebody, namely her, to keep him from falling on his face. But what had prompted this decision? 

Hermione was staring at the window that had shut. "Harry…?"

"I guess I'll start by telling you the basics, then explain everything I know behind them. I don't need a wand to do magic anymore. In fact, I have more power then I can hold, and the wand limits it and gets in my way."

"Harry?" Ron asked, clearly not sure if he should believe him or not.

In a blink, Harry left the bed, and was sitting beside Ron on the floor. Ron gave a shout and jumped away, staring at his friend with wide eyes. "You see Ron?"

"How?" Hermione asked, her voice faint. 

With a deep sigh, Harry started to explain. It took at least an hour, with help from Ginny and Sally, but eventually he had them filled in on everything, including the chamber, and the prophesy. The only thing he left out were the parts that had to do with Draco Malfoy, because he had given his word. Only Ginny would know. 

Hermione just sat in shocked silence, the wheels in her mind turning to incorporate everything she had heard with all that she knew and making the pieces fit together. Ron was too shocked to think it all through, and shot questions at Harry as fast as he could answer them.

"So you _can't_ die. I mean, only he can kill you? _Nobody_ else?"

"Yes Ron, but that doesn't mean I want to go jump off a building. It'll still hurt, a lot."

"Well, yeah, but still Harry, that's kinda neat, in a sick sort of way, you know? Can you really turn into a snake? And a lion? Will you show us?"

Even Ginny looked interested. He hadn't shown her either of his other forms, the only one that had seen him was Sally. He felt suddenly self conscious. "Ah, I guess so…"

He fell into the form of a lion easily. After the first time, that had been easy as breathing. Not that he made a habit of doing it, at the risk that somebody would see. Ron cursed and Ginny gasped, while Hermione just watched, she had gone into "study mode". He turned back into a person before trying to become a snake. It made it a little easier, because he could pull a little at his bond with Sally and see the world from her eyes. They just watched him, and he gave them only a moment to look before going back, because that form always made Sally uncomfortable, no matter what he did. In fact, it didn't make him that comfortable, which may have had something to do with the fact that it was only his gift because Voldemort had given it to him.

"Wow, Harry, this is just, wicked."

"Harry," Hermione interrupted, having thought everything through and finally finding something she didn't understand yet. "You said that your wand gets in your way. What are you going to do about it?"

Harry threw a lopsided grin at Ginny, who smiled back. "Booky, your wand does two things. It channels your magic, directs it, points it, but it also amplifies it. The magical core in combination with the wood and length is made to fit your power, to amplify your magic and make it easier to use and do what you want." Hermione nodded and waved a hand, indicating she knew all of this, but Harry was more telling Ron then her.

"But for me, because of all the power that was behind my block, not only do I no longer need it amplified, but my wand doesn't fit me anymore. There may never be one that does, because I have not only my power, but dad's doubled, and what I stole from Tom. So whenever I try to use it, the core keeps trying to interfere, and I have to direct it away from the wand. It's a pain. However, it doesn't hurt to have something to channel with. So for my birthday, Ginny made me a mock wand. It looks just like mine, but there's no center. I can still use it to channel or direct my magic if I wanted to, but it won't try to force me too, and nobody will know that I don't need it."

"But why Harry?" Ron asked. "Why can't anybody know? I don't understand."

"Because, Ron, Voldemort can't know. It's a great advantage over him if he doesn't know, because he will underestimate me. If he thinks the block never fell, that there's just too much power behind it now for anybody to handle, he won't be expecting it or planning for it, and maybe I can use it to bring him down."

Ron nodded slowly, while Ginny remained silent and Hermione had fallen back into deep thinker mode. "That's why I didn't tell you guys everything at first. I was just learning everything for myself, and I felt that the less who knew anything the better. Rose got involved too deep to dig out, but at least I was able to keep you two out of it until we knew what was going on. But you two are the only ones that can know. I don't want even Dumbledore or McGonagall to get wind of it."

Both of them nodded. "I have some news too," Ginny said softly, causing all three to look at her. "The attack on mum, it wasn't meant for her. They were trying to get to me. But only dad and Harry know. We don't want mum to know, it'll only upset her. The ministry wasn't able to find out anything else about the attack."

Ron's mouth fell open, and Harry could already see his neck heating in anger. He cut in before the fiery red head could explode. When it came to his family, Ron had a temper and a mouth to rival his mother's, Ginny's, Hermione's, and professor McGonagall's put together.

"But," Harry cut in quickly, "Sirius is going to try to help. There's not much he can do, but unlike the ministry, he believes that it could possibly be one of Voldemort's followers. And he'll go through hell and high water for any of us. Heather too." Well, now that he'd promised, he'd better make sure he wrote to Sirius and asked for his help. He had intended too, when it became clear that the ministry wasn't making any progress, but neither Sirius nor Heather had wrote all summer, and Harry assumed that they had to be really busy. They'd even missed his birthday, a fact he tried not to let bother him.

Ron let out a breath, his nerves calmed. "Well," Hermione said, standing up, "I'm glad that there's no more secrets between any of us. Now we can return to being the dream team that we've always been."

Harry threw her a smile, glad that Ron and Hermione were with him and always would be. "I'm taking the sound spell off." Still, he couldn't help the bit of guilt that made his stomach churn to know that he was keeping one secret from all of them.

"By the way, mate, how's your back?" Ron asked, as they all stood to go downstairs and check on the state of the picnic.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I swear, three years from now people are _still_ going to be asking me about my damn back. It's much better Ron, thanks for your concern."

"Well then, spin around and let us see." Harry complied, picking up his discarded shirt so he could wear it downstairs. Ron let out a hiss. "Well it looks much better, but it still don't look good."

"Doesn't, Ron," Hermione corrected.

"Booky I swear if you correct my grammar one more time I'm going to blow," Ron growled as they headed out the door.

"Well if you would learn to speak correctly, I wouldn't have to!"

Harry pulled on his shirt and grinned at Ginny. It was good to have them back.

~*~*~

Fred and George were the last of the expected guests to arrive. As it turned out, neither had brought one of the girls. And amazingly, neither had a bunch of pranks stuffed up their sleeve. Both boys ran to their mother as soon as they arrived, and hugged her tight for a good minute, apologizing for the fact that they couldn't come home when she had been attacked. Harry had been surprised and touched, shocked once again at all the concept of being a family meant. 

They all spread out on the two huge blankets on the lawn, shifting around to talk to everybody. Hermione's parents and Ron's parents were having a very interesting conversation outside of their children's hearing range. Fred and George were taking turns holding Mary, under Lynn's watchful eye. Bill and Charlie were talking about their days together as Hogwarts students, while Sandy talked to Percy and Penelope about Spain. Which left the Dream Team mostly to themselves to talk about lighter things then what had been discussed inside.

However Ron was soon snagged by his father to tell of his adventures in a muggle household, leaving Hermione to whisper to Harry about the how he had reacted to some of the things they took for granted. 

But eventually that conversation passed and other's started, Harry not really part of any of them. All the food had been moved back in by now, and he laid back on the blanket beside Ginny. "Feels good to be surrounded by people again, doesn't it?" she asked, rotating her head to look at him.

Harry chuckled. "I suppose, but I'm so used to being by myself over the summer that just having you and Sally was a nice change. This however, does feel wonderful. I'd love to have a big family some-" he cut off, realizing with a start that it would never be possible for him to have a big family. He had no choice in the matter. One child.

Ginny smiled. "Don't worry Harry, you'll always be part of this family, and we're only going to get bigger. All our kids will call you Uncle Harry."

Harry smiled back at her, then looked thoughtful. "Ginny, what do you want to do after Hogwarts?"

She blinked. "Well, I like the idea of following Quidditch, but that's just a dream. For a while I was also considering what it would be like to go into magical healing, but I never thought too much about it. I'd don't really want to leave Hogwarts. Maybe I'll teach, or better yet, maybe I could replace Madam Pince and be the school librarian. Think about it Harry," she said, her eyes going bright, "the whole restricted section open to you." He grinned and shook his head. "What about you?"

He gave a sigh. "I don't know, I've been thinking about it. I guess I'm going to follow Quidditch, I mean, it's already set up for me and my contract lasts until I'm eighteen, so I have to be there for at least a year afterwards. But Quidditch doesn't last forever. And I am the same way. I've never known any place but Hogwarts. I've never felt safe anywhere but there. I don't want to leave. And now, with the chamber…" he faded off, not wanting to talk about it where they could be overheard.

"Well, you wouldn't have to if you lived in there. But that _would_ get lonely, I suppose, being in there all by yourself." She turned fully onto her side, making them closer and lowering her voice. Harry fought his blush. "Harry, I know that you've been apparating to waste some magic, but I've been meaning to ask, just how far can you go?"

Harry smiled. "Nobody's taught me how to do it yet. So I haven't tried going anywhere that I can't physically see from where I start. And that's all it is, a huge _waste_ of energy. I can't be doing it _right_, because if it took that much energy, nobody would do it."

They were interrupted by the sound of Hermione and Ron fighting about, well, _something. _Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at each other and let out long sighs. Harry let out a laugh, turning to them and patting Mrs. Granger on the arm. "We can totally sympathize. Were they at it all summer?"

Mr. Granger nodded. "I would punish them, but I can never figure out who starts it. We tried separating them, but then they were both so miserable that they sulked." Mr. Weasley let out a laugh, while Mrs. Weasley nodded. 

"It seems," Mrs. Weasley started when her husband finished laughing, "that the only one's that can ever get them to stop are Harry and Ginny."

"Practice Mrs. Molly," Harry said with a wink. "Pawn, Booky, we're aren't even back at school yet! Give it a rest, would you?"

*~*~*

After sunset, everybody started to head back. Bill and Lynn left with Mary, Charlie left with Sandy, after promising to write to Ginny and possibly have her there for the baby's birth. Percy and Penelope left for Spain again, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger left in their car after saying goodbye to their daughter and Ron, whom had become like a son to them.

Fred and George retired to their room early, claiming to have had a long summer and wanting a bit of rest before school again. Hermione and Ginny had closed and locked their door right after dinner, claiming they had a lot to talk about that couldn't possibly interest the boys. Mrs. Weasley fell dead asleep as soon as she got inside.

Ron decided to spend the night in Charlie's room with Harry, feeling that it wasn't worth it to unpack in his own when he was already packed. He rolled out some blankets on the floor beside the bed, while Harry finished up an essay for homework that he had left until last minute, not wanting Hermione to know about it.

"Hey Harry, Hermione's a prefect this year, did she tell you?"

Harry shook his head, writing down a few more words. "No, she didn't bring it up. Are you?"

"Nah, failing Divination disqualified me. 'Bout you?"

"Turned it down," Harry stated.

"You what?" Ron asked, sitting up a little straighter.

Harry sucked on the end of his quill, and finished a few more sentences before answering. "I wrote back saying I didn't want the position. They can't make you do it you know."

"Well yeah, but why?"

Harry shrugged. "I've got better things to do then worry about patrolling the halls at night for kids. I've got two N.E.W.T.s to get ready for."

"N.E.W.T.s? What ever for? We don't take them until seventh year."

Harry nodded, finishing his report and rolling it up. "I know. But my schedule is starting to get out of hand. McGonagall knows that charms and trans. are just a waste of my time anymore. I can do it all, so she's having me skip the O.W.L.s and just take the N.E.W.Ts during Christmas, and then I can drop the classes. So I've only got until December to get ready, being a prefect on top of all the Quidditch I've got to do was the last thing I needed."

"Don't tell Hermione, Harry, she'll kill you if she finds out you're getting your N.E.W.T.s before she is. She's all worked up over the O.W.L.s, it's been all I've heard about all summer."

Harry nodded absentmindedly while ripping off some extra parchment and starting his letter. "Who you writing to?" Ron asked.

"Sirius," Harry replied. It was always very difficult to do, as he had to imply everything and not actually give away any information, on the off chance that their letters were intercepted.

_Dear Heather and Sparky~_

I miss you both. I haven't heard from you all summer, and I understand that you're probably really busy. We go back to school tomorrow, and I hate to bother you with something else but I have a problem. You may or may not have heard, but Mrs. Weasley was attacked during the summer. But the attack wasn't meant for her, it was meant for Ginny. That's all the Ministry could figure out, nobody knows who did it. We have our suspicions, but, well you know. If you have a chance, maybe you could help? If not, I understand. Try to write me back if you can.

Your Godson

~Harry

He sealed the letter and handed it off to Hedwig, who hooted a note of affection at him. "Don't bother coming back here, just go straight to school, okay? Take this to Heather and Sirius, or just Sirius if they're not together, alright?" She hooted once more before flying out the window, glad to have a job.

"Who do you think is going to be the new Defense professor this year?" Ron asked, turning onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. 

Harry yawned. "No idea," he answered, crawling under the covers of the bed he had called his own for the past few weeks. "I wanna know who's gonna be teaching me the classes that Sirius was."

"Does it matter? Is there anything else you have to learn?"

"There's always more to learn," Harry muttered, already falling asleep.

"Yeah but-"

"In the morning, Ron." That night, with other people in the house, he was able to sleep soundly.

~*~*~

The morning before the return to Hogwarts was exactly like it always was. Full of movement and noise. It helped that Hermione, Ron, and the twins were already mostly packed, but Ginny and Harry found themselves a little behind, running around trying to locate everything. Mr. Weasley had managed to get a hold of a large ministry car. They barely fit all the luggage in the trunk. 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat up front, while the twins and Ron sat in the back row. That left Harry in the middle, between Ginny and Hermione. He stared at his hands for a long time, having tried to avoid being in this close proximity with Ginny all summer. Sally, wrapped around his ankle, found this to be very amusing.

For once, they weren't late, and they were taking their time on the highway. Mrs. Weasley was turning on the radio, and Harry was beginning to wonder if allowing the twins to sit behind them was a good idea. They were whispering about something.

"You kids study hard this year," Mrs. Weasley said looking back at them. "You have your O.W.L.s at the end of the year, and boys you have your N.E.W.T.s."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "Don't worry Mrs. Molly, I'll make them study."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her. Her face was starting to fill out again, and she was finally putting back on some weight. "I'm counting on it, Hermione." 

Harry chuckled. "Tough luck, Ron."

Hermione gave him a serious look. "You too Harry. I don't care what other things you have going on at the time, your O.W.L.s are important for your N.E.W.T.s."

Harry smirked, the look that said "I know something you don't." "What?" Hermione asked, looking between Harry, Ron, and Ginny, the later two whom were avoiding her eyes.

"It's nothing Booky," he insisted, trying to look innocent.

"Hey does this window open?" Ginny asked, if only to change the subject. 

"Yeah," Harry replied quietly. "Twist that." He watched her as she lowered it, and a blast of air hit her in the face. It blew her bangs back by her ears, and made her ponytail fly. He blinked, realizing that he had be staring again, and looked away.

She turned back and joined in on the current conversation that Harry wasn't part of. He kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. This was going to be so much harder now, now that they weren't alone and he was under the watchful eyes of Hermione and Ron. He just couldn't stop thinking about her.

But another problem was bothering him since Sally had brought up the prophesy yesterday. He was supposed to find his one true love. Could _Ginny_ be his true love? _'I mean, how am I supposed to know? It's not like she's gonna walk in with a sign on her neck that says "Harry's True Love". But wouldn't I have known it right away? Won't I just _know_ when I meet the person I want to be with forever? Isn't that how it's supposed to work? But this is just a silly little crush. So is it wrong to even try, knowing that I'm going to meet somebody else that fits me better, that is the one for me? Is that fair to her? I mean, what's the point of even trying if it's just doomed from the beginning?'_

Sally, who was following his emotions, looked up at him. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, really, but whatever it was had him all confused and upset. "Harry?"

"What is it, Sal?" he asked, reverting to Parseltongue instead of English, not wanting the whole car to hear, even if Ginny could.

"Iss ssomething wrong?"

"I'm fine, Sal."

__

'If I really wanted to know, all I have to do is have her try to open the chamber. But even if she is, that doesn't mean she loves me back. Wait, do I, love _her? I mean, I know I love her, but do I love her like that? What's the difference?'_

He let out a frustrated growl and shoved his thoughts to the back of his head. All he did was think himself in circles. Maybe he could talk to Sally about it later. She might be some help. He glanced over at Ginny once more, who was looking at him with concern. Fighting a blush, he looked back at his hands. _'Bottom line is, I'm crazy for her. I can't stop thinking about her. Lets just worry about that for now.'_

When they pulled into the station, there was, for once, no need to rush. They made their towards platform nine and three quarters.

"Harry!" Fred said, grabbing him under the arm.

"Why don't you come with us first."

Before their mother could protest, they pulled Harry, who was dragging his trunk behind him, towards and through the platform. "Fred, George, where are we going?" he asked, startled as they led him away from the entrance. They paused a bit away.

"Fred and I'd like a few words with you, lover boy."

He stared at them, completely lost. He wished Sally was with him, instead of with Ginny. They made him nervous.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're not as blind as Ron, Harry Potter. We can see the way you keep looking at our little Ginny, last night and today."

Harry felt himself turning red, and fought it off. "I don't have any idea what you two are going on about. If this is another one of your jokes-"

"Oh, yes, that's exactly what it is. We're just letting you know, that we like you, really we do."

"But our family comes first, and no offence Harry."

"But if you ever hurt her, we'll be forced to take drastic measures."

Harry just stared at them for another moment, totally taken aback. Was he that obvious? After a moment, his brain turned back on. "Guys, I don't know what you're talking about, but the last thing I would ever do is harm your sister."

"Good man," Fred said loudly, hitting him a little too hard on the back. They started back towards the others. 

"What was that about?" Ron asked, when Fred and George were out of earshot. 

"Nothing," Harry said, the blush he had fought before returning. Hermione smirked at him, only making it worse. He groaned inwardly. Hermione knew too. This was going to be a nightmare.

And for the first time in his history, as Harry got on the train, he wondered if it would be a good idea to go back to Hogwarts.

__

(A/N: Lily~ I'm BACK!!!

Draco~ About time…

Lily~ *giggle* Oh poof you, Drakie. You're just upset you're losing your drawer.

Draco~ Well it's MINE. You said that I wouldn't have to move!

Lily~ Yes, well, that was before Zachary existed. Alright everybody, summer is here, and what's my goal? I intend to have this year finished before summer is over. So be prepared for major writing spurts. I can't wait to have this year over. It's the most boring in my opinion. But next year is FUN and the year after that *smirk* we meet Zachary. 

Draco~ I'm not leaving my drawer

Lily~ *raises an eyebrow* So you want to live alone with Zachary. Draco is there something you're not telling us?

Draco~ FINE! I'll move out after sixth year.

Lily~ Of course you will. You're just a muse, I can make you do whatever I want. *smirks evily* REVIEW!! If anybody can figure out what song inspired the scene in the car, I'll dedicate the next chappie to you!) 


	7. Home

Chapter 7

Home

The train ride was boring compared to most years.  Both Ginny and Hermione fell fast asleep, which left Ron and Harry to discuss Quidditch and their summers, though most of the time was spent in a comfortable silence.

            When the train stopped however, Harry's heart gave a jump.  He was home.  He loved staying with the Weasleys, but this was home.  It wasn't the castle that his heart was being pulled towards, it was a chamber hidden within the castle that called out to him, and he already knew that he would be spending his first night out of his dorm.

            The four of them collected their things and headed for the exit.  The moment he stepped out of the train, his senses were overwhelmed with things that meant home to him.  From the smell and dampness that always seemed to linger near the lake, to the loud intimidating voice of Hagrid with his annual chant of "Firs' years!".  He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face, or the feeling of safety and peace that was enveloping him in its comforting embrace.

            "It's good to be back, isn't it?" Ron asked, noting the look on Harry's face.

            "Great," Harry answered.

            "Am I that intolerable to live with?" Ginny asked mildly, but her grin giving away the fact that she was joking.

            Harry pulled over a serious mask as they climbed into their horseless carriage.  "Yes, Rose, you are an absolute horror.  I can't understand how in Merlin's name I survived all summer, and injured at that."

            "Well, Harry," Ron answered, just as serious even as Ginny was sticking her tongue out at them, "you do have a habit of surviving the un-survivable."

            Harry nodded solemnly and even as both Ginny and Hermione laughed, both the boys kept serious until the joke was past.  Sally didn't laugh either, but rather was watching out the window, distracted. 

            Before long, they were seated back at the old Gryffindor table, waiting for the first years to cross the river and scanning the table for new teachers.

            "That must be the new Defense teacher," Ginny pointed out.  They all looked at the unfamiliar faces among the staff.  It was a small woman, with thin brown hair and large brown eyes.  She tried to look everywhere at once and jerked slightly in her movements in a way that reminded Harry of a rabbit.

            "Well, at least she doesn't look evil."

            "Wonder how Dumbledore managed to get her to take the job?"

            "Well, no Defense professor has had a major accident in a few years.  Both Remus and Heather left for their own reasons.  Maybe the fear's going down."

            "The position is cursed," Ron muttered.

            "You know," Ginny started, "I was thinking last year, that maybe it really is cursed.  A teacher won't last over a year.  I mean, how more messed up can our Defense Against the Dark Arts education get then having a new teacher every year.  It makes it choppy, you know?  Wouldn't that be a great plot?  To keep the next generation from getting a good education in Defense?"

            Harry stared at her.  "I pray that you are dead wrong."

            Ginny shrugged.  "I hope so too.  But you know, it's not working _that_ well.  We're still learning, just not as good as we could be if say, Remus taught all seven years."

            She was interrupted when the door opened, and Professor McGonagall led in a group of students that seemed scared out of their minds.

            "They're younger this year," Hermione whispered.

            "Dumbledore said something about that last year.  More of them are being brought in early, like Randy.  He said that there were more this year that had to come, and they wanted others simply because that was when they were still disappearing.  Of course, that was before we stopped Voldie."

            "Hey Harry, your first sorting since your own, right?" Ron asked.  Harry nodded and grinned.  They watched McGonagall carry over the stool and hat, setting it down on top. 

            She backed away and after a moment of tense silence for the new first years, the rip at the rim opened and it began it's song.

"I am the Hogwarts sorting hat,

And this time every year,

I peer into your head and see,

Each hope and dream and fear.

And once I've looked into your mind,

Then I will always know,

Into which of our four houses,

You were meant to go.

The founders trust in only me,

Although I hate to boast,

To choose qualities in students,

They once did value most.

Into four diverse houses,

You'll soon all divide,

Where you will find a family,

To which you'll be tied.

The real Ravenclaw needs,

To possess a sharp wit,

Intellect, and enough resolve,

To not give up or quit.

A true student in Hufflepuff,

Must be loyal to get by,

The best isn't important,

As long as you all try.

Slytherin wants only those,

Who allow nothing in their way,

In their path to power and greatness,

To the top where they will stay.

A true Gryffindor student,

Will never tell a lie,

Brave in soul and pure in heart,

Until the day they die.

And these qualities I seek,

While in your head I peer,

Everybody fits somewhere,

It's the same thing every year.

But the houses have a quality,

That is rarely told,

Something a bit deeper,

Then smart, loyal, sly, or bold.

A hidden quality for each house,

That you don't need to get in,

But to have sets you above,

Others in your house kin.

A Ravenclaw is one for logic,

But to be set apart,

Logic takes second place,

When confronted with the heart.

A Gryffindor will never lie,

But if a secret can't be shown

Will know how to deceive,

With just the truth alone.

A Hufflepuff is kind hearted,

And will support what's right,

But knowing is not always enough,

Sometimes you have to fight.

A Slytherin usually strives,

To gain power without price,

But the quality concealed in some,

Will be their self sacrifice.

Now you know what some forgot,

And please keep it in mind,

Take a look inside yourself,

What quality do you find?

On this inquisitive note,

My song comes to an end,

Keep hair flat and hats on,

Till I see you again."

A strong burst of applause followed the song from the students sitting, while the first years still standing just stared.  McGonagall started to read off the names, and Harry's attention drifted.  He clapped when he noticed Ron was, but his mind was on the chamber.  He was home sick for it in a way he'd never experienced before.  And he had something to put back.  He knew he wasn't supposed to take the journals out, and he didn't take the last one, the most important one, but he hadn't finished all the others, and he couldn't bare to part with them for three months.

After a great long while, with several new faces gracing their table, the list of children finally drew to an end.  McGonagall removed the hat and stool from the room, and Professor Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome, everyone, to another year.  I have a few matters of importance.  May I introduce to you our new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, Professor Cameron.  This is her first year as an instructor, so I hope you'll all make her feel welcome."  He smiled at her, and she smiled back weakly, not looking at the crowd of students with their attention focused on her.

"The forbidden forest, is of course, forbidden to all present.  Magic is not permitted in the hallways or dorms, only in the classrooms.  There are two open positions on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team this year, and try outs will be held next Friday.  Also, Mister Filch has asked me to remind you that working at a joke shop is no excuse to be in possession of illegal objects.  If anybody would like a list of objects considered illegal, it can be found posted outside of Mister Filch's office door.

"And now that you've had your fill of an old man's ramblings, please enjoy your fill of food."

Harry ate quickly, and entertained himself with idle conversation with Sally when a voice interrupted his thoughts.  "Excuse me, Mister Potter?" came a timid voice.  Harry turned expecting to see a student, and was surprised when he found himself looking at the new teacher. 

"Yes?"

"Could you follow me, please?"  Harry glanced at his friends, as if hoping that they would somehow know what was going on, but they were just as confused. 

"Ah, sure.  Stay here, Sal."

"Careful Harry," Ron hissed quietly as Professor Cameron started to lead the way out of the room.  "The timid ones are evil, remember?"

Harry nodded seriously, mostly to shut Ron up rather then agree with him, and followed the new professor out of the hall.  He expected her to explain herself, but she just walked silently slightly ahead of him, leading the way to what he knew to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor's office.

When he walked inside, he was surprised by who was there to greet him.  "Professor Lupin!"

Remus smiled warmly, though it made his face tighten and tiny wrinkles appear around his eyes.  There was gray hair at his temples and Harry had a hard time believing that he was no older then Sirius, which is to say, no older then thirty-five.  "It's good to see you Harry."

Harry was slightly surprised when Remus walked over and wrapped him in a hug, but it was a pleasant surprise.  "It's great to see you too, but why are you here?"

Remus sat back down, with a wince that made Harry worry.  He tried to remember the moon chart.  If it was before or after a full moon it might explain why Remus seemed in such bad health.  He hoped it wasn't because he wasn't living well.  He felt suddenly guilty for not keeping in touch.

"I'm here, Harry, to take over the classes Sirius was teaching you."

At the use of his Godfather's name, Harry immediately looked over at Professor Cameron, who was still in the room.  "Don't worry about Lani, Harry.  You can trust her.  Give me a minute and I'll explain."

Harry pulled up a chair also to sit with Remus, while Lani stood awkwardly near the corner, silent.  "First thing, Harry, is Sirius and Heather want me to tell you that they haven't forgotten you, but at the moment they can't contact you."

"Did they get my letter?"  Hedwig hadn't returned before they left, so he wasn't sure if they had yet or not.

"Yes, late last night.  I was with them at the time."

"Are they tracking Wormtail?"

Remus nodded.  Harry thought he looked tired.  "Yes, they are, and they think he might be connected with this attack aimed at Ginny.  They're doing the best they can, and we really can't do anything else for her right now.  At least she's back where we know she's safe."

Harry nodded, before voicing his next concern.  "Are Heather and Sirius okay?"

"They're both quite fine.  It's a little tense at the moment, but there hasn't been anything drastic yet.  They're working through other followers of Voldemort to see if they can trace Peter, and with little luck."

Harry noted, with quite a bit of surprise, that Professor Cameron didn't even flinch at Voldemort's name.

"Do you know when they'll be back?" he asked.

Remus shook his head.  "I don't.  But I'm sure they'll try to see you as soon as they can.  They should be able to write in a few days time.  Until then, there's this," he said, reaching behind him and taking an envelope off he counter.

Harry opened it to reveal a birthday card.  Inside was a note in what he knew to be Sirius' handwriting.  _Happy late birthday Harry.  Sorry we couldn't be there.  We'll make it up to you, promise.  With love, us._

Harry looked up again.  "What about Professor Cameron?" he asked, feeling slightly awkward talking about her while she was in the room.

"Lani was from a year between your mother and Heather.  She's a prior Gryffindor, and she's really why I'm able to be here."  Harry watched as Remus' cheeks reddened slightly.  "Last year, Sirius was able to stay in the school disguised as Paul.  The staff all knew who he really was, but the reason he was able to stay is because it's so hard to find somebody to take the Defense position.  So Professor Dumbledore could say that the only way he could get Heather to agree to teach was to allow her to have her boyfriend with her."

Harry nodded, he'd known that last year.  "Well," Remus went on, "Lani is allowing me to pose as her boyfriend so I can stay here too, so that I can teach you the things the real Professors aren't allowed to, like Sirius did."

"So you'll be here all year?" Harry asked, and Remus nodded, the blush starting to fade from his cheeks.  Harry turned to look at Lani.  "It's nice to meet you, Professor, thanks for your help."

Lani smiled slightly, shifting from one foot to the other.  "It's nice to meet you too, Mister Potter." 

Harry felt his smile falter.  She didn't want him to call her by her first name in private, and she'd called him Mister Potter.  She obviously wasn't going to be anything like Heather.  He liked to have such personal friendships with his Professors, it made class more fun.  "So why did you take the D.A.D.A position, Professor?" he asked politely.

He noticed that she focused at some point above his head rather then on him.  "My brother was turned into a vampire when he was your age."

Harry nodded, turning back to face Remus.  That would explain a lot.  Why she wanted to teach children to defend against the dark arts, and why she would be comfortable with Remus.  Vampire bites and werewolf bites were startlingly similar, the main difference being that one affected every day of your life, while the other only once a month.

"Are you going to be hiding from the school?" Harry asked. 

Remus shrugged.  "Not hiding, we're not going to try to keep it a secret from the students, but rather I'll just keep a low profile.  Make sure some people see me once, so they know I'm here and not trying to hide.  It's only if I hide that they'll undoubtedly find out and then be upset.  I think that's all I needed to tell you."

Harry nodded, taking the hint and rising to leave.  He turned to say goodbye to Professor Cameron, but she wasn't there.  "I'll see you in a few days then?"

Remus nodded.  "I'll contact you and let you know when we'll be meeting."  Remus stood also, following Harry to the door.  Harry opened it and held it for Remus, who exited.  He was about to follow when a voice called him.

"Mr. Potter?"  He turned.  Professor Cameron stood next to where he had previously been sitting, holding a quill he instantly recognized as his, but didn't remember taking out.  "You dropped this."

"Oh," he said, walking over and taking it from her.  "Thanks."

She nodded and turned, quickly Harry exited.  Remus was no where to be seen in the hallway.  He tried to estimate if the feast would be over yet or not.  He figured it would.

He wanted to go to the chamber, but he should probably check in at the dorm before he did.  However, the prospect of the overwhelming number of people that would be in the common room at this point made his stomach feel queasy.

He shrugged the feeling of guilt off of his back, and headed straight for Godric's Chamber.

Walking from the school into the chamber was like stepping into another world.  There was a large contrast of the peaceful, untouched, homey chamber to the stone floors, tall doors, high ceilings, and shouting voices of the rest of the school.  The only place that it did feel sort of similar to was the Gryffindor common.

He paused for a moment to take in all the paintings in the greeting room, grinning from ear to ear, happy to be home.

He walked through the living room and kitchen to reach his parent's bedroom.  He paused for a moment, to breathe in and memorize the smell of the room that he had come to associate with his parents.  He'd never know what they really smelled like, so he used this to fill that gap.

He turned and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.  He'd slept on that bed before, but it wasn't something he did often.  It seemed like something that should be saved for special occasions. 

He crashed down on the couch, completely alone for the first time since Ginny had showed up on his door step.  Sleep came to him almost instantly, and he slept well for what he feared would be the last night now that he had returned to school.

            Harry woke the next morning with the start that always accompanies the complete and total transition from deep sleep to awake within a heartbeat.  His mind quickly ran through the basics, who he was, where he was. 

            He jumped off the couch when he realized he had no idea what time it was, or if classes had started yet. 

            The halls were frighteningly empty as he ran from the chamber to the Gryffindor common room.  Which could either mean that they were all in the great hall or that class had started.  For what he doubted would be the last time that year, he thanked his lucky stars that Hermione was a Prefect, and shouted the password at the Fat Lady. 

            He changed and gathered his books in record speed, before running flat out towards the Great Hall.  He wouldn't have to go in, if he ran past it he would know where everybody was.  He mentally scolded himself for not checking a clock or something in the dorm.

            There was a large amount of noise coming from the great hall, and his heart gave a thankful lurch.  He stopped dead in the hall and paused for a moment to take several deep breaths, before walking into the room.

            He stopped, shocked, when ever face turned toward him.  Nobody was sitting, nobody was eating.  A relieved look passed over Professor Dumbledore's face.  "Harry!" Ron shouted.

            His eyes wide, a little frightened as to what was going on, Harry watched as Ron ran up to him.  "What happened to you?"

            Harry stared at him, then realized Ron was waiting for an answer.  "Nothing happened to me.  What's going on?"

            "You went away with that new Professor and never came back last night."

            And suddenly Harry understood.  He looked up where the staff was located and saw Professor Cameron surrounded by other Professors, her face covered in a relief that was bone deep and Harry felt guilty.

            "Look, I'm _fine_.  I would have been a little late, but I'm _fine_."

            Ron blushed slightly.  "Sorry, I shouldn't have told McGonagall you didn't come in last night.

            Harry shook his head and walked up to the staff, hanging his head respectively.  "Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said with a slight smile.  It was then that Harry noticed Remus standing behind Professor Cameron.  So much for staying low.

            "Professor Dumbledore, I'm sorry…" he faded off, not sure what he should be sorry for.

            Dumbledore's smile broadened.  "It isn't a problem, Mr. Potter. Your friend Ron was just a little worried about you around three this morning when he awoke to find you still not back from you visit with Mr. Lupin and Professor."

            "I wasn't there," Harry insisted.  He couldn't let Professor Cameron get blamed for his homesickness not waiting one night.  "Remus knew."  It slipped out before he stopped it, and he wondered if Remus would mind Harry calling him by his first name.

            But Remus hadn't.  He'd gone back in the office after Remus had left.  Being the last person to be seen with him, they all had no choice but to assume Professor Cameron had something to do with his appearance.

            "I went to a tower last night to clear my head and I fell asleep," he said firmly.  It was true, sort of.

            "Well then, that settles it.  I do believe it's time to get classes underway.  You're excused Mr. Potter, and our apologies for the misunderstanding." Harry could tell that Dumbledore hadn't been worried at all, and then the reason why spoke up behind him.

            "I told them you were fine."

            Harry spun around to see Ginny, leaning against the wall with Sally around her waist.  "I told them I would have known if something was wrong with you.  I knew where you were, but I couldn't tell them that.  I told Ron too, but he didn't want to believe me.  He was positive the new Defense Professor had kidnapped you or something.  Then he told McGonagall, who told Dumbledore, who wasn't worried when I told him you were fine.  But Snape went nuts, and con-"

            Several of the professors were listening to Ginny with slightly amused expressions.  She pushed off the wall and advanced towards Harry.  He felt his heart beat rise as she came closer then normal, but then slowed when he realized she was just letting Sally transfer to her rightful owner.

            "Here's your schedule.  You're going to need it.  And we need to talk later."  With that, she picked up her bag and left the room, leaving Harry standing shocked.  Was Ginny angry with him about something?  What had he done?

            With an aggravated sigh, he shifted his bag and left the room also, his morning completely blown.  He glanced at his schedule and nearly growled when he saw that he had potions, first thing, still with Slytherin.

            Draco couldn't help but smirk as he watched Potter stalk off.  He'd be great to piss off in Potions today.  It wasn't his fault that Potter was making himself an easy target.

            What a shitty way for the first morning of classes to go.  Potions was already ten minutes late, and all because the Weasel panicked and in turn, caused Snape to panic at the thought of losing his only link to his lost love.

            Snape would be in a bad mood today.

            Draco walked slowly toward the dungeons.  Ginny was lucky to make it back to school this year.  He wondered if she even realized that three other half attempts on her life had failed over the summer.

            He'd helped them fail.

            He hated his father.

            And his father wanted nothing more then to defeat the Weasleys.

            Not something nobly evil, like take over the world, or overthrow Dumbledore or capture and ransom off the Minister of Magic.  No, his father wanted to squash a family of poor red heads. 

            It disgusted Draco.  And so did the people that his father was willing to work with to get the task done.

            Besides, Ginny wasn't so bad.  If she hadn't been head over heels in love with Potter, he'd consider her as a future wife.  After all, she was a pureblood, and she was a looker, and would be even more so in a few years.  And the Malfoy family had been pale blonde for too long, and that red hair bred true.

            But she was Potter's.  He'd tried a bit of charm on her the year before, just to see if she could be pulled away.  He concluded by the end that it would be possible, but not worth the work it would take.  And it would cause her to lose her spit, and that was the part of her that Draco sort of admired.

            He didn't love her, but he didn't love anybody.  He was just looking around.  He was expected and required to find a suitable wife to pop him an heir.  But he didn't want anybody like his mother.  She was a push over.  She did what his father said, when he said it.

            He wanted a girl that would fight back when pushed.  A girl he could always beat, but would make it more interesting of a fight.  One he could let win once in a while.  Not to mention the fact she had to be pure blood.  He really didn't want to be forced to marry Pansy.

            Pansy was his second cousin twice removed or something like that.  In reality, he knew he was related to the Weasleys only about three generations back.  His great, great grandfather was the half brother of Mrs. Weasley's great grandmother.  That was the problem with pure blood, the rather large lack of it.

            He walked into Potions to see that the Weasel was apologizing to Harry for making his disappearance into such a scene.  Harry forgave him with a sigh and a wave, stating that 'something was bound to happen.'

            Draco was going to make a smart comment, something along the lines of Weasley getting upset when Potter didn't come to bed last night, when Snape walked in.

            Draco nearly rolled his eyes when Snape's eyes lingered on Harry for a moment.  If he was trying to act like a cold pain in the ass, Snape certainly did a piss poor job of it.  He'd nearly peed himself this morning when all the students had been asked to report to the hall and Potter wasn't there.

            Everybody loved Potter.

            That was Draco's only real reason for hating him.  He wasn't into that 'hate him he's the leader of the Gryffindors' thing, or the 'support the dark lord by hating the boy who lives' thing.  He just hated Potter because somebody had to do it, and Draco was very good at hating things, or at least acting like he did.

            It was a pain in the ass that he had to work with him too.  But being a spy didn't mean he had to _like_ Potter, just stay near him.

            He watched as Weasley leaned in and whispered a joke, something about Snape's hair, to Potter and the raven haired boy held back a chuckle.

            Oh yes, he still hated him.

_(A/N:   Me: **IMPORTANT** Alrighty, Draco and I have quite a few things to say, so I suggest you **READ THIS**_ _if you intend to follow this story.  First of all, on the subject of updates.  Do I want to continue this story? No.  Am I going to anyway? Yes.  Why? Because too many people would be pissed off, and you've all been so good to me, and I just don't have the heart to quit on you.  Now, back when I used to read Harry Potter facfiction (I don't anymore in fear of influencing my own work) I noticed that most chapter stories, were abandoned within a year of creation.  I would like to let you all know that come November, will be the forth year this series has been plotted/drafted/written/posted/edited.  So am I going to quit?  No.  I'm also not going to promise you any updates in the near future, because I never keep them.  So no more promises about when I update, only the promise that YES I will update.  So any reviews asking "are you planning on continuing?" will be singled out and LAUGHED AT by me and Draco in the next chapter. snicker Now, also on the subject of updates, Draco has a few words for a Miss Hannah Abbot… (children may want to cover their ears/eyes)_

_Draco:  FUCK OFF!  FUCK YOU!  You have absolutely NO right to DEMAND anything from Lily!  In fact, in reference to your threat of not reading again, I DEMAND YOU DO STOP READING.  Real fans understand that creation takes SUPPORT and time, not threats.  Do you see anybody paying Lily to write this?  Do you think writing this is going to benefit her at all in her future as a writer?  She can't publish it, but she does it for the fans._

_Me: That's enough.  But I do agree.  Quite frankly people, you guys are the only reason that this story doesn't just die.  More reviews like that one, and shrug why would I want to continue? I'm not trying to threaten, just warn._

_Now, new subject.  Fanfanfiction.  Yes, it's true.  There are now two authors that I know of that are writing fanfiction off of my fanfiction.  And frankly, it's more likely that they'll post more often.  So, check out Josh Potter and LilyRosesBiggestFan.  blush LilyRosesBiggestFan is my friend Tish, and I may appear in some of her author's notes…_

_Now, in reference to the Sal Fan Club.  It's about to die.  I'm sorry, if you are on my mailing list, it doesn't exist any more.  I will revive it soon, but you'll have to rejoin.  Too many people on it have long since changed their e-mails and I'm tired of getting "mail failed to send" notices._

_Also, my E-mail and screen name are about to change.  My new E-mail address will be   I don't know about screen names yet. _

_[__07/22/04__ Editor's Note: Hello!  This is Gwen, you may or may not know of me, but I'm going to be doing some very random editing of certain parts of the story, so once in a while I might feel the need to make a note here and there.  These shall be called E/N's, and hopefully most of them will be short and sweet.  Anyhoo!  I just thought I'd tell y'all that Lily's new AIM SN is HikariYkarzel. Though I'm sure you could find that out in a number of places, I thought it'd be nice to add that.  Now back to your regularly scheduled Author's Note. Gwen Oshino]_

_Now!  This chapter took so long partially because of that HAT SONG.  So, who wants to read some of my draftings!! Lol.  CLOSE YOUR EYES KIDDIES!_

Oh you all come back to school again  for yet another year  and hopefully survive this time with a whole lot less to fear For hogwarts is a magic school, attracting danger everyday  but if you want to make it get out of Potter's WAY

But foremost in Godric's heart was not that he loved brave

no what ate at that man's mind was Salazar needed a shave

though he did love his students to have a daring nerve

Godric's main fault was he was such a perv

All Slytherin's are a bunch of pricks But I guarantee with giant dicks

_And you wonder why it takes me so long giggle  Every time I tried to write all I came up with is perverted…  Now… anything else I'm forgetting._

_Draco: Yes, idiot._

_Me: OH RIGHT!!! This chapter is dedicated to all those of you who correctly guessed the song, it was Crazy For This Girl by Evan and Jaron.  I heard that song and thought of our lovely couple, so I thought I'd stick it in there. It's also dedicated to the girl who sat on the floor of the gym during my brother's practice and asked me while I was waiting when I was going to post.  I didn't know her, and sadly, I didn't ask her name, but she knew me, and it just made my day.  So here's to you, cutie! Review and tell me who you are!  So, I think that's all I have to tell you guys, thanks for sticking with me!  Hey Drake, have you gotta big one like the song says????_

_Draco: I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer._

_Me: You are no fun.  Lily Rose)_


	8. Teddy Bear

Chapter 8  
Teddy Bear  
  
Harry walked into the dorm, dropped his books to the floor, and took his seat on the couch. Dinner wasn't due to start for about an hour, and he needed a break to collect himself.  
The first day back had been difficult. Not only was potions the trial that it normally was, but afterwards he had Transfiguration, and McGonagall had slipped the fact that Harry would be taking his N.E.W.T.s in Trans and Charms this year, and Hermione had puffed right up with jealousy.  
Ginny fell down beside him on the couch. This was their group's corner. It was consisted of one couch that sat two comfortable and three in a pinch, two soft chairs, and a small desk that Hermione often took over for most of the year. It wasn't right in front of the fire, but it was close enough to be warm.  
"Hey Rose, how was your first day?" he asked.  
"Long," she answered, fluffing a pillow and laying her head against it.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No, what makes you think that?"  
Harry had to look away from her warm eyes. "You just seemed pretty ticked this morning, and I thought maybe I had done something."  
"Oh, no Harry, you didn't do anything. I just didn't sleep well, and Ron got on my last nerve with his panicking this morning. I'm sorry if I snapped at you."  
"Why didn't you sleep well?"  
"Actually, that's why I wanted to talk to you. I'm having nightmares again."  
Harry's eyes went wide. 'Oh please, not already.'  
"Nothing like last year," Ginny rushed on to say. "Just real nightmares."  
"About what?" he asked. They weren't here to discuss some deep plot, Ginny was just having a normal problem and was seeking Harry for help.  
"Most of them are about you. Sometimes it's me. But one of us always dies. It was Charlie once. And Draco once too. Sometimes Voldemort kills somebody, sometimes it's Wormtail, or just for some random reason, like drowning. But for some reason, somebody, usually you, always dies."  
"How long have you been having them?"  
Ginny shrugged. "I had them all throughout the summer, once in a while. But they never woke me up. But last night and the night before, I've been waking up and unable to get back to sleep."  
"Did you want to describe them to me?" he asked.  
"Not particularly," Ginny admitted, and Harry noticed that she blushed softly. "I just wanted your opinion."  
Harry smiled reassuringly. "Well, you know that I never sleep well during the school year. So if you wake up, let Sally know, and if she knows I'm up, have her come get me, and we can talk until we both get tired or something."  
Relief passed over Ginny's face. "Oh, that would be great. Because, like I said, most of them are about you. And whenever I wake up I feel the need to check and make sure you're okay. I know that sounds silly, but it would be great if you were there, I wouldn't need to worry."  
"Just don't let any of the girls in your dorm know I'm visiting in the middle of the night."  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh no, they'd have to wear makeup to bed or something."  
Harry laughed as Ron and Hermione walked in, and Harry set to the task of buttering up Hermione to make her feel better.  
~*~*~  
Mr. Malfoy stood against the wall, observing impassively as the crazed man in front of him set on destroying everything in the room. Once his anger was mostly spent, he turned crazed, angry eyes on Malfoy. "They're back at school now! What will we do?"  
"There were circumstances beyond my control. Potter did not leave her side after the first attack."  
"So what can we do now?"  
Malfoy pretended to shrug. This had to be handled with care; how to make the man do what he wanted, but still make it look like he wasn't the one on control. "There is still the large family to use as bait. The Gryffindors are known to always stick their noses into matters that are larger then them."  
"No, no, no, because he will come too, just like his father." He turned on Malfoy, eyes as wide as their tiny shape would allow. "He's just like his father. Just exactly like him. And she, she's just like her."  
Malfoy waited for the rant to pass.  
"No, we have to go there. We have to get inside."  
"Dumbledore will catch you," he stated blandly. He knew that the man's mind was beyond changing now.  
"No, no, he never caught us. He never did. We never got caught. We won't get caught. You can go, go, I need to think."  
Barely suppressing a growl, Mr. Malfoy left in a huff. There were ways he could use this to his advantage. An attack on the school was suicidal, but not if he wasn't the one attacking. He could use the attack as a reason to get Dumbledore permanently removed from his position on the point that he obviously wasn't protecting the school well enough. And while he was at it, possibly do away with several of the Weasley's brats.  
*~*~*  
Walking into their first DADA class of the year, Harry was surprised to see Remus still in the room, chatting quietly with Professor Cameron near the door to her back office. He looked up at the several students who looked back at him.  
Harry watched as his ears turned slightly pink, and his kissed Professor Cameron's cheek before disappearing through to door to her office, which led to her personal quarters.  
Cameron walked up to her desk, and turned to write her name on the chalk board. She waited until everybody was seated and quiet, and Harry was surprised to see that they didn't have this class with any other house.  
  
"My name is Professor Cameron. I'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year, along with Advanced Defense come January." She paused when Dean's hand flew up in the air. "Yes Mister Thomas?"  
Dean was surprised that she knew his name. "Will you be teaching the parenting class and dueling too?"  
"No, I do not believe that I will be."  
Harry was surprised as the class progressed. She seemed so timid, but it didn't show in her teaching. She was soft spoken, yes, but at the same time so practical that it was obvious she wouldn't put up with any nonsense.  
"You'll be spending most of this year on real life defenses, that you may need once you leave school, or even before. Those of you who are also in advanced defense will often find yourself singled out for demonstrations, so please be aware. That's enough of an introduction, so now let's get started. If you would please open up to page 24 of your texts."  
They were swept into work, learning a spell that was much like the blasting spell that Harry had nearly killed his professors with last year. Shifting his fake wand in his hand, Harry conjured up the spell in nearly a heart beat, causing Professor Cameron to look at him oddly. He shrugged, then set out to help Ron get it right.  
~*~*~  
That evening came the anticipated speech from Hermione about their approaching O.W.L.s. Except there was an unexpected addition for Harry about his approaching N.E.W.T.S. and the huge responsibility that was, how grateful he should feel for being allowed to take them, and how it would have a huge affect on his life after school.  
Ron rolled his eyes at every point that Hermione made, while Harry attempted to look like he was listening attentively. He nodded, then added the fact that he would most likely be doing most of his studying in the chamber, because it was quiet there and he could think better, so they were not to worry if he disappeared for several hours at a time.  
He resisted the urge to go back to the chamber that night, partially because of the problems it had caused everybody the first day, but also because he wanted to be around if Ginny had another nightmare.  
Ginny was spared from Hermione's lecture, and when Ron questioned it, he was bit by a sharp retort from Hermione. "She doesn't have O.W.L.s this year, and she already gets better grades then you. She doesn't need me to keep her on track.  
"What are we ever going to do without you, Hermione?" Harry asked with a grin.  
"That's irrelevant, Harry, you'll never be without me because I don't intend to go anywhere until both of you are long dead."  
Ron shook his head and reached out to her. She resisted at first, but relented and allowed him to pull her against him. She gave him a questioning look, as Ron wasn't normally openly affectionate in public.  
"The closer we get to these dumb tests, the more you're going to have your nose buried in books. So for at least the first week, since we're finally away from your parents, I just want to be with you."  
Harry blinked, but remained silent. That didn't seem like the Ron he knew at all. But the way that Hermione smiled lightly and planted a light kiss on his lips, it must have been a Ron she knew very well. He felt like he was witnessing something he wasn't supposed to see, and turned his attention to the fireplace.  
'They really do love each other," he realized, feeling like he'd really missed something. Somewhere they had gone from finally dating to being completely in love with each other, and he hadn't seen it happen. Now that he thought about it, he had absolutely no idea the extent of their relationship.  
'God, we're fifteen now.' He knew that in some ways, he'd been much older and mature then his classmates for a long time, and that was still true. But in other ways, he felt like such a child, and everybody around him were young adults already.  
"Knut for your thoughts?"  
Harry jumped. He whipped around to look at Ginny, who had managed to sit down on the arm of his chair without him noticing. He shook his head lightly. "Woolgathering, as Dumbledore would say."  
Ginny smiled, and Harry felt his heart melt to a neat little puddle somewhere in his stomach. He blinked, having an epiphany somewhere in the back of his brain.  
This wasn't a crush. He was in love with her. He was actually in love with her. This was what that was supposed to feel like, he was sure of it.  
Sure, he was supposed to find and love his soul mate. But there was nothing that said his soul mate wasn't Ginny. And there was nothing to say he couldn't love somebody else before he met that person if Ginny wasn't his soul mate. All of his doubt of if it was fair to her or not vanished. How could it be fair or not? He loved her, and there was nothing anybody could do about it. It made his insides feel warm.  
"Harry?"  
"Come for a walk with me," he said without thinking.  
Ginny blinked. "Where?"  
"Out to the lake, to the stones. Nobody will stop us if that's where I'm going."  
"Okay, I'll come." She glanced over at Ron and Hermione, but they both seemed perfectly content to remain wrapped up in each other. She told them where they were going as Harry led the way out the portrait hole.  
It really wasn't that late yet, so as they walked through the halls they didn't have to worry about avoiding people, nevertheless they met nobody.  
The night held just a hint of the cool bite of approaching fall, though it still held the scents of a summer. A light breeze made the grass tickle their ankles, as they fell into a comfortable silence. Ginny noticed her necklace grow warm against her chest.  
It was odd, sometimes, the necklace. It glowed whenever Harry was near. But it only felt warm sometimes. It felt warm when she didn't know he was near, as if to alert her. But then at random points, it would heat against her skin, even though Harry had been near her for some time. Not that she minded.  
They walked in a comfortable silence, taking the long way around the lake without even thinking.  
"Do you think I'm influencing Hermione and Ron's relationship?" Harry asked suddenly.  
Somehow, Ginny knew exactly what he was talking about. "Harry, I think you need to stop worry about that. You're not going around forcing people to fall in love with each other."  
"You didn't answer my question."  
"They managed a whole very much in love summer away from you. Are you influencing it, yes. You're their best friend. As their best friend, you're influencing it. Not as the heir of Gryffindor."  
Harry looked down at her. "Do you really believe that? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"  
Ginny let out an exasperated sigh. "Harry, I don't understand. Why does it bother you? What's wrong giving people who love each other already a little push? How is that at all harmful? You're not causing anything that wouldn't happen eventually, or to some extent. I know you hate feeling like you have power of people, but you as a person have no power here at all. It's just fate's way of making sure you don't forget what you're fighting for."  
Harry was silent. How could he explain it? He felt like he was a walking fate-bomb. He didn't want to be altering people's lives to make it easier for him to get through this.  
"Harry, look at it this way. They need you to win this war for them, so that they're still allowed to love. All you're doing is helping them help you, so you can help them. Understand?"  
Harry stopped, they were in front of the stones anyway, and looked at her. He smiled. "Yes, actually. That sadly made perfect sense to me, and I think you're right."  
Ginny shook her head, and taking his hand, made him sit down in front of the stone with her.  
~*~*~  
It was dark when they finally got up and started back to the school. Even though it really wasn't that late, nobody was really used to the school schedule yet, so everybody headed to bed somewhat early.  
Ron was reading over last years Quidditch tactics, trying to think of new strategies for the coming season. Harry glanced over at him, then cleared his throat awkwardly. Ron looked up, but Harry looked away. "Something wrong, Harry?"  
"I was just kinda curious, ah, and I promise not to tease, but, um, you and Hermione.?" he left the question fade off, hoping Ron would fill in the blank.  
He noted Ron's ears growing a faint pink. "What about us?" Well, apparently Ron was going to play stupid, which made this harder for Harry. But he had to ask. They couldn't go back to being how close they were unless he knew.  
"Well, how, erm, close are you now?"  
Ron turned even pinker. "What do you want to know?" he asked, looking away.  
Harry cringed. "No details, please."  
"Well, we're really close." Ron thought about that answer, then nodded decidedly, as if that explained it perfectly.  
Harry sighed. He'd have to make himself cleared if he wanted to get through to Ron. "You two aren't, you know, are you?"  
Ron whipped around to look at Harry, his eyes wide. "Oh, no! Oh, God, she'd kill me if I even suggested it! No, Harry, no, is that what you thought?"  
Harry, now as red as Ron, shrugged. "I didn't know. And when I realized I didn't know, I felt I should know."  
Ron shook his head, hiding it in a pillow for a minute. "Two teenage boys and we can't have a four minute conversation about sex without turning bright red. I'm sorry Harry. Trust me, if it happens, preferably when it happens, I'll make sure you're the first one to know about it, okay?"  
"Yeah, I guess," Harry said, turning on his back, his face cooling. "Though I'm not really sure I particularly want to know. I could just like, check in with you every six months or so," he finished with a grin.  
Ron snorted, "The biannual 'Ron are you still a virgin?' talk?"  
Harry laughed full heartedly, though didn't comment on the conversation any further as Dean and Seamus had just came in. They changed to the topic of Quidditch, and Harry was glad they were talking like this again. He missed having Ron as his best friend.  
"So you're training another team now, are you allowed to do that?"  
Harry nodded slowly. "You see, we'll just be picking who we think has the best chance of getting on the team the next year. And then we'll train, just as if we were a regular team, so that we're ready the next year. It would be awful to be left with only the Keeper and Seeker. Those are the two players who need the least coordination with the others."  
"But what if the one's you train don't make it onto the team?"  
Harry shrugged. "We can't guarantee they will, but they'll have a better chance then everybody else."  
"But Harry," Seamus cut in from across the room. "Doesn't that put you on three teams?"  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, it does. But the Seeker really has very little to do with the team, so Ginny will be Capitan of next year's team."  
"Did you see the Catapults all summer?" Ron asked.  
Harry shook his head. "We wrote a few times, but Tiffany would have beat me to a bloody pulp if I had attempted to fly. They are coming to get me this weekend though. I'll be going ever other weekend for about a whole day, and more if I can manage it. Especially after Christmas, because I won't be in Charms or Trans any more, so I'll have free time. I have to train, because I'm playing this year. My first real game is three days into summer, I think. If we win the League Cup, we go on to play for the European cup. But that playoff won't be until a month into next year, and then I start training all over again."  
"Wait a minute, you mean after you take your N.E.W.T.s, you don't even need to go to Charms and Trans.?" Neville asked, plopping down on his bed, head at the foot like all the others so they could all see and talk to each other.  
Harry nodded. "Professor McGonagall said that I could still go. I would still be welcome in both classes, but there are a lot of things that tend to require my time, and I can skip them both without losing anything. So I can go practice."  
Seamus made an exasperated sound. "God Harry, if your life didn't suck, it would rock."  
That particularly intelligent comment brought laughter from the whole room, including Harry and Seamus himself.  
"Hey Harry!" Ron said suddenly. "Remember how last summer, we couldn't go to the World Cup?" Harry nodded. "Well, that means the next one will fall the year you're out of school. You're contract is still good then right? I told you that you'd never see a World Cup! You'll be playing in the next one."  
This brought grins from around the room. "You'll get us all free tickets right, ol'buddy, ol'pal?"  
Harry snickered at Seamus. "Sure thing, Seamus. Remind me in three years."  
In laughter and extended discussion of more Quidditch that was a little closer to home (the Gryffindor team this year) they drifted off one by one, Dean without turning around in his bed. All but Harry.  
It wasn't that he couldn't sleep, it was that he was secretly hoping Ginny might want him to come over. He thought on that for a moment, the fact that he wanted her to have a nightmare and how awful that was, then pushed the thought away.  
"Sal?"  
"She hassn't woken yet, but she iss having a nightmare," she responded, knowing without Harry telling her what he wanted to know.  
"Should I go wake her?"  
"Might ass well, she'll be awake in a minute anyway."  
Harry crept out of his bed and the dorm room, crossing to the girl's side and going down a level to Ginny's year. He opened this door very slowly, hardly breathing. But Ginny was no longer asleep. She was sitting up and breathing hard, and her eyes landed on him the minute he had the door open.  
"Rose?" he whispered  
She closed her eyes and swallowed, but didn't answer. He moved over and sat down behind her, and without hesitating she leaned back against him, taking advantage of the support he offered. He wrapped an arm around her, holding firmly to her shoulder. "Who died?"  
"You," she whispered. "How?"  
"Him." That was all she needed to say. She turned into his hold and he brought his other arm up to keep her closer, trying to ignore how nice it felt. She was wearing a satin gown, and it felt like liquid beneath his fingers. She hid her face in his shoulder, and he breathed in her scent. Sunshine and cinnamon.  
He held still for as long as he thought he could without doing or saying something stupid, then loosened his hold on her. She took the hint and pulled away, looking up at him. "Why don't you lay back down and try to get to sleep."  
"You'll stay?" she asked  
He nodded, trying not to think. "Until you fall asleep." 'Though I'd stay all night if I could, I'd love to sleep with you in my arms again.' He shook his head to banish the thought, as Ginny settled under her covers again and moved over, making room for him. He didn't get under the covers, because that was just pushing it, but he laid down and wrapped an arm around her again. All he could think about was that one night on the roof, where for a while everything had just been perfect.  
She closed her eyes and sighed. "Thanks Harry."  
"Don't worry about it. I'll be your overgrown teddy bear. You can hug me until you fall asleep, and then some point in the night, you drop me."  
Ginny grinned, though kept her eyes closed. She chuckled slightly. "Teddy." One of her eyes peeked open. "Instead of Bear, just Teddy."  
Harry groaned, quietly, being mindful of the other sleeping girls. "I thought you guys had forgotten about that!" he whispered.  
Ginny shrugged. "After what happened to Liz, none of us wanted to use it because we were afraid it would upset you."  
"Oh." That hadn't occurred to him; he'd been too thankful that they weren't using the name to actually wonder why.  
"But I'm going to call you Teddy."  
Harry sighed. "I've already lost this haven't I?"  
Ginny smiled and nodded, closing her eyes again and moving closer to him. "Don't worry, I won't let Ron and Hermione call you that. Just me. Like when you called me Rose Petal."  
He didn't respond to that, though his cheeks turned red in the dark. The conversation stopped, and slowly Ginny's breathing slowed, her body relaxing as she fell back into sleep.  
Harry looked down at her. She had one of his arms held against her like a teddy bear. Her face was pressed into his wrist, and he felt her warm breath ticked the hairs on his arm. Needless to say, it was some time after that before Harry left his rose petal's side.  
*~*~*  
When Ron shook Harry awake he next morning, he was tired, yet happy. He hadn't gotten much sleep, but it was worth it.  
The rest of the week passed without any more nightmares from Ginny, which she was happy about, and Harry was happy for her, while disappointed at the same time. It was probably for the best though, as he had spent several of the nights in the tower rather then in the dorm. Though he was sure to warn Ron before he left.  
Because no house elves when in the chamber, he'd looked up some basic housekeeping spells and started to clean the place up more. The sheets on all the beds, including his cradle, we washed. The carpets were cleaned, and the entire place, including the paintings, finally dusted.  
He was happy when the weekend came, however, and was up before anybody else in his dorm Saturday morning. He woke Ron quickly, practically dragging him out of bed.  
"What's the rush, Harry?" the red head asked, confused.  
Harry pulled his red and green Catapult robes out of his trunk and pulled them on. He grabbed his broom and grinned at Ron.  
His question answered, Ron faithfully followed Harry down to the common room. That's as far as he made it, however, collapsing onto one of the chairs. "Go ahead Harry. I'll tell the girls where you are when they wake up. Are you staying here or leaving?"  
"Staying," Harry answered. "For today at least. I may leave tonight though, and stay there tomorrow morning. But I want you guys around today. Will you come down to the pitch later?"  
Ron gave him a sleepy nod and smile, and Harry practically ran out of the room.  
The Great Hall was empty when he arrived, which he supposed, this early on a Saturday was completely acceptable. The only exception was Dumbledore, who sat eating his porridge alone at the staff table. When he looked up to see Harry, he chuckled.  
"Going to practice this morning, Mr. Potter?"  
Harry bypassed the Gryffindor table, walking over to Dumbledore. "Yes, Professor."  
"Oh, do sit down."  
He took a seat cattycorner to Dumbledore, laying his broom down on the floor. "Are you excited?"  
Harry nodded. "I haven't been flying since running off to Ginny's this summer, and that wasn't exactly a thrilling ride."  
"Is your back up to it?"  
Harry nodded again. "It's pretty much completely healed. Kind of pink, but healed. It doesn't hurt anymore, except when it itches."  
Dumbledore smiled at him. "McGonagall tells me that you'll be taking two N.E.W.T.s this year."  
"During Christmas. It'll be nice to clear some things out of my schedule before I start adding more. I might be able to take the dueling class, or parenting."  
Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment. "I wonder who will be teaching that this year."  
Harry grinned. "I don't suppose we could bring Heather back, could we?"  
Dumbledore chuckled. "No, I doubt that would work. She's rather busy at the moment. I am sure that Professor Cameron will not want the job. Minnie will have enough on her hands already. Perhaps Mr. Lupin wouldn't mind doing the school another favor."  
Harry's eyes went wide. "You don't think people would object?"  
"It is an optional class, nobody is forced to take it. If they object, they can simply not take the class. I will speak to him about that his afternoon."  
"Advanced curses, will that be taught by just the three of you?"  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, that should be plenty. And perhaps several of the student in the class can help to teach the new members."  
Some early rising students, and also some professors were beginning to enter the hall, and those that saw him sitting at the staff table gave him an odd look. Just as he was about to excuse himself, however, there was a racket at the door that could have only belonged to the triplets. Harry grinned. "I'll talk to you later, Professor."  
"Have fun, Mr. Potter."  
Harry stood and grabbed his broom, as his team made it into the hall. He grabbed a piece of toast off of the Gryffindor table, before joining them.  
"Harry! How are you?" Tony asked, grabbing him in a one arm hug.  
"I'm fine, besides the fact that I haven't flown all summer. How about you guys?"  
"Well, besides not winning the League Cup, we're fine. And ready to get our seeker in the game so we do win the League Cup this year."  
"It was a close game. You guys did wonderful, even if you didn't win."  
"Did bloody brilliant, they did," Chuck said gruffly. "Never seen 'em score so many all at'a once. T'was the other seeker that blasted the game fer us." Harry was surprised. Chuck never really said much. He always seemed to be a bit above the team, his age setting him apart. To Harry, he always seemed to be like the father of the team, there to watch out for them.  
"Well, I won't let it happen again." Harry said confidently. "Let's get out there. I want to fly."  
"You want to stay here?" Tiffany asked as they started walking.  
"Nobody's got the pitch booked for today. So I'd like to stay here for a bit. But I wanted to ask, where do you go? I mean, not the pitch, where do you stay?" He'd been to the professional pitch once last year, and it hadn't been that different then the school's, with the exception of more stands and nicer locker rooms.  
"Well, most of the time we go home, Harry," Chad said, snickering. "We have a sister that lives with us, and when we're not there, she has nobody to cook for."  
"And Chuck's got his kids. But when we aren't going home, we do have a place next to the pitch. Want to stay the night?" Tony asked.  
Harry nodded, with a grin. He wanted to do something to make him feel like more of the team. "I've gotta go home," Chuck said, "Anna'll be needin me. My wife," he explained, when Harry looked confused. "But I'll be back bright'n early."  
"We can do some male bonding," Lad said.  
"Staying up all night," Brad added.  
"Telling stories."  
"Talking about girls."  
"Putting stuff in Tiff's hair."  
This earned Lad a smack on the arm, and a chuckle from Tony.  
They reached the pitch, and Harry threw himself onto his broom and took off. It was great to be in the air again. "What are we playing?"  
Chad had the ball under his arm. "Brad, Lad and I need to work on something."  
"And we'll need Chuck," Lad added.  
"Let the bludgers out while you're at it, Chad. And the snitch. Let's just go at it."  
When all the balls were loose, Harry flew around the pitch a few times to shake the rusty feeling that lingered. After he caught the snitch once, it was approaching a more reasonable hour, and he saw his friends walking down to the pitch. Giving Tony a wave, he flew over the stands and down beside them.  
"Morning, Harry," Ginny said with a smile.  
"Morning. You guys coming to watch?"  
"We are," Ron said, pointing to himself and Ginny. "Booky is going to head down to Hagrid's. We haven't seen him yet, and we thought he might fancy seeing you play."  
"Alright. Rose, wanna ride?" He didn't know what had inspired him to say it, but Ginny grinned and jumped on his broom in front of him.  
"Oh sure, leave me here," Ron said sarcastically, laughing at them all the same.  
Harry took off, flying back over the stands. "Look, Harry, the snitch!" Ginny exclaimed, pointing.  
"Harry, that's dangerous!" Tiffany warned, as he picked up speed and chanced after the snitch.  
"I'll fly, you catch," he instructed, as Ginny laughed.  
The little golden ball eluded them, but Harry kept behind it, even though Ginny kept losing it. It took much longer then would have been reasonable in a game, but he eventually safely caught up with it. Ginny reached out and grabbed it with both hands, trusting Harry to hold her on the broom.  
Laughing, she leaned up against Harry, and he held her close, taking his time flying down to the stands where Ron was watching.  
  
(A/N: Lily: YAY! It didn't take me six months! And, you'll never believe, I have SURPRISE coming up for all my faithful fans!! Draco: You really shouldn't start new things when you can't keep up with what you have. Lily: Shush, you. Nobody asked you. Anyways, keep your eyes out for something new in the series. Draco: You should tell them what it is so they don't think you're talking about the spinoff. Lily: OOOO, good point. Okay, okay, I'll spoil the surprise. Be on the look out for the Prequel, Lily's Sacrifice. Kay! Yayness!!!! Cute little Sirius and Heather dolls to play with!! Who wants one??? How about Harry and Ginny dolls? You can make 'em kiss! Free little imaginary kissy dollies for everybody who reviews! Request your couple, it doesn't even need to be a couple I'm writing about. OO! and Tony and Tiffany dolls! KISSIE! OOOOO! I wanted to write you guys some fluff. Because I know it's frustrating waiting for Harry and Ginny to get their act together. Dumb plot, getting in the way. Draco: Plot? You're rather slow with it so far this year. Lily: Hey! You're daddy was in there, wasn't he? That's plot. Draco: But I wasn't. Lily: Ah, you get screen time next year, my little spy. Well, anyway, I promise that there will be more fluff coming. Anybody notice that they've both got pet names now? Anybody have any idea how long I'd been planning those pet names? FOUR YEARS. *sigh* FINALLY. My poor little Petal and Teddy. You two need to kiss and get it all over with.. Draco: Lil, you're babbling. Shut up and end the chapter. Lily: Right'o! Who wants a DRAKIE DOLL!!! Draco: -_-' 


	9. The Plan

_(A.N.: Passes out little dolls to all that ordered. And hey guys, remember, it's PG13, kay? I'm tired of writing like it's G. So grow up or don't read! Hehe.)_  
Chapter 9 - The Plan  
Harry was laying in his new bunk. He was thrilled to learn that the team's "dorm" had bunk beds, and even happier to learn that the top bunk above Tony was open. Tiffany slept above Chuck, though he usually opted to go back home rather then stay. Harry supposed that Tiffany could probably get her own room if she wanted it, but most likely she didn't want to be cut off from the others. Brad, Chad, and Lad had a special bunk made for them. It looked like the same height as he and Tony's bed, but it had three levels. Three levels with just as much room as Tony had. He actually wasn't sure if it was charmed that way or if it was just built very well.  
It was amusing how much the bunks told you about the personality of the owner. The triplets, for example, had linen the same color as they insisted to keep their hair. Blue for Chad, Green for Lad, and Red for Brad. He had a sneaky suspicion that a contractor somewhere along the way had suggested the colors. It was very hard to commentary the game when you couldn't tell which player was which. Maybe he ought to suggest that solution to Fred and George.  
However there was a lot different about their bunks besides just color. Harry was beginning to realize that even though when they were together they appeared to mesh, they had three very different personalities.  
For example Brad seemed to be the most outgoing of the three when they were alone. Harry had failed to notice before that he had several piercing on both ears. He also was pretty sure Brad had his tongue pierced, as he saw a flash of metal once in a while from inside his mouth. The wall behind Brad's bunk was covered in posters from bands Harry had never heard of, with names like Snot, Slime, Wand Breakers, and Over Boil.  
Chad, was the quietest of the three, which really wasn't all that quiet. Though outgoing with his brothers in the public eye, and even when they were on the Quidditch field, he seemed to calm the moment they walked inside. On his wall there was a picture, that showed Chad a year or two ago standing with another man, with bright blonde hair and dark green eyes. Harry wondered who it was, as none of Chad's siblings were in the picture. There was one other picture of the triplet's older sister. The rest of his wall was covered in newspaper clippings with stories about their team, and postcards from exotic places. It was impossible to see who the post cards were from because the side with writing was pasted against the wall. But even in the short time they'd been there Harry saw Chad take one down and read it.  
Lad's bunk confused Harry the most. There was a large poster on the wall that had the periodic table of elements. Harry hadn't seen that since his science teacher when he was nine years old tried to get them all to remember what each of the letters stood for. He'd actually been glad that it had gone away, and couldn't understand what Lad would want with it. The area around Lad's feet was covered with books, heavy ones that looked like Muggle text books.  
Tony's bunk was covered in pictures of pretty girls in bathing suits. They were plastered to the wall beside him and above him on the bottom of Harry's bunk. Most of them were signed, Harry assumed by the models. Some of them weren't even wearing real bathing suits, or anything at all for that matter, and looking at them made Harry blush. The bunk its self was messy.  
Tiffany's bunk was almost the exact opposite. Her bunk was neat. Not sickeningly so, but at least it was made. Her walls held Quidditch posters. Some of them were old, the teams from her childhood that she loved. One was of the old Catapults that was signed, and he could tell she loved that one. Others were of enemies. His favorite was the poster of the Falmouth Falcons with Sam Elle literally scratched out of it by what was either fingernails or something very similar, and violent sayings scribbled all over the other players.  
Chuck's bunk was completely clean, it was obvious he didn't sleep there often. There were a few pictures of his family, but nothing else to show his personality.  
Harry's bunk was empty, obviously, but he was already trying to come up with ideas for what he could put on the wall.  
"So did you have fun today, Harry?" Brad asked. He was on the top bunk, and leaning over the edge. Harry thought it was convenient the way they arranged themselves. Brad was the first born, by a whole eight minutes as he would loudly brag if you asked him. He also came first alphabetically. It only made sense that he would have top bunk. Chad the second born was in the middle bunk, and his name was second alphabetically. Lad came in on the bottom, and last in the alphabet. He wondered if their mother had arranged their names that way to keep them straight, and they'd just adopted that order out of habit.  
"Yeah I did. Brad is your tongue pierced?"  
Brad grinned, sticking his tongue out and proudly showing off his silver stud.  
"Put it away, Brad, before it catches a germ and gets infected," Lad called, not looking up from the book he had his nose buried in.  
"Lad, what's up with the table? That's Muggle stuff isn't it?"  
Lad looked up and nodded with a smile. "I'm extraordinarily interested in the application of Muggle science to magic. It's fascinating really."  
"Extremely," Chad added, with just a hint of sarcasm. They all chuckled while Lad just scoffed.  
"Chad, who's the guy in the picture?" Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
"Liam," Chad answered. He glanced at Harry, but didn't elaborate.  
"Are the post cards from him?"  
Chad only nodded, but once again didn't elaborate. There was a blush staining his cheeks, and Harry was slightly confused. Chad was quieter then his brothers, but he wasn't shy.  
Tiffany hissed at Harry to catch his attention. She mouthed the word 'boyfriend' and then Harry understood Chad's shyness.  
Tony was throwing something that hit the bottom of Harry's bunk and then fell back down where Tony could catch it. "Yeah, Chad gets all shy when it comes to Liam. Not Brad though. Just ask him about Abby and he'll never shut up."  
Brad grinned, grabbing a framed picture from beside his pillow and tossing it across the room to Harry. "She's my fiancé. Beyond wonderful. She comes to every game, so you'll meet her."  
Harry looked at the pretty blonde in the picture. "Don't you three still live together though?"  
Lad laughed, closing his book. "Oh, yeah, we do. Most of the time. Abby lives with us. She keeps our sister from losing her marbles. Liam doesn't live with us, mostly because he travels a lot. He visits all the time though, and makes every game he can. So you'll meet him eventually too."  
Harry laid down on his stomach, feeling wonderful that he was bonding with them. "What about you Lad? Anybody special?"  
Lad grinned but shook his head. "No, not right now. I've been pretty busy. I better hurry up though. They're both engaged. We'd always wanted to get married all together."  
Chad threw a pillow down that hit Lad in the arm. "We are not engaged."  
Brad snickered. "Just a matter of time."  
"What about you two?" Harry asked Tony and Tiffany.  
Tiffany shook her head, but Tony spoke up. "It's not worth asking Tiff. She's a prude. Won't touch a guy."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Which one? Tiff or a prude?"  
"Neither, you arse."  
"Anyway, I've got this new girl. Her name is Ashley. You should see her Harry, she's got the biggest b-" pillows cut off Tony's sentence, thrown simultaneously by Brad and Tiffany.  
"Have a little more respect for the females, man," Brad scolded.  
"Shut your hole, Tony, Harry doesn't care. You'll be done with her in a few days anyway." Tony gave Tiffany a rude gesture.  
"What about you, Diver?" Diver was a nickname Tony had started to use for him ever since Harry had scared him with that first dive.  
Harry hesitated. The only person he could talk to about Ginny was Sally, and Sal wouldn't give him much advice. Perhaps he could confide in them since they saw very little of Ginny.  
"Well, there is this one girl," he said slowly. Tiffany sat up and turned to face him. "I've liked her for a while, and well, you've all already met her."  
Tiffany nearly squealed. "Ginny?" Blushing deeply, Harry nodded. That hadn't been so bad. "Oh Harry that's so sweet! I could tell that you two where really close."  
Harry nodded again. "She's helped me with a lot of the stuff that comes with being who I am."  
"Have you told her yet?" Chad asked.  
Harry shook his head. "I haven't told anybody yet. Only Sally and now you guys."  
"Wow it's probably been killing you."  
The dam burst. He couldn't confide in anybody at school, there was too much of a chance it would get back to Ginny. But here, here was a group of people that he loved, that would listen, and that would understand. He told them everything about her. All about the summer and having to live with her.  
All things that had to do with being the heir of Gryffindor he could tell the Dream Team. Now all things Ginny he could tell his Quidditch team.  
"So what do you guys think I should do?" They were all sitting on the edges of their beds now, facing him. Even Tony had moved to sit on Chuck's bed because he couldn't see Harry from his own.  
"You should tell her. From the way it sounds I bet she still has feelings for you. She's probably just covering it up so it doesn't affect your friendship," Tiffany said.  
"You should do something soon, Harry," Brad advised.  
"He's right," Chad agreed. "Even if she still does have feelings for you she's not going to wait around forever. And she's too cute to be lacking in admirers."  
Harry had never even stopped to consider the fact that he might have competition. Lots of guys had wanted to dance with her last year. And that Bill guy was still after her.  
"Well, there are the dances coming up. I always go with her."  
"That would be a great, perfect, romantic opportunity. A Christmas dance."  
Harry had to agree that Christmas would be much more romantic than Halloween. "I always find a really romantic way to ask her. It's a tradition."  
"Any ideas this year?" Tony asked.  
Harry nodded. "I do have a good one. I won't waste it on Halloween. I'll save it for Christmas. But then what?"  
Tiffany smiled and opened her mouth but Tony beat her to it. "You spend the night dancing with her. Then you take her away to some place private, most likely outside when it's snowing. You pour your heart out to her. Then there's one of two endings. A, she breaks your heart. B, she starts crying. If she starts crying that means she's been waiting all her life to hear those words and you pull her close and kiss her."  
The five of them all stared at Tony, Tiffany hanging over the edge in order to see him. "What?"  
"That was surprisingly sweet, Tony," Tiffany observed. "I didn't know you had it in you."  
Tony went to yank on her hair, but she sat up before he could. "Think you can handle all that Diver?"  
Harry felt his heart race just thinking about it. "Well, I'm a Gryffindor. I guess I'll be brave. Do you really think I should though? I mean, what if it changes everything?"  
Tiffany shook her head. "Haven't you read any romance novels, Harry? The man always fear that, but does it anyway. Just go with it. You can't just sit there forever and watch her be with other guys and never tell her. It'll kill you."  
Harry nodded. He didn't know what he'd do if she started to date somebody else. "Alright. Christmas."  
  
Sunday came unusually hot for summer, let alone for fall. The Catapults had decided to skip practice, and took Harry back to school. He'd asked them to stay and hang for a while, to which they agreed. It was just too hot to be inside, so all the students were out on the grounds. The Catapults had to fight off some fans, but once the Gryffindor team had told them all to bug off, they were left alone. The team and quite a few Gryffindors laid together in the shade on the edge of the forest, near the lake.  
Fred and George were in deep conversation with Tony and Tiffany. Ginny was giggling with Chad about something. Harry couldn't hear what, but Sally was with them so he could ask her later. Hermione and Lad were in deep intellectual conversation, and Harry was surprised they could think so much when it was so hot. Ron and Brad were talking about music, and Harry was surprised to discover they had a lot of similar favorite bands. He wondered if Ron would be getting a tongue ring too. Seamus and Dean were joking with each other as usual. Even Neville was there, though practically asleep. Bill, Samantha, and Marine, from Ginny's year, were there too, though Harry wasn't quite sure why and was extremely thankful that Chad was keeping Bill away from Ginny. Everybody was in shorts, and most of the boys had already stripped off their shirts.  
It was too hot. Harry's back itched so bad it was about to drive him mad. He reached behind him and tried to scratch again, growling. Ginny looked up at him. "Harry, just take it off. Nobody's gonna care."  
Tiffany turned away from the twins and Tony. "What's wrong, Harry? Are you shy?" she teased.  
"No," Harry defended. "It's just," he paused. With a sigh he admitted his defeat to the heat, and pulled off his shirt before laying back down. Then everybody instantly knew why he didn't want his back bare.  
Though he was finally completely healed from the end of last year (despite itching when he sweated) the scars were still there. They were still pink in some areas, but most had faded to a color paler then his skin. Ginny's year mates all gasped when they saw him.  
Ron glanced over. "Hey, that looks much better Harry."  
"Better?" Brad asked. "Then how did it look before?"  
"Phew, Captain, you flew with those open?" Katie asked from her spot beside George.  
"That's because Diver's a pigheaded dimwit," Tony scolded.  
"Kinda like you, huh, Tony?" Tiffany added.  
Ginny shifted away from Chad over to Harry. She seemed sad. She always got sad when she looked at his scars. It took her back to the clearing. "Frightening to think I've been there for all of them but the first one," she said, smiling softly at him. She reached out and traced the scar on his shoulder, the one from the basilisk fang. Her touch was like fire.  
He wanted to cheer her up. "I've got one on my knee from one year that Dudley pushed me and I landed on the cement. You missed that one."  
Ginny grinned. She reached out and traced one of the lines down his back. "You're a strong sexy hero with battle scars. There's no need to hide that under a shirt."  
Harry rolled over on to his back. If she kept touching him like that, he was afraid his body might respond. He looked up at her. "Hero? The only person I ever seem to be saving anymore is you, Rose Petal." He knew that a lot of the others were still watching their exchange, especially those from Ginny's year, but he couldn't find it in him to care.  
"Well then, you'll just have to be my strong sexy hero."  
Harry snickered. "You really think scars are sexy?"  
"Oh, hell yeah, Harry. Some day you're gonna be sleeping with some girl, and all she's gonna do is sit there and play with your sexy scars."  
"Well, you're welcome to play with them all you want," Harry said laughing, unable to continue the conversation, because it was just too ridiculous. Almost everybody else had returned to their own conversations.  
Ginny leaned over him and traced the one on his shoulder again, and Harry stopped, suddenly very serious because she was very close to him. Ginny was serious too, but it had nothing to do with proximity. "I wonder how many you'll have before it's all over."  
It was all Harry could do not to pour his heart out right then and there.  
  
All Harry could think about was Christmas. The days started to pass. Somehow he seemed to spend more time with Ginny then ever. She had nightmares at least once a week. And they'd started to train a new Gryffindor team. The team had two second years, one first year, and one third year. After Harry had held a house meeting and explained the situation everybody had been willing to start the team, even though it meant a lot of work without a guarantee of a position.  
And Harry was very busy, as usual. He was preparing for his N.E.W.Ts, training the new Quidditch team and with the Catapults, plus his classes with Remus.  
Harry thought he had everything worked out for his plan to tell Ginny how he felt, until October came with a rather nasty surprise.  
There had been no Halloween dance.  
Without Heather here, and Professor Cameron unwilling to partake in anything that wasn't strictly Defense Against the Dark Arts, nobody had organized it. Harry was desperate. Without a Christmas dance his plan was shot.  
He waited in Cameron's office. She was there, but Remus wasn't. She didn't say a word to him, and so he didn't talk to her either. He wasn't exactly fond of her. She would give him weird looks in class when it didn't take him any time to learn the new spells.  
Remus walked in and shut the door behind him. "So sorry I'm late, Harry," he said, walking over and giving Harry a hug, which he always seemed to do anymore. Not that Harry minded in the slightest. "I got a letter from Sirius. They said they're pretty positive that Peter was behind Ginny's attack."  
"Really? Are they any closer to finding him?"  
"Not much, but they're gonna use that information to search now. So, are you ready for our class?"  
"Uh, yeah, but, I wanted to ask you a favor."  
Remus blinked, but smiled. "Of course."  
"Well, I know you're gonna be teaching the Parenting class after Christmas, but, well the other extra thing Heather did was the dances. And because she's not here nobody's doing it. I was wondering if maybe you would."  
"Dances? I don't really know anything about dances." Harry's heart sank and it must have shown in his face. "But of course I will Harry. All you have to do is ask." Harry was so relieved, he threw his arms around Remus in a tight hug. The older man was surprised but not in the least displeased.  
"Thank you so much Remus you don't know what this means to me."  
Remus didn't understand why the dance was that important, but he did have a few guesses. "Well you're welcome, Harry. I'm glad it will make you happy."  
The door to the office closed as Cameron left, leaving Remus and Harry free to start Harry's lesson.  
  
Draco growled. Out of frustration he threw his broom on the ground. "You morons. Can't you do anything right? How do you expect to beat the Gryffindors next week flying like that?"  
"You won't," Ginny said, walking onto the field. She smiled brightly at Draco. He noticed right away she was dressed in her Quidditch robes. "Hi Draco."  
"We've got the pitch booked for today."  
"I know. It's not the team, it's just me. We were practicing behind the school. I noticed you out here and thought I'd come say hello."  
Draco smirked at her. She was very different then she had been last year. She used to be afraid of too much attention. Now she was completely self assured. "And check out the competition?"  
Ginny shrugged, seemingly innocent. "Well, that too. But I'm not really concerned about the competition. Between the three teams, all Harry's been doing is practicing. We're gonna kick your arse. I was more concerned with the fact that I haven't talked to yet this year. Am I not good enough for you now?"  
"You never were."  
"Is anybody?"  
"No."  
"Well then you might have to settle for my company." She loved to spar like this with Draco. It was thrilling.  
"Well must I settle now? I'm a bit busy at the moment if that slipped your attention."  
"Oh, I can wait."  
"Can't you take a hint?"  
"Nope." She sat on her broom and hovered there.  
Draco rolled his eyes. "You could make yourself useful and go let my chasers throw the quaffle at you."  
She shook her head. "If we didn't have a game coming up I would. But Harry wouldn't be happy if I helped out the other team."  
"Do you always do what makes Harry happy?"  
"If I did I wouldn't be talking to you right now, would I?"  
"Point taken."  
  
Ginny groaned when she woke to find it was raining. She'd yet to play a game in the rain, and she was hoping to avoid it if at all possible. She pulled herself out of bed and kicked at her trunk. "Dammit," she muttered, staring out the window at the bleak weather.  
"It's raining," Marine said, pushing back her curtains. "Sam, wake up. Quidditch game, remember? Harry Potter, flying on a broomstick?"  
Samantha rolled out of bed, nearly taking her curtains down with her. "God I'd love to ride his broomstick," Samantha said with a giggle. She spotted the window and let out a cry. "Oh no! It's so much harder to see him when it rains."  
Ginny rolled her eyes, trying to figure out if she knew any warming charms she could put on her robes. Meredith crawled of her bed, wiping sleep from her eyes. "Hey does anybody know any water repellent or warming charms?" Ginny asked, though she really only expected Meredith to answer her.  
"No," Samantha answered, too quickly to have actually thought about it.  
Ginny looked to Meredith, who was thinking. The blonde girl shook her head. "Sorry."  
"No problem. Hermione will know something."  
"Is it hard to fly in the rain?" Meredith asked, turning and making her bed.  
"It's not that hard to fly if there isn't wind. Just hard to see. And when it's hard to see, it's hard to guard."  
"Don't worry, Tulip, your strong sexy hero will be there," Samantha remarked scathingly.  
Ginny smiled. "Yes, he will be."  
"Funny. I didn't know all I had to do was put myself in mortal peril to get Harry Potter to love me."  
"Well now that you know, Sam, why don't you go try to drown yourself?" Meredith spat, glaring.  
"God, Meredith, cool down."  
Ginny mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Meredith who nodded.  
Ginny made it a point to walk downstairs at the same time as the others. She also made a point to smile brightly when Harry called her over, using the name Rose Petal. She also made a point to hug him tightly, telling him how excited she was about the game.  
He looked down at her. "Not that I minded, but what was that for?"  
Ginny watched as Samantha stalked out, dragging her side kick Marine behind her. "Making a point. Samantha was being a bitch again."  
"I don't know her very well, but what I do know of that girl I can't stand."  
Ginny finally let Harry out of her hug, though he wouldn't have minded to stay there just a little longer. "She's jealous of how close we are. Sometimes I like to rub it in a little."  
Harry's eyes twinkled, and Ginny's heart melted. She loved it when he did that. "Using me now, are you?"  
She nodded, but changed to a more serious topic. "I've never played in the rain before. Can you do something that will keep me warm, and possibly dry?"  
"Dry I'm not allowed to help. Warm I can do." He laid a hand on her chest, making her heart skip a beat. His hand suddenly grew very warm, and it spread throughout her body. It was pleasant.  
They got breakfast and went down to the locker rooms, after getting good luck wishes from Ron and Hermione. The rest of the team was waiting for them, looking rather bleak when faced with the rain.  
"I'm not giving a pep talk. But Rose gave me an idea. I've got a spell that will keep you warm, and I think that's the only thing that any of us is worried about."  
"What is it?" Fred asked.  
"I can't teach you. I learned it in Advanced Curses last year." He reached George first, and pressed a hand against his chest.  
George blinked as the chill he'd gotten just walking down from the school dissipated. "Wow, Harry, why aren't you using your wand?"  
"You can't with this spell. That's why it's so hard to learn."  
Alicia blinked. "It's a spell you can't use a wand for and you expect to put it on all seven of us?"  
"I don't expect to, I intend to. Ginny's done, I'm done, George is done, now hurry up before we have to be out there." He moved to Angelina.  
  
"Are you going to have any energy left to fly after you do this?" she asked, skeptical.  
Ginny laughed. "You guys are totally underestimating the boy who lived. He can survive the Axynovit curse, and you're all worried he can't handle a few heating spells."  
"Guess that does seem pretty stupid," Fred said as Harry put the spell on him.  
When they were all warm, they lined up behind the door, waiting for their team to be called.  
"Are the Catapults here?" Ginny asked.  
Harry nodded. "They wouldn't miss me flying. Tony says he expects to see me dive. That even if it's above me I should fly above it and dive down to catch it."  
"What is it he calls you?" Angelina asked.  
Harry grinned. "Well for a while it was Diver. But ever since practice last weekend he's been calling me Plummet."  
Lee's voice started to boom over the magical intercom, cutting their conversation off. "Welcome to the first house match of the year! Today, it's Slytherin verses Gryffindor, who has held the cup for the past two years!  
"Here comes the Slytherin team. Warington, Bletchly, Montague, Pucey, Derrick, Bole, and Captain Malfoy.  
"Fred, how many of those Slytherins are in your year?" Harry asked quickly.  
"All of them but Malfoy, Derrick and Bole." Harry smiled triumphantly. The Slytherin team would need four new members next year. And they weren't training early.  
"And here's the Gryffindor team! All three Weasleys, Bell, Spinnet, Johnson, and Captain Potter."  
They walked onto the field, lining up across from the Slytherins. Madam Hooch was waiting for them. "Alright, now I want a fair game. Is that understood? I will drag you off this field if necessary. Captains, shake."  
Harry walked forward, and held his hand out for Malfoy to shake. It was grabbed firmly, but Malfoy was looking at Ginny, not at Harry.  
Ten minutes into the air the score was already 60 to 40, in Gryffindor's favor.  
Ginny was not happy with those four goals that she'd let past her. It wasn't that she was out of practice, she just couldn't see.  
She saw Pucey approaching and made herself ready, but Alicia stole the quaffle and it disappeared down to the other end of the pitch. "Working hard, Rose?" came a voice behind her.  
She didn't jump, which she was proud of herself for. "Shouldn't you be looking for the snitch?" she asked.  
"Oh, Potter's got that covered. I thought I'd come have a chat with you."  
"Hold that thought," she said, rushing to the left post and blocking a shot from Montague. She wasn't surprised that Draco followed her. He moved to hover right behind her. "Was there something in particular you wanted to chat about because if not I'm a little busy at the moment."  
"Yes, I seem to know how it that feels." She smiled, trying to watch the quaffle on the other side of the pitch but lost sight of it through the rain. "But there is a reason I've decided to ignore my purpose and talk to you."  
"What would that be?"  
"I would like to know if you would be willing to attend the Christmas dance as my date."  
She was concentrating too hard to be surprised. "You would, would you? And why would you want to know that?"  
"Because should the answer be affirmative, then I would ask you."  
"I thought your father didn't want you being seen with me."  
"Yes, well, my father is not high on my list of favorite people, and I cease to care what he wants."  
"Using me to rebel against Daddy, Draco?"  
"Perhaps."  
"And why, pray tell, would I agree?"  
"Because Potter may finally comprehend that the best thing that ever happened to him is right below his raised nose if she attends the Christmas dance with his adversary."  
"If there is a nose raised here, Draco, I do believe it would be attached to your face."  
"Will you answer my question, Rose?"  
"Yes, Draco, I will go with you. But please bear in mind that my heart belongs to another."  
"It was not your heart I sought, Rose, merely your highly prized companionship."  
"Well you've got it, and Harry's spotted the snitch, you're going to lose."  
"Yet one more thing that will make my father less then pleased." Before she had a chance to respond he shot off in the direction of Harry, making it appear that he had at least attempted to catch the snitch.  
Ginny flew to the ground to be with the rest of the cheering team. Draco landed not far from her, and gave her smirk before returning to his team. She shook her head sadly. Someday that cocky attitude would get him in trouble.  
  
Ginny was frustrated but not surprised when later that night she came awake with a gasp. Tears already streaked her face, and she knew she had been tossing by the way her sheets were tangled around her legs.  
The sound of the door opening calmed her instantly. The curtains were closed but Harry's head popped through them. He grabbed her hand, and she used it to pull him into the bed. He would never crawl in unless she invited him.  
Once he was laying beside her she buried her face in his chest. She loved the way it felt when he held her. It made her feel safe, and had she not been crying this moment would be perfect.  
"Who died?" he asked. He always did. He never made her talk about it, but he always acted a little different if he found out that he had died in her dream. He would then assure her that he wasn't going anywhere.  
"Draco," she sobbed.  
She could tell he was surprised by the way his body stiffened. She had dreamed once before about Draco, but not since Harry had started to help her back to sleep.  
"How?" he asked.  
She tried to stop her sniffles. "His father. His father killed him." She fisted a bit of his tee shirt, trying to forget the horrifying image.  
"Hush, Rose Petal, Malfoy is fine, his father is miles away. He's safe at school and nothing is wrong."  
He sobs slowly ceased. He stroked her back in a soothing rhythm. Though the nightmares were often horrible, she lived for these moments. "Try to sleep, Petal."  
"Thank you, Teddy." She'd protested a lot at first, that she was being childish, that he needed his sleep. None of it ever changed the fact that he always came. Now she just thanked him, and let herself fall asleep in his arms, pretending that he would be there when she woke up.

_(A.N.:Would you believe that the next six pages are already written? That the dance is already written? That it should be done in just a few days? I'm back, kittens. Review!)_


	10. Draco's Warning

_(A.N.: I didn't intend to take you to the triplet's home until next year but this story just has a mind of it's own.)_  
Chapter 10  
Draco's Warning  
Harry knew he shouldn't be nervous. He'd asked Ginny to the dance several times before. This time shouldn't be any different.  
Except it was. Because none of those times had he intended to admit his feelings to her during the dance.  
He knew he shouldn't have waited so long to ask, but he just couldn't work up the nerve. But now the deed was done, and the carefully wrapped package was resting on her pillow with a meticulously scripted note.  
He tried to calm his nerves as they all said goodnight and headed to their dorms. He waited impatiently. She was probably going to wait until she was sure all his dorm mates were asleep to answer him. Or worse, she might wait till morning. Sally hadn't had much to do with him lately, and she wasn't there now, which left him alone with his nerves.  
There was a soft knock on the door a few hours later, once everybody else was asleep. Harry knew it was Ginny right away and practically jumped to answer. Ginny stood there with his package, unopened.  
"Harry," she said, looking up. "I have to give this back to you. I read the note. I can't go with you to the dance this year. I'm sorry. I wanted to give this back."  
"Why?" he asked, panicking. How could she say no?  
Ginny looked down. "I'm sorry. Draco asked me last month and I said yes. I should have told you, I knew you would ask, but I was afraid of how you would react. Here." She tried to hand the gift back to him.  
"But you didn't open it." His mind had shut down.  
She shook her head. "I can't accept it. I can't go with you."  
His brain suddenly turned back on. He pushed it back at her. "No, Petal, it's part of your Christmas present. Keep it." He forced himself to smile. He was the boy who lived, he had defeated Voldemort several times, and yet none of it was as hard as that one forced smile.  
"Then give it to me at Christmas," she insisted.  
He shook his head. "No, you're gonna want it before the dance."  
She looked confused, but nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."  
"Don't worry about it."  
"Please don't tell Ron."  
"I won't. Goodnight Rose."  
"Goodnight, Harry." She turned and headed back to her dorm, package still in hand. Before Harry could close the door, Sally came in. Now he knew why she had been avoiding him. Neither of them moved until they were sure she was out of hearing.  
He used Parseltongue so he could yell without waking the others. "Get out."  
"I'm sorry, Harry, she swore me to secrecy."  
"Get out, now."  
"What was I supposed to do?"  
"I refuse to believe, Sally, that you knew she was going to say no for a whole month. That you let me go through all that, and you knew. I can't believe you would do that to me! Get out. I don't want to talk to you."  
Sally turned and left the room, and Harry slammed the door behind her. He felt the sudden urge to cry.  
His mind was made up before he'd even really thought it through. It was a Friday, he didn't need to be here tomorrow, he didn't intend to be. He left a scribbled note to Ron that said he would be back, and grabbed his broom.  
When he realized he had no idea where to go, he went to get Hedwig.  
oooooo  
Ginny returned to her dorm. Sally entered just as she was untying the string from around the package. Ginny said hello to her, but Sally didn't answer. She went under Ginny's bed without a word.  
As soon as the string was undone the wrapping fell off. She gasped. Slowly, she ran her hand across the smooth black fabric. She didn't believe it. It was the dress. The one she had put on that day in Diagon Alley. The one she had loved but never even considered actually owning.  
oooooo  
Hedwig settled down on Harry's shoulder as he pushed the doorbell. There was a moment of tense silence, and it occurred to Harry that it was past midnight. But the door swung open and Harry found himself staring at somebody he didn't know. He panicked mentally. Had Hedwig gotten the wrong house? Then Chad walked up behind the man and he realized he did know him. It was Liam.  
"Harry? Is something wrong?"  
Harry suddenly felt very stupid. It was just a dance. Just a stupid dance. She was just a girl. She was just going with Draco Malfoy. He didn't realize he was crying until he felt a tear roll down his face.  
Chad took him by the shoulder and led him inside. "Liam, go get Brad and Lad."  
"No, don't wake them," Harry argued quickly. "It's stupid." He wiped the tear off. "I just, had to leave, and didn't know where to go."  
"What happened?"  
"I asked her to the dance. I know it's stupid. I know it's not that big of a deal. I'm sorry I woke you up."  
"You didn't wake us, Harry, and it's not stupid. Sit down and tell me what happened."  
"She's going with Malfoy! My worst enemy! I mean, sure recently we've come to an understanding. But I still can't stand him. And he's a Slytherin! And Sally knew about it! All month long! And she never told me! It's Draco Malfoy! He's been insulting her whole family for years!"  
He broke down. Two whole months of being on nerve's end to be blasted by Malfoy of all people. He felt like such a baby, but he couldn't stop. He was glad it was Chad. Somehow he felt he could cry in front of Chad. With either of the other triplets, Tony, or even Tiffany he would have been embarrassed. But now it was okay.  
He didn't really know what he was saying. He was just talking and Chad was listening. He didn't even know he had fallen asleep until he felt himself being shaken awake.  
He was looking into a pair of dark green eyes. "Liam?"  
The blonde smiled. "I didn't realize you knew me."  
"I don't," Harry answered, stupid with sleep.  
Liam chuckled under his breath. "Lad and Brad are awake. Chad and I need to know how much you want them to know about last night."  
Harry blushed. "Nothing, please."  
Liam nodded, as if he understood. "Abby and Natalie are waiting to meet you. Everybody is in the kitchen."  
Harry stood up and tried to smooth down his clothes. He was wearing black slacks and a tee shirt which he only used for pajamas, but he tried to make it look as though he hadn't been sleeping in them. Running a hand through his hair and straightening his glasses, he followed Liam into the kitchen.  
The moment he walked into the room he was picked up. "Potter's here!"  
Brad sat him on his shoulder. Harry responded by ruffling Brad's red hair. Out of his team, he'd bonded closest to Brad and Chad. Tony was a bit too brash for Harry, Tiffany a bit too critical, not that he didn't love them both anyway. Lad had actually bonded better with Hermione, which based on Lad's interests made sense. Chuck just kept to himself.  
Brad's favorite thing to do was broadcast the fact that he could lift Harry. The triplets were twenty three, which made them a good deal older then Harry. Though Harry wasn't small, he was lean, whereas the triplets were thicker set. However they're size didn't slow them on a broom. But any one of them could easily lift Harry in the air, as Brad loved to demonstrate.  
"Harry. You've arrived at a good time. It's not often we have a full house. Abby is here, Natalie is here, Liam is here and so are the three of us."  
Harry was able to tell right away which of the two females was Abby and which was Natalie. Abby he had seen in Brad's picture, though her hair had been blonde then. It was still now, he supposed, just with purple and pink streaked though it. Her eyes were a shocking blue. Natalie had the same strawberry blonde hair that the triplets did naturally. (Harry only knew they did by examining the roots.) She also had the same hazel eyes. She was, however, a few years older.  
"Hello. I'm Harry," he said with a smile. Natalie smiled back at him while Abby flashed him a piece sign.  
"So what brings you here Harry?" Brad asked, setting his teammate down in a chair.  
"I need some advice, so I thought I'd come see you guys."  
"Advice? From the triplets?" Abby asked skeptically. Harry shrugged.  
"Is it about Ginny?" Lad asked.  
"She has a date to the dance. My plan backfired. So now I don't know what to do."  
"Harry," Brad said, kicking a chair out and falling into it. "Your plan has hardly changed at all. The dance was just a nice date to do it on. Whether or not you are her date to the dance changes nothing. You still have to tell her how you feel. You just wait until the moment it feels right. This other guy isn't a boyfriend or anything, right?"  
Harry blinked. Brad was right. He knew that Ginny and Malfoy were just friends. He understood the complicated relationship between them. What day he told her had absolutely nothing to do with how he felt.  
His eyes widened, and sick guilt filled his stomach. "I think I've made a big mistake."  
"You didn't do anything rash, did you?" Abby asked, sitting down beside Brad.  
Harry shook his head. "Nothing to her. But I got mad at Sally. Oh God, I've never yelled at her before. She's completely blocked off our bond. She's my familiar," he explained to those that looked confused. "She's a snake, I'm a Parselmouth. It's complicated."  
"Why'd you yell at her?" Brad asked. The team had all met Sally on various occasions.  
"She'd known that Ginny had a date for over a month and didn't tell me. I was so angry. But Ginny swore her to secrecy, she couldn't tell me. I shouldn't have gotten mad at her. I've got to go apologize." He stood up.  
"So soon?" Natalie asked.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I just showed up like this."  
"Don't worry about it Harry, you're welcome anytime," Chad said, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Thanks guys," he said, glancing significantly at Chad and Brad. "But I've got to go."  
oooooo

"What do you mean he just left?" Ginny asked. Ron and Hermione looked up, immediately knowing that they were talking about Harry.  
"We had a fight."  
"Left? I thought he went to the chamber!" Ron hissed.  
Ginny was ignoring him. "You had a fight? You and Harry never fight. What did you fight about?"  
"I can't ssay."  
"Sally, where did he go?"  
"I don't know, okay!" Sally shouted. "I don't know where he went . He doessn't want to talk to me. He jusst left."  
Ginny grabbed Sally and held her, rubbing her cheek against the snake's head. "Oh, Sal, don't be upset. I'm sure it will be alright. You're his familiar. I'm sure he's not really mad at you."  
"He told me to get out. He ssaid he didn't want to talk to me."  
"Oh, Sal."  
Hermione turned to Ron. "Where would Harry go if he wanted to get away from Hogwarts?"  
Ron looked puzzled. "I don't know. Hogwarts is his home. He's never just, left, before."  
"Then all we can do is wait for him to come back."  
There was a sudden thundering down the boy's stairs. Harry ran down so fast he hadn't even put down his broom. "Sal! Sal I'm sorry." He pulled her away from Ginny and held her close, whispering apoplectically to her in soft Parseltongue. Sally curled around Harry's neck right away. The two of them sat together, ignoring the others, immersing themselves in their bond and reestablishing a balance between them.  
oooooo  
Ginny stood in front of the mirror, smiling. She never regretted more saying yes to Draco then she did at this moment. To be wearing this dress, going to the dance with Harry, it would have all be surreal.  
Meredith zipped up the dress in the back for her. "This dress is beautiful Ginny. Where did you get it?"  
Ginny couldn't help but twirl slightly. It was beautiful. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever owned. "Harry was with me over the summer when I saw it. Do you know that little tiny shop in Diagon Alley with the spinning mannequins? I fell in love with it right away, and he made me try it on. I didn't think about it after that. But he used it to ask me to the dance." She smiled brightly at Meredith. She didn't think she could be more happy.  
"But I thought Harry Potter was going alone," Samantha nearly shouted. Ginny hated the way she always added Harry's last name. As if he wasn't good enough as just Harry. He had to be Harry Potter.  
"He is. I had to say no. I already had a date. I tried to give this back but he insisted it was part of my Christmas present."  
"He really is an amazing friend to you," Meredith said warmly. Ginny was really growing to like her. The more Samantha was mean, the more Meredith was nice. It was a pleasant change to have somebody to talk to in her dorm.  
Ginny twirled one more time. "I really wish I didn't have to say no."  
"Who are you going with?"  
"Draco."  
"Draco? As in, Draco Malfoy? Harry Potter's worst enemy?"  
Ginny usually just ignored Samantha when she talked. But not this time. "Harry's worst enemy would actually be Voldemort, and I'm not going with him. But Draco is my friend, and I agreed to go to the dance with him in November."  
It was the first dance Ginny had actually prepared for on her own. She usually had Hermione help her, but Hermione and Ron had a date planned by the lake for even before the dance started. So she had helped Hermione earlier, but was now own her own.  
There was a knock on the door. "What is it?" Marine called.  
"I'm here to pick up a flower," came a smooth voice, and Ginny's jaw nearly dropped. She rushed to the door and threw it open. "A very beautiful flower, it seems," he observed, looking her up and down. Draco was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, the epitome of suave. Draco looked startlingly sexy. Robes did nothing for his amazing ass.  
"What are you doing here? How did you get in?"  
Draco smirked, and Ginny knew she would have melted on the spot if her heart wasn't captured by another. Her doom mates behind her were dead silent. "All that required was a dash of Malfoy charm. I had been hoping for more of a challenge. You Gryffindors are just too naive."  
Ginny giggled. "Draco, you are so bad."  
"That is what they tell me, and would presumably vindicate my choice of house."  
"I need another minute. Do you want to come in?"  
Draco peered around her. "If it does not inconvenience your room mates."  
"We don't mind," Meredith answered, knowing that Samantha and Marine would be too taken with Draco to actually answer either way.  
Ginny moved away to let him inside, and he shut the door behind him. He looked around curiously.  
"So how different is this then your dorm?" Ginny asked, opening her trunk to dig out her jewelry box.  
"It is very different in the fact that we each have our own rooms. It wouldn't do well to make two Slytherins sleep together unwillingly. One may not wake."  
Ginny had located the box, and looked into it for the pair of earrings she wanted. "You might scare them, Draco, but you don't scare me. I don't believe that all Slytherins are evil."  
He caught her eyes in the mirror. "Then it is best you are not in that house. Be it true or not, if you do not believe it, those that are will take advantage of you for it."  
Finally locating the second earring she sat the box down to put them in. Draco walked up behind her and looked at her in the mirror. He looked down at her necklace, then reached around her shoulder to pick it up. "You are never without this charm. Does it hold some significance?"  
Her pulse fluttered when his hand touched her chest. He sure knew how to be smooth. "Harry gave it to me on my thirteenth birthday. It glows when he is near me."  
"I should have surmised," he said, running the pad of his thumb across the ruby, "that something so close to your heart would be from Potter."  
oooooo  
Harry had a seat next to the wall. It didn't quite have his name on it, but it had his snake on it. Sally, feeling guilty about the fact that Harry had no date, had agreed to guard his seat all night so he would always have a place to go.  
He was early, he knew, but he had to get away from the Gryffindor common. He couldn't be there when Malfoy arrived to escort Ginny downstairs. Ron and Hermione were early too, having come back from a picnic by the lake. They were celebrating an anniversary.  
The hall wasn't nearly as nice as it had been last year. But Remus had admitted that he had no idea what dances were like, but had done it anyway just for him. He'd thanked Remus a hundred times.  
It had to be a masochistic streak that caused him to stare relentlessly at the door. He didn't want to see her walk in with him. Yet he couldn't wait to see her.  
Somehow Draco had managed to discover that the accent color of the dress was gold, which had decided the color of the shirt he was wearing. Ginny looked beyond amazing. Her hair had grown a lot since last year, and now reached to a point just below her shoulder blades. It cascaded around her bare shoulders in soft waves. The dress fit perfectly. It looked as if it had been made specifically for her.  
The two of them looked good together, a fact Harry had to admit but did not have to like. He wanted nothing more to walk up there and push Draco out of the way. But Sally had warned that this would be less then gentlemanly. With a mental sigh he resigned to sitting, and having Colin Creevey take a picture of her.  
oooooo  
Ron and Hermione were already on the dance floor, when Harry had assured them that he didn't mind. "Ron, promise me that you won't let anything ruin this dance," Hermione said quickly when she saw Draco and Ginny walk into the room. "Promise that tonight is just for me."  
Ron smiled. "A year ago today we had our first kiss. I promise not to let anything ruin tonight."  
"Okay, well then you should know that Ginny's date is Malfoy, but don't get mad!" Hermione warned as Ron's ears turned red. "You promised."  
"Malfoy? Why would she come with Malfoy?"  
"Because they're friends, Ron. You promised."  
"She and Harry are friends. She and Malfoy and pleasant acquaintances at the most."  
"Ron, you promised me."  
"Alright fine." He pulled Hermione closer to him. "I'll try not to think about it."  
"Thank you," she said, kissing his cheek.  
Ron grinned and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a piece of mistletoe and held it above her. She only had a moment to look at it before he leaned down and caught her lips in his.  
oooooo  
As soon as the music started Draco led Ginny out onto the dance floor. They enjoyed several quiet dances before Draco spoke. "Potter couldn't possibly glare more daggers at me," he remarked.  
"Ron will manage to outdo him, I'm sure."  
"It would be appreciated if I was not maimed by any of your siblings at this affair."  
"If you can keep your house from killing me, I can keep my family from killing you."  
"It is my family killing you that I am most concerned about," Draco said softly. He pulled her a bit closer.  
"What?" she asked.  
"There is a plot, Rose. A stupid, pointless, low, underhanded plot. And my father is aiding it."  
"That doesn't surprise me."  
He leaned down, his mouth beside her ear. "I was so relieved when I discovered you had survived the attack this summer. I had no way to warn you."  
Ginny's feet stopped cold. She would have stopped dancing if Draco's hands on her waist had not practically done the moving for her. "You knew about that?"  
"That rat has a uncanny ability to escape, Rose. This time he escaped not only you and Potter, but his master as well. Voldemort will kill him upon sight. And he blames this demotion on you."  
"Voldemort wants to kill him because he wasn't following orders. How is that my fault?"  
"His mind is absent. He is targeting you, Rose, for revenge. And my father is aiding him. Using him to his advantage, despite the Dark Lord's hatred of him."  
"What should I do?"  
"There is a plan, Rose, to use your family against you."  
Ginny leaned against Draco, not trusting herself to stand. It had been the one thing she feared. "How, where? Who?"  
"Hush," he instructed. "They will take whoever they can. But there are several places that are untouchable. Father is unable to penetrate your home. Your elder brother in Spain is under Ministry protection, which is most likely even safer. And then there is here," his voice faltered.  
"What? What is wrong with here?"  
"Hogwarts should be safe. No sane body would attempt an attack on the school. Yet the rat is less then sane, and my father intends to let him commit his suicide and use it to his advantage. He's willing to gamble his place as one of the Dark Lord's highest ranked followers in order to get Dumbledore thrown out of the school."  
"What should we do?" Ginny asked, trying not to cry and holding onto Draco as if her life depended on it.  
"You must get your family together. Make them stay together at your home. You must warn Potter and be ready, for the attack is scheduled for just before Easter."  
"How will he attack? With what army?"  
Draco shook his head. "I don't know what kind of support he has. The only person I ever see him with is my father."  
"So all we can do is be ready?"  
The songs changed, but Ginny hardly noticed. She couldn't hear the music anymore. Her mind was spinning off in hundreds of directions, attempting to figure out how she was going to get her whole family to safety.  
"The attack will come near the Easter holiday. I've told you all I know. But you have to promise me something, Rose."  
"Anything, Draco." After saving her family, he could probably have asked for anything in the world and she would have given it to him without question.  
"I doubt he will come with Wormtail when he attacks the school. But if by some chance my father is here, you must promise me you will allow him to escape."  
"But, I thought you hated you father," she whispered.  
"I do. More then anything. But I need him. I'm heading to be the Dark Lord's second in command. Without my father I can't take over his position. If he's not there, I can't overthrow him. If he helps with this attack and the attack fails, the Dark Lord will not look kindly on it and it could be my chance to step up."  
Ginny felt slightly sick inside. "Draco, are you helping us because you want to work for our side, or because you want to overthrow your father?"  
"Mind if I cut in?" asked a tall sixth year who's name Ginny didn't know.  
"No, not at all," Draco said, graciously backing away. He nodded at Ginny, leaving her question unanswered. Over her new dance partner's shoulder, Ginny watched him walk out of the hall.  
After the dance had finished Ginny gave the boy a smile, then fled to the other side of the room.  
Harry was chatting with Sally about his visit to the Bowl household three days before. It had been a touchy subject for a while, so he hadn't gotten to tell her about meeting Liam, Abby, and Natalie.  
As Ginny was walking to him he knew something was wrong, even without Sally's observation to confirm it. "Rose, what is it?"  
She didn't hesitate to walk right into his arms. "Harry, Draco's told me something awful. I have to talk to you, and Ron. We have to go home on the train tomorrow. I have to warn my family." She said this all very quickly, clinging to him.  
"Calm down Rose. We'll all go home tomorrow. We'll go pack now. And while we're packing you can tell us what's going on."  
"What are we going to tell Ron and Hermione? They can't know Draco's helping, Harry. We can't tell Dumbledore either."  
Harry realized there was no way they could continue talking about what ever it was where they were. He still had no idea exactly what the problem was. Taking her hand, he led her out of the hall and back to his dorm.  
"I'll start packing, you explain," he instructed, as he started to get together all the things he would need to spend Christmas away from school. Ginny felt slightly touched that he hadn't even questioned the fact that they needed to go home. She said they did, and he started to pack before he even knew why. It felt wonderful that he trusted her that much.  
Ginny repeated everything that Draco had told her, and finally the tears she had been resisting caught up with her. Harry paused in his packing and went to her, wrapping her in his arms. He wanted nothing more then to protect her from it all. He wanted to make it all go away for her. He was used to being the target. He wasn't used to his friends actually being the goal.  
"It will be alright Rose. As soon as Hermione and Ron get back here we'll tell them that Sirius discovered all of it. Then we'll write to Sirius and tell him we have an inside source, but we're giving him the credit." He wiped a tear away from her cheek, and pulled her into a tighter hug. "Sirius won't ask questions, so he will cover for Draco. We'll all go back to the burrow for Christmas. Is your whole family going to be there?"  
She nodded, sniffling. "All but Percy and Penelope, but Draco said they were safe already."  
"Okay. While we're there, we'll tell them what they need to know. Put it on me, Rose. They're not going to question me. We'll just tell them that I had people investigating to attack to make sure Voldemort wasn't involved, and that I found out your family is being targeted. We'll tell them they're safe if they all stay in the burrow. We don't have to tell Dumbledore. We'll be ready for him. We'll have Sirius there, and he'll be ready too."  
"Are you sure we shouldn't tell him?"  
Harry nodded. "Rose, if we tell them there's going to be an attack on the school, not only will they demand to know how we know, they'll fortify the school. Wormtail won't be able to attack. But if he does, and we catch him,"  
"Then Sirius will be cleared," she finished for him, her eyes widening.  
"We need him to attack, Rose. He needs to be caught and put to justice for all he's done to your family and mine." Harry's eyes glowed with a passionate fire that Ginny hadn't seen in him since last year. "But I promise Rose, I won't let anything happen to you."  
Ginny smiled, though her face was still streaked with tears, she wasn't crying anymore. "I wasn't afraid for me, Harry. I know you would never let anything happen to me. You tried to die for me last year."  
Unable to resist, Harry pulled her into a hug again. "I promise, Petal. We'll get him. He'll pay for what he did you your mother and to Sirius and to my parents."  
oooooo  
Ron and Hermione accepted Harry and Ginny's news with grim but determined faces. They both set to packing furiously. Harry went down to make sure they're names were taken off the list of students staying. McGonagall was not pleased with such a last minute change, but Harry had explained that Charlie's wife Sandy was pregnant and suddenly requesting their company. McGonagall excepted the explanation and Harry was pleased it wasn't a complete lie. Charlie had wanted Ginny to come home, but she hadn't wanted to leave them all behind.  
Once packed, Ron was out like a light. He could only assume that Hermione and Ginny would be the same way. Harry, however, was awake, fighting what had been a nightly battle at the Burrow. The desire to see his rose petal sleep, to see her face cleansed of worry or doubt.

_(A/N: Wow. Wow. I just... Wow. The next chapter is the biggie, guys. The one we've been waiting four years for. I'm gonna start it this afternoon.)_


	11. Midnight Misunderstanding

Chapter 11

Midnight Misunderstanding

            Harry crawled slowly out of bed.  Sally looked up from where she was sleeping in her cage.  "Where are you going?"

            "No where," Harry fibbed with a guilty smile.

            "Don't get caught," Sally warned with a smirk.

            "I won't."

            He retrieved his broom and his cloak as quietly as possible.  It wouldn't do for one of the other boys to wake up and ask him just where he was going.  He pushed the window open and flew out, wrapping the cloak around him for further protection that the dark couldn't offer and as a shield from the December cold.  He shut the window, not wanting the others to wake to a draft and find him missing.

            His first purpose was completely legitimate.  He flew to the owlery to give Hedwig the letter to Sirius telling him what they had found out, and explaining to him that they were going to tell everybody that _he_ had been the one to find it.

            He knew which window was the Gryffindor forth year's because this was not the first time in the past four months he had felt the overwhelming desire to watch Ginny sleep.  Finding it was the easy part.  The hard part was getting inside.

            He used his power to make the air around the handle hard, and then pulled on it to open the window.  It clicked, and panicking he used some more power to silence it.  HE pulled the handle up the rest of the way, finding it very difficult to manage both spells at once while staying balanced on his broom.  The window came very slowly unlatched.  He then performed a third spell, to keep the cold air from rushing inside.  He inched the window open just enough for him to squeeze inside.  Relived he shut the window just as slowly and hovered just above the window sill.  That was when he noticed that Ginny was in reality very much awake.

            It wasn't the first time that had happened either.  Harry held still, slowing his breathing.  Everybody else in the room was asleep, or he at least assumed they were because they all had their curtains drawn.  She was writing in her diary, and Harry was surprised to see she was smiling.  That meant she couldn't be writing about what Draco had told her.

            He just watched her, as her quill flew across page after page.  Maybe she was writing about the dance?  That would explain her enthusiasm, her smile.  Her dress was laid across a chair next to her, and the way she kept glancing at it confirmed his suspicion.  He grew slightly jealous.  What if he had taken her?  She would have had something very different to smile about.  Malfoy shouldn't have gotten that privilege.

            He felt suddenly guilty.  Because if Malfoy hadn't taken her, they wouldn't have found out about the attack coming on the school.  But that didn't mean that she had to be so happy about going with him.  She had to realize that most of the time Malfoy was just playing with her.

            She ended her writing, tossing her quill into a ink jar and closing her diary with a small snap.  She tucked it into an invisible pocket sewn into her curtains.  She turned over onto her back, hugging a pillow.  "I wish it meant more then just a game to him.  If he only knew how much I really loved him."

            Harry nearly fell of his broom, something that had never happened to him when there was no outside force involved.  _'She, she loves him?  She loves _him_?  She loves _Malfoy_!'_

He couldn't breathe.  He couldn't think.  He just stared at her.

            She moved the pillow back behind her head, and a hand flew to her chest.  The necklace, which had been blocked by the pillow, was now pressed against her skin.  She sat up and looked around wildly.

            _'She knows I'm here!  She loves Malfoy!'_

            He turned and with a thought threw the window open, and bolted.

 o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            Ginny's attention jerked around as the window burst open of it's own accord.  Something shiny caught on the edge of the sill, and grew quickly in size.  She realized what it was a moment before Harry's fleeing form appeared on a broomstick.

            Her stomach plummeted.  _'Oh, God.  He heard me talking about him.  Oh, God, he knows.'_

She flew out of bed, and grabbed her own broom.  She picked up the cloak, still stuck on the window sill.  She jumped out the window, mounting in air, racing after Harry.  He was heading to the tower, she could tell by the direction he was flying.  If she didn't get there in time she wouldn't be able to get in.  She wouldn't be able to explain herself.

            He may have been riding a firebolt, but she was on a lighteningbolt, which in short spurts could surpass the flaming red broom.  Crouching down she flew faster then she had ever tried before.  _'God, Harry, I'm sorry.'_

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            He landed so hard his knees buckled.  He jumped off his broom and ran towards the statue, nearly tripping because his knees had not recovered yet.  He ran his finger down the lion's tongue, the same finger he had pricked last year.  He no longer needed to bleed on the lion, it knew him now.

            The circle in the center started to glow, when Ginny landed beside him with a thump, the impact driving her to her knees.  She jumped up right away, tripping over her broom and grabbed his sleeve.  "Harry!  Harry wait!  I know, I'm sorry!"

            _'She knows?  She knows, oh God she knows I like her.'_

            "It's fine, Rose, let me go."

            "Oh, no Harry it isn't.  I'm sorry.  I'm sorry, I can't help it.  I can't control it."

            "It's fine Rose.  You can't help the way you feel.  I'm sorry I made it so difficult."

            "Harry, I'm sorry.  I didn't want it to affect our friendship.  I didn't want to hurt you!"

            "I won't let it affect our friendship Rose.  It won't."

            "I always knew you wouldn't, but I was still so afraid.  I'm sorry Harry, I should have told you last year."

            He backed away from her, ripping his arm from her grasp.  "You mean you've liked him since _last year_?"

            "Last year?  Harry I've liked you since– wait what do you mean him?"

            "You like Malfoy.  It took me too long to realized I liked you, so you moved on to Malfoy.  Wait, _me_?"

            "Draco?  I don't like Draco.  Harry, I–" she cut off at the same time he did, and stared at him.  Harry stared right back at her, his mouth hanging open, trying to work through what just happened.

            "Wait.  You said you wished he didn't think it was a game.  And you weren't talking about Malfoy?"

            Ginny's heart sped.  "No, I wasn't."

            "You were talking about me."

            She felt faint.  She had to swallow twice.  "Yes, I was.  But you thought I was talking about Draco.  And you got upset because, because you hate Draco?"

            Harry shook his head.  "No."

            She could feel her heart beat in her ears.  "Because you like me?"

            "Yes."  The word came out as a croak.  Silence ensued.  They stared at each other.  Harry took another step back.  In the back of his mind he wondered when his feet had gotten the message to move.

            Ginny looked down at her hands, remembering the cloak.  "You lost this," she said a little too loud, stepping toward him with the cloak held as far out as her arms would let her.  Harry stepped back unconsciously.  Ginny recoiled after he did, taking two steps back.  Panicking, she set it on the ground and picked up her forgotten broom.

            "We have to get up early," Harry stated dumbly. 

            Ginny looked at a point somewhere to the left of Harry's head.  "Yeah.  We should probably both, ah, get some sleep.  For the train ride. Right."

            "So, um, see you, in, the morning."

            "Right."  Her face turning hot, she mounted the broom and flew towards her window.  She glanced back to see Harry still standing there, staring at the cloak sitting on the ground. 

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            He landed in the dorm room softly, distractedly folding his cloak and putting it back in his trunk.  Suddenly, a smile crept onto his face.  Try as he might he couldn't get it to go away.

            Sally came out from under the bed, and looked at him.  The smile spread to her to, then she started laughing. 

            "Shut up Sal," he said, picking her up and crawling into the bed.

            "Oh, Harry," she said between laughs.  "Thiss iss ssuch great newss.  Tomorrow you'll have to tell me all about it."

            "Tomorrow," he agreed, already falling asleep, the smile still glued to his face.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            "Harry," Ron called.  "Harry you've got to get up or we're gonna miss the train."

            The lack of urgency in Ron's voice told him it was an empty threat.  Harry pulled the covers over his head.  He'd been having such a nice dream.  Ginny had-

            He sat up with a gasp.  Ginny.  Last night.  Ginny.  "What, what is it?" Ron asked frantically.

            Harry stared at him, his mind rushing to catch up with his body.  He blinked, and shook his head.  "Nothing, it's nothing."

            "If you hurry we might meet the girls for breakfast before we have to leave."

            "You're going home?" Dean said, his head poking out of Seamus' bed.  Harry glanced at Dean's bed to find that Seamus had indeed fallen asleep in his best friend's bed, upside down and backwards.  "I thought you blokes were staying."

            "There was a last minute change of plans," Harry explained as he dragged himself out of bed.  He bent down to see Sally asleep in her cage.  She always slept more in the winter.  The automatic temperature control of the cage made it a warm escape from the winter chill of the castle.  "Hey Sal, time to get up."

            She looked up at him sleepily.  Then she grinned.  Harry blushed.  It was kind of sad how well they could communicate without words.

            Neville ran out of the bathroom and bolted across the room to where his robes laid.  His hair was wet from the shower, and he'd barely taken time to dry himself off.  "I'm late!  Oh, please Professor Sprout, I'm coming, I'm coming."  He was dressed in seconds flat and flew out of the door.

            "What was all of that about?" Harry asked.

            "Oh you haven't heard?" Dean asked brightly.  "They think that Neville has one of the old magical gifts."

            "Really?  Which one?" Ron wanted to know.

            "It's a bit obvious isn't it?  The plant one," Seamus spoke, never once opening his eyes.

            "Hey mate, get out of my bed."

            "But I like your bed."

            "What are the old magical gifts?" Harry asked, feeling kind of stupid.  This just seemed to be another one of those things that he didn't know because he didn't grow up in this world, and nobody ever thought to tell him.

            "Well Harry, one would think you of all people would know."

            When he still looked confused Ron explained.  "A magical gift is a talent that your magic allows you to do but has nothing to do with wand usage.  Being a seer is a magical gift.  Being a Parselmouth is too."

            "Oh," Harry responded intelligently, thinking it was much to early for talk like this.

            "Parselmouth being the second most common, right after being a seer, neither of which are very common.  They used to be really common, almost everybody would have one, sometimes two.  But in the past few thousand years they've just stopped turning up."

            "Which is why Neville is so excited.  If they prove it true, he'll be the first in like a thousand years."

            "Helga Hufflepuff was supposed to have the same gift right?" Ron asked.

            Harry suddenly remembered something Ginny had read during the summer.  "Wait, isn't talking to animals one of them?"

            "Not talking, exactly, but understanding them.  Won't it be cool?  To have two gifts in this very dorm?  What are the chances?"

            Harry grinned and nodded.  "When will he know for sure?"

            "Later today.  Professor Sprout has a bunch of tests set up for him."

            There was a knock on the door.  "It'ss Ginny," Sally warned.  Harry felt his stomach land near his feet.  Ron went to answer it and he panicked.  Running across the room he was in the bathroom as fast as Neville had come out of it.

            "What was that about?" Dean asked.  Ron shrugged as he opened the door for his sister.

            "Morning Ginny."

            "Hey Ron.  Hermione and I are waiting downstairs.  Are you and Harry coming?"

            "Harry just ducked into the bathroom for some reason.  But we'll be right down.  If you want we'll meet you in the Hall."

            Ginny squeezed around Ron and into the dorm without being invited.  She giggled at Seamus, who had yet to move from his sprawled state across Dean's bed.  She went to Harry's bed and stuck her arm in Sally's cage, allowing her to curl her way up.  She transferred Sally to her waist.  She'd grown so much, it was too heavy to hold her on your arm for too long.

            Sally was still laughing about Harry's abrupt departure.  "Sso, I hear you two had an interessting night."

            "Oh shush you," Ginny whispered.  "Thanks Ron," she added, slipping back past him.

            He rolled his eyes.  "No problem.  At least you knocked."

            "Like there's anything in here I haven't seen before."

            "Harry could have been naked."  Ginny blushed but couldn't think of a comeback.  Sally's laughter didn't help.  She exited quickly.           

Harry cracked the door open a minute later, peeking outside.  Realizing she was gone, he came out.  Ron gave him a look.  "What's up with you?"

            "Nothing," Harry said a little too quickly, trying to ignore the way Dean, and even Seamus with his eyes still closed, were grinning knowingly.

            "Ginny came.  She stole Sally.  They're ready to go if you are.  We can carry our luggage down now and leave it in the common room.  Somebody will pick it up there."

            "Great," Harry answered, pocketing his fake wand.  "So, guess we'll see you two in the new year."

            Dean smacked Seamus who finally sat up and waved at them, though his eyes were still closed.  "We'll write to you with news on Neville if you'd like," Dean offered.

            "That'd be great.  Merry Christmas, wish Neville the same for us."

            "Bye Ron, bye Harry."

            "The girls are gonna meet us down at breakfast," Ron said once the dorm door was closed. 

            Harry felt his stomach begin to knot.  He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, how he was supposed to react.

            He followed Ron faithfully down the hall, feeling like their roles were very suddenly reversed.  When they walked into the hall, Harry didn't really want to look at his feet, so he looked off to the side. 

            They slipped into their usual seats across from the girls, and Harry kept from looking up.  He scooped a spoonful of eggs onto his plate right away and stared at it, glad to have something that could legitimately occupy his attention.

            "I hate runny eggs," he muttered.

            Hermione made and exasperated sigh.  Her wand tapped Harry's plate and she spoke a word he missed.  His watched as his eggs started to cook themselves.

            "Nice one, Books," Ron complimented.  "Where'd you learn it?"

            "The calendar Rose gave me for Christmas last year, with a new charm everyday."

            Silence followed Hermione's comment, and she looked at the silent two curiously.  "You guys are quiet," she observed.

            "Tired," both answered, neither looking up from their plates.

            Hermione raised an eyebrow at them, but neither elaborated.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            They climbed onto the rather desolate train.  Everybody had left during Christmas last year due to the circumstances at Hogwarts.  This year everybody was more inclined to stay at the school, leaving the train emptier then Harry ever had experienced.

            It was easy to find an empty compartment, though Harry wondered if it would be a little less awkward if there were a more people to talk to.  Fred and George had gotten on the train with them, but had disappeared shortly after.

            Hermione and Ron immediately sat down next to each other.  Hermione leaned against Ron and opened her book.  Ron let his head rest against the back of the seat and Harry knew from experience he would be asleep before the train even started. 

            He sat down across from Ron, very aware of Ginny sitting beside him.  He watched through his eyelashes as Hermione's hand sought out Ron's and the two sat together; completely comfortable.  They hadn't fought since their first kiss anniversary and he hoped they'd keep the trend until their real anniversary on Christmas day.

            Harry hoped he'd be able to fall asleep.  The sound of the train starting was a welcome break to the silence.  Ron slept right through it, Hermione was drawn into her own world.

            It was just him, and Ginny.  Well there was Sally, but she seemed perfectly content to just sit between them and snicker.

            Ginny stared out the window, watching the countryside rush by.  She could feel the tension in the room as thick as soup.  And even so, she smiled at her reflection in the window.

            Harry liked her.  Really liked her.  Liked her as more then a friend.  Liked her enough that the thought of her dating Draco made him very upset.

            Under being nervous and not knowing what to do, she was deliriously happy.  She giggled before she could help it.  In the window she could see that Harry was staring at her, and she blushed.

            Hermione looked up from her book.  She looked between the two of them.

            "Is there is something up I should know about?" she asked, her face skeptical.

            "No!" Harry answered much too enthusiastically while Ginny shook her head.

            Hermione's eyes widened, but she nodded slowly.  "Alright, I won't ask."

            Sally's snickers turned into unrestrained laughter.

            Harry tried, unsuccessfully to fade away into the seat.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            When they walked into the burrow, the kitchen was full with most of the Weasley family. 

            "You're here!" Mrs. Weasley said, rushing to give all six of them a hug.

            Ginny glanced around the kitchen.  "Wait, everybody, before you all spread out.  We need to talk to you, all of you."

            It was the first full sentence Harry had heard her speak all morning.  However he couldn't let himself think about it now.  He had something much more important to focus on.

            The family had picked up on the seriousness in Ginny's voice, and had gone suddenly very quiet.  Fred and George stopped from running out of the kitchen.  Ginny looked at Harry, meeting his eyes for the first time.  "Do you wanna explain?"

            Harry nodded grimly.  Everybody found seats around the room, and Lynn took Mary out to lay in her crib.  Harry lifted himself up to sit on the counter while he waited for her to return.

            They all looked at him expectantly.  He'd planned on the train how he was going to explain this.  "First, I need to know how much everybody here knows about last year."

            He knew that Fred, George, and their parents all knew exactly what had happened, that they knew about Sirius now, that they knew who exactly Scabbers had been.

            "There are no secrets in this family, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

            Harry nodded, relieved that it saved him a lot of explaining.  "Alright, then you all know how last year Peter tried to capture Ginny?  Well, because of Ginny, Voldemort found out that Peter was disobeying him."

            He was secretly proud that almost the whole kitchen managed not to flinch at the name.

            "Because of that, Peter fled before we stopped Voldemort.  He knew that should he get a chance, Voldemort would kill him."

            Harry paused, then began reluctantly.  "After you were attacked, Mrs. Molly, I knew that if Voldemort was involved, the Ministry wouldn't find out anything.  So I had Sirius look into it for me.  The attack wasn't aimed at you, Mrs. Molly, it was meant for Ginny.  But it has nothing to do with Voldemort," he added quickly as they seemed about to panic.  "Or at least very little.  The attack was sent by Peter.  He blames Ginny for getting him in trouble with his master and now he wants revenge."

            He paused, to let it sink in a little.  "Rose and I found out last night what his plan is.  He can't get to Ginny directly, so he wants to bait her, with her family."

            "Oh, God," Mrs. Weasley choked.

            Harry nodded.  "I know it sounds really awful, but we do have a plan.  We know that he can't get _here_.  They're unable to get into the burrow.  They can't get to Percy, he's under more protection then even this place.  So it's you two, Bill and Charlie, and your families, that we need to worry about."

            "Who's they?" Charlie asked.

            "We don't really know," Harry admitted.  "We don't know how much support he really has.  All we know is what I've told you."

            "So what are you suggesting?" Bill asked.

            "Don't leave," Harry answered.  "Sirius and Heather are trying to track him down.  Fred, George, Ron and Ginny are safe at Hogwarts," his stomach flipped slightly, knowing that they might not be as safe as they would like to be.  "And you all will be safe here.  Percy is safe where he is, and it's even better that it doesn't look like we know what's going on.  The fact that he isn't here can give us that illusion."

            "What's Sirius intend to do?"

            Harry felt his stomach twist again.  "He's going to get him," he said, his voice harsh.  "Peter is all Sirius needs to clear his name, so that we can be a family.  And he needs to be put to justice for all that he's done to all the people I love."

            The room was particularly somber.  Mr. Weasley looked up.  "What about our jobs?  Charlie and Bill both have to work, and so do I."

            Harry blinked.  He hadn't really considered that.  "I don't know," he admitted.  "I mean, I hate to say that you all need to stay inside all the time.  I don't think he's stupid enough to try to attack again at the Ministry, but then again I can't be sure, because he's _really_ stupid."

            "I think I can get time off," Charlie said.  "They're really flexible there and we don't have any new dragon's right now, so it shouldn't be that hard.  I'll just explain there's a family emergency."

            They all looked to Bill.  "I used all my leave when Mary was born," he said reluctantly.  "I might be able to stay a few days.  How long are we talking?"

            "Until Easter," Harry said reluctantly.

            "Easter?  They'll never let me," he said shaking his head.

            "Bill, you can't put yourself in danger."

            "The only thing I could do Ma, is quit my job.  And with Mary, Lynn and I can't afford for me to be out of work."

            "We'll manage," Mrs. Weasley insisted.

            Bill shook his head.  "You and dad can hardly afford the kids that are still living here."

            "Let me help," Harry said quickly.

            "No, Harry, we could never."

            "But I want to," Harry insisted. "You guys are my family.  I want to help.  I'm contracted to the Catapults until I'm eighteen.  I'm already making more money then I'm ever going to need.  I don't need it, and you guys do.  Please let me help."

            Bill looked from Harry, to the crib he could see through the doorway.  "Mom, we have to do something.  For Mary."

            Mrs. Weasley nodded reluctantly at the mention of her only grandchild.  "Harry, I promise that we'll pay you back."

            "Don't even think about it," Harry said, smiling, glad to be able to help.  "I'm just glad that you will all be safe."

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            Harry dropped his stuff at the foot of Ron's bed.  With the house full, he'd now have to sleep up here with Ron rather then down in Charlie's old room.  They'd only been here a few hours, and he was already very aware of the differences between the empty house this summer, and the very full house this Christmas.

            There was apparently a lot of work that had to be done for Christmas, and everybody was bustling around to prepare for the coming holiday.  Mr. Weasley and Bill were heading out to the yard to cut a tree down.  Mrs. Weasley was watching from the window, unwilling to let them out of her sight now that she knew there was a danger against her family.

            Ron fell backwards into his bed.  "Are you sleeping on the floor, mate?" he asked.

            "Yeah," Harry answered.  "It's just a few nights."

            "You could always sleep downstairs on the couch."

            "Oh yeah, then you're whole family could come downstairs every morning to the picture of me drooling on myself."

            Ron laughed and tossed a few blankets at him.  "Why don't you use your supernatural overwhelming power to turn those into a bed so you don't kill yourself over the next few days."

            Harry spread out the blanket and with a wave of his hand he had turned it into a small, low bed, then turned it back to a blanket.  Ron gave him a confused look.

            "I'm not going to waste my power holding it as a bed when I can just put it back later."

            "Couldn't you tie it off?" Ron asked, referring to the way they had learned to leave transfiguration more permanent.  It didn't work with living things, but it lasted with inanimate objects.

            "It'll still fade eventually.  And with my luck it'll fade halfway through the night."

            "That would be a bit of a rude awakening."

            Harry nodded.  "I'll just put it back right before bed and keep the line until morning."

            "Can you do that?" Ron asked.  "Sleep with lines untied?"

            Harry nodded.  "Usually.  Unless I sleep too long."

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            The decorations were going on the tree.  This seemed to be an episode of a lot of tradition and a specific procedure.  It was the first year that Mrs. Weasley had all her children at home for the holiday for a long time.  The entire family had decided not to let the bad news they had received ruin their holiday, and everybody was laughing and smiling.

            Harry had taken Mary from Lynn so she could help Charlie put on the popcorn.  The baby had fallen asleep in his arms so he was content to sit on the couch and hold her and watch the bedlam around him.

            His attention, however, continued to drift to a certain participant in the chaos.  Ginny had changed out of her school robes into a pair of pajama pants and a baggy tee shirt, with the addition of socks.  There was something, unbelievably sexy about it.  Her hair was pulled back in it's usual loose ponytail.  She was leaning against Charlie and he had his arms around her.  She had popcorn tangled all around her wrist.  Harry couldn't stop watching her.

            "Be more subtle, Harry," Hermione whispered, bending over the back of the couch under the pretence of looking at Mary.

            "Don't have to," he answered, watching her giggle and shout as Charlie lifted her into the air to put popcorn on the top of the tree.  "She already knows."

            Hermione's mouth fell open and she stared at him.  "What?"

            Harry grinned.  He was feeling particularly cheerful.  He felt the need to shout it to the world, but compromised but just telling Hermione.  "We kinda confessed to each other last night."

            "What?" Hermione repeated. 

            Harry looked at her, his eyes twinkling almost as much as the fairy lights on the tree.  "It all sorta happened by accident."

            "But, then what?  What happened when you found out?"

            Harry shrugged.  "We went to bed."

            Hermione blinked a few times, but then smiled back at him.  "Congratulations, Harry.  Just make sure Ron doesn't find out."

            Harry's smile faded.  "Oh, right.  I hadn't thought about that."


	12. A Very Merry Christmas

(A/N: Don't drink.)

Chapter 12

A Very Merry Christmas

            Christmas morning came early.  The twins were up as soon as the sky showed the slightest bit change in shade, and had the rest of the household out of bed before dawn had even really begun.

            Mrs. Weasley insisted that they all eat before starting on the large pile of presents under the tree.  Though all the Weasley children groaned, Harry was secretly glad because he didn't feel awake enough for the chaos he was sure this holiday was about to become.

            He'd discovered that the best way to protect yourself form the mayhem was to opt to hold the baby.  Lynn was happy to let him, as she wanted to participate but didn't want to neglect Mary on her first Christmas.

            Harry curled up in Mr. Weasley's easy chair cross-legged with Mary on his lap.  Mr. Weasley was sitting on the floor with the rest of the boys, and didn't mind the loss of his chair.  Harry played patty-cake with Mary, only looking up when somebody shoved a gift into his hands.

            A few hours later the noise and movement was beginning to wear off.  Everybody had a cup of steaming coco and a happy smile on their face.  This was what Harry loved most about a big family.  He wasn't accustom enough to the crazy parts to really know how to deal with it.  But he loved being around all the happy people, surrounded by everybody that loved each other so much.  His stomach gave a slight lurch when it occurred to him that he would never be able to have a large family.

            Hermione and Ron, this being their anniversary were being openly affectionate in front of his family for the first time every.  Hermione was leaning against him and Ron had his arms wrapped around her, much to the amusement of the twins and Bill, who had dealt with a lot of shit from Ron when he had his first girlfriend and intended to dish it right back out. 

            Ginny was sitting in Charlie's lap, humming out of tune Christmas carols to Sandy's stomach, while randomly spurting a name that they could use for their child.  Sally was on Charlie's neck, hissing nonsense into his apparently very sensitive ear to make him laugh, which would always be followed by, "What did she say?"  Harry would glance up at them occasionally, but most of his attention was on his games with Mary.  He was suddenly really looking forward to starting his parenting class after the Christmas break.

            Early afternoon, the doorbell rang, echoing throughout the house by magic to make sure that it was heard.  Mrs. Weasley, who was out in the kitchen baking cookies, was the one to answer it.

            She opened the door to the sight of three large men in bright red and green robes, who appeared to be in their late twenties.  One had red hair and was wearing an elf hat.  One had blue hair and a pair of antlers sprouting out of his head.  The other had green hair and a Santa Claus hat.  "Hello!" they said, simultaneously with matching grins.

            "We heard Harry was hear?" the blue haired one asked.

            "Why, yes, he is."

            "Could we see him a moment?" asked the red head.

            "Of, course.  Harry dear!   There are three young men here to see you."

            Harry, in the other room, looked up confused.  He handed Mary to Lynn and made his way around the rest of the family to the kitchen doorway.

            "Harry!"

            Harry blinked to see Brad, Chad, and Lad standing in the doorway.  "Guys, what are you doing here?"

            "Please come in," Mrs. Weasley said, now assured that they did in fact know Harry.

            "We went to the school but Dumbledore said you'd come here.  That's why we're late."

            "Late for what?"

            Brad grinned.  "Everybody's at our house.  Abby, Liam, Sis, Tony, Tiffany, Tony's new chick, Chuck, his wife Anna, his two daughters .  We wanted to know if you'd like to come party with us for a little while."

            Harry's eyes widened, and he felt warm inside to know that they wanted to include him in their group.  "Yeah I want to go."  He looked at Mrs. Weasley.  "Do you mind?"

            She blinked.  "Of course not."

            Harry grinned at them.  "What's up with your robes, guys?"

            "Come on, Harry," Brad said, picking him up in the air like he usually did, making Mrs. Weasley gasp.  "We get shit all year about our robes being Christmas colors.  You think we're not going to wear them on Christmas?"

            Harry laughed, playing with the bell on the top of Brad's hat.  "I just happened to pack mine.  Do you want me to change into them?"

            "You'll feel out of place if you don't.  Tony, Tiffany, and Chuck are in theirs."

            "Is Hermione here too?" Lad asked suddenly.  "I read something the other day I'd love to tell her about."

            "She's in the other room."

            "Right through here," Mrs. Weasley said.  The triplets and Harry on Brad's shoulder followed Mrs. Weasley into the family room.  Everybody looked up to see what the commotion was.  Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George all sat up and grinned upon seeing the triplets.

            "Everybody this is Brad, Chad, and Lad," Harry said, pointing to each of them in turn.  "They're on the Catapults.  I'm gonna go with them for a little while, so I'll see you all later, alright?"

            Lad kneeled down beside Ron and Hermione and immediately started telling her something that made his eyes light up in a way that they usually only did when he and his brothers were causing trouble.

            Chad sat down on the edge of the couch with Charlie, Sandy, and Ginny, immediately introducing himself to Charlie and shaking his hand. 

            "Alright Harry, so where is all of your stuff."

            "Ron's room."

            "Is that upstairs?"

            "Very top.  Right below the attic."

            "Alright, here we go," Brad said, heading to the stairs.

            "Brad!" Harry exclaimed.  "You can _not_ carry me all the way up seven flights of stairs."

            "You wanna bet?"

            "I always lose when you and I bet."

            "Then that ought to teach you something," Brad said, starting up the stairs.

            "You're going to seriously injure yourself."

            "You're too light to hurt me."

            "If you drop me I will maim you."

            "I'll keep that in mind."

            Harry laughed up the first two flights of stairs.  Then, when he was sure they were out of hearing range, he bent down to get closer to Brad's ear.  "I have some really great news to tell you guys."

            "Really?" Brad asked.  "Does it have something to do with a young red head?"

            Harry grinned.  "Maybe.  But I'm gonna wait until you're all there to tell you about it."

            "Want us to bring her with us?" Brad asked, turning his head to raise an eyebrow at Harry.

            Harry blushed but declined with a shake of head.  "No, that's okay."

            When they finally reached Ron's room Brad deposited Harry on the floor and rolled his arm in circles.  "I'm gonna have to carry you back down on the other one and even this out."

            Harry laughed as he dug his robes out of his trunk.  "Oh, Harry, we apparated here.  I know apparating with somebody else can be dangerous if your not good at it, but I can do it.  But if you're not comfortable I wouldn't.  Do you trust me enough to apparate you there?"

            "Of course I do," Harry answered, his voice muffled as he pulled his robes over his head to change into his team robes.  "We're on a Quidditch team together.  Trust doesn't get any deeper then that.  I trust all of you with my life.  But if you splinch me I'll maim you."

            His team robes donned, Harry rolled his eyes when he was grabbed from behind yet again and placed on Brad's other arm.  He took the stairs at a trot and despite trusting Brad with his life Harry held on tight.

            "You're such a show off," Harry said as they reached the bottom of the last flight.

            "Alright guys, our boy is here, let's get out of here before we break something."

            Harry thought that Brad had a point.  Despite that Weasley family was huge and had a tendency to be crazy, none of them were very large.  If they were tall they were thin, if they were wide they were short.  The triplets were very wide and very tall, and it made them stick out like a sore thumb in the room.

            Chad said goodbye to Charlie, Sandy and Ginny, shaking Charlie's hand, kissing Sandy's, and giving Ginny a one armed hug.  Lad tried to shove everything else he had to say in the next three seconds, Hermione nodding at him, Ron starring, confused, at both of them.

            They went out into the kitchen, Harry having to duck to miss the doorway.  Brad finally sat him back down.  "You've worn yourself out," Chad said to Brad.  "I'll take him."

            Unwilling to do anything that would risk their seeker's safety, Brad nodded.  "We'll meet you there."  With that Brad disappeared, followed a moment later by Lad.

            "I've never done this before," Harry said, as Chad held his hands out for Harry to take.

            "You won't even feel it.  It's usually parents who do it when they need to get their children somewhere fast.  It just uses an inconvenient amount of power and can be dangerous if you don't know the person you're trying to transport."

            "I'd say that in some ways you guys know me better then anybody else."

            Chad smiled.  "In some ways."  He closed his hands around Harry's.  "Watch my eyes Harry, don't look away."

            Harry stared at Chad's hazel eyes but was aware as the world around him melted away and a new environment appeared.  He blinked.  That had been so different then what he did when he tried to waste his power.  When he did that it was like blinking and being somewhere else.  There was never any, melting sensation.  He realized with a start that they were outside, it was snowing, and the December cold bit right through his team robes

            He was caught from behind almost immediately by Tiffany.  "Merry Christmas Harry!"

             Harry laughed once he realized who it was, and allowed Tiffany to lead him and Chad in to where the others were waiting.  The Bowl kitchen was stuffed with people, and food covered the table. 

            Tiffany made a noise of disgust when she saw Tony and his new girlfriend in the corner snogging like there was no tomorrow.  Harry thought that this girl was much prettier then Tony's last girlfriend.  Brad was holding mistletoe above Abby's head, but she was ignoring him in favor of waving at Harry.  She had changed the purple and pink in her hair to red and green, and was wearing a red vinyl dress with white fur around the edge, complete with a vinyl Santa hat.  Lad was trying to get a piece of mistletoe overtop of Liam and Chad, but both were ducking away from him.  Chuck was seated at the head of the table, with one of his daughters on each knee, telling them a story that had them hanging in his every word.  Anna sat beside him, writing something on a roll of parchment with glittering ink and chuckling occasionally at her husband's tale. 

            Natalie was by Harry's side immediately, brushing off the snow he had managed to collect in the few feet it took for him to walk inside.  It was snowing rather hard here, whereas it had been clear at the Weasley's.  She handed him a plate and told him to help himself and have fun.  Brad, after giving up on Abby, poured a cup of eggnog and handed it to Harry.

            "You'd best be careful with that," Natalie warned as she went back to the counter where she was still preparing something.  "It's their secret recipe and it's probably a bit harder then what you're used to."

            Harry looked into the glass, rolling the contents around.  It certainly looked soft enough.  After making sure nobody was watching, he stuck his finger in.  It felt fine to him.

            Liam, behind him, started to laugh, and Harry suddenly felt like he was missing something.  The blonde bent down to whisper in Harry's ear.  "She means there's alcohol in it, Harry."

            "Oh," Harry said, feeling very stupid, and glad only Liam had seen.  "What kind?"  Liam probably thought he was some kind of moron.  Harry always seemed to make an idiot of himself in front of him.

            Liam shrugged.  "I don't know, exactly, they won't even tell Natalie how they make it, and she's the chief chef of the house.  I'm pretty sure I could get it out of Chad if you'd like."

            "No, that's okay," Harry said, taking a tentative sip.  Something in it burned the back of his throat, but it wasn't exactly an unpleasant sensation. 

            Tony eventually tore himself away from his girl long enough to come wish Harry a merry Christmas.  Harry found it amusing how Tony couldn't seem to walk in a straight line.  Natalie flat out refused the beater any more eggnog.

            After being introduced to Chuck's family, Harry eventually ended up in a chair beside Lad, who refilled his glass for him.  Abby and Brad sat down beside them.  "Hey Harry, didn't you have something to tell us?" 

            "Oh yeah," Harry said, sitting up straighter.  "Where's Chad?"

            "I'll go find him and Liam," Brad said, jumping out of his seat and walking out of the room.

            "They have triplet sonar," Abby explained.  "They always seem to be able to figure out where the others are."

            "Made hide and seek a drag," Lad said miserably.

            Brad, Chad, and Liam returned a moment later, pulling up chairs to sit in a circle.  Brad called Tiffany over, sure that she would want to hear what Harry had to say.

            Harry felt a little on the spot, but thinking about what had happened that night made him warm inside.  He told them what had happened after the dance.  Tiffany was thrilled.  Chad gave Harry a knowing smile that made Harry blush.  To think he'd been here just over a week ago crying about the whole thing.

            "So, what happened?" Tiffany asked.

            "I just told you."

            "No, Harry, after you both found out.  Then what happened?  Did you kiss?"

            Harry blushed again.  "No, we didn't.  Nothing happened.  We went to bed because we had to be up early to leave."

            "What did you do the next morning?" Brad asked.

            "Everything's been kinda awkward.  We really haven't talked since."

            "So what are you going to do now?"

            "I don't know," Harry answered.  "I was kinda hoping you guys would have some ideas.

            As the group around Harry started to brainstorm, Chuck and Anna, each with a half asleep girl in hand decided it was time to head home.  They said their goodbyes and left the crowded kitchen in two small pops.  There was shouting in the family room, which resulted in a slammed door and a sulking Tony joining their group.  Natalie refilled everybody's glass before finally giving up her cooking.  She put some music on, the first music Harry had heard for days that was not Christmas carols.  Their group broke up as everybody started to dance and Harry's advice was mostly forgotten.

            Harry wasn't bothered by it though.  He was enjoying watching everybody dance.    Tony remained seated by Harry.  He wasn't sure if the beater was too depressed to dance or too drunk.  Harry learned that Liam traveled a lot because he was a professional dancer, and he came alive under the music. 

            Tony began to sneak more eggnog behind Natalie's back, filling Harry's glass too.  Natalie was aware he was doing it, Harry was sure, but was letting him get away with it because his girlfriend had dumped him on Christmas day.

            All three of the triplets were beginning to trip over themselves, having consumed too much of their own eggnog.  Abby and Liam, both of whom refused to drink any, moved back to sit with Harry and Tony rather then get stepped on by the large, tipsy triplets.

            "It's getting late.  Shouldn't you be getting home, Harry?"

            Harry glanced at out the window to see it was dark.  "Yeah," he said, his voice breaking as he hadn't spoken for several hours, content to just observe.  He stood up.  His feet somehow didn't seem to work right, and the quick rise made his head swim. He tripped and fell back down into his chair, and nearly out of it. 

Liam steadied him, concerned.  "Harry, how much eggnog did you have?"

            Harry tried to think, but when he did it made everything spin around.  "I dunno," he answered, his words slurring.

            "We shouldn't have let him have any alcohol," Abby said regretfully.  Beside her, Tony fell off the chair and hit the floor with a large thump, but was ignored.

            "Chad," Liam called, pulling the blue haired man over.  "We've got to take Harry home.  He's drunk."

            Chad blinked several times.  "Oops?"

            Liam rolled his eyes.  "How drunk are _you_?"

Chad shrugged.  "Not _that_ drunk.  Just, kinda dizzy."

"There is no way I'm letting any of you three to try to take him.  Think you're sober enough to get yourself there and think about me?"

            Chad nodded.  "Sorry, Liam, I didn't think about it."

            "What's Liam doin'?" Harry asked, confused and having a hard time following the conversation.

            "Liam's going to take you home Harry," Abby explained.  "But he doesn't know where he's going so Chad is going to go first and then Liam is going to follow him."

            "How?"

            "It's a special type of apparation.  Chad has to know that Liam is trying to do it and Chad has to think really hard about Liam.  Liam has to think really hard about Chad and follow him within a few seconds or it won't work."

            Harry didn't understand a word she said.  "Oh," he answered.

            Liam walked over and grabbed Harry's shoulders to help him stand.  "Look at me Harry, okay?"  Harry stared at Liam.  His eyes were really dark green.  All four of them.

            "Go Chad."  Chad disappeared with a pop and Liam followed with Harry right behind him.

            Ron and Ginny sat at the table playing chess, Hermione watching.  Mrs.  Weasley was washing dishes.  But in reality they were all waiting for Harry.

            Two pops, in quick succession, announced his return.  Liam, his hands on Harry's shoulders, gave Ron a meaningful glance before sitting Harry down in the closest chair.

            "Oh, hello!" Mrs. Weasley said.  "I don't believe we've met.  I'm Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Ron's mom."

            Liam glanced at the three people at the table, pegging the two red heads as Ginny and Ron, and figuring the third had to be Hermione.  "Hello, I'm Liam."

            Chad, at this point, managed to trip over something invisible on the floor.  Liam caught him, though he wasn't nearly as large as Chad and it wasn't exactly easy to hold him up.  Once Chad was steady again, he threw a smile at Mrs. Weasley.  "Sorry I can't stay and chat, but he's not feeling very well, and I best get him home."

            Liam pulled Chad against him and closed his eyes.  With a single pop they were both gone.  "That's not very safe," Mrs. Weasley said with a frown.  "Apparating somebody else without eye contact is very dangerous unless you really know the person."

            Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, however, were not listening.  They were staring at Harry, who was sitting behind Mrs. Weasley, and glowing. 

            Thinking fast, Ginny looked back at her mother.  "Why's that?"

            As Mrs. Weasley started to explain, the three watched in horror as Harry glowed particularly bright, then turned into a lion. 

            Ginny desperately tried to keep her mother's attention, and after a moment Harry turned back to himself.  Except not in the chair.  He was now over in the door way.

            "So did you have fun, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley said, turning around, and jumping to see Harry had moved.  "Oh, my.  I could have sworn you were right behind me.  I must have had a touch too much wine."

            "Harry's really tired I think," Hermione said loudly.

            "We're all gonna head up mom, see you in the morning."  Ron added.  He and Hermione rushed toward Harry and, each grabbing an arm, pulled him out of the room, Ginny following hurriedly. 

            They pushed Harry against the stair banister, where he promptly fell.

            "Harry what the hell is wrong with you?" Ron asked in a harsh whisper.

            "He's drunk," Hermione said, finally starting to put two and two together.

            "My room's closest," Ginny said.  Hermione and Ron each grabbed one of his arms, Ginny grabbed both his feet, and they began to drag him up the three flights of stairs to Ginny's room, praying they didn't meet anybody on the way.

            They made it into Ginny's room but couldn't carry him any further.  They dropped him on the floor, where he turned into a snake.

            "Oh and he couldn't have done that while we were hauling his ass up the stairs?" Ron said bitingly.

            "What'ss going on?" Sally said, coming out from under Ginny's bed.

            "We're not really sure yet, Sal."

            "He's drunk," Hermione repeated.  "He's lost all control of his magical power.  It's just wasting itself.  This is bad.  This can be really dangerous."

            "Harry how smashed are you?"

            Harry turned back into himself and giggled.  "Tony was wearing vinyl and Abby got dumped!"

            "Really smashed."

            "So what do we do?"

            "Well, we try to get as much of the alcohol out of him as we can."

            "So we make him, what, puke?"

            "Exactly," Hermione answered, opening Ginny's bathroom door.

            "Oh, hell, no, I'm _not_ going in there," Ron said, staring warily at the open door as if something might rush out at him.

            "Oh, I am so fed up with men!" Hermione said, as she gave Harry a nice kick for good measure.

            "Sal," Ginny said.  "Do you think you could, well, do something that would make him throw up?"

            "The most I can do is make him feel disgusted, but, he's so messed up it might not do anything."

            "It's worth a try," Ginny said, grabbing Harry's leg and dragging him toward the bathroom.

            "Woo hoo!" the mirror said as they entered.  "An unconscious male on a bathroom floor is always a good start to an evening!"

            "Not now, Jack," Ginny said as she and Hermione propped Harry up in front of the toilet.  "You're on Sally," Ginny said, but before she could finish the sentence Harry retched and began to spew into the toilet.

            "I didn't do a thing," Sally said, amused.

            "I suppose you find this very amusing?"

            Sally grinned.  "Not now, but it will be in the morning."

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            "Wake up, Harry."

            He could here Sally's voice, but it hurt to actually listen to it, so he ignored it.  A sharp pain shot across his forehead, like a whip.  Harry jerked into a sitting position, his heart racing as memories of being in the clearing invaded his mind.

            "It'ss jusst me, Harry.  Oh, Harry, I'm ssorry, I didn't mean to make you think about that."

            Harry stared at her, his fear forgotten.  "Where am I?"

            "With me, sexy!" came a male voice from the wall that Harry was pretty sure he recognized from somewhere.

            "Ginny'ss bathroom."

            His head hurt, and he felt sick.  Nothing was making any sense.  "What?"

            "You're in Ginny'ss bathroom.  You got drunk at the party lasst night and wouldn't sstop puking sso we decided to leave you in here."

            The door opened, Hermione and Ginny walking in.  "You're awake."

            Harry groaned, pressing his hand against his forehead.  "I think I'm going to be sick."

            "Oh, please don't," came Jack's voice again.

            Hermione put her hands on her hips.  "I highly doubt that.  There's nothing left on your stomach for you to be sick on."

            Her voice made Harry's head pound.  He turned, and pressed it against the cool metal of the toilet.  "What happened?"

            "After you finished being sick you passed out," Ginny answered him, pressing a cold cloth against his forehead.

            Harry groaned.  He'd never felt this sick in his entire life.  "I think I need to lay down."

            Ginny nodded, and helped him to stand and walk into her bedroom.  She helped him sit on her bed, but he didn't lay back.  "Tell me again what happened?"

            "You went to the party last night, remember?"

            Harry blinked, then most of last night came rushing back.  "Oh, right.  Eggnog."  He closed his eyes and tried to orient himself, and fill in the missing pieces.  "I remember right up until Liam told me it was time to go home and I tried to get up.  How did I get home?"

            "Well, I'm assuming the triplets were too drunk to take you safely.  So Chad came alone, and then that other man followed him with you.  I think he said his name was Liam.  He had blonde hair."

            Harry groaned.  "Figures.  I always seem to make an idiot of myself in front of him."

            "Who is he, exactly?"

            "Chad's fiancé," Harry said, pressing the cold cloth against his temple.  "Then what?"

            "Well, I suppose that's how Liam knew Chad well enough to apparate him out of there without eye contact.  Chad was too drunk to take himself home, so Liam took him back.  And you, well, we're not exactly sure what you did.  You just sat there and glowed, and then you turned into a lion, and then you started popping around the room."

            Harry's eyes widened.  "Oh no, did anybody see?"

            "No," Hermione answered, "thanks to Ginny's quick thinking she kept her mother distracted.  We rushed you out of the room."

            "What happened?  Why'd I do that?"

            "Because you were _drunk_, Harry," Hermione said impatiently.  "Which means you lost all control of you magic.  Do you realize how dangerous that is?  You're lucky all you did was glow.  You could have seriously injured yourself or somebody else.  You have too much power to be that careless."

            "Hermione," Harry groaned, holding his head.

            "Let him go, Hermione.  I don't think he meant to get drunk."

            "What happened after that?" he asked.

            "We carried you up here, you said a bunch of gibberish, and then Rose held you for hours while you puked yourself sober.  Then you passed out."

            Harry fell backwards into the comfort of the bed.  His body was stiff from sleeping on the floor.  "I'm never drinking eggnog again.  I've never felt this sick before."

            "You have a hangover, Harry," Ginny said sympathetically.

            "What did I say?" he asked suddenly.  "The gibberish, what was it, I didn't say anything," he looked at Hermione, his eyes panicky.

            She realized with a start he was afraid he had said something inappropriate to Ginny.  "All you said was that Tony was in vinyl and Abby got dumped."

            Harry blinked, then grinned.  "I meant it the other way.  Tony got dumped.  Abby was in this vinyl Santa dress."

            "Who's Abby?" Ginny asked, suddenly jealous that some girl had paraded around Harry in vinyl.

            "She's Brad's fiancé," he explained.

            "So did you have fun before you go drunk?"

            Harry tried to nod, then stopped as it shot a bullet of pain from his left temple to the back of his neck.  "Yeah, I had a blast.  Everybody but Liam and Abby was drunk.  I didn't know I was.  I felt fine all night, until the very end."

            Hermione shook her head.  "You have no alcohol tolerance Harry.  What were you drinking?"

            "Dunno," he answered, closing his eyes against the harsh light of the room.  "It's the triplets secret eggnog recipe.  They won't tell anybody what's in it."

            Ron entered the room, and laughed when he saw Harry spread out on the bed with a cloth and his head and his eyes screwed shut.  "The boy who lived is officially defeated by a hangover."

            Harry tried to throw his cloth at Ron, but missed horribly, then regretted letting go of it.

            "Hey Dean and Seamus wrote us.  Neville passed all those tests.  He actually has the gift."  Harry was sure that at some point this information would be very exciting, but at the present time he could not have cared a bit less.

            "We'll tell mom that something you ate there made you sick.  You can camp out in here."

            "Thanks," Harry said gratefully.  It occurred to him that this was the most he and Ginny had talked since the night on the roof. 

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            After recovering, Harry spent the remainder of his vacation studying for his two N.E.W.T.s which he had to go back to school a day early to take.  Though he had been studying all year, it suddenly didn't feel like enough.

            Hermione eventually forgave him for getting drunk, after Harry swore that he knew what it meant now and would never make the same mistake again.  Then she helped him to study.

            Harry saw very little of Ginny for the rest of the vacation, and was glad because he wasn't sure what to do now.  It was rather embarrassing, to throw up all night in front of them right after you've confessed your feelings to each other.

            Ron had agreed to bring Harry's stuff with him on the train the next day, as Harry was flying back to school when it got dark, a day before everybody else was due to return.  Harry decided it would be a great opportunity for him to make use of the chamber as nobody would miss him in the dorm that night.

            With lots of hugs and good luck wishes, Harry said his goodbyes when the sun went down, and set out for a cold fly to Hogwarts.


	13. Nastily Exhausting Wizard Tests

_(A/N: **Important Notice!**  The Sal Fan Club was started way back before Fanficton.net did E-mail alerts when somebody posted.  Once FFN started that, the club was rather useless and was discontinued.  Unwilling to give up the idea, I've tried something else.  There is now Livejournal community for the Sal Fan Club.  If you join the community you'll be able to post in it, and comment on chapters or complain about how long it's taking for the next one.  The community will be controlled by myself and my co-creator Gwen.  In the community I will post the newest chapters, so should FFN not be working, you will always have access to the latest by me.  There will be other bonuses in the community too.  You'll probably hear about things before they're actually written, such as getting drafts for hat songs or such. Eventually Gwen and I would like to do a puppet version of YoT which we would link you to from the community.  So, if you are a LJ member, please join.  If you are not, you should be, and when you are, please join.  You can link to the community from my profile, or you can go to www.livejournal.com and search for the user SalFanClub.  Thanks for reading.) _

Chapter 13

Nastily Exhausting Wizard Tests

            Walking into the school was like stepping into a hot shower.  He shivered harshly for a minute, attempting to shake the cold out of his body.  He was used to flying long distances during the summer, but he was not used to it in the heart of winter.  In Quidditch games it was different, because you weren't moving all the time, which give you a moment to fight off the wind chill.  There was no break when you were traveling.

            He licked his lips, chapped from the wind, and set out for McGonagall's office.  She instructed that he inform her when he arrived, then his test would start first thing in the morning.  He made his visit to McGonagall quick, waiting impatiently for a real hot shower and to sleep on the couch in front of the fire in the chamber. 

When he did finally curl up by the fire, his hair still wet, he was struck by how quiet it was.  He suddenly wished he had brought Sally along, but he hadn't thought she, being cold blooded, would be able to handle the trip.

            Alone for the first time in months, he decided to make the most of it.  Laying back, he tried to organize his thoughts.  He had to figure out what to do next.

            He and Ginny liked each other.  She'd liked him since, well, if she had never stopped liking him, since she'd first seen him.  He grinned, even though there was nobody to see.  It was just so, very perfect.

            But now what?  They'd spent the entire vacation avoiding each other.  That was the exact opposite of the desired result.  But he was so lost now.  He'd spent so long hoping that she might return his feelings he'd never considered what would happen if she actually did.

            Where they still just friends now?  Where they something more?  How were they supposed to go about doing, well, whatever it was they were supposed to do?

            _'When two people like each other, don't they start dating?  Should we date?  Where, and when?'_

The answer came to him as he remembered that a trip to Hogsmeade was coming up in February.  So, he should take her somewhere.  Maybe that little place they had found on their first trip to Hogsmeade together?  The restaurant with Patrick and Kimberly.  They had only been back there once and it would be a nice setting.

            Nerves made his stomach knot.  He didn't know how to ask her, what to do once he asked her, or what to do when they got there. 

            The nerves suddenly reminded him of something else he had to worry about.  He had two N.E.W.T.s to take first thing in the morning, and he was sitting up worrying about something that didn't have to be dealt with until later.

            Shutting off his mind, he turned to his side and closed his eyes.  Exhaustion from the ride took over as soon as he let it, and he fell fast asleep.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            Because Charms was marginally easier then Transfiguration for most people, Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall had decided to start Harry with that.  Harry felt he'd probably be the opposite, but he liked to get the hard one over first anyway. He took the written part first.  He tried not to panic when he didn't know the answers to half the questions.  McGonagall had assured him that it would be the case because no matter how much he had studied in the past four months, he was still skipping two full years of schooling.  She was counting on his ability section to balance the written.  She said she didn't expect him to do well on his N.E.W.T.s, just to pass them.

            When he moved on to the talent part, he thought it would be a relief, but discovered the exact opposite.  It was hard.  Not that he didn't have the power to back up what he did, but the concentration and determination it took to actually perform charm after charm on his barely rested body was difficult.

            At present he was attempting several charms at once; two complete opposite (holding a floating object to the ground and floating a grounded object) and one charm that was completely unrelated.  It was a test to see if he could make his mind hold two extremes, while doing something else.  He was managing it, just barely, and it frustrated him how _difficult_ it was.  It would have been so nice if he could have just blasted them all and made them stay where they were so he wouldn't have to think about it anymore.  He'd never been more grateful for his fake wand.  If he'd have had to worry about avoiding a wand core at the same time, he would have lost it.

            He could only imagine what Sally would have to say if she were here.  He was becoming to dependant on just powering things down, and forgetting that some things took _skill_ and _practice_ in order to accomplish them.

            It was late afternoon when they finally did finish the first N.E.W.T.  He collapsed into a chair, grateful for even the uncomfortable support it provided, and let his forehead fall against the cool surface of the wood.  It was stiflingly warm in the room, or at least it felt that way to him. 

            "Well, Mr. Potter, I'm proud to say that you managed to pass," Flitwick said, hoping down off of a desk. 

            "By how much?" Harry asked, looking up.

            Flitwick smiled.  "By enough."

            Harry sighed, relieved.  The written part for Transfiguration wasn't nearly as difficult as the one for Charms was, but the talent part was.  However, Transfiguration was slightly different.  If you didn't know the short cut incantation that could make an object into something specific, you still _could_ just blast it with power to make what you wanted. 

            And yet, he was so bone weary that he doubted he'd even be able to manage that.

            McGonagall walked in a few minutes later.  Harry had moved to press his head against the cool glass pane of the window.  She took one look at him and reconsidered her plan.

            "Mr. Potter?"

            "Yes?" he answered as respectfully as he could with out looking at her.  He didn't want to part with the glass quite yet.

            "Do you remember what Professor Dumbledore told you last year during Advanced Curses, about pulling for more power?"

            She was talking about his block.  But she didn't know he already knew that it was a block, and she had no idea that there wasn't a block anymore.  His heart sped, glad he wasn't looking at her as he had a secret to protect.  "Yes, Professor I remember."

            "You are not pulling are you?"

            "No, Professor, I'm not," he answered truthfully.  There was no need to pull at anything anymore.  "I know doing that makes me tired.  But that's not why I'm tired.  It was just really exhausting and I flew most of last night.  I'm not pulling."

            "Perhaps, we should wait until tomorrow before we try the next one?" She phrased it as a question, trusting him to know his own limits.

            Harry looked up, grateful.  "Could we?  It wouldn't be too much of a problem?"

            McGonagall shook her head.  "The other students will be returning tomorrow, but classes will not begin until the next day, and there is nothing that needs done tomorrow that I could not do right now."

            "I'd like that," Harry admitted, almost embarrassed that he was worn out already.

            McGonagall agreed with a nod.  "You need a full night of sleep."

            Not needing any more encouragement, Harry headed for his dorm, too tired to bother getting into the chamber.  He might have bothered with the chamber if he would have remembered his dorm wouldn't be empty.  Dean and Seamus bombarded him with chatter the moment he walked in.

            He gathered that what they were talking about was Neville's gift, as a blushing Neville was smiling but silent.  He attempted to listen as he moved to the window, opening it despite the fact that it was winter.  He leaned on the sill, careful not to knock the plants off, letting the cold air blow across his face.

            "Guys," he said after another moment of trying to take in what they said.  "I, can't, right now okay?  I'm sorry, and I really am very happy for you Neville, but I just took my Charms N.E.W.T. and I'm so drained can't see straight.  Can you tell me all about it tomorrow after I take my Transfiguration N.E.W.T.?"

            Dean and Seamus looked disappointed, but at least Neville looked like he understood.  He even pulled the curtains back of Harry's bed for him.  Harry threw him what he hoped was a grateful smile, and collapsed into his bed, asleep seconds later.

            When he woke early the next morning, he didn't exactly feel fully refreshed, but at least he didn't feel sluggish.  He laid where he was for a moment, thinking about yesterday.

            He felt a bit like an idiot.  He'd gotten so accustom to being able to do things.  To be able to do what ever he set his mind to, and usually perfectly in just a few tries. 

            _'I've gotten vain.  I _am _human, I _do_ have limits.  I've got to start realizing that.'_  His thoughts suddenly flew to Ginny, and his eyes widened with a sudden realization.  _'That's why she's always worried I'm overdoing things.  I don't even consider the fact that maybe I can't do something.  That's why all last year she was right behind me.  She knew that I wouldn't know when to quit.'_

It was funny how everything always seemed to come back to Ginny.  No matter what he thought about, his mind always seemed to find a way to relate it to her.

            He had slept in his clothes.  He knew he needed a shower, and yet, he was just going to work himself into another sweat as soon as he started his test.  He figured it wasn't even worth getting another set of robes dirty.  He'd just test in what he was in and then shower and put on fresh clothes afterwards.

He pulled himself out of bed.  Neville was awake and reading.  "Morning."

            Neville looked up.  "Good morning Harry.  Did you sleep well?"

            He nodded, and looking around, noticed the new addition to their dorm room.  Plants sat all around, on tables, by Neville's bed, and covering the window sill.  He'd seen them last night but had been too tired to give it any thought.  "Are these all yours?"

            Neville nodded, blushing.  "Professor Sprout says that plants will grow much better if I take care of them.  So she gave me all these.  They're hers really, I'm just caring for them for her."

            Harry glanced at his watch.  "I've got a few minutes, want to tell me about it before Dean and Seamus try to do it for you?"

            "Sure," Neville said, putting his book down.  "Though even I don't know all of it yet.  Nobody really does, so I'm doing a lot of reading."

            Harry sat down on the corner of Neville's bed.  "So what does this gift really mean?"

            "Part of it is kinda like, plant empathy," Neville started.  "I used to think I was just weird.  But when I looked at a plant, I would know what it needed.  Like, that one on the table there," he said, pointing, "she's starting to get thirsty, so I will have to water her later.  The one on the sill there wants to be turned around, so that the sun hits her other side."

            "Are they all female?" Harry asked, curious as to why Neville now used "she" instead of "it".

            Neville shrugged.  "They don't really have a gender, but I don't know, the _feel_ more like girls, and they _act_ like girls.  They're needy."  He wrinkled his nose and Harry laughed.  "Not that I don't like them," Neville added quickly.  "I do like them a lot.  But it just doesn't feel right to call them "it" when I can tell what they feel.  And so, I decided plants were going to be female."

            "Is there anything else that the gift does?" Harry asked, wanting to get all the facts before he had to leave.

            Neville grinned, his blush finally fully gone.  "There's the cool part."

            Interested, Harry shifted to sit better on the bed.  "I'm not that good at it yet, I have to practice."  He was pulling a tray from off his bedside table.  It had a bunch of tiny little pots.  There were three places that were empty, but Harry was pretty sure he had seen three little pots by the window sill with tiny seedlings sprouted out of them.

            Neville took one of the pots out and wrapped his hands around it.  He stared at the pot, as if he could see through the black soil.  Harry watched, with a growing smile, as two tiny little leaves pushed their way out of the dirt and spread themselves open into the air.

            Neville let out a sigh, his shoulders sagging.  Harry took the pot from him so he didn't have to worry about dropping it.  "That's really impressive Neville."

            The teen flushed with pride.  "It gets easier every time I do it.  Professor Sprout says that once I've got sprouting down, I can start trying to make plants grow faster."

            "Really?  How good will you be once you've practiced enough?"

            "We're not really sure," Neville admitted.  "But, back when a lot of people had the gift, some were able to put a seed in their palm and have it sprout grow and flower within a few minutes, without water or soil."

            Harry shook his head, still smiling, as he stood.  "That's great Neville, congratulations."

            "Thanks," he said.  "So did you have a good holiday?"

            Harry grimaced.  "Mostly.  You?"

"Same as any Christmas as Hogwarts, wonderful and magical.  What do you mean by mostly?"

"I went to a party with the Catapults and managed to get completely drunk.  But otherwise, it was great being with the Weasleys."

"_You_ got drunk?" Neville asked, his eyes widening.

            Harry nodded as he walked Neville's plant to sit with her siblings on the window sill.  Neville snickered.  "You, Harry Potter, drunk?  _How_ drunk?"

            "Drunk enough that I don't remember most of it and spent the night emptying my stomach into Rose's toilet."

            Neville laughed out loud.  "Did her mother find out?"

            "Luckily, no.  Hermione, Ron, and Rose covered for me, but it was close.  And I had such a hangover the next morning I'm pretty sure I've sworn off alcohol for the rest of my life."

            "Hangover?" came Dean's voice, once again out of Seamus' bed.  Seamus had a nasty habit of passing out wherever he was when he was tired, and Dean seemed to lose his bed more often then not.  "Harry, with a hangover?  When did you get drunk?"

            Harry glanced at his watch again.  "Neville can tell you, I've got to go, or I'll be late."

            "Good luck Harry!" Neville called.

            "Thanks," he answered.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            The actual talent section of the test consisted of several parts.  It was set up in levels, and rather then having a list of things you had to do, you just completed as many of the levels as you could.  When you didn't think you could go any further, you just stopped and hoped that the level you reached gave you enough points to pass. 

First there was inanimate objects into other inanimate objects of similar size.  Each of the levels had thirty things you had to change into something else.  The part that became tricky was if any of them changed back, you didn't complete the level.  Harry had never tried to hold thirty ties at once, but at least with small inanimate objects it wasn't too hard to manage. 

Once he had all thirty of them transfigured, he was required to hold it for a full five minutes.  Then he was supposed to change them all back at once.  He knew that was easy, but he also knew if you didn't have a good grasp of the concept of "power lines" it would throw you.  If you  knew what the lines were, it was easy to just let them all go at once.  This also kept you from tying off the lines.  When you tied it off the spell would hold its self for a while, but you had no real idea of when it was going to fade back to what it was.

Then came inanimate objects with drastic size differences.  This required a bit more in the actual change part, as you had to either supplement the mass that the first object just didn't have, or extract the excess.  It still required about the same amount to hold the change though, once you had completed it.

The next level was changing non-living things into living things.  It wasn't difficult for Harry to actually create the animal, but after four he wasn't sure how to hold them anymore.  Lines that were in a sense, "alive", _moved_.  They tugged, and shifted.  He knew he wouldn't be able to hold thirty of them.

He stopped before turning the hat into a peacock.  McGonagall didn't question his pause.  The test was timed, but the limit was twenty four hours.  He could sit there and stare at it until class started tomorrow if he wanted.

He had to figure out a way to combine them.  "Professor, am I allowed to undo and redo them if I chose?" he asked.  She nodded, her eyes suddenly curious.

He changed the hat into a peacock, and knew that five was as far as he was going to be able to make it if he did it this way.  But he had an idea.  He let the power passing through the lines fade, allowing the animals to become objects again, but keeping the line intact.  He mentally shoved all the lines together, almost braiding them, then shot power through them again.

It didn't work, exactly. The peacock came back, and the bucket had turned back into a turtle, but the other three did nothing.  He knew what was wrong though, he could feel where the lines tangled.  But he knew how to do it now.

He dropped all the lines and started over.  The first wasn't a problem.  Then he did the second and carefully wound the two together.  He then added a third.  It worked surprisingly well.  Curious, he altered the three lines, just at the very end, where they connected to him.  In theory, at the end that connected to him they were all the exact same thing.  It was only the end that connected to the object that had to be different.  So, if he could interlock them, just at the very end, then, maybe…

He tweaked at it.  It was like breaking through a very thin skin.  They resisted at first, but if he added just enough pressure, they meshed.  Now he had only one line, connected to him, and though it still moved around and was larger, he was able hold it. 

He got the first ten objects into one line.  Then he started to worry about it getting a little too big for him to control, so he started another one.  At the end he had just three very large lines and a happy grin on his face.  McGonagall smiled at him as she counted the five minutes.  It was easy to tell that he'd just figured out how to do it, without any guidance.

She really wasn't sure what he did.  There really was no way to teach how to do this, because it was different for every person.  They spent most of seventh year learning and practicing and attempting to hold this many objects at once.  She was proud of him for figuring it out on his own.

It was still very hard to hold everything, it took a lot of concentration.  On the next level, which was transfiguring living things into different living things, he got distracted by the goat he was trying to turn into a dog when it tried to charge him.  As a result he lost his one line, his first ten animals turning back into what they had originally been, and he had to start that level basically all over again.

Before attempting to start it again, though, he grabbed a chair.  There were no rules against sitting and though some people felt they had to stand in order to do it, he wasn't one of them.  Besides, he didn't want to chance the goat rushing him again.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            He walked out of McGonagall's office with a smile.  He smelled, he knew it.  He looked horrible, he knew it.  But in his hand he was clutching two N.E.W.T.s.  He'd done much better on his Transfiguration one then his Charms, which McGonagall told him he'd actually _just_ passed.

            He wanted to run to the dorm.  He knew that his friends would be back by now.  But he didn't have the energy to do much more then drag his feet slowly up.  He couldn't wait to tell them.

            When he did finally make it to the portrait hole he felt like he might fall over, but he was still grinning.  He nearly tripped over himself attempting to climb in.

            The room was crowded with students who'd returned from break, sharing holiday stories in the common room.  Harry's eyes immediately sought one corner, where his friends sat.

            Ginny whipped around, feeling her necklace glow, to see a very dirty and very tired Harry standing, or rather leaning against the portrait hole.  He caught her eye, grinning and holding up the papers in his hand.

            "Harry!" she squealed.  "You did it!"

            She ran over, followed by Hermione and Ron.  Ron reached him first, having the longest legs.  He offered Harry support, which the other teen gladly took.  He allowed Ron to half carry him over to their corner, where he fell down into a chair.

            "Congratulations!"

            "Thanks," he answered with a sleepy smile.

            "Was it really hard?"

            "Yes," was all he said, before closing his eyes.  If he was actually asleep or not was hard to say, but he didn't answer any more of their questions.

            Ginny very carefully removed the papers from his hand and gave them to Sally to take up to his dorm.  The actual scores went on his file, so the papers weren't important to prove that he had actually earned his N.E.W.T.s, but they did have a lot of sentimental value.  She supposed he'd get a frame or something for them. 

            Ron was eager ask him exactly how hard it really was, so he figure out how much he should be studying for he upcoming O.W.L.s, but Hermione forced the red head to leave Harry alone.

            "Ron, they're called "Nastily Exhausting" for a reason you know.  He's exhausted, let him be."

            Ginny sat herself on the arm of Harry's chair.  They used to sit like that a lot, one in the chair and the other on the arm, either watching what the other was doing or just being close.  They hadn't sat like that since that night on the tower.

            She studied him out of the corner of her eye.  He was covered in sweat and dust, but he actually looked much better then he had the night he'd been drunk.  She was a little jealous that he could be such a mess and still manage to look sexy.  Of course, that opinion might have been a little biased on her part.  She'd yet to find a time she didn't think he was sexy.  Still, there was something to be said for how attractive hot and sweaty could actually be.

            After an hour or so, Harry opened his eyes and sat forward, resting his head in his hand.  Ginny still hadn't left his side.  "I'm gonna go grab a shower before dinner," he said, glancing at her as Ron was across the room studying and Hermione was attempting to help him.  His cheeks tinged.  They hadn't been alone like this since, well, since that night.

            "Alright," she answered.  "We'll wait for you."

            He hesitated.  He might not get another chance with her alone before the next Hogsmeade trip.  He had to be cautious because of Ron, and he shouldn't let a chance like this pass him by.

            "Rose?" he said, clearing his throat.

            "Yeah?" she already felt a blush approaching, and she didn't know what he was going to ask her.  But the way he'd said her name, and the way he was looking at his feet, told her what she needed to know.

            "There, there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up."  He stopped, unable to finish his point.

            "I know," she said, simply to fill the gap so it wouldn't get more awkward then it already was.  She wasn't exactly sure what he was getting at yet, but she hoped her guess was right.

            "Well," he went on, stalling.  "I was wondering.  We might be able to get away from Ron and Hermione and if we could, I mean, if you want to, maybe we could you know, go, ah, somewhere."

            He was ready to commit mental suicide at how absolutely stupid that had sounded. 

            She didn't want to torture him, but she had to be sure.  She couldn't sit there and second guess herself as to if they were really dating or not.

            "Go where, exactly?"

            He didn't respond at first, choosing a point on the wall to stare at.  He swallowed deeply.  "I was thinking, that place, that we went after the art museum last year."

            "Alright," she answered, almost cautiously.

            He didn't look at her.  "Okay," he finished, his face hot.  He didn't seem to be able to get anything intelligent out.  He stood up and left before he embarrassed himself anymore, nearly running up the stairs.

            He was so shocked when something flew at his face that he'd blasted the pillow into a pile of feathers before he'd known what it was.

            "Well, sor-ry, Harry," Seamus said indignantly.

            Harry looked sheepish.  "Sorry Seamus, it was a reflex.  Please continue."

            All forgiven, he and Dean continued with their pillow fight.  Neville was guarding his plants with his pillow, but still laughing.

            "So, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the bane of You Know Who, got himself smashed on Christmas?" Seamus asked, jumping from his bed across to Ron's then onto Harry's.

            "It was an accident," Harry defended. 

            "Do you know what I would pay, Harry, to see you drunk?"

            Harry raised an eyebrow at Seamus.  "Is this some sick new obsession you've got?"

            Seamus shrugged.  "Dean and I just discussed it.  He thinks that you'd be a quiet drunk. I think you're the type that I could get to streak through the Great Hall drunk.  I'd pay a lot of money to see that too," Seamus added, looking thoughtful.

            "There's his sick obsession," Dean said, smacking a pillow right into the back of Seamus' head.

            Harry chuckled.  "Well, I wasn't exactly quiet and I didn't streak."

            "So what did happen?" Dean asked, grabbing a pillow out of mid air so it wouldn't hit the plants on the window sill.

            "Well, I sorta lost control of my magic, which as I have quite a bit of it, wasn't the safest thing ever."  He didn't add that quite a bit meant a whole hell of a lot, and that not safe meant frighteningly dangerous.

            "That'll teach you," Dean said, hitting Harry with a pillow.

            "I think more then that the next morning taught me," Harry added with a snicker.

            "I'm willing to bet that sspewing your gutss into the toilet in front of Rosse might have had a lot to do with teaching a lesssson," Sally added, coming out from under the bed.  "Your paperss are over there on the table."

            "Thanks," he answered.  He tracked down a bit of tape and stuck the two N.E.W.T.s above his bed.

            "Are those it Harry?  Did you pass?"  Neville asked.

            He nodded before falling back into his bed.  He really had to shower, but all he wanted to do was sleep.  "Congrats, Harry," Dean said, chucking his pillow at Seamus who was now on Ron's bed.  "Though, you look disgusting."

            Harry gave Dean a rude gesture, and received in return a pillow in his face.  He laughed as he stood.  Dean and Seamus had an amazing ability to cheer him up, even though he had just made an idiot of himself in front of Ginny, again.

            "What is that smell?" Dean said as Harry walked passed, holding his nose.  Harry grabbed Ron's pillow and threw it at Dean, missing him and hitting Seamus instead.

            Seamus' retaliation was blocked by the bathroom door.  Harry opened the door again, and called to Sally in Parseltongue.  She followed him into the bathroom.

            Sally curled around bar meant to hold towels while Harry got into the shower.  "What iss it?" she asked.  She knew that he had something he wanted to talk about because he didn't usually drag her into the bathroom with him.  Not that she minded, the steam made it pleasant, especially in the winter, for her cold blood.

            "I asked her out," he answered. 

            Sally blinked.  "You what?"

            Harry peaked his head out from the curtain to look at her, though without his glasses he really couldn't see much.  "I asked her out.  I wasn't exactly smooth about it, but I managed to do it, kinda."

            "I'm very impressssed.  I would have expected that to take monthss like everything elsse sseemss to with you two."

            "Oh come on Sal, help me out here."

            "What, can't bathe yoursself?" she retorted sarcastically.

            "Sal," he pleaded.  "I don't know what I'm doing.  I know you had all these reasons for not telling us how the other felt but can you at least keep me from screwing this up?"

            "I'll help you ass much ass I can Harry, but I won't tell you anything about how she'ss feeling or anything she'ss told me."

            Harry growled under his breath.  "When will we get to bypass that formality?"

            "When you're married."

            Defeated, he sighed.  "Okay, you won't tell me how she's feeling.  What about helping me figure out what to do about getting away from Ron?"

            "You're going to attempt to keep thiss from him?" she asked, surprised.

            "I know I shouldn't, but, Ron's kinda scary when it comes to her.  I'll tell him, just, not yet."

            "Doess Hermione know yet?"

            "Yeah, she pretty much does.  Why?"

            "Issn't it obviouss?  She'ss Ron'ss girlfriend.  If anybody can get him away from you it'ss her.  Assk her to cover for you, or jusst assk her if they can go ssomewhere together, which leavess you and Ginny alone by default."

            That should have been the obvious answer, Harry realized.  He was thankful Sally was here to keep him on track.  He suddenly remembered what he'd realized last night about his limits.  Though he was changing the subject, he told her about it.

            "I could hear you in my head, Sal, berating me for being vain and dense."

            "Well then, that ssavess me the trouble of actually doing it now then."

            He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around himself.  Offering her his arm, she made her way up onto his neck.  He gave her a quick spur of the moment hug.  Just one night without her and he'd realized how much a part of him she was, and how he never wanted to have to be without her.

            "It'ss not jusst your imagination," Sally said.

            "What isn't?" he asked.  Sally had a tendency to do that, pretend she was reading his mind and commenting on what he was supposedly thinking.  Sadly she was usually right.  
            "We are closser now then before."

            "Why?"  He knew there must have been a reason, or she wouldn't have brought it up.

            "Two reassonss.  One, we fought, and made up.  That alwayss bringss you closser together.  The other iss becausse you and Rosse have finally admitted to liking each other.  Ass I'm bonded to both of you, that bond between you two kind of tightenss the triangle."

            "So the closer Rose and I get the closer you and I get?"

            "In a ssensse, yess."

            Harry smiled.  "Then I better go cancel our date…"

            Sally smacked the back of his head with her tail.


	14. Hot and Cold

Chapter 14

Hot and Cold

            After winter break, all of Harry's advanced classes began again, with the exception of Advanced Transfiguration and Advanced Charms.  McGonagall told him that for the most part he would be excused from Transfiguration and Charms, unless she or Flitwick felt there was a particular lesson he should be present for, in which case they would send word with Ron and Hermione that he attend the next class.

            Harry still had Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, his Advanced Curses class, and his Survival class had been taught all year by Lupin.  But because he'd had extra time, he'd decided to take Parenting again after having to drop it last year.

            The small disadvantage to that was all of his year mates had already completed the Parenting class, so none of them were taking it this year.  That meant that all of his new classmates would be fourth years.

            The class just happened to meet when he should have had Advanced Charms.  He walked to Professor Cameron's classroom slightly disappointed that Ron and Hermione weren't with him.  Even though Professor Dumbledore had gotten Remus to agree to teach the class, he was still using Cameron's classroom as it was open and convenient.

            Harry walked in to meet a bunch of faces he hardly knew, and one he knew very well.  He didn't know why it hadn't occurred to him that Ginny would be taking parenting too.  He hadn't even asked her what extra classes she'd signed up for.  She offered him a half smile and pointed to the empty seat beside her.  Harry couldn't help but feel like he was being stared at.

            When he sat, there was a commotion beside him as two girls switched seats.  The one that ended up next to him Harry recognized as Samantha.  She was startlingly pretty, he had to admit, but he knew that she wasn't very nice to Ginny and he therefore wanted nothing to do with her.

            "Hey," he said to Ginny, ignoring the way that Samantha was attempting to get his attention.  "Didn't realize we'd be in class together."

            Ginny couldn't quite meet his eye.  "Well, I guessed we would be, so I saved you a seat."

            Harry tried to ignore the way Samantha was now talking loudly to her friend about how amazing the Gryffindor team had done in their last Quidditch match.  He switched to Parseltongue so that only Ginny would understand him.

            "How bad is this going to be?" he gestured behind him with his eyes.

            Ginny snorted softly.  "Oh, it's gonna be bad.  Watch who you end up partnered with."

            "Is she like, crushing on me?" Samantha's chair seemed to be inching closer to his.  Uncomfortable, he leaned closer to Ginny.

            "Try obsessed," Ginny answered.  She sounded angry about it.

            _'Is she jealous?' _Harry thought, his heart speeding at the idea.  "Well, you'll be my partner if I need one, right?" he asked.  He mentally cheered inside.  That was the most sense he'd made talking to Ginny in several days.

            "Of course I will," she answered just above a whisper, looking down at her hands.

            Remus walked in at that moment. _'Professor Lupin,'_ Harry reminded himself.

            Remus taught his class with the same friendly efficiency he'd taught DADA in their third year.  He'd decided that their first unit would be learning some basic cooking skills.

            Harry, who'd be cooking for the Dursleys most of his life, had no problem.  The extent of Ginny's knowledge was what Harry had taught her over the summer.  The first thing that she did, however, was grab a spatula.  Harry chuckled at her.  "Does it make you feel important?"

            She smiled shyly and nodded.  When he turned, she hit him with it.  He laughed again.

            "You two are walking into an abussive relationship," Sally observed.

            That sentence, however, reminded them that they were supposed to be walking into a relationship at all.  Suddenly Harry couldn't laugh anymore, and Ginny put the spatula down.  Sally sighed but didn't comment.  She couldn't speed their relationship up no matter how much she wanted to.

            It was hard, being between them, knowing what both of them felt, what both of them wanted, and not being able to just shout it at them.  But she knew that their relationship would be strongest if they were allowed to develop it on their own, despite how hard it was on her.

            When Ginny had accepted Draco's offer to the dance, Sally had been so torn.  She couldn't tell Harry, but on the other hand, how could she not tell him?  She'd avoided him, nearly completely, for days, which in its self tore her.  She was bonded to Ginny, yes, but that bond was secondary.  Her familiar, when it came down to it, was _Harry_.  Even being away from him for extended periods of time was, not exactly painful, more like stressful.

            Harry and Ginny managed to work together with the least amount of discussion as possible.  Harry automatically yielded the project to Ginny as he knew what he was doing and she was the one that had to learn.  He assisted only when she needed help.

            They were both careful to never touch.  The pressure of being that close to her was starting to wear on Harry just as much as the pressure had during his N.E.W.T.s.

            Samantha and Marine had chosen to work right next to Harry and Ginny.  Halfway through the class, Samantha tripped and fell towards them.

            Harry caught her reflexively.  Ginny whipped around to see what was wrong to find a surprised Harry holding up a smiling Samantha.  Ginny flushed with anger, turning back around and resuming her cutting with an added vigor. 

            Harry helped Samantha to her feet.  "Thanks," she said breathlessly.

            Not trusting his voice to actually sound sincere, Harry just nodded.  He moved back to where Ginny was.

            "Rosse, cool down."

            "What's wrong?" Harry asked, as he subtly moved on the other side of Ginny so that she was between him and Samantha.

            "Nothing," Ginny said, her anger slowly fading when she realized Harry was trying to avoid Samantha.  At least he wasn't encouraging it, but it wasn't really him she was angry at.  She knew he didn't like Samantha. 

            "That was on purpose, right?" Harry asked in quiet Parseltongue.

            "I'd bet my life on it."

            Harry noticed the anger on her voice and was surprised.  "I suppose that's a good indication of what this class is going to be like?"

            "Probably."     

            Harry thought for a moment, and then made up his mind in a flash of Gryffindor bravery.  "Hold still," he whispered, still in Parseltongue.  He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

            Ginny didn't need to be told.  The moment she felt him against her she froze.  "What are you doing?" she breathed.

            "Discouraging future attempts," he hissed into her ear.  Her heart raced.  He'd never done that before, whispered to her in Parseltongue.  Something about it was just, breathlessly intimate.

            Harry reached around her, taking her hand in his, and guided her cutting, as if he were instructing her.

            Ginny reminded herself that if she didn't breathe she'd pass out and wouldn't be able to enjoy this.  She knew she was blushing, but she didn't care.  She leaned against him, and for just a moment, pretended that nothing between them was weird.  A month ago this type of closeness between them would have been normal.  She almost wished they could go back to that comfortable familiarity.

            Sally remained uncharacteristically silent.  Ginny could see Samantha staring at them.  Though this type of closeness was normal before, not usually in front of people. 

            "I think it's working," Harry whispered in her ear, again in Parseltongue, and Ginny melted.  She made a noise of agreement, not trusting herself to be able to respond verbally.

            After another moment, Harry let her go and moved away to work on another part of their assignment.  He didn't say anything, so neither did Ginny.  She'd hoped that everything would suddenly be alright again, but the way he was careful to keep a respectable distance between them told her that it had just gone back to as awkward as it was before.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            After class was over, Harry hung back a moment.  He waited until only he and Ginny remained, then went up to Remus.  The first thing Remus did was give him a hug, which Harry had come to expect from him.

            "Have you heard from them?" Harry asked, anxiously.  They hadn't heard from Sirius and Heather since November, and Harry worried about them constantly.

            "Just last night," Remus said.  "He says to tell you that he got your letter, and the information you discovered fits everything they've seen so far, and that your plan to help the Weasleys was probably the best course of action."

            Harry nodded, relieved.  He wished that Sirius would just write to him once in a while, and not through Remus.  He'd left it up to Sirius to decide if they were going to tell Remus about the attack planned on the school, because he wasn't sure if Remus would keep it a secret or not.  He might have felt the need to tell Dumbledore.  Apparently Sirius had agreed, which meant once more Harry was dealing with keeping part of the truth a secret while accepting Remus' help on the other part. 

            "Harry," Remus said, sitting down, "I don't mean to pry, but I worry about you, you know that.  How is it that you're getting information that even Sirius doesn't know yet?"

            Harry had feared Remus would ask.  "I have informants," Harry said carefully.  "I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

            Remus nodded.  "But, you're not doing anything dangerous?"

            "No," Harry said with a smile, touched by Remus' concern.

            Remus sighed, relieved.  "Alright then.  I'll let you know if he writes again."

            "Thanks," Harry said, grabbing his books and following Ginny out.

            "He really loves you," Ginny said when they turned down another hall.

            "Who, Remus?"

            Ginny nodded.  "You can see it when he looks at you.  Think about it.  He was your father's other best friend.  If he had been named your godfather, you wouldn't have had to go to your aunt and uncle."

            "I wonder why they didn't."

            "Isn't it obvious?" Ginny said, looking at him with her bright brown eyes.  "He's a werewolf Harry.  He couldn't have taken care of you."

            "Oh, right, I guess he couldn't have."

            "It's really, sad," Ginny said sympathetically.  "I mean, he's probably been alone most of his life.  I'm sure he wants a family, it's in his nature, but he can't really have one."

            Harry offered her a shy smile.  "You're good at that, you know.  Figuring out what other people feel."

            Ginny looked at her feet.  "Obviously I wasn't very good at it with you."

            Harry flushed.  "Erm, I'll see you later," he said, taking an abrupt turn.  He walked quickly, until she was out of sight.  He leaned against the wall and took several deep breaths.  It was so difficult being around her.  Everything went back and forth; one minute everything was normal, and then the next it was all weird again.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            Ginny sat up with a gasp, and her first thought was that she was thankful she hadn't been crying this time.  "Rosse?" Sally asked.

            "Don't," Ginny said.  "I'll be fine."

            "If you ssay sso," Sally said, curling back up against Ginny.  She couldn't let Sally call Harry.  Even if it was a nightmare, he couldn't help her now.  Everything was different now. 

            But as she rolled over, fighting the tears that hadn't started in the dream but threatened to fall now, she missed how everything had been before they'd found out.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            The Dream Team sat at the breakfast table, Ron and Hermione trying to encourage Harry and Ginny to eat.  Neither of them had much of an appetite, due to the Quidditch game that was going to start in just a few hours.

            The mail arrived and as always Harry watched carefully, hoping for word from Sirius and Heather.  Once again he sighed, disappointed when the only mail that arrived was for Ginny.

            The Weasleys wrote to them on a daily basis, on Harry's request, just to let them know that everything was still okay.  Mr. Weasley was still going to work, refusing Harry's plea to stay at home and allow him to support them.  It was yet another worry they all faced, whether or not Mr. Weasley had come home each day.

            Ginny nodded as soon as she read the letter.  That meant everybody was fine, and the other three sighed with relief.  Suddenly Ginny's eyes widened and she choked on her drink.

            "What is it, what's wrong?" Ron asked anxiously.

            "Lynn's pregnant again!"

            They stared at her, before Hermione asked.  "She's _what_?"

            "She's due in late May," Ginny said, setting the paper down.

            "Is that even _possible?_" Ron asked incredulously.

            Ginny blinked, and did some quick math in her head.  "Mary was born in early June, so yes.  Just barely though."

            Harry was impressed.  "Wow, go Bill."

            Ron threw Harry a glare.  Ginny went to tell her brothers the news.  "Our brother's a _beast_," Fred exclaimed.

            "This one has _got_ to be a boy," George said.

            "When is Sandy due?" Harry asked, knowing it had to be soon.  She'd been showing at Christmas.

            "End of this month, the twenty sixth, I think."

            "Well Mary was late, my guess is Sandy's baby will be too."

            "Have they decided on a name yet?" Hermione asked.

            Ginny nodded.  "If it's a boy they'll name him Jake.  If it's a girl they'll name her Alyson."

            "That means by the end of this year you two are going to have three nieces or nephews.  That's pretty cool."

            Fred and George had come to join them.  "And, get this," George said, sitting down beside Harry.  "We're not supposed to tell anybody, but Percy is going to propose to Penelope."

            "Really?  Oh wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed.

            Fred nodded.  "He's really nervous about it.  He keeps writing to us to ask for advice.  It's really sad how much of a loser he is."

            "Fred," Hermione scolded, and hit Ron when he laughed.

            "No but seriously.  He's spent the past week debating between saying "Will you marry me?" or "Would you marry me?"  It's getting tedious.  He has to know she's going to say yes.  I mean, she's been living with him since they graduated, and she follows him where ever his job takes him."

            "In our last letter we offered to go and ask her for him."

            "Well, I suppose after Percy that leaves you two," Ginny said with a grin.  "Are you two gonna get married and have a bunch of little kids of your own to corrupt?"

            "Of course we will," George said, looking at her as if she were stupid.  "As soon as we can find somebody that will marry us, and some kind of medical miracle that will allow us to have children together."

            They laughed at his joke, glad for the distraction from their nerves.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Harry pulled on his dad's socks.  He wasn't nervous, exactly, well, maybe just a little.  Though Slytherin vs. Gryffindor was the most exciting match of the year, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw was the most challenging, in Harry's mind at least. 

            The "backup" Gryffindor team sat in the locker room with them.  Even though they weren't playing, they had wanted to be there to help cheer the team on.  Harry thought it was a good idea for them to get an impression of what it was like in the locker room right before a game.  The team had taken well to their "replacements" and had nearly adopted them.  The twins liked to joke with them and had even started to help Ginny train them.

            Harry felt guilty that he'd mostly been letting Ginny take care of them.  He'd been so busy with his N.E.W.T.s that he'd neglected them.  The two beaters were two boys, both in their second year.  One of their chasers was a girl in her third year, whom Ginny had already known slightly.  One of the other chasers was yet another second year boy, and Harry suspected that dorm room would be interesting after a game next year.  The last was a little girl from first year.  She was quite a little spit fire, so Harry wasn't worried about her being the youngest on the team.

            There was a knock at the locker room door.  Harry glanced around to make sure everybody was decent before going to answer it.  His eyes lit up when he saw the Catapults. 

            "Hey Plummet," Tony said with a grin.  "We just wanted to wish you all good luck."

            "Thanks," Ginny said coming up beside him.  "We're gonna need it."

            "You'll be fine," Lad said, giving her a wink.  "We're all up in the stands.  Even managed to drag Natalie away from her oven long enough to come watch."

            Harry allowed Tiffany to give him a hug.  "What about Liam, Abby, and Anna?"

            "Anna's wit' the girls a'home," Chuck said gruffly.

            "And Liam is working," Chad added.  Harry knew now that "working" for Liam could mean he was on the other side of the globe.

            "But Abby is here, she's up there saving our seats."  Brad ruffled Harry's hair.  "Well, we'll let you go.  Do good out there."

            "Thanks," Harry said, and he did feel better.  The team was amazing like that, they always cheered him up.  He closed the door with a grin on his face, turning to his team.  "Alright guys, they're right, we can do this."

            It was a relief for Ginny to finally be back up in the air.  This was one of the few places that things between her and Harry weren't, weird.  Not that they had a lot of interaction on the Quidditch field as she was the Keeper and he was the Seeker, but it was nice not to have that pressure on top of the pressure of the game.

            She watched the quaffle shoot around the field, while keeping an eye out for any bludgers that her brothers missed.  She'd never been hit by them though, Fred and George were really good at guarding.  They didn't always aim the bludgers toward the other team, but they did keep them away from their own.

            She was feeling particularly invigorated this morning, which might have had something to do with the frustration that the past few days had caused.  She and Harry were so hot and cold.  He'd held her in Parenting that one day, and then she hadn't seen him for over two days.  He'd literally skipped meals and slept in the chamber.  Then he'd showed up for Quidditch practice and acted like he hadn't disappeared.

            Their Hogsmeade visit was this coming Sunday.  Harry was going to meet her at the restaurant, where the Catapults were going to drop him off as he had practice with them Saturday.  Since the visit was in the morning and afternoon and not the evening, they were going out for lunch rather then dinner.

            She shook her head and focused.  She couldn't be thinking about it, not now, when there was a game to play.

            The score was still dead tied at nothing an hour later when Harry spotted the snitch.  Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker, was using her usual tactic of following him around the field.  So when he did spot the snitch, down below, he wasn't worried she'd beat him to it.  He spared a moment to think that Tony would be pleased before going into one of his dives. 

            No matter how many times he did it, the rush of pride he felt every time he closed his hand around the tiny gold snitch never faded.  And when Ginny rushed over and hugged him with an excited "You did it!" he didn't even feel awkward hugging her back.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            Saturday morning Lad walked into the Great Hall to pick up Harry.  Harry shoved the rest of his breakfast in his mouth, said goodbye to his friends, and rushed over to him.  Lad grinned at his enthusiasm.  They had to walk down to Hogsmeade before he could apparate them away.

            Ron, sitting with Ginny and Hermione, watched, confused.  "He doesn't have his broom.  And he's not in his team robes."

            Sally started laughing, though she refused to tell them why.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            "Would you get in trouble if they knew we weren't going to practice, Harry?" Lad asked as they walked down the hill.

            "I don't know," Harry admitted.  "I mean, I guess.  I'm not really supposed to leave except for practice.  But that didn't stop me from coming to see you guys the weekend before the dance.  Though I probably would have gotten in a lot of trouble if the staff had known I left."

            As soon as they were in Hogsmeade Lad took Harry's hands and apparated them to the front yard of the Bowl household.  "Why do you guys always come outside?" Harry asked.

            Lad chuckled.  "One too many times we've all apparated into the house at once and scared Natalie to death.  She now makes us apparate out here.  It's probably safer that way anyway."

            When they walked in, Brad, Chad, Abby, Liam, Tony, and Tiffany were all seated at the table waiting for him.  Chuck, Harry supposed, was at home.  It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with his teammates, but he was very devoted to his family and didn't leave them if he could help it.  Natalie was in her usual spot in front of the stove.  Harry wondered if the fact that she couldn't stop cooking was what made the triplets so big, or if because the triplets were so big she couldn't stop cooking.

            Harry grinned at them.  "You guys are so great."

            Tiffany grinned back.  "Operation "Harry's First Date" has officially begun."

            Laughing, he sat down in the seat left empty for him.  "Okay, Harry, do you have the place picked out?"

            Harry nodded, telling them about the restaurant in Hogsmeade.  Tiffany put a check next to the first line on the paper in front of her.

            "Okay, next, what about Ron?"

            Harry laughed again.  Even they knew enough about Ron to know it would be bad if he knew Harry was dating his sister.  "Hermione promised me she'd take care of it."

            "An ally on the inside," Abby said enthusiastically.  "Perfect."

            Harry snickered again.  "You guys are really getting into this."

            "This is nothing," Liam said, resting his head on his hand and smiling.  "You should have heard them last night."

            "When did you get back?" Harry asked.  He wasn't really sure where Liam had been, though the blonde had an amazing tan for mid winter.

            "Last night," he answered, his smile broadening.  "They were already deep in planning when I got here."

            "What about clothes, Harry?"

            He frowned.  "Well, it's kinda dressy in the evenings, but we're required to wear our school robes on Hogsmeade trips."

            "Well then, that takes half the fun out of it," Abby said frowning.

            "Yeah, Abby doesn't get to dress you up."

            She flashed Harry a smile.  "I was hoping for an excuse to take you shopping."

            "Okay, Harry, we're gonna help you practice.  Pretend that Tony is Ginny.  What are you going to say?"

            Harry looked across the table at Tony, who was staring in disbelief at Tiffany.  Unable to be serious, Harry burst out laughing.  Abby pushed Tony out of the chair and sat across from Harry.  "Okay, I'll be Ginny.  Tell me what she's like so I know how to act."

            Harry thought for a moment.  He didn't know how to describe Ginny.  "She's sweet," he said after a moment of thought.  "She's nice to everybody.  She's supportive.  All she does is look out for me.  She always tries to solve all my problems for me, or help me in any way she can.  She always understands why I do things the way I do, and she always backs me up, even if she doesn't agree with me."  He paused for a moment.  "And she smells like sunshine and cinnamon," he finished with a smile.

            Abby threw a hand to her heart and fell against Brad.  "Oh, why can't you sound more like him?"

            "What?" Brad asked, offended.

            "You haven't got the faintest clue what I smell like.  Chad, what does Liam smell like?"

            "Sand," Chad responded instantly.

            "See?" Abby said, hitting Brad in the shoulder.  "Your brother is more romantic then you are."

            "What?  Do you want me to sniff you?"

            She sighed.  "You're missing the point."  Brad rolled his eyes behind her back.

            "Okay Harry, pretend that I'm Ginny."

            Harry looked at her, but once again started laughing.  The thought of Abby as Ginny was almost as ridiculous as Tony.  Abby had this punk-hippie attitude that was so opposite Ginny's quiet nature.

            "I don't think this is working," Chad observed.

            "Do you have any ideas?" Tiffany asked, annoyed that he'd interrupted.

            "Why don't you just ask him what he's nervous about?"

            They all turned to Harry expectantly.  Calming his laughter, he tried to answer.  "I don't know.  I'm nervous because I've never done anything like this before.  I mean, last year I used to take her to the dances, but it was just fun and games."

            "Ignore them, Harry," Tony said.  "Take it from somebody who dates all the time.  As long as you act story book romantic, everything will be fine."

            "Says the one who's gone through three girls in the past week," Tiffany said, her nose curling.

            "Oh, you're a lot of help Tiff.  Have you ever even been on a date?"

            Their fight was cut off by Liam, who merely put a hand out between them.  They stopped without another word.  Harry wished he'd be able to do that to Ron and Hermione.  He wasn't sure if Tony and Tiffany reminded him of Ron and Hermione, or of two siblings who really hated each other.

            "Alright guys.  I've got to go.  Good luck tomorrow, Harry," Lad said standing.

            "Where are you going?" Harry asked, noticing for the first time that Lad was dressed up.

            "He's got a date."

            "Really?" Harry asked.  "What's she like?"

            "Don't know yet," he said with a grin.  "Haven't met her."

            "She's a model," Chad said with a matching grin.

            "A _French_ model," Brad added.  "Make sure you find out what she smells like," he called as Lad left.  Abby smacked Brad again, making Harry think back to Sally's joke about an abusive relationship.  He wondered if he and Ginny would ever be as comfortable as Abby and Brad were, or Chad and Liam.

            "Alright, Harry, we've got a back up plan," Abby said, pulling out a stack of movies.  "I'm a half blood," Abby explained when he looked surprised to see Muggle movies.  "I got the triplets to set up a television in the family room.  Well, actually Liam and I set it up.  The triplets kinda just stared at us."

            "Are you a half blood?" Harry asked.  Liam tended to keep everything to himself unless asked directly.

            He shook his head.  "I'm a pure blood, but my step mother was a Muggle, and neither of my half brothers were wizards, so I grew up in a Muggle household."

            Harry found himself being forced to watch movies that were commonly tagged as "chick flicks", while Tiffany, Abby, and Tony pointed out the things he should do.  All these things seemed to involve a lot of kissing, crying, and cheesy music.  Somehow he doubted this was going to help much tomorrow.

            As it grew late, Tony and Tiffany had to leave.  They both wished him good luck, giving him a last bit of advice.  Tiffany's was that as long as he loved her everything would work out.  Tony's was that as long as he acted like he loved her everything would work out.

            Natalie made dinner for them, and Harry was impressed once again with her cooking.  He asked her about why she loved to cook so much.  She told him that her plan had been to open a restaurant, but eventually figured that the triplets ate just as much, and as long as they supported her, she'd cook for them. 

            "Abby, what do you do?" Harry asked, realizing that he didn't know.

            "I used to work helping to protect endangered magical animals," she said, chewing on a bean.  He'd also learned she was a vegetarian.  "But when Brad and I got engaged he insisted that I quit, because they wanted to station me permanently in Australia.  So I'm currently, "independent" as Brad puts it," she said, using her fingers to put quote marks around the word.  "Which really just means unemployed and bored stupid, but I suppose he's worth it."

            Harry noticed that Liam and Chad had suddenly gotten very quiet, but decided not to question it.  He had a feeling he'd just brushed on a sensitive subject between them, considering how much Liam traveled.

            Harry was making himself up a bed on the couch by the time Lad returned.  Everybody else in the house was asleep, or at least in their respective rooms.  "How'd it go?" Harry asked.

            Lad was momentarily surprised by his presence, but recovered quickly.  "Wonderfully."

            Harry nodded.  "I'll take that as a good omen that mine will to."

            "I hope it does, Harry," Lad said, ruffling his hair.  "We'll talk more in the morning.  Go to sleep, you've got a big day ahead of you."

            "I will.  Goodnight Lad."

            "Goodnight," he said, walking down the hall to his room, knocking three times on Natalie's door to tell her that he was back.  The triplets used that code a lot.  One knock meant Brad, two Chad, and three was Lad.

            Harry knew that had he been at school he would have been too nervous to sleep.  But the Catapults once again had calmed him down, and he fell asleep shortly after Lad said goodnight.

_(A/N: Me: Draco and I have been keeping mostly silent in these past few chapters.  We've just been so busy dishing them out!  pets her muse Draco But I'd just like a few minutes to talk a bit.  Things do seem to be moving kind of fast, but that's because there's not a lot left for this year.  I hope to finish it in a few more chapters._

_Draco: So we can see more of me._

_Me: Yes! Cause sixth year is so much more interesting!  Wee!  I can't WAIT._

_Draco: Not that that means it won't take her thirty years._

_Me: Shush you.  Alright, so here's what I'd LIKE to do, even if that won't happen. I leave in a few days for California, to attend a summer writing program at Stanford University.  takes a bow I'm going to STANFORD!  Wee!  Anyway, I'd like to have this done before I leave.  I'd like to finish the prequel while I'm there.  Then Gwen and I will get working on year six.  No promises that I'll actually accomplish this, but I'm trying!_

_Draco: and failing._

_Me: Shush you. Some comments on the past few chapters.  I love them I like how Harry's growing up, I like how everything isn't just coming together for him and Ginny like two pieces of a cliché puzzle, I love the Catapults because they're such a perfect mix of personalities.  You notice they're in like every chapter?  That's because, well, as sad as it is, I CREATED THEM!  I love Harry and Ginny and all, but my heart is with Sally and Heather and the Catapults, and Abby, Liam and Natalie because, well, they're MINE.  So I hope you like them too because you'll be seeing quite a bit of them!  Especially next year!)_


	15. How It's Supposed To Be

Chapter 15

How It's Supposed To Be

            Hermione grabbed Ginny by the arm.  "Rose, stop it.  Hold still, and stop stressing."

            Ginny blinked at Hermione for a moment, then letting out a deep breath, stood still.  Hermione was right.  She was over reacting and she had to calm herself down before she worked herself into a panic.

            "What's the big deal?" Meredith asked, as she got ready for their trip to Hogsmeade.

            Ginny glanced around the room to make sure that Samantha and Marine were not there.  "I'll tell you, but you've got to keep it a secret."

            Meredith nodded, surprised that Ginny would confide in her.  Ginny had ulterior motives though.  If Meredith knew then she could help cover for her.  "Harry and I have a date this afternoon," she said quietly, blushing.

            "A real one?" Meredith asked.  At Ginny's affirmative she grinned.  "That's wonderful, congratulations."

            Ginny looked around the room again.  "But if Samantha or Marine find out, or worse, my brother…" she let the sentence fade.

            Meredith nodded.  "I completely understand.  I can't do much about Ron, but I'll try to keep Sam and Marine off of you at least."

            "Thanks."

            Meredith grinned.  "Though it would be really cool to see Samantha's face if she found out."

            Ginny gave a nervous laugh, before she caught her reflection in the mirror.  "Oh no, my hair!"

            Hermione rolled her eyes and followed after her.  As long as she got Ginny to Hogsmeade in one piece and looking fairly decent without Ron knowing, Hermione would consider her job done.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            Harry and Liam appeared in front of the restaurant with a small pop.  Liam had actually known exactly where the place was once Harry had told him, and had elected to be the one to take Harry back.

            "She's behind you," Liam whispered.  "Don't worry about everything that they told you.  Just try to be yourself.  Write us and tell us how it went.  Good luck."  With that, he disappeared.

            Harry turned around, and sure enough, Ginny was standing in front of the restaurant to the left of the door.  "Hey," she said, giving him a small wave and an even smaller smile.

            "Hi," he said.  They stood there for a moment, before Harry realized it was cold, and opened the door.  He held it for her.  That was something, at least, that he knew to do.  Holding doors and pulling out chairs was the easy part.

            He'd made the reservation with Kimberly and Patrick a week ago.  Patrick spotted him the moment he walked in and led them directly to a booth tucked away in the very corner. 

            They sat down across from each other, and both stared at their menus.  It was a good excuse to sit in silence for a few minutes.  But after the waiter came and took their orders along with their menus, they were forced to find something else to look at to avoid looking at each other.

            "So," Harry said, attempting to make some kind of conversation.  "I was thinking.  It'd probably be best if Ron, ah, didn't know about, this."

            Ginny nodded in agreement.  She was shredding her paper napkin to avoid looking up at him.

            "Did you have fun with the Catapults?" she asked once the silence became too much again

            "Ah, yeah," Harry answered. 

            They sat again in silence.  Both continuously glanced up at the other, but if they were caught they looked immediately back down.

            Ginny threw down her napkin in frustration.  "Harry, this is stupid."

            Harry looked up right away.  "What is?"

            "This," she answered.  "What we're doing."

            "So, you don't want to date?" he asked, trying not to sound upset.

            "No, I do," she corrected him.  "But, look at us!  We're supposed to be best friends first.  We've hardly talked since December.  I can't take much more of this.  I would rather we didn't date at all if it's got to be this awkward.  This is horrible, I don't like it."

            "I know!" Harry agreed.  "I hate not knowing how I'm supposed to act anymore.  It's like everything is different when I just want it to be the same."

            Ginny let out a relieved sigh.  "Then let's stop.  Not dating," she added quickly before Harry could ask her to clarify.  "I mean, let's just stop being weird about it.  We are still best friends, it's just a little different.  Nothing really has to change if we don't let it."

            He nodded.  "So we act just like we used to?  But we're still, you know, dating?"

            "Yes to both."

            It was Harry's turn to give a relieved sigh.   "So I don't have to do anything different?" he asked, just once more, to be sure.

            She laughed, but shook her head.  "No you don't.  Now, do you want to tell me what you were really doing this weekend?"

            Harry blinked.  "How'd you know I wasn't practicing?"

            "I didn't at first.  But Ron noticed that you didn't take your broom, or your robes."

            Harry grinned.  "Oops."

            "So what were you doing?"

            "Well," he said, blushing, "the team has kinda been following this since September."

            "This?  Meaning, us?" she asked.

            "Yeah," he said shyly.  "I kinda, confided in them.  They had some really good advice."

            "Like what?" she asked.  She was almost a little jealous that he had a whole group of people helping him.  But on the other hand, she doubted they'd be here if the Catapults hadn't helped him.

            "Well, they had me form a plan.  I was supposed to take you to the Christmas dance, and then, confess."  He was blushing and he knew it, but he and Ginny used to tell each other everything, and he missed that, so he kept going.  "When I found out you were going with Malfoy, I kinda freaked out, and that's why I left that weekend."

            "But I thought you and Sally had a fight," she said, surprised.  She hadn't realized that the dance had meant that much to him.

            "We did," he said, and thinking about it made him feel sick.  "She'd known about my plan since September, and then she'd found out you were going with Malfoy, but she never told me.  I was, well, angry I guess.  I shouldn't have been, but like I said, I kinda freaked out."

            "What happened when you got there?" she asked.

            Harry rolled his eyes.  "I showed up on their doorstep in the middle of the night.  I made an idiot of myself in front of Liam, twice.  Then they told me that the only thing about my "plan" that had changed was when I did it.  I suddenly felt really stupid for getting so upset and I realized I had screwed up big time with Sally and rushed home to make it right."

            "So what were you doing yesterday?"

            Harry grinned.  "Well, since I'd never been on a date before, they wanted to "coach" me."

            Ginny had to laugh.  "How'd that go?"

            Harry shrugged.  "I didn't really learn anything, if that's what you mean.  But I had fun.  I always do."

            "Yeah, but the last time you had fun there you came home glowing."

            Harry laughed.  It was great to be able to laugh with her again.  "That was closer then I'd ever like to get again."

            Ginny's nose wrinkled.  "A bit _too _close if you ask me.  I mean, I love you and all Harry, but, I'd rather not repeat that experience."

            Harry groaned, flushing red, and hid his face in his hands.  "Please don't make me think about what a fool of myself I made."

            Ginny laughed at him, reaching across the table and patting his shoulder.  "Sorry Harry."

            He parted his fingers and looked at her through them, smiling.  His eyes twinkled and it took Ginny's breath away.  She smiled back, allowing herself this chance to stare into his eyes.  This was how it was supposed to be.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            Sirius ran back towards their current home as fast as his four paws would carry him.  There was a goofy dog smile on his face, and he couldn't wait to tell Heather it was time to pack again.

            He scratched eagerly at the door, and she had it open within seconds.  He knew she'd be waiting up for him.

            The moment the door shut behind him he transformed and pulled her into a kiss.  She yielded to him instinctively, allowing him to support her.  When he pulled away he was pleased to see she was breathless.  It was good to know that he hadn't lost his touch.

"What was that for?" she asked.

            He grinned at her.  "I've got a lead.  We're moving again."

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            When the twenty sixth came, they all waited with held breath for Ginny to open the daily letter from the Weasleys.  She gave her customary nod, then shook her head.  They all let out sighs of relief and disappointment.  Everybody was okay, but Sandy hadn't had her baby yet.

            Ginny sat the letter down, and went back to her breakfast.  "So, what are the plans for today?"

            "We've got a really difficult Defense class today," Ron said, looked depressed about it already.

            "Ron, you have no idea what we're learning."

            Ron gave Hermione a look.  "She said she doubted even the Advanced Defense class would be able to give us a demonstration.  And she always makes things out to be _easier_ then they really are."  Ron's dislike for Professor Cameron had grown to rival his dislike for Professor Snape. 

            "Anything else happening today?"

            Harry leaned over, whispering into Ginny's ear in Parseltongue.  "Want to meet me by the lake after class?"

            Ginny's heart skipped a beat.  She nodded discretely.

            Hermione glanced at her watch.  "We better go.  You know Cameron subtracts a mandatory five points for every person late."

            Harry squeezed Ginny's hand under the table before getting up and following Hermione and Ron.  The past week and a half had been, perfect. 

            Hermione hung back, allowing Ron to pull in front of her and Harry.  "You're going to have to tell him soon," Hermione whispered.  "If he finds out it will only be worse."

            Harry glanced at her, not responding because he didn't have the gift Hermione did to speak in undertones that Ron couldn't hear.  He knew she was right, even if he wasn't looking forward to doing it.

            They took their usual seats in the front of the class.  Ron had the defeated look of a condemned man.  Harry gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

            "Don't stress so much."

            He sighed.  "You're right.  I should be optimistic." 

            Cameron walked in promptly with the bell.  Despite the fact that she and Remus were supposed to be dating, they were very rarely seen together anymore.  She walked to her desk at the front of the room and turned to face them.  "Today we will be learning the Patronus charm."

            Harry's eyes widened and Ron and Hermione turned to look at him. 

            "Does anybody know what the Patronus charm does?"

            Harry tentatively raised his hand.  "Mr. Potter?"

            "It's most commonly used to ward of dementors.  It's created by a happy thought, and creates a shield that's too powerful and too pure for the dementors to stand."

            Cameron nodded.  "Correct, but only if it is a complete Patronus, which requires a very great witch or wizard, and I have only seen it once."

            Harry looked down at his hands when Hermione looked at him expectantly.  "Harry," she hissed.

            Cameron permitted no talking in her classroom, and caught the noise immediately.  "Is there something you'd like to share, Miss. Granger?"

            Hermione looked up at Cameron.  "Harry's being shy.  He can form a full Patronus, I've seen him do it. Professor Lupin taught him in his third year because the dementors were here that year."

            Cameron raised a skeptical eyebrow.  "You mean a complete Patronus, with an individual shape?"

            Hermione nodded while Harry kept his head down.  "Would you like to demonstrate for us, Mr. Potter, if this is true?"

            Harry looked up.  Was Cameron calling Hermione a liar?  He stood, pulling out his fake wand.  "I haven't done it since third year, and never without a dementor or a boggart."

            "A boggart?" Cameron asked.

            Harry shifted, uncomfortable.  He was always uncomfortable when Cameron focused her attention on him.  "Professor Lupin used to have one for me to practice on because dementors are my biggest fear," he explained.

            He could tell that Cameron was still unconvinced, and for some reason that made him angry.  He and Hermione would never just make something up like that.

            Harry closed his eyes and tried to pick a happy thought.  He had one immediately.  The thought was simply Ginny.  Concentrating hard on that, he shouted the incantation.  "_Expecto Patronum_!"

            Out of the end of his fake wand burst the stag.  Harry felt it yank a large amount of power away from him.  It was different with this charm though.  He somehow knew that the power the charm was using would return to him as soon as he allowed the stag to fade.

            He grinned, flushing with triumph at the look of complete shock on Professor Cameron's face.  His classmates behind him cheered.  Hermione looked so pleased with herself you would have thought she'd performed the charm.

            The stag, not finding an enemy to charge, turned to face Harry expectantly.  "Hey, Prongs," Harry said, affectionately.

            Cameron, who knew Sirius' secret and had known Lily and James in their school years, suddenly put two and two together as to what the shape meant.

            "How long can you hold it?" she asked.

            Harry shrugged.  "For a while."  It already had the power it needed.  It wasn't pulling power away from him.

            "Well, Mr. Potter, I owe you an apology.  I would have never thought you'd be able to do it."

            "He's _Harry Potter,_" Seamus stressed, as if simply his name should have made it obvious.

            "He's fifteen," Cameron retorted calmly.  Harry had never seen her mad, or even really pleased.  She was always quiet and calm.  He'd mistaken the trait for timid at first, but she had too much of a no-nonsense attitude to be timid.

            That was all she said to Harry on the subject, and switched right back to her teaching.  She used his Patronus to explain the charm and when she was done with his example she just asked him to sit down.

            Harry couldn't help but feel like he really hadn't made his point, but remained silent the rest of the class.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            "I don't like her," Ron said for nearly the hundredth time.

            "I don't see why not.  She's a great teacher."

            "It wasn't her teaching skills I was referring to, Booky, it was _her_.  I don't like _her._"

            "I know what you mean," Harry interjected before Hermione could argue back.  "Something's odd about her.  She's just, off.  Like something is missing on a personal level, you know?  She's a great teacher, but something's still just not right."

            "Exactly," Ron said.  "It's not even that she's mean, because she's not!  But I really don't like her and I don't even have a specific reason as to why.  She just," he stopped, unable to find the word.  "I don't know.  I just don't like her."

            "I think we have gathered that much, Ron," Hermione said with a small laugh.  "We had better hurry if we are gonna be on time for Charms.  Are you coming with us Harry?"

            "I don't know," he answered.

            Harry caught Hermione's eye and glanced meaningfully at Ron.  She knew immediately what he meant and nodded behind the red head's back.  Harry slowed down and allowed them to pull farther and farther ahead of him, before taking a turn and heading out to the lake.

            Ginny had a free period at the same time Harry used to have Charms, which left them both open.  He'd met her last week at this time, and figured it was a perfect opportunity to meet without arousing suspicion.

            It had only been a little over a week and the whole "secret" deal was starting to get to Harry.  It wasn't that they didn't want people to know, it was that they didn't want Ron to know.

            He made it outside in just a few minutes, rubbing his arms against the February chill.  It was already starting to warm up, but there was still a bite on the wind that went straight through his clothes.

            The fact that spring was on its way made Harry nervous and excited at the same time.  He was nervous that there was going to be an attack on the school, but he was confident it wouldn't be anything they couldn't handle.  Hogwarts was the safest place in the wizarding world.  He was excited that they may finally be able to clear Sirius' name.

            He saw Ginny standing by the lake, staring down into the water.  She turned as he approached, smiling brightly at him.  He wasn't sure if it was because she'd heard him coming or if her necklace had alerted her.

            He took a moment to admire how beautiful she was.  She was in her school robes, her winter cloak draped around her shoulder as a barrier to the wind.  Her hair was in it's normal pony tail, which even tied back still reached her shoulder blades.  A small lock had escaped by her right ear and was caught in the wind.

            "Hey Rose," he said, once he was close enough.

            She smiled, pulling her cloak around her.  "I realize you want to meet, but did it have to be outside?"

            He placed a hand against her chest, and from his fingertips warmth spread through her body.  She shivered instinctively as the temperature changed, but then was quite comfortable.  "I'm supposed to use this time to do things like practice with my sword," Harry said, removing his hand.  "Which I haven't done in months.  I wanted to know if you'd like to come keep me company."

            "Of course I do," she said giggling.  "I love watching you with that thing."

            He took her hand as they walked toward the clearing.  The trees provided cover from the wind, though Ginny was already warm enough.  Harry was still chilled, but he knew that would fade as soon as he started using the sword.

            He had to really try to call the sword to him.  It was hard to call when he was as happy as he was now.  He pulled it out of the sheath and stared at it a moment.  "God, I'm so out of practice."

            "Well Teddy, you were an invalid for several months.  Try not to be so hard on yourself."

            Harry grinned at the nickname.  She never used it in front of anybody else, except for Sally.  "There just aren't enough hours in the day," he said, going through some warm up moves.  "The last time I was here was the day you were attacked."

            "Let's not talk about it," Ginny said, not wanting to spoil the time they got alone together.  "So how did Ron do in Defense today?"

            Harry laughed.  "The lesson he was so worried about actually turned out to be the Patronus charm, and I'm the only one who even had to attempt it.  He was worried over nothing."

            Harry stopped his warm ups and turned to her.  "We have to tell him soon you know."

            "No, no we don't."

            Harry sat the sword down and moved to sit on the stump by Ginny.  "I don't want to have to meet in secret.  But until Ron knows, nobody can know."

            "We don't have to meet in secret," Ginny said, pleading with her eyes.  "We don't do anything different then we used to anyway.  Nobody will know that anything's changed.  Not yet, Teddy, please."

            He was such a sucker for her eyes.  They were a warm, soft brown that had the power to get whatever they wanted from him.  "Okay, we won't yet."

            When she hugged him, Harry knew he'd keep it a secret for eternity if she asked him to.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            There was a very rude tapping sound coming from somewhere near Marine's bed.  Ginny knew it had to be much to early to be awake.  And she'd been having such a nice dream about Harry and her alone on the tower.

            "Will somebody please let that bird in?" came Samantha's harsh, sleep colored voice.

            Marine must have gotten up, because Ginny could hear the window open.  She heard the owl fly in and wondered which one of them it was for.  It flew over the top of her curtains and landed on her headboard.  Ginny sat up, her mind trying to wrap around what could possibly be this important this early.

            There was a small strip of paper attached to the owl's leg.

            _It's a girl._

Ginny squealed, sleep forgotten, jumping out of her bed.  She took a moment to note that the sun hadn't even fully risen yet, but that didn't stop her.  She bolted out of her dorm and across to the boy's stairway.  Running up one flight she knocked twice and, receive no immediate answer, burst in.

            "Ron!" she called.  "Ron wake up!"

            Her brother bolted up, looking around, confused.  "What?  What is it?  Ginny, what are you doing in here?"

            "It's a girl, Ron!  Sandy had a girl!"

            "Oh," he said, blinking twice before falling back onto his pillow.

            She heard chuckling coming from Harry's closed curtains.  Pushing them aside, she jumped onto his bed.  A glance at Ron's bed confirmed that he'd already fallen back asleep.

            "Congratulations," he said, pulling her down to lay beside him.

            She squealed into his pillow.  "Charlie is a daddy!  I can't believe it!  Oh, Sandy wanted her oldest to be a boy, but Charlie wanted a girl.  He said he wanted her to be just like me."

            Harry wrapped an arm around her.  He still didn't have his glasses on, but he wasn't really awake enough yet to keep his eyes open anyway.  She snuggled against him.  He was very warm from sleeping. 

            "It's early, Petal."

            "Hmm," she responded, already intoxicated by his warmth and the smell of fire and sky.  "I still have to tell Hermione."

            Harry pulled her closer.  "It'll wait," he managed before sleep took over again.  But as Ginny was already asleep, Harry had won the argument.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            "No, seriously Dean, look!"

            Harry blinked awake.  His arm was asleep.

            "Merlin's beard, Seamus, I thought you were making it up."

            "No!  Why the hell didn't he tell us?"

            Oh.  His arm was asleep because Ginny was laying on it.  Well, it would be a shame to wake her.

            "Do you think Ron knows?"

            Harry's eyes flew back open.  _'Oh no.'_  He sat up, still careful not to disturb Ginny.  Dean and Seamus were staring at him through the gap in his curtains that Ginny had left when she'd busted in.

            "Well, _good_ morning Harry."

            "Guys," he said.  "Please don't.  You know this isn't what it looks like."

            "Oh but it is," Seamus said with a grin.  "This is Ron's little sister asleep in your bed.  It is exactly what it looks like."

            Harry looked down at her, and began to slide his trapped arm out from under her.  "Rose, wake up."  She made a noncommittal noise, but otherwise didn't respond.  Harry switched to Parseltongue.  "Petal, you've got to get up before Ron wakes up.  You're in my bed."

            She opened her eyes and blinked a few times.  Then her memory seemed to come back.  "It's a girl!" she exclaimed, and Harry laughed.

            "Yes, I know.  Alyson Weasley, your newest niece."

            Ginny rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.  "I can't believe I fell back asleep."  She noticed Dean and Seamus watching her.  "Oh.  Right.  I'm in the wrong dorm."

            "You're in the wrong _bed_," Seamus said, winking.  "Wait until Ron sees."

            "What?" Ron asked, sitting up. Ginny froze as he looked over at her.  His mind seemed to take a moment to wrap around who she was.  "Ginny, get out of Harry's bed, it's weird."  He fell back onto his pillow again.

            "Ron, it's a girl!  Sandy and Charlie had a girl!"

            "Lovely," Ron said, putting the pillow over his face.  "Don't you have your own dorm?"

            She humphed and looked to Harry for backup but he held his hands up in defense.  "Don't look at me."  Ron snored again, and Ginny rolled her eyes.  "Just be thankful that he didn't freak out."

            "Why, is there a reason he should?" Dean asked anxiously.

            "I mean, you two were cuddled up pretty close there."

            Realizing they were caught, Ginny blushed.  "Just don't tell him," she said, pointing at Ron's sleeping figure.

            "Harry you dog!"

            "Your best friend's baby sister!"

            Harry turned over and hid his face in the pillow.  Out of all the people, Dean and Seamus had to find out first.

            "I'm gonna go tell Hermione.  See you at breakfast?" she asked Harry.

            He removed his face from the pillow.  "Before if I can manage it."

            She rewarded him with her best smile.  "Kay."  She ran from the room before Dean and Seamus could get another comment in.  Harry found himself wishing he had the same opportunity.

            By the time Ron woke for the third time Harry had managed to get Dean and Seamus to agree to keep their mouths shut. 

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            Ginny jerked awake to find herself restrained.  She fought it at first, before she realized that the restraint was just a pair of arms, and that they belonged to Harry.

            As soon as her mind had identified him as not being a threat, her heart identified him as being the closest source of comfort.  She collapsed against him, and he held her firmly.  "I couldn't get you to wake up."

            Once she'd calmed back down he helped her lay back.  "It was Heather," she said before he could ask.  "Peter killed her."

            Harry didn't know if he should be worried or relieved that most of her dreams seemed to involve other people now, rather then him.  The dreams were becoming more general too.  There was a lot less of people being killed and more of people just dying.

            She hid her face in his neck as the last of her sniffles passed.  He rested his face on the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo.  He wished there was something that he could do to take protect her from this.  But in her dreams was the one place he was no help.

            "I'm here, Petal," he whispered in Parseltongue.  For some reason she always seemed to calm faster when he used Parseltongue.

            She moved closer to him and he responded by wrapping her tighter in his arms.  "Go back to sleep, Petal."

            She took a last shuddering deep breath before she fell silent.  He made no move to get up.  He always waited until she fell asleep.  "How long do you usually stay?" she asked after a moment of silence.  He was always here when she fell asleep, but never when she woke up.

            She could hear him smile.  "Until I start to get tired.  I stay as long as I can, but I'm afraid I'll fall asleep and we both know there's no way that would end well."

            She chuckled because she knew that's what he wanted.  He was trying to cheer her up.  They fell silent again, and Ginny let her breathing slow.  Even as her body started to fall back asleep, she tried to keep her mind awake to enjoy Harry laying with her.

            "I'm sorry Pet," she could hear him say, though she couldn't get her body to respond to him.  He thought she was already asleep.  "I'm to tired to stay any longer."  She could feel him brush her hair back and place a kiss on her forehead.

            She had a moment to be thrilled before her mind followed her body into sleep and by morning she wasn't sure if it had even really happened or if it had been a dream.

_(Me:gags on the sickening sweetness_

_Draco: gags on principle_

_Me: All of you pretty little HG shippers ought to be pretty happy now.  It doesn't get any more… disgusting._

_Draco: I think I need to go hurl and drown myself in mud._

_Me: If you're like me, and you're not really into the, "we dated and all was pretty and romantic and sweet" stuff don't worry.  There will be some spice next year to add to this sugar.  But they're sorta in their "honeymoon" period and we all know that for a while it seems perfect._

_Draco: crawls in drawer and slams it shut_

_Me: Poor baby.  He's not accustom to fluff.  He's a citrus and angst boi. That's okay though.  He'll get his citrus next year and his angst in the spinoff    Be ready for cavity causing doses of fluff.  I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy laughing at it. Thanks for reading!)_


	16. Ron's Denial

Chapter 16

Ron's Denial

            Harry and Ginny were doing dishes in Parenting class.  It was actually pretty amusing, having a whole class completely devoted to dish washing.  It also felt pleasantly domestic.  He was washing and she was drying, while Sally turned the water on and off for them.

            Samantha and Marine were once again right beside them, and Harry wasn't sure if he could take much more of Samantha's "accidental" bumps against him.  He said as much to Ginny, using Parseltongue so that nobody would understand.

            Ginny shrugged.  "What you did that first day seemed to work for a while, but we have to be careful because of Ron."

            "Maybe I should stay with you one night and just let them find us, hmm?" he hissed into her ear.

            She giggled, both at what he said and because it had tickled.

            "Every time you guyss do that she getss jealouss."

            Harry had a sudden idea.  "Hey Sal, watch her and tell me when she's looking."

            Sally agreed and Harry and Ginny went on washing dish after dish.  Harry plopped a particularly large pot in and it splashed, covering Ginny in spray. 

"Harry!" she shouted, and flicked her towel at him. 

He stuck his hand in the water and flicked the excess at her.  She tried to turn away but it caught her on the back of neck.  Without facing him she tried to hit him with her wet towel.

"She'ss watching," Sally said, amused with their flirting.

Harry reached out and grabbed Ginny's towel away from her.  Before she could protest, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him.  He placed a kiss on her cheek and put the towel back in her hand before letting her go and going back to the pot.

Ginny was too shocked to move at first.  Harry had just kissed her.  She recovered after a moment, when Harry handed her the pot, now clean.  Her face broke in to a delighted smile and Sally laughed.

"I'm not so sure it worked," Harry said, again in Parseltongue, as Samantha bumped against him.

"You could try it again," Ginny said, rouge staining her cheeks.

Harry turned to look at her, surprised.  Ginny wouldn't quite meet his eyes, staring at the dish she was now drying.

            Checking to make sure nobody was watching, Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny's cheek again, before moving his mouth to her ear.  "If you ever want another," he whispered in Parseltongue, "all you have to do is ask."

            "Harry," came a voice.  He pulled away from Ginny to see Samantha.  He was struck again by how pretty she was.  Not in the naturally beautiful way that Ginny was, but in the carefully constructed hair, meticulously applied makeup, model kind of way. 

            "Yes?" he asked.  For all that she talked around him and touched him, she'd never really addressed him directly before.  Marine was standing right behind Samantha, trying to look like she was working but obviously listening.

            "Are you doing anything this weekend?"

            Harry was taken aback.  "It's a Catapults weekend, why?"  He noticed that Samantha very carefully did not look at Ginny.

            "Would you like to go out with me on Friday night?"

            Harry was floored.  She'd never been this direct before.  He was stumped for a moment, not sure how he was supposed to respond.  Sally cleared her throat significantly and his brain snapped back into action.  "Samantha, I'm flattered, but I'm afraid I can't."

            "Perhaps the next weekend then?" she asked, stepping closer.

            He took a step back.  "No, I mean, I can't because I have a girlfriend."

            Ginny dropped the dish she was drying back into the water where it landed with a particularly loud clang.  Samantha still didn't look at her.  "Oh," she said, surprised.  "Well then, I'm sorry to have bothered you."

            She turned on her heal and stomped to the other side of the room to collect another pile of dirty dishes, though she and Marine still had a fairly large pile by their sink.

            Shaking his head, Harry turned back to his sink only to find Ginny staring at him.  "What?" he asked.  "Did I do it wrong?"  He'd never turned down a direct offer before.  Maybe he hadn't been gentle enough.

            "Girlfriend?" she asked.

            Harry realized then what he'd said.  He and Ginny were dating, yes, but there was never any official title to go with it.  "Is that okay?" he asked, nervous.

            Ginny smiled slyly.  "As long as she's not prettier then me."

            Harry laughed, giving her a one armed hug and kissing her cheek again before returning to his soapy water.  Ginny reflected that this was the most fun she had ever had doing dishes in her life.

            "She's going to spread that all around school, Harry," Ginny said in an undertone.

            Harry grimaced.  "I better tell Ron then."

            "It would be best if you did."

            "Make sure Hermione iss there," Sally advised.  "If he goess crazy ssomebody with ssensse hass to be ready to give him ssome."

            His mood thoroughly spoiled, Harry plunged another dirty plate into the water.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            Ginny had decided to go change before they went to lunch.  She was decidedly wet from doing dishes.

            The moment she entered her dorm she regretted it.  Samantha was ranting explosively on her and Marine's side of the room.  Ginny tried to sneak by but Samantha turned to face her the moment she walked in.

            "Did you know he had a girlfriend?"

            "No," Ginny replied truthfully.  Samantha was really blind to what she didn't want to see.  She tried to grab a change of robes before she could be questioned further.

            "Do you know who it is?"

            Ginny paused, turning to look at Samantha.  "Me."

            Samantha's mouth dropped open, while Marine just covered her face with both hands.  "_You_?"

            Ginny turned back around.  "Yes, me.  I'm sorry."

            "But, _why you_?"

            Frustrated and insulted, Ginny threw the robe in her hands down and stomped her foot.  Just as she turned back around there was a knock on the door.  Her necklace grew warm and she knew who it was.  She wasn't sure if she was annoyed or relieved.

            Taking a deep breath to try and calm herself, she walked across the room to answer it.  She didn't say anything to Harry, he looked at her, concerned.  He could tell something was wrong in the way she stood, as if she was just barely holding in either screams or sobs.

            "Sal said something was up and that I better go check it out," he said, using Parseltongue because he was keenly aware of two other girls staring at them.

            Ginny took two very deep breaths, squeezing her eyes shut against approaching tears.  "I'd like another, now."

            Concerned, Harry pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.  "Come on," he hissed quietly.  "You're sexier wet anyway."

            She let out a half laugh in spite of herself, allowing Harry to lead her from the room.  He shut the door behind her and led her down the stairs where Sally, Hermione, and Ron were waiting for them.

            Hermione had a particularly stressed look on her face, and she tried to communicate with Harry by her eyes but he didn't understand.

            "Hey Harry, a bunch of girls just walked passed talking about how you had a girlfriend.  What's up with that?"

            Dean and Seamus, who had been just about to exit the portrait hole, turned on their heels to walk back over.

            Harry let Ginny go and came to stand in front of Ron.  "That girl in Ginny's year Samantha asked me out during Parenting class.  I told her that I already had a girlfriend."

            "Oh," Ron said, "so it was just an excuse to get out of a date?"

            "No Ron," Harry said, looking up.  "I'm dating Ginny."  His eyes pleaded with Ron to understand.

            Ron stared at him for a minute, then burst out laughing.  "Harry!  Oh, man, that was good.  You really had me for a minute there."

            "No, Ron, I'm serious."

            "Oh, right, Harry.  You're dating Ginny.  Sure, I believe you.  You'll be walking around holding hands."  He continued to chuckle.  "That's a really good one Harry.  Come on let's get to lunch."  He walked away from them, leading the way to the portrait hole.

            Harry turned, staring, shocked at Hermione and Ginny.  They were both in the same state, before Ginny shrugged.  "You tried."

            "Man, that wasn't even worth the money I put on it," Seamus said, grabbing Dean's arm and following Ron out.

            Harry had to laugh, half from the ridiculousness of it, half from relief.  "We better go before he wonders where we are."  He gave Ginny a happy smile.  There was no need to hide now.  Following Ron's sarcastic advice, he took her hand and they followed Hermione out of the common.  Sally grabbed a ride on Harry's ankle, still laughing at Ron's reaction. 

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            Fred and George caught the Dream Team while they were still sitting by the fire.  "Percy made it official, finally." Fred said, falling down into the couch.

            "It appears it's in the air," George observed, giving Harry a significant look.

            "Don't be daft, George," Ron said.  "That's all a big joke."

            Fred snorted at his brother.  "Of course it is Ronniekins.  And we're just playing along."

            "Touch my sister and you won't be sitting on a broomstick for weeks," George said, giving Harry a friendly pat on the shoulder before starting for the boy's staircase.

            "Oy, George, wait for me," Fred called, jumping up.

            Harry turned to look at Ginny.  "You couldn't have had six older sisters instead?"

            She giggled at him and snuggled against his arm.

            "Ginny, come on, you're just encouraging everybody," Ron said, missing Hermione's eye roll.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            They all sat at breakfast, waiting for Ginny's daily nod once the mail was received.  Once they were assured of the Weasley's safety, they returned to their meals, but Ginny continued to read. 

            "Oh no, Sandy wants us to come home for Easter to meet Alyson."

            Harry looked up.  "We can't," he said immediately.

            Ginny sat the letter down with a pained expression.  "I know," she said.  "I want to see her too, but we can't leave.  I know that.  But what am I going to tell her?"

            Harry looked thoughtful.  "Assuming you don't want to lie, I've got an idea."  He switched to Parseltongue.  "Tell them that Sirius and Heather just got a step closer to Peter and we're afraid to leave right now because there could be news from him any day."

            "Great!" Ginny said.

            Harry looked at Ron and Hermione.  "Blaming it on Sparky," he said, using their code name for Sirius.  It wasn't that he didn't want Ron and Hermione to know, it was just easier to tell Ginny in Parseltongue since nobody else could understand.

            Ginny had already started to scribble a carefully worded letter back to her family with their excuse for declining the invitation.

            "Should we be nervous," Ron asked suddenly.  "About Easter I mean.  Should we be doing something to prepare for it?"

            Harry shook his head.  "This is Hogwarts, Ron.  There's nothing to be worried about.  Worry about your O.W.L.s right now."

            "Are you sure Harry?" Hermione asked.

            "Trust me," Harry said.  "This is _Hogwarts_."

             Ginny handed her letter to the same owl that had delivered the first one.

            "Do you think that when summer starts I could come home with you guys?" Harry asked.  "Just at first, I mean, the Catapults are going to have me most of this summer, but I'd like to meet Alyson too."

            "I'm sure you can, Harry.  We practically adopted you anyway."

            "Even if you don't you'll still see us.  We'll be at all of your games."

            Harry grinned.  He would actually be playing professional Quidditch this summer.

            "Yeah, and when is your first game?" Hermione asked.

            "Three days into the summer," Harry answered. 

            "Man, no wonder they make you go practice every weekend," Ron said chewing on the end of his fork.

            "Yeah, and it's only because I have two other teams to practice with here that they don't take me every weekend.  They're so confident we're gonna win this year."

            "You will," Ginny said with confidence that matched Tony's.

            "I hope so," Harry said with a smile.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            They walked into the official team locker room with slow steps.  It hadn't been a good practice.  It was hard to say what exactly made it bad, but it was a shared feeling among the Catapults.

            Harry took a quick shower to rinse off the pound of sweat and dirt he felt like he was wearing, though it was hard to get dirty when you were up in the air.  He folded his team robes neatly.  He never left them here because he liked to have them at school if he needed them for some reason.  He was quiet about changing though, instead of the normal happy chatter that usually occupied the locker room.

Harry had learned each of the team member's reactions to a bad practice, which he assumed would be about the same to a lost game.  Each had their own way of dealing with it.

            Chuck always dug into his locker and took a swing from a brown unlabeled bottle inside.  Harry wasn't exactly sure what it was but it oozed the smell of alcohol.  Then he'd sit down on the bench and stare at the picture of his daughters that was pasted to the inside of his locker.

            Tony would drown himself in the shower, throw on clothes, spike his hair, and leave.  He never told them where he went, but by the next time they saw him there was always a new girl.

            Tiffany was dangerous when she was frustrated.  She had a punching bag at the end of the locker room that she would beat until one of the triplets convinced her to go home.  She kinda scared Harry sometimes.  He knew she was stronger then him, she was a beater, but her hot temper on top of it made her dangerous.

            Brad's therapy consisted of very loud music and going home to Abby as soon as possible.  She had the ability to cheer him up no matter how bad the day had gone. 

            Chad had two routines, Harry noticed.  If Liam was home, he just showered in the locker room, and went home as soon as possible, usually even before Brad.  He and Liam would sit on one of the couches until long past everybody else had gone to bed.  If Liam wasn't home, Chad never even bothered with the shower.  He just went home and straight to his room, and locked the door.  Natalie would then knock until he answered and accepted the coffee she brought for him.

Lad's routine used to be to shower, go home and read in his chair until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.  But recently he went out every night to meet his new girlfriend, bad practice or not.  He had yet to bring her back to the house, despite the encouragement of his brothers.  In fact it may have been because of the encouragement of his brothers.

            Harry's routine changed depending on what he had to do.  If he had to go back to school, Lad usually took him.  If he didn't have to go back, he would go back with the triplets and crash on his usual couch.  He would sit in the room with Chad and Liam if they were there, Brad and Abby if she had managed to cheer him up enough to put away the music, and Lad once he got back from his date. 

            Today was hardly different.  Tony was still in the showers, and probably still would be long after they left.  Tiffany was already beating her bag, while Chuck tried to persuade her to give it up, take a shower and go home.

            Chad was just coming out of the shower, which Harry surmised meant Liam was home.  Brad was blaring the music into his ears.  It was a nifty spell Harry wished he knew.  It played the music almost like Muggle headphones, though nothing actually went over your ears.  Brad could hear it but none of them could, though Brad couldn't hear anything else.

            "Are you coming with us?" Lad asked.

            Harry did a quick assessment.  Tomorrow was Sunday, he didn't have class.  The only person that was going to miss him would be Ginny, but he didn't particularly feel like spreading his bad mood to her anyway.

            "Do you mind?"

            "We love having you there, Harry," Chad said, smiling despite the depression that hung over the room like a thick cloud.  "I'll take you.  Lad's in a hurry."

            Lad smiled.  "I'll be back later tonight."

            "Have fun," Harry said quickly as Lad disappeared.

            "Is the squirt coming?" Brad said, his music spell momentarily turned either down or off. 

            "Don't call me that," Harry protested, as Brad picked him up.  "You just practiced for hours.  How can you pick me up after that?"

"You're lighter then the quaffle," Brad answered.  Harry gave a defeated sigh as he was carried over to where Tiffany was still releasing her frustration.

            "Get her to stop so we can leave."

            "You guys can go, I'll be fine," Tiffany said breathlessly.

            "You'll be fine right until the bag explodes or you keel over, whichever comes first," Harry said from atop Brad's shoulder.

            She stopped and breathed deeply a moment before chuckling at him.  "Okay, I quit."  She started to head for the shower, screaming at Tony to get out of it so she could be alone.

            "You know, it makes me nervous when I know a girl could beat me to a bloody pulp if she should chose."

            Brad sat Harry down.  "Just be glad you aren't on her shit list like Tony."

            "Ready?" Chad asked, and Harry nodded.  They'd done this so many times now he was used to it.  He was anxious for when he knew how to apparate correctly so he wasn't such a nuisance.

            Brad followed right behind Chad and Harry.  Spring had finally gotten a start and the wind wasn't too cold as they walked into the house. 

            Abby and Natalie met them at the door.  Natalie had coffee for them, and even hot chocolate for Harry, as if she had been expecting him and somehow had picked up that he didn't like coffee.  Abby had a kiss for Brad, or rather several kisses for Brad, as if she already knew that they hadn't had a good day.

            Harry made a beeline for the couch he usually slept on.  There were two couches and three chairs in the Bowl family room.  They all faced the television Abby and Liam had set up, though the day they watched movies was the only time Harry had ever seen it used.

            Chad sat down in Lad's usual chair, watching the clock.  Liam obviously wasn't here, which went against what Harry had thought he knew about their routines.

            Brad had sat down in his chair, Abby in his lap.  He was already smiling and seeing him cheered up made Harry's spirits lift too. 

            "What time is he due back?" Brad asked as Chad was still watching the clock.

            Harry was silently congratulated himself.  He wasn't wrong, Liam was on his way back.

            "His train should have arrived an hour ago."  Something about his tone said that was all that was to be said on the subject, so Brad turned his attention to Harry.

            "So how are you and Rose doing?"  They'd heard so much about Ginny that even they'd come to adapt her nickname as Harry called her nothing else.

            That was a subject that cheered Harry considerably.  "Great.  We've both got a lot going on right now, but when we do get some time together everything is perfect."

            Brad chuckled at his enthusiasm.  "And her brother?"

            "Still blissfully oblivious."

            Abby laughed.  "He really can't be that dense, can he?"

            "We're not really sure anymore," Harry admitted.  "He either really believes it's all a joke, or he's in denial, or now he's just pretending to think it's a joke.  I don't really care which it is, all of them are better then how he would react otherwise."

            Natalie came in and pushed a cup of coffee into Chad's hand, despite his attempt to refuse it.  She checked Harry's cup and pleased that it was still full enough, sat down in her chair.  Harry had never seen anybody besides Natalie in that chair, so in his mind it was labeled solely hers.

            The door in the kitchen opened and Chad looked up, but it was Lad that walked into the room.  Chad made to get out of his chair but Lad motioned for him to be still.

            "That was quick," Brad observed.

            "I'm beat," Lad said.  "Just wanted to say goodnight.  I'm heading off to bed.  I call taking Harry home tomorrow."  He looked up at the clock.  "Still not here?" he asked Chad.

            "No," Chad said, once again in that tone that left no room for further comment. Lad bid them goodnight and headed for his room.

            "I got a job offer today," Abby spoke up, as if to change the topic. 

            "What kind?" Brad asked.

            "Almost exactly what I used to do, except on a much smaller scale and with a lot less variety of critters.  I'm pretty sure I'd be stationed in this small little building not far from here.  I'm going to look into it tomorrow.  If it's close enough I'm gonna take it.  I'm starting to get on Nat's nerves."

            Natalie chuckled, sipping at her coffee, but didn't dispute the statement.  Chad remained silent, though something about his silence was decidedly loud and grew louder with every passing moment.  Harry realized with a start that Chad was _angry_.  He'd never seen any of the triplets angry before.

            After another hour or so of friendly conversation Brad's eyes started to fall shut.  Abby climbed off of him and convinced him to go to bed.  A few minutes after that Natalie followed, leaving Harry alone with Chad. 

            There was a blanket draped across the back of the couch specifically for Harry's visits.  He laid down and covered with it.  Chad still sat watching the clock.  Harry wanted to say something to cheer him up, but couldn't think of anything appropriate.

            He wasn't sure when he drifted to sleep, but he was awakened by voices in the kitchen.  He knew it wasn't morning yet, and soon identified the voices as Chad and Liam.

            "I can't control the trains, Chad."

            "No," came Chad's voice, more serious then Harry was used to hearing it.  "But you can control how often you get on one."

            "Dancing is my life, Chad.  Just like Quidditch is yours."

            "But if you asked me to quit Quidditch for you I would!"

            "That's the difference Chad.  I'd never ask you to."  Harry heard the kitchen door slam and then everything was silent for a minute.  He sunk into the couch, keeping his eyes closed.  He felt like he'd heard something he wasn't supposed to.

            Another minute later Chad walked through the family room in the direction of his bedroom.  The next thing Harry knew it was morning.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            Lad always walked Harry up to the school, even though Harry could have done it himself and it only meant Lad would have to walk back down.

            "So what's she like?" Harry asked.

            Lad knew immediately who Harry was talking about.  "Did one of them set you up to dig for info?"

            "Nope.  This is purely my own curiosity."

            "Her name's Maria.  She's very nice, and I like her a lot."

            Harry grinned.  In Lad's world, that was a perfectly good description.  Three facts.  "Good.  I'm glad."

            "So did Liam eventually get home last night?  I assumed he had since Chad wasn't asleep in the chair."

            "Well," Harry said, wondering if he should tell Lad what he'd heard.  "I know he came back, but then he left again."

            "Really?  Why?"

            "He and Chad were fighting."

            "Oh," Lad said with a nod.  "About Liam traveling?"

            "Why is Chad so upset about it?"

            Lad sighed.  "It's complicated.  Liam loves his job but it doesn't make a whole lot of money.  So the way Chad sees it, if one of them has to support both, it should be him.  The way Liam sees it, they should both do what they love.  But Chad wants what Brad has."

            "The fact that Abby lives there or the fact that they're engaged?" Harry asked, slowing down as they were approaching the school.

            "Both probably.  See, animals were Abby's life too.  But she gave it up the moment Brad asked her too and moved in.  Chad didn't come out of his room for a week.  He's jealous.  He thinks that because Liam won't do that for him that Liam loves him less then Abby loves Brad."

            "They'll work it out though, right?"

            "Hopefully."

            They reached the front doors, and Ginny was already standing outside them.  Lad grinned.  "Guess I'll leave you here.  See you in two weeks Harry."

            "Bye Lad!"

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            There was a knock at the fifth year boy's dorm.  Harry knew it wasn't Ginny because Sally always warned him if it was.  Seamus flew off of his bed and hit the floor with a thud.  He was halfway underneath of Dean's bed before Neville opened the door.

            "Is Seamus here?" came Samantha's voice.

            "NO!" Seamus shouted, then after a moment, "damn it!" when he realized he'd given himself away.

            "Seamus?  What are you doing?"

            "Dean lost a sock," came Seamus' muffled reply.

            "Are you busy on Tuesday?"

            "Yes!"

            "Wednesday then?"

            "Yes.  All week.  I'm busy all week!"

            Samantha looked at Dean.  "We've got O.W.L.s coming up," Dean said with a smile.

            "Oh, alright then.  I'll just catch you in between classes."  She bent down and gave Seamus a pat on the leg.  Dean smiled at her again and shut the door behind her as she left.  Seamus came out from under the bed. 

            "Oh, she touched me.  Oh, Dean, she touched me."  Seamus fell into Dean's bed, fidgeting.  Unable to help himself, Harry started laughing.  Seamus looked up and glared.  "This is all _your_ fault Potter.  She wanted you first."

            "Somehow, Seamus, I don't feel sorry for you."

            A pillow smacked Harry in the face.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

            Harry had forgotten his potion's book, which had sent him all the way back to the Gryffindor tower.  He wasn't afraid of being late, but he was annoyed that he'd had to do all that extra walking.  Ron and Hermione had gone ahead to save seats.

            He saw Ginny coming down the hall her head buried in her bag.  He reached out and caught her around the waist, swinging her against the wall.  She was surprised at first, but then looked up at him and smiled.  "Hey Harry."

            "What are you looking so hard for?"

            "I can't seem to find my Charms book."

            "It's been going around," Harry said, holding up his Potions book.

            She smiled at him, leaning against the wall.  "Don't be late for Snape's class.  I won't be there to protect you."

            "I won't be," Harry said.  "If I leave now."

            He wasn't sure what had possessed him to do it.  He didn't even really give the action conscious thought.  He just bent down and kissed her.

            He pulled away a moment later.  She stared at him, surprised.  He grinned despite his own surprise.  "See you after class," he said, before turning and running towards the dungeons.

            Ginny stood against the wall for a moment more, her missing Charms book completely forgotten, staring at his retreating back.  Harry had just kissed her.  Not on the cheek, not on her forehead, but on the lips.  Her first real kiss.  And Harry had given it to her.

            Harry fell into his seat to the left of Ron just as the bell rang, grinning like a lunatic.

            "What's up with you?" Ron asked.

            Harry decided that "I just kissed your sister" would not be an appropriate response, so he made none.

_(A/N: Me: Fooled you didn't we?  Now did you really think we'd go with the Ron-gets-mad-doesn't-speak-to-them-for-weeks-then-realizes-he's-an-ass-and-apologies approach?  EVERYBODY does that.  Draco and I like to be different._

_Draco: I love how I do nothing but sit here and yet I still get blamed for this story._

_Me: Shush you.  Get back in your drawer or sit there and be quiet and cute._

_Draco: I refuse to accept that word in reference to myself._

_Me: but you're so, well, CUTE!_

_Draco: gets back in drawer)_


	17. Progress

Chapter 17

Progress

Heather realized with a start that she had been staring at the clock, and shifted her gaze back to the book she was attempting to read. The words on the page held no meaning for her, and reading the same line several times over did not help the fact that it did not make sense. Without realizing it, she looked out the window, hoping to see a dark shape move down the sidewalk, just outside the light that the street lamp cast. Nights like this were always long.

It wasn't that she was normally quite this paranoid. Usually Sirius was off doing things that required a relatively low amount of risk, and often she was with him. But nights like tonight, everything was unknown and nobody would be friendly towards him. So she would sit in the tiny family room and wait.

Despite the fact that they'd moved several times throughout this year, every place they'd been had the feeling of home, even if they were only there a few days. The feeling, she supposed, resulted from the fact that she was living with the person she loved. Even if they did have to hide, and they were on a mission, she wouldn't trade the privilege of waking in Sirius' arms for anything.

Once again, she focused back on the page in front of her, but gave up on attempting to read it. The chair was soft, and had long grown accustom to her weight. Sirius had been out without her almost every night since they'd moved here. She didn't resent being left behind. She knew her strengths, and in turn, her weaknesses. She didn't have the ability to sneak around like Sirius did. But she had more knowledge then Sirius could ever hope to acquire. So together, they made an amazing team.

The sound of Sirius' paws scratching at the door were like salvation. She flew from her chair to the door and threw it open. She closed it quickly behind him, breathing out the word that completed the locking spell. Nobody could get in, see in, or hear them without breaking the spell first.

Sirius became human immediately. He spent as little time as possible in his dog form anymore. On the few occasions when he'd opened up about his time in Azkaban, he'd explained that the more time he'd spent as a dog there, the less human he became. And that once he escaped, and spent more time as a human, he slowly came to realize how close he'd come to losing his humanity instead of his mind like most did in Azkaban.

There was a grin on his face, and a light shining in his eyes that nearly erased the dull, jaded look that twelve years in hell gave him. She lived for the moments when his eyes looked like they had when they were young. It didn't happen often. Sometimes just before they fell asleep, while he held her, she would look in his eyes and see them untainted.

"What is it?" she asked, knowing it would have to be drastic to make him as happy as he was now.

"We've found him. I know where he is. I've found Peter."

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Spring brought rain, which put a dampening on Harry's sword practices, quite literally. Ginny was still pretty sure he was using it, but they didn't go out to the clearing during their free time anymore. They were sitting in the common room, which was pretty empty because the only Gryffindors not in class right now were all the forth years and Harry.

Harry was sitting on the end of a couch in front of the fire, while Ginny laid out beside him, pillowing her head on his thigh. She was reading an assignment for Advanced Transfiguration, occasionally shooting a question at Harry if she didn't fully understand something.

She was taking almost as many Advanced classes as Hermione and Harry were. The only way she had time right now was that nobody had ever decided who was going to teach the dueling class, so it had never happened. She also hadn't been asked to take Advanced Curses. Although she wanted to learn everything she could in order to help Harry, she didn't particularly want to take that class, based on the way Harry and Draco always looked when they finished it.

Harry had a hand threaded into her hair, and that made it rather difficult to concentrate on the book she was supposed to be reading. It had been a week since Harry had given her her first kiss, and since then, it seemed to be all they did.

It wasn't a bad thing, it was just that now that she was allowed to kiss him, she wanted to, often. He seemed to share that desire, though he was a bit more cautious about who was watching. If Ron, or one of the twins ever saw them kiss, Harry would probably die on the spot. Though Ginny figured that was probably the opposite of the approach she would take. They would see it eventually, why try to hide it?

"Whatcha thinking about?" Harry asked.

She didn't ask how he knew she wasn't reading; she hadn't turned a page in ages. "Kissing you," she answered honestly, with a grin. She looked up at him, despite the fact that he was upside down.

He grinned back at her, and bent over, kissing her quickly but softly. "Do you homework," he scolded, running his hand through her hair.

_(A/N: This fluff scene brought to you by the Sal Fan Club. See bottom for information on joining.)_

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

The spring sun was particularly harsh this weekend, but it was better then the rain. Harry had already stripped off his team robes in favor of flying in just a pair of pants. No matter how healed his back was he couldn't stand wearing anything over it when he was not and sweating.

All of them felt the pressure of the coming season, and were training harder then ever. Tony had gotten rid of all his girlfriends and now spent all his girlfriends and now spent all his free time hitting bludger after bludger. Tiffany started ever practice with an hour of punching her bag. Tiffany started every practice with an hour of punching her bag. The muscles on her arms were beginning to grow in size. Between the two of them Harry was pretty confident. Tiffany had the ability to hit the bludger farther then Harry had ever seen before. Tony beat her in accuracy, even if he couldn't hit as far.

The triplets were playing harder then Harry had ever seen before. The quaffle was hardly visible as it flew between them. Harry was hovering beside Chuck, who was waiting for the triplets to finish practicing so they could try scoring on him.

"Yer gonna be the only professional Seeker I know with glasses," Chuck said to Harry while he was waiting for the snitch to come out of hiding. "They'll be usin' that against ya."

Harry was delayed from replying when he caught a glimmer of gold on the other side of the field. He took off like a shot, swinging around and between the triplets and grabbed the thing before it even had a chance to attempt to evade him. He waited until it had stopped struggling, then let the little ball go. It hovered by him for a moment, as if it couldn't believe its freedom, then promptly disappeared.

Harry flew back towards Chuck. "Do you think I should do something about it?" he asked, nervous. He hadn't even considered his sight.

Chuck laughed harshly. "I think yer all right, kid."

The triplets were ready to throw at Chuck, so Harry moved off. They were brutal on Chuck, harder then Harry had ever seen them before. Chuck didn't seem to mind though, and his grim determination kept almost as many shots as they took from getting through.

When the sun started to set they finally decided to call it quits.

The atmosphere in the locker room was decidedly better then it had been after their last practice. The triplets joked and teased Lad about Marie. Tiffany was giving Tony a hard time as usual, while Chuck laughed at the pair of them.

Harry was glad to have another chance to spend the night at the triplets. Because as Easter break approached, he knew he wouldn't be able to stay with them. He couldn't take the chance that the school might be attacked while he was away.

Tiffany accepted Brad's invitation to come eat dinner with them. And as Tony didn't have anybody to run off an see, he agreed to tag along too.

They arrived at the house in a succession of several pops. Natalie was thrilled to see Harry, Tiffany, and Tony, and after greeting them she flew back into the kitchen. The house was quiet. Neither Abby nor Liam were around, and Harry noticed the absence even if nobody commented on it.

They crowded into the family room, not wanting to get into Natalie's way in the kitchen. The chatter was mostly centered around Lad again. Everybody wanted to meet Marie, as it seemed she and Lad were getting rather serious, but the youngest triplet continuously refused.

A car horn beeped outside, and Brad jumped from his chair. He went to the door and held it open. A moment later Abby walked in, falling into Brad's waiting arms for a kiss.

"How was your first day at work?" Brad asked as soon as they parted.

"It was wonderful," Abby said, removing her cloak. She'd changed the color of her hair again. It was now a dark blue, which made a nice contrast to her light blue eyes. "I'll tell you all about it in a minute. Let me catch my breath."

Natalie came in at that time, telling them that dinner was ready. They all moved to sit around the table in the kitchen.

"Did you drive to work?" Harry asked. Sometimes Abby was interesting in the way she mixed Muggle habit with magic.

"Oh, yes I did. It's just a few minutes down the road. I have a feeling most days I'll be carrying too much to apparate, so I'll be driving from now on."

"You liked it then?" Brad asked anxiously. "You're going to take it?"

Abby's eyes lit up, their shocking blue becoming even more piercing. "You couldn't drag me away. Granted, it's smaller then what I'm used to. But that's almost an improvement. We have less animals, but the ones we have get better and more attention."

"So how long is it going to take before we end up owning half of them?" Lad asked.

Abby made a face at him. "It's not like that, Lad. We're not raising pets. We care for animals that can't go back into the wild, or prepare them to go back into the wild. I won't be bringing anything home with me."

"This house could use a furry creature," Chad observed with a small smile.

"Just have Tony move in with you," Tiffany suggested.

"We need no such thing," Natalie said, sitting down with them. "You boys aren't here all day like I am."

"Well, congratulations Abby. We're all very happy for you," Chad said.

Abby turned an interesting shade and couldn't quite look Chad in the eyes. "Thanks, a lot."

An awkward silence fell over the table, which Harry didn't quite understand. Conversation started again slowly, with several different topic changes.

After such a hard practice, nobody was up to a late night. Abby and Brad had disappeared right after dinner, and were followed soon by Lad, who for once was not going out to see Marie. Chad, always the gentleman, stayed up to see Tony and Tiffany out.

Harry was wrapping up in his blanket on his couch, smiling contently. It didn't matter how many nights he spent here, it always felt amazing. A bit back, Sally had explained to him why being with the Catapults made him feel so amazing. Because when he was here, he was just Harry. He was not Harry Potter; he didn't have any special powers that fate had bestowed him. And all his friends here saw him as Harry; a Quidditch player with a sharp eye and a talent for dives. Not as Harry Potter; defeater of Voldemort and the Boy who lived.

Rather then go straight to bed, Chad took a seat on the couch he normally shared with Liam. "Did you have fun today, Harry?" he asked.

Harry gave him a tired but pleased smile. "Are you kidding? I always have fun with you guys."

"It's good to know we're entertaining then," Chad retorted, sporting a mischievous grin.

Harry laughed, resting his head on a pillow. He knew he wouldn't be up too much longer. "Are you waiting for Liam?" he asked.

Chad shut his mouth on whatever it was he was about to say, and for a moment didn't respond. He was silent just long enough for Harry to wonder what he'd done wrong. "No, I'm not." His voice was quiet. Not angry, and not quite sad, but quiet.

"Is he working?" Harry asked, covering a yawn with his hand. When Chad looked away somehow Harry knew he'd just asked the wrong question.

"No, he's not," Chad answered. "You're hardly keeping your eyes open. I shouldn't be distracting you like this. Good night Harry."

"Good night Chad!" Harry called, mentally berating himself. He'd slowly picked up on the fact that Liam wasn't here anymore, but he'd wanted to know for sure. Now it seemed like he'd only made it worse.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Harry walked out of Advanced Curses with feet that felt like lead. He was always paired with Malfoy during class, and the twit never held back a bit. If Harry didn't know that Malfoy was working for their side, he would swear the blonde was trying to kill him. Not that he would be able to anyway.

The common room was noisier then he would have liked, but the comfort of the chairs and his friends was too good to pass by. He eased himself down into a chair. He was so exhausted anymore. Quidditch with the Catapults ever other weekend, with the Gryffindors ever off weekend, and all his extra classes, were starting to wear him down.

Hermione and Ron didn't look too much better. Both had dark circles under their eyes nearly half the time. They were both working hard to study for their O.W.L.s. Ron had been frightened into gear by horror stories from his older brothers, and was adamant on making up for lost time.

Nobody had much to say, they were all relaxing and trying to gather the energy it would take to get down to dinner. Ginny leaned over so she was resting against him, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

The window beside them was open to the cool air of spring. Which is why when an own suddenly landed silently on the arm of Harry's couch, it gave him a bit of a start. It cocked its head to the side and hooted at him, holding out its left leg. He untied the piece of paper, wondering if the one on the owl's right leg was for him too. Obviously not, as the moment he finished the owl took off back out the window, just as silently as it had arrived.

He ripped the letter open eagerly, figuring that it had to be from Sirius and the other one was for Remus. His eyes scanned the page quickly, all the color draining from his face.

"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I, he-" shaking his head, he handed the letter to Ron, who quietly read it aloud.

"We've found out where he is and we're going in to get him. You don't have to be worried about an attack anymore."

Ginny's eyes widened. "That's _wonderful!_" She grabbed Harry's hand in hers. "Oh, Harry, I hope he get him."

Harry smiled. "Me too. Is it weird that I almost feel cheated though?"

Ginny laughed at him, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "On anybody but you that would be weird."

Ron leaned forward and gave him a smack on the shoulder. "You may get out of this year in one piece yet, man."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "Please don't jinx it," he said, but smiled all the same.

Ginny leaned against him, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Hermione stood up, motioning for Ron to follow. He jumped from his seat. Hermione used that trick often. She'd just ask him to follow her, not actually telling him where they were going. He'd always go, because there was always a chance she wanted to be alone with him. But more often then not, she just made him study.

Now that Ron was gone, Harry shifted and pulled Ginny closer. She snuggled into his arm. Smiling, he knew he'd be content to spend hours like this. He played with a lock of her hair and stared at the wall, thoughtful.

As the time started to pass, Harry began to get more and more tense. Ginny could feel it in his entire body. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Don't you think it's weird we haven't heard from Sirius again yet?"

Ginny looked up at him with widened eyes. "Already?"

"Well, it can't take that long, can it? Just to go in and get him?"

Ginny shook her head. "He wrote you that to tell you he found him. It didn't say he was going in to get him tonight, just before Easter. He won't go charging right in there, Heather won't let him. They'll plan it out together. It could take days."

The tension fled from Harry as he relaxed. "You're right, I'm worrying over nothing."

She leaned forward and kissed him quickly, surprising him. She didn't normally initiate anything like that, especially not where so many people could see. But nobody was paying them any attention, so before she could pull away he kissed her again. She blushed cutely.

Maybe, for once, everything would work out right.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Easter break was only a few days away. It had been three days since Sirius had wrote them, and Ginny continuously told him there was no reason to be worried yet. Hermione and Ron were looking forward to break as a chance to get a lot of studying in. Harry was the same, because he did have O.W.L.s in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Potions. He expected Snape's O.W.L. to be brutal.

The mail came that morning at breakfast, Ginny receiving the usual letter from her parents. She nodded to say they were still okay, though nobody was really worried about it anymore. "God, it's hard to believe that Lynn will be having another baby in two months."

"I can't believe her body can take that," Hermione said.

Ginny giggled. "Well, I don't exactly think it was intentional. At least, not so soon. She'll probably be born just a few days before we leave."

"What do you mean she?" Fred asked from his seat on the other side of Hermione. "This one's a boy."

"We need a boy badly," George agreed.

Harry's interest had shifted from their conversation to the other side of Ron. It only took a moment before the rest of them noticed too.

Dean was sitting next to Ron, and Seamus was beside him. Samantha had somehow managed to get herself into the seat beside Seamus. He was trying to ignore her, but she was persistently tugging on his arm while talking to him. The whole thing had been really amusing at first, even Seamus had thought so. At first his avoiding her was all just an act he put up for laughs. But the joke had died, and now it wasn't an act.

Seamus pushed his food away and laid his head on the table, covering his head with his arms as a futile attempt at protection. He leaned away from her, in turn into Dean.

"Seamus?" she asked. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

He shuddered at the pet name. If Harry hadn't known better, he'd actually think his friend was crying. It was hard to believe that Samantha hadn't taken the hint yet. But she never did. And Seamus had never flat out rejected her. Harry didn't think he had it in him. And though Seamus seemed resigned to an eternity of her, Dean looked ready to snap, and that was something none of them had ever seen before. Dean was normally very mellow and calm.

She leaned closer and placed a hand on his back. He shrunk into himself at the touch, leaning even more towards his best friend.

That did it for Dean. "Would you please stop?" he said in a deathly whisper that was heard all down the table and everybody fell silent.

Samantha looked up at him. "I'm sorry?" she asked.

"Stop it. Leave him alone. He's already taken, and he's not interested." His words came out slowly, as if he was just barely keeping himself from shouting. Seamus uncovered his head and looked up at his best friend.

"Dean?" he asked.

"I can't let you do this anymore," Dean said, ignoring Seamus and focusing solely on Samantha.

She pierced him with a glare that could have killed. She got out of her seat and ignored the way Seamus sagged with relief back onto the table. She'd yet to break eye contact with Dean.

"You can have him. Fag," she said while turning on her heal.

In an eye blink Seamus was after her, but Dean caught him around the shoulders before he could lunge. "Let it go, it's over now," Dean said, his normal calm exterior restored. But Seamus' spit fire had been lit.

"You can't let her call you that! Let me go, I'll _kill_ her!"

"I said it's over now." He pushed Seamus down into his seat. "If one name calling is all it takes to make her go the hell away, it's a sacrifice I'll willingly make.

"She sleeps in Ginny's dorm," Ron offered. "Maybe she can strangle her in her sleep."

Seamus' eyes lit up. "Oh, would you?"

"No," she said shortly. "Dean's right, it's over now."

Seamus looked over at his best friend. "Thanks, Dean. I owe you."

Dean gave Seamus a pat on the shoulder. "My motives were entirely selfish."

Ginny looked thoughtful. "You know, she's going to pick somebody else to focus on now. And I think I know who."

"Who do you think?" Hermione asked.

Ginny grinned. "I'll bet you she goes after Draco next. But if she does, she's going to be biting off more then she can chew."

"I hope he fries her," Seamus said under his breath. Dean chuckled at him.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

That evening, Harry was staring thoughtfully into the fire, stroking Sally's back. Ron and Hermione were playing chess, and Ginny was sewing. Harry was supposed to be reading, but his thoughts had captured him.

"You're not worrying about Sparky, are you Harry?" Ginny asked.

"What? No. I was just thinking, do you think what Dean said about Seamus being taken already is true?"

"Wouldn't we know about it?" Ron said, taking one of Hermione's knights.

"I would bet money that he is. Dean too. Think about it Harry. They sleep in the same room with you. I doubt anybody in that room is single."

"That's what I was thinking about," Harry said slowly. "Neville?"

"He's still with that girl from Hufflepuff. They're pretty cute together too." Harry was quiet. "You're not going all guilt trip on me again, are you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm not. I was just thinking. How long do you think I have to be around a person for it to affect them?"

Ginny shrugged. "Probably depends on how important they are to you. Like Heather. You hardly see her, but she's important to you. It's important that she's with the person she loves. So I'd bet it affects her strongly. Whereas all the people that live in this house that you don't know aren't affected because they're not personally important to you."

Harry thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Why do you ask?"

He shook his head. "It's not important. It was just on my mind," he answered, avoiding the question. Sally gave him a look and he knew he'd been caught. But he could tell Sally later.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

The fifth year boy's dorm was quiet. Dean, Seamus, Ron, and Harry all sat on the floor beside Neville's bed. Nobody wanted to talk because they were afraid to break his concentration.

Neville stared at the seedling in the pot he held. Sweat beads were starting to form on his forehead. His hands gripped the pot like a vise, knuckles turning white.

The others sitting at his feet could feel the power pulsating from him, and it made the tension in the air thick. Their eyes were glued on the plant also, watching it and hoping to see it change even the slightest bit.

Another tense moment, and Neville's shoulders suddenly sagged. "I can't."

They all stood up, moving to comfort their friend. "We're sure you'll get it eventually, Neville."

Neville sat the pot down carefully. "I wish I was as confident as you guys are. I'm not so sure I will. This might be as good as I get."

Harry sat down on Neville's bed. "Maybe I can help," he said slowly.

Neville looked up. "How?" he asked.

"Well, I mean, I have a gift too. It's different, but," he struggled a moment for words. "These gifts we have, are in addition to our magical ability. They really have nothing to do with how much magic we have, right? Our amount of power has no baring on the extent of our gift, and vise versa, right?"

Neville nodded. "That's what I read, and what they thought back when it was common. And they've pretty much proven it. Squibs sometimes had the gifts, and this one author said he suspected even Muggles sometimes got them, they just didn't recognize it."

Harry nodded. "When you were sprouting, you had to try really hard. Are you trying even harder now?"

"Well, yes," Neville said. "This is supposed to be more difficult."

"But I don't think you're using the right effort, or putting effort into the wrong thing, or, something," Harry said, wishing he was more articulate. "I could feel the power coming off of you. That shouldn't happen. This gift doesn't involve your power at all. It think you're trying to use your magic to help it grow, which does nothing but leaves you tired because you're pushing all your power at it and then it had nothing to do. When I speak in Parseltongue, it's as easy as breathing. But that only used to happen when I was looking at a snake. I mean, I used it without realizing it. But when I tried to learn how to use it without Sally in front of me, it took practice. I had to exercise that gift, and, it's not the same as your magic, Neville." He looked around, to see if he was making any sense to any of them. Ron, Seamus and Dean's faces looked blank, but at least Neville looked thoughtful.

"Keep going, Harry, you've got a better idea about how all this works then even the books do."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. Sometimes he'd explain to Hermione or Professor McGonagall things about where the power was located inside of him. They never understood what he was talking about. The only one who knew what he meant was Heather.

"They aren't in the same place. You're magical power is inside you. It comes from somewhere else, like, another dimension or something. But it's fed inside of you. But your gift, it's, well, mental. Sort of." Harry's eyes narrowed when he tried to think back to the time Sally had taken his gift away and what it had felt like. "It's like, it lives in your chest somewhere. But, your brain uses it. You've got to, well, _think_ at it, not throw power at it. And I think you were doing that before. But now that you think this will be more difficult, you're trying too hard."

Seamus threw his hands up in the air. "I'm not getting a word of it. You're crazy, Potter."

"No, wait, I think he's right," Neville said, reaching out and grabbing the pot again. "It's like, using a mental power instead of a magical one. And I've been using the wrong one, and that makes it ineffective."

He held the pot loosely, and rolled his shoulders once before focusing on it. This time, only his face showed the strain, rather then his body. His eyes narrowed and his mouth twisted, his gaze glued to the pot.

Harry waited, with held breath, watching the little plant. Slowly, so very slowly that it was hard to see at first, it began to get a little taller. He wanted to jump up and congratulate Neville, but he remained silent, not wanting to break his concentration.

A moment later, Neville's eyes shut. "I know where it is," he said under his breath. "I know what it looks like now. I need it to look like _this_," he said, his head jerking slightly on the last word.

Harry had to close a hand over his mouth as the plant shot up an inch.

Neville's face relaxed, and his eyes opened. "It worked," he said, amazed.

"You did it!" Ron cried.

Neville turned back to Harry. "What you said was right, but that's not all. I've got to show it what I'm trying to do to it. I can't watch it. If I watch it, it hurts, because I'm concentrating so hard on what it looks like now, and then if it grows a little, it changes, and I have to change that mental picture and start over, again and again."

"Well you figured it out, Neville, congratulations."

He looked thoughtfully at the plant in his hand. "I've got to learn to do that slower though. It shouldn't have, jumped like that. It should be a steady constant growth. That much the books did say."

"Oh, come on, you losers. Stop discussing the technique and the reasoning and stuff."

"It's too much for Seamus' brain to handle."

"Shut it Dean. Times like these don't call for all that smart stuff. This is a time for a party!" He grabbed Neville and pulled him off the bed.

Laughing, the rest followed the pair down to the common room.

_A/N: Alright, so I've got like, three more chapters. To hopefully finish as soon as possible. Arg, this entire year is enough to drive me CRAZY._

_Draco: You? What about me? I don't get any screen time._

_Me: Yeah, well, I'm working on it. So, here's the deal. PLEASE JOIN THE SAL FAN CLUB! If you are a user of Livejournal, or even if you're not currently you can become one. Once you are a user, all you have to do is leave a comment in the community that you would like to become a member, and I will send you an invite. Or, if you know how, you can ask to become a member. By becoming a member, you will have posting access to the community, which means you call all write entries about the story. _

_ff.n strips links, so i will tell you the website in pieces. it will be "www." followed by "livejournal." followed by "com" followed by "/community" followed by "/salfanclub/" with an underscore between sal, fan, and club. Hopefully that got you there, if not, you can go to my user info and click on where it says "homepage"_


	18. Sirius' Choice

Chapter 18

Sirius' Choice

They were sitting in the library when Malfoy approached them. Ron glared at him, while Hermione ignored him and continued reading. "Is there something you want, Malfoy?" Ron sneered.

"Not with the likes of you, Weasel."

"If you have something you want to say, Draco, get it over with and quit the dramatics," Ginny said, not looking up from her book either. She didn't have any O.W.L.s to study for, so her book was not a text book, but that didn't make it any less interesting.

"I don't appreciate your mouth, Rose."

"I never asked if you did," she answered with a grin.

He turned away from her to face Harry. "Well, Harry Potter, we have quite a trial coming up in class. I just wanted to make sure you were prepared."

"What do you care, Malfoy?" Ron snapped.

"Don't speak of what you don't know, Weasel. This affects both our Advanced Curses grades. I want to make sure he's ready to be a worthy partner."

"I thought that it was canceled," Harry said, his eyes telling Malfoy he'd understood what he was talking about.

"Canceled?" Malfoy asked, looking genuinely surprised. After a moment his eyes narrowed. "Not to my knowledge, Harry Potter. And believe me, If it had been, I would know."

He turned and walked away. Harry felt suddenly sick, and excused himself.

o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Harry walked into Professor Cameron's office quietly. Luckily Remus was already there, which let him breathe easier. He didn't like being in here alone with Cameron. Usually she wasn't around when Harry was supposed to have his class with Remus, and that suited him just fine.

"Good afternoon Harry. Are you ready for class?"

Harry shut the door. "Don't you think it's weird we haven't heard from Sirius again yet?"

Remus blinked. "Obviously not. No, I don't, why do you ask?"

"It's been a week and a half. He'd have done something by now. Something should have happened. He should have wrote us."

Remus sat down and instructed for Harry to do the same. "He's about to make a move that will affect the rest of his life, Harry. He can't afford to mess this up. He's probably taking his time. He and Heather are going to work out every possible plan they can, and attempt to capture Wormtail."

Harry stomach knotted. He couldn't explain to Remus the real reason he was worried. Tomorrow was the first day of Easter break. Sirius knew that Wormtail was planning to attack the school at some point during Easter break. So he would never have waited until Easter to capture him. He would have gotten to Wormtail before then so there was no chance the school would be attacked. According to Malfoy, that attack was still following schedule.

"I just, I have a really bad feeling, Remus. Something is really wrong."

Remus leaned forward and gave Harry a hug. "It'll all be fine Harry. You'll see."

o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Harry left Remus' office just as worried as he'd entered it. Instead of turning left toward the Gryffindor tower, he turned right. He intended just to wonder in hopes to cool his heated nerves.

When he heard Samantha's voice around the corner he cringed and nearly turned on heel in hopes to avoid her. But when Malfoy's voice answered her he quickened his steps, turning the corner at nearly a run.

Malfoy was walking and Samantha was right beside him, following without watching where they were going. She staring up at Malfoy and talking. As a result, when Malfoy spotted Harry and stopped, she was confused until she followed Malfoy's gaze to see what he was looking at.

"Good evening, Potter," Malfoy said as he and Harry kept eye contact.

Samantha was torn for a moment, glancing between the two of them. After a moment she made her decision and grabbed onto Draco's arm. "What do you want?" she asked Harry, attempting to sound condescending but failing.

The question shifted Harry's attention to her, and the fact that she was touching him made Malfoy glare at her.

"Malfoy and I need to work on our Advanced Curses project. If you don't mind, Sam?"

Her eyes widened and she blinked, looking up at Malfoy as if to see if this was true. But the blonde wouldn't look at her, he was focusing again on Harry. Slowly, she let go of his arm and removed herself. "I guess I'll see you later, Draco, good luck." She walked away slowly, passing Harry without looking up at him.

Harry turned to make sure she was leaving, while Malfoy walked up to stand next to him.

"I suppose I owe you for that one, Potter," he drawled.

"She's has to have _some_ redeeming qualities. She's a Gryffindor."

Malfoy snorted, and Harry turned to face him. "So was Pettigrew. And it's probably that same delusion that got him to where he is today."

Harry wanted to retort, but then realized that Malfoy was right, and changed his reply. "She _is_ a pureblood, you know," Harry said, half feeling that the two might deserve each other.

Malfoy smirked at him. "There's but one female pureblood in that house that I'd be willing to fuck, Potter, as soon as I manage to convince her you aren't worthy of her time."

Hearing Ginny talked about that way made Harry's blood boil, but he suppressed the desire to lash out. Malfoy and Ginny were friends, he remind himself, if it was in a rather unorthodox way. Despite his words the slime ball respected her a lot more then that. He was only saying it in attempt to anger him. "I needed to ask you if what you said in the library today was true."

Malfoy's smirk dropped and he became serious. "Of course it is, Potter, what's this bullshit about it being canceled?"

"Have you heard anything else?" Harry asked urgently. "Anything about somebody trying to stop it?"

Alarmed by Harry's desperation, Draco took a step back. "No, Potter, nothing like that," he answered, almost gently.

"Do you know where he is?"

"No," Draco lied easily.

Harry's arms fell to his sides and he felt sick. He stared at Malfoy for a moment. There was nothing he could do. "Thanks," he managed to say, before turning and walking away.

Draco watched him leave with curiosity. Something was seriously wrong if Potter wanted to know where Wormtail was located in order to go after him himself. Potter tended to be self sacrificing, but only when it involved somebody he loved. Something must have changed, which meant this wasn't going to be as easy as he'd hoped.

o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Even though very few students actually went home over Easter, the school still got quieter. It was assumed that if you stayed you stayed to study, and if you didn't well then you better keep quiet anyway because several very stressed students were looking for a vent for their frustration.

Three days into break Harry was still attempting to study potions. It was easily his worst class. But he couldn't keep his mind on the book. Something was very wrong. He knew it, and slowly even Ginny was beginning to admit it. Ron and Hermione had agreed with him a while ago.

He could send Sirius a letter, but somehow he doubted that would help. It might even make it worse. So he was in a state of not knowing, his mind coming up with a dozen worst case scenarios.

Ginny walked over and sat on the desk, practically on top of Harry's book. "You're not actually getting any work done, so it won't hurt to take a break for dinner. Hermione and Ron are coming, and finally Fred and George are going to eat too."

Fred and George both had N.E.W.T.s coming up, and were panicking at the last minute. Katie and Alicia were not happy with their boyfriends ignoring them, but figured they could let it slide just this once.

Harry sighed. Ginny was right. He leaned forward and laid his head beside her leg. "I'm making myself sick with nerves, Rose,"

Ginny knew that he wasn't talking about his O.W.L.s. "I don't know what to tell you, Harry," she said, running a hand through his hair. "Just take it one day at a time. Right now, let's just go to dinner, okay?"

He sighed, then said reluctantly, "I'll be there in a minute."

Satisfied, she jumped down off of the desk he was working at.

"She'ss jusst ass worried ass you are, you know."

"I know," he answered, sitting up and closing his book. "She's acting strong for me, like she always does."

"One of thesse dayss, Harry, she'ss going to overwhelm hersself attempting to ssave you all the time."

"Between you and me, Sal, I think we'll keep her from doing that. Are you coming to dinner?"

"That'ss alright. I'm going to go try to find my own."

"Good luck," he said, as she slithered away from him.

Harry caught up to his friends at the portrait hole, and followed them down to dinner. He noticed that Ron's walk seemed to be more of a drag, and Hermione's eyes had dark circles. He couldn't imagine how they felt right now. They had all the same worries as he did, plus all of their O.W.L.s.

As they sat down at the Gryffindor table, Harry fought the feeling that itched between his shoulder blades. He knew what that feeling meant. It meant something was wrong. But he already knew something was wrong.

Their mood wasn't shared by the school. After long hours of quite study, the Great Hall was a chance to break free of that repression. Chatter and laughter surrounded them. Harry first sought out Remus at the staff table, in his usual seat beside Cameron. As soon as their eyes met Remus shook his head and gave Harry a smile. Remus still wasn't worried. That alone made Harry's stomach turn with guilt. He struggled daily with himself, wondering if he should tell Remus the truth. But there would be nothing Remus could do either, so there was no point making him feel the same dread that Harry already did.

They sat down beside George and Fred, who were too tired to join much of the ruckus, making them good company for the somber group. Ron had even brought his work with him, and was bent over his Transfiguration book instead of eating.

"You know Harry," Ginny said about halfway through the meal. "After Easter break you and I are having a baby." It was another attempt at a conversation starter, most of which fell flat and died.

He stared at her for a moment, trying to comprehend what she'd just said, before he realized what she was talking about. "Oh, the parenting final. I forgot about it." He looked at her, but was unable to think that far ahead. After Easter seemed an eternity away.

There was a large bang on the door, like somebody dropped a ham onto a hollow box, the sound of flesh on wood. The sound wasn't loud enough to penetrate the entire Hall, but being closest to the door this year, the Gryffindor table heard it easily. They turned to look at it in time to see it fly open as a result of the bang.

Through the opening stumbled a dog, slumping against the other door as the one he'd pushed open closed beside him.

Harry swore violently as he practically jumped out of his seat. "Hide him," he said, as Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and even Fred and George followed. The twins had never met Sirius before but after last year the entire Weasley family had learned who and what he was, and they were able to figure it out fast enough.

Harry fell to his knees beside his godfather, muttering a cloaking spell as fast as he could get the words out, which would at least hide Sirius even if it would raise questions later. A part of him noticed that Malfoy had managed to include himself in their group and stay inside of the gray fog that hid them from the rest of the school, but nobody else could see them.

"Sirius," he whispered, hoping but not daring to believe that the liquid matting his godfather's fur was not blood. "You can change back, it's safe."

Sirius didn't waste any time. A heartbeat later he was human again, laying on his left side on the floor. His right side had a particularly large gash in it. Harry swore again. "Fred, go get Madam Pomfrey, George, I need Remus. _Hurry._"

"Harry," Sirius said, looking up at the sound of his godson. The twins had run outside of the spell and were therefore no longer visible to Harry.

"It's alright Sirius, you're going to be fine."

"Harry, he's got Heather. Harry," he cut himself off with a groan and clutched his side. "Harry, he's coming. He's right behind me. He has Heather, Harry. Peter has Heather."

Harry stared at Sirius, his mind trying to figure out how to handle what he'd just heard. Sirius was trying to sit up and Harry moved to help him.

"Harry," Ginny said urgently.

"What?" he asked sharply, looking up at her.

"It's too quiet," she answered hardly above a whisper. "Something's wrong out there."

"He's here," Draco answered.

Harry's heart beat in his throat. "Petal," he said, "you have to hide. He's after you."

Draco stepped in between Ginny and Harry, blocking her from his view. "I'll take care of her. You worry about him. Drop the damn spell."

Harry nodded and dropped the spell, and felt like he'd stepped into a nightmare.

Despite only seeing the man for a total of two days in his lifetime, Peter's face was engraved into his memory like a bad song. Instinctively, Harry moved in between Peter and Sirius, who was still on the floor. Malfoy, Hermione, and Ron were moving away, Ginny hidden behind them.

In the several second lull that their sudden appearance had caused, Harry noticed several key factors. Heather, very much alive and kicking, was held by Peter in some type of magical binding. A cloaked man stood behind Peter, his face hidden, but Harry knew the senior Malfoy right away. He also noticed the shield that was keeping the staff and rest of the school out, and he realized with a plummeting heart, Ginny and the others in.

Upon recognizing him, Peter's face split into a disgusting mockery of a smile. "Harry!" he practically squeaked. "Well that makes this easier!"

Harry saw the spell a heartbeat before it hit him. His attention focused on Peter, he'd ignored Malfoy for one moment too long. He tried to reflect it, but it was too late, and ducking would have caused it to hit Sirius.

He blinked as no pain followed. For a moment there was nothing. Then all at once, he felt his power start to slip away, like a piece of rope starting to unravel, leaving you holding onto only a string that would break at the slightest pull. He fell to his knees, attempting to stop the seepage but unable too.

After another moment, the change was so drastic that it began to hurt. Like somebody was sucking out his insides. He started to scream, and felt a pair of hands drag him away from where he was protecting Sirius but couldn't fight them.

o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Harry's scream drove away the darkness that was attempting to take over Sirius's sight and mind. He scrambled to his feet, trying to get his eyes to focus. Harry was being dropped on the floor near the left of the shield that now surrounded them. Heather had been left on the right side, still bound and still struggling.

"Padfoot, finally caught you. There's no way out of _this _shield. You're not getting anywhere this time."

Peter's voice caused Sirius' blood to boil. The man who was working with him came to stand behind the rat again. "You're weak, Sirius. On one side, James' son, suffering from a Drainer. A few moments more and he'll never use his magic again. On the other Heather, your little lover. Which one will you go to?"

Sirius glared. "That's a stupid question, Wormtail, and if you knew me at all you'd already know the answer to it." Trying not to stumble too much, he ran toward Harry, pulling out his wand on the way. Sending Lily a prayer of thanks for teaching him the counter curse, he shouted the words as he ducked, sensing rather than seeing the curse come at him from the wand of the cloaked stranger. That was all he knew though, as the world went black and he fell on top of Harry's now shaking body.

o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

"Stop!" Ginny screamed, darting out from behind the protection that Ron and Hermione were giving her. "I'm the one you want, right?"

Peter turned to look at her with a grin that was less than sane. She tried not to look into his eyes too long. Their black and shifty quality were counteracting the courage she'd managed to work up.

o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Draco followed the edge of the shield. It was a dusty yellow in color, which meant it wasn't that neat of one. It would have been clear otherwise. This was a variation of the one they'd all had to perform on that first day of dueling class last year. There was probably a hundred weaknesses in it. Which had to be what the staff was desperately attempting to find.

When he walked past where Harry and Sirius lay, his father turned to look at him. Peter's attention was focused wholly on Rose, and would remain that way. "What are you doing here?" he asked, knowing that this shield kept sound in, which made his job just a little bit easier.

"He couldn't handle a hostage on his own, let alone two like he had originally. Plans changed. I should be asking the same of you."

Draco shrugged. "I was caught in Potter's little dust cloud. Now I'm just protecting my interests."

Though he couldn't see his father's face, he could imagine his eyes narrowing. "I thought I taught you not to have any interests that you'd need to protect."

Draco smirked. "You might have, but what are you going to do, beat me here in front of all these people?"

"You'll pay for it when you get home, Draco," he warned.

Draco nodded with a smirk. "Perhaps. But only because one of my interests is making sure you get there." The shield was beginning to shrink.

"What are you up to, Draco?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Hermione and Ron charge from opposite sides and grinned. "I'm disappointed father. One of my first lessons was that distraction is the most effective way of disabling your enemy."

Malfoy stared for a moment, before what Draco was saying sunk in and he whipped around to face Wormtail, but the man was already down. Hermione was holding her wand above him while Ron continued to hit him with the book he'd used to knock him over the head in the first place.

o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Hermione made no attempt to stop Ron, who was swearing and going on about sleeping in his room and getting fed all the time but never doing anything. Ginny raced over to Heather, magically breaking the spells that bound her at the same time that the shield broke.

"About time," Hermione muttered, as Ron moved on to kicking Wormtail in the side, still swearing.

"Rose!" came a shout from Draco, and everybody turned to see him dart over to her.

o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Ginny turned when Draco shouted. He ran toward her and she took a step away from Heather, not wanting them to collide. He didn't stop when he reached her but rather grabbed her against him. She didn't even realize what he was doing before he was kissing her, deeply. Her eyes were wide in shock and that was all that allowed her to see a cloaked figure slip out the door of the Great Hall.

He was creating a distraction, at her expense, she realized. So his father could escape, like she'd promised. Everybody was watching them, just as shocked as she was. She allowed it to continue a breath longer, long enough she estimated for Malfoy to reach the entrance doors, before pushing him away from her.

He looked down and grinned. She frowned at him. "Who's side are you on, Draco?"

"Mine," he answered. "I suppose you and Potter are official now, despite your brother's denial?" She nodded. "Then I guess it's a good thing he was unconscious for that."

Ginny sighed. She'd never understand Draco. "Sorry in advance," she said, before slapping him across the cheek. "But you asked for it."

His left hand came up to nurse his red cheek, but his eyes were still laughing at her and he was still smirking. "Your little friend Samantha will be thrilled."

Ginny threw her hands up in the air. "Draco, we've got more important things to do right now!"

Madam Pomfrey was dragged into the room at that moment by Fred, who stopped short at the sight of his younger brother being restrained from beating a man by Professor McGonagall. Pomfrey was not deterred, however, but rather made a beeline for Harry, whom she assumed would be where the problem was.

Remus had beat her there, and had separated Sirius from Harry. Heather and Ginny joined them, Heather waiting just long enough to make sure that Dumbledore had taken charge of Peter and relieved Hermione.

"Harry was hit with a Drainer, but the counter curse has already been performed. But Sirius is bleeding. I'm not sure if he was hit with anything or not."

"No I wasn't," Sirius grunted, his eyes clenching in pain. "Managed to duck it. That's counting on the fact that you can keep everybody in this room from killing me before she heals me."

"Heal you, Black?" Pomfrey asked. "I spent my first four years at this school healing you. What makes you think I'd stop now just because of some silly price on your head?"

Sirius chuckled weakly. "Is Harry okay?" he asked, pulling up his shirt so the wound was visible.

"He'll be fine," Pomfrey answered. "Nothing to be done for him until he wakes up. He'll be ravenous of course, but it won't be for another hour at least. Aren't you out to see the boy dead anyway?" she asked lightly, while instructing Remus to turn him onto the side that wasn't sliced.

"Never," Sirius answered vehemently.

"Then maybe you can convince him to give up that bloody Quidditch game."

Sirius grinned through the pain, and blinked his eyes open. "Heather?"

"I'm right here," she answered, kneeling down beside Remus so she was in Sirius' range of view.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she answered, reaching out to stroke Sirius' cheek.

"What happened?"

"After you went down, Ginny set herself up as bait. She kept Peter's attention on her while, what was his name, Malfoy it was, distracted whoever was working for him. Ron and Hermione came up from either side behind him. Hermione hit him with a spell that kept him from transforming, and Ron hit him with a text book in the back of the head."

Sirius laughed out loud, only stopping when Ron and Hermione walked over. He grinned up at them. "Nice team you two make."

Hermione grinned back while Ron colored. "Why isn't anybody helping Harry? He's not?" Ron let the question fade, not wanting to really ask it, and not really believing it was possible.

"Oh, heavens no, he's not dead, child, he's sleeping," Madam Pomfrey answered. "There, Black, good as new, though that quality remains questionable."

Sirius sat up slowly, testing the freshly healed flesh. "He caught me with a piece of glass. I expected magical attacks. I forgot the rat didn't have wand anymore."

Madam Pomfrey was conjuring a stretcher. "I'll be taking Potter to the hospital wing. Because it's just not the same there without him."

Sirius chuckled again as Remus helped him to stand. The moment he was vertical and stable, Ginny flew at him and grabbed him in a hug. Sirius was surprised at first, unsure what to do, then slowly wrapped his arms around her to hug her back.

She looked up at him. "That was from Harry. He damn near killed himself worrying about you. And this is from me, for damn near killing yourself worrying about him." Standing up on her very tiptoes, she kissed Sirius cheek, before running after Madam Pomfrey and Harry. Ron and Hermione followed her.

"He'll never forgive you, you know," Remus said lightly. "As soon as he finds out you chose him over Heather." They were slowly making their way over to where Dumbledore and McGonagall were binding Wormtail. But Remus and Heather had to work together to keep Sirius upright.

"Yeah, well, she would have never forgiven me if I had picked her over him. But I don't have to sleep with him like I do her." Remus laughed at him when Heather glared, and tightened his hold on Sirius' shoulders long enough to give him a one armed hug.

They'd managed to reach the rest of the staff, who were making a protective circle around the prisoner. They parted to allow them through. Once standing still, Sirius was able to lean just on Remus and Heather went back the way they came. She had no desire to see Peter, and didn't trust herself to be around him for too long.

"Well, Sirius, it is certainly a surprise, if not a pleasant one."

Sirius grinned at Dumbledore. "What, not happy to see me?"

"You, I am very happy to see. The legal mess this is going to make, right before testing, I am not looking forward to."

Sirius' face fell. "There's no way they can make me go back, is there Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I wouldn't worry about it. To be on the safe side, we'll be taking Mr. Pettigrew to the Ministry and leaving you here. I believe you have a godson who would appreciate your presence when he wakes. And if you would seek out Mr. Longbottom? I believe Professor Sprout and he may be able to come up with something that will help Mr. Potter regain his energy in time for his approaching Quidditch season."

"Right," Sirius said, turning back around. "And after that I'll run a marathon." Professor Sprout walked over to join them. They followed Heather out to where she stood, away from the staff, facing an entire Hall of students.

"Well, this doesn't look good," Remus remarked.

"That's Sirius Black!" a student shouted. The lack of gasps showed that almost everybody had already picked up on that fact.

"Little slow on the uptake, that one," Sirius muttered, before Heather shushed him. A few students that were either very brave or had heard the story that Sirius Black would come get them if they didn't go to bed one too many times had raised their wands at them.

"Put those down, seriously kids, do you think Remus and I would just hang around with somebody who was of any threat to you?"

Everybody from second year up recognized Heather, and the few with raised wands lowered them slowly.

"Alright, I know that everybody in this school has a habit of never telling you poor kids anything, and just letting you find it all out for yourselves. Well, I'm going to tell you the whole story, so you don't get it pieces. Remus, you're going to take Sirius to the Hospital wing. Neville, come here please."

Slowly, but not nervously like she would have expected, Neville parted from the Gryffindor crowd and walked over to her. "Neville, Professor Sprout, Harry was hit with a Drainer. The only thing I can think of that might help him is a Starenergy plant. But even if you had the seeds, the new moon isn't for another," she glanced at Remus.

"Three weeks," he supplied.

"But Dumbledore seems to think you might be able to help him."

Neville looked thoughtful. "Professor, do you have any of the seeds?"

She nodded. "I do, but Neville, any amount of magical power will kill them instantly. You can't use your gift on them."

Neville's eyes lit up. "Professor, my gift doesn't use magic. And all they need help with is sprouting, right? Once they've sprouted they grow and flower within a few hours using their own energy as long as I stay in a dark room with it?"

"Go, away with both of you," Heather said, shooing them with her hands. "I haven't got the slightest clue what you're talking about but I'll figure it out later when I have time."

Without being asked, Neville moved over to help Sirius walk on the side Remus wasn't on, for which he received a grateful smile from a man an hour ago he thought was trying to kill his dorm mate. The four of them headed in the direction of the Great Hall doors.

Heather turned back to the rest of the student body. "Alright kids. I've missed you lot a whole bunch. Now, let's all crowd around so you can hear me, and sit down. This is going to take a while."

o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

On the way to the Hospital wing, just as it was occurring to Ginny that she should find Sally, the snake came out of nowhere.

"Rosse what'ss wrong with him!" she shouted, panic in her voice.

"He's fine," Ginny answered quickly, bending over to pick her up so she wouldn't have to keep up with them. "He's been hit with a Drainer, just like my mom was during the summer. He's just going to need a lot of sleep and a lot of food, and then he'll be alright."

"Ssomthing'ss wrong with hiss magic," Sally insisted. "Our bond, it'ss barely there. He wass pulling me, and then the pull faded. But it wassn't the ssame way it doess when he sstopss needing me. It wass like he couldn't pull anymore. Without hiss magic, we won't have a bond. Rosse, I'll die if that happenss."

Ginny hugged the snake against her. "I'm sure he knows that. He wouldn't allow you the privilege of being free of him. He's going to be fine. Is the bond getting weaker or stronger now?"

Sally was quiet for a moment. "It'ss very hard to tell. I know it'ss not getting weaker. But if it'ss getting sstronger, not quickly."

Ginny nodded. "It'll take a while for his magic to return. Probably the rest of the year and most of the summer."

Sally sighed. "Sso much for thiss being an eassy year."


	19. Recovery

Chapter 19

Recovery

Later, Harry would have vague memories of being awake, but not being able to think past the desperate need for food. Every few hours or so he'd reach a state of half consciousness, and somehow food always seemed to be available, and always got into his mouth, though he couldn't think enough to even find his mouth.

But at some point, in one of these half awake stages, food wasn't provided immediately. Instead something small and soft was put in his mouth, where it dissolved instantly. He yearned for the food, but wasn't able to express the need, and the part of his mind that was awake panicked when the need wasn't satisfied.

But that need ebbed, something inside him filled, and he was finally able to fall asleep in earnest.

o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Harry mentally groaned when his body identified where he was. He knew these sheets, this smell, this temperature better then he did his bedroom at the Dursley's. Somehow he almost always ended up here, in the hospital wing.

He forced his eyes open with will, though they still felt like lead. He didn't move, he wasn't ready to waste that much energy yet.

It took his mind a full minute to figure out that the humming and the heat beside him on the bed was a person, and full minute more to figure out the voice humming belonged to Ginny.

"Pet?" he asked, but the word came out harsh and twisted, as if his voice had been misused, or not used.

"You're awake Harry?" she turned her body slightly, shifting down so she was at his level. "I have somebody I want you to meet. This is your son, Harry. Bobby, meet your daddy."

She brought into his range of vision a doll, one that blinked up at him and curled its little nose.

He stared at the baby, his mind not quite ready for this type of concept. So "Bobby?" was all that he managed to ask.

Ginny giggled and laid the doll across Harry's stomach. "I didn't feel like being creative." She shifted again, now that the doll was out of her arms, and kissed Harry's cheek. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm hungry," he answered honestly. "What happened?"

Ginny moved yet again, snuggling against him and pulling Bobby up to lay cradled in one of Harry's arms. "You were hit with a Drainer, Harry. The same thing that my mother had. Except, we didn't realize exactly how much energy you lost magically, so when we switched that drain so it was physical instead of magical, it hit you a lot worse then it would have normally. Frankly, Harry, if you had been anybody but you, you'd have starved to death before you were able to wake up enough to eat. As it was, the only reason you're able to be awake now is because Neville managed to grow you a Starenergy flower that restored most of what you lost."

"What about Sirius? Heather?"

Ginny giggled, nuzzling Harry's face. "They're fine, they're all fine. When you're more awake I'll give you the full report. Right now, do you think you can take care of Bobby long enough for me to track you down something to eat?"

Harry tried to sit up, and actually managed a little. He adjusted Bobby in his arms so that he was stable but wasn't requiring any of Harry's precious energy to hold up. "Yeah, I think I've got it."

Ginny nodded, leaning down to plant a quick kiss on Harry's lips. "Are you up to any visitors?"

"Maybe, if they don't talk a lot," he answered, too tired to try to word it so it was less offensive. Ginny just grinned at him.

"Alright, you and Bobby can bond, I'll be back."

Harry looked down at the doll in his arm, who stared back at him with comically large blue eyes. After a moment of staring at each other, Bobby's lips pursed and began to blow bubbles with his own saliva. Shaking his head sadly, Harry leaned back into the pillows.

o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Between Harry and Ginny, who were both laying in Harry's hospital bed; Bobby, who was laying in Ginny's arms because Harry was eating; Sally, wrapped around the headboard of the bed; Sirius, with Heather on his lap in the chair beside the bed; Remus in the chair beside them; and Ron and Hermione both in their own chairs, the small hospital room was getting quite crowded. It was better then Harry having to stay in a curtained bed, though. It was the same room he'd used at the end of last year. Madam Pomfrey said she was considering having his name engraved into the headboard of the bed.

They talked among themselves as Harry ate, as that was the most important thing. Within a few more days Professor Sprout was to receive another set of Starenergy seeds, the goal being to get Harry restored enough in time for summer to start and in turn, the Quidditch season. The Catapults weren't thrilled that he probably wouldn't be able to practice until then, but there was nothing to be done for it.

It wasn't until Harry had cleared his plate and accepted Bobby from Ginny that he asked his first question. "Okay, so play by play, what happened?"

"Well, after you fell down Harry, we had to hold Rose back," Hermione started.

"Peter made Sirius chose between performing the counter curse on you, or freeing me. So Sirius kept you from losing your magic, but passed out right over you from blood loss, probably."

"Meanwhile, Draco, Hermione, Ron, and I half formed a plan. I ran out in front of Peter so he would focus on me. Draco walked up to the other one and kept him talking long enough to distract him." Ginny reached over to smooth down Bobby's little tuft of hair, which like all the dolls but unlike either of his "parents" was blonde.

"I'd give a lot to know who that was," Sirius said with a growl. Neither Ginny nor Harry looked at him; they'd made a deal, and neither was going to break it.

"So while Ginny kept Peter busy, Hermione and I snuck up on either side of him. She hit him with some spell that would keep him human. I couldn't think of anything else to do, so I hit him with my Transfiguration book, which I'd accidentally taken with me."

Harry grinned wolfishly at Ron, as Bobby curled a hand around one of his index fingers. "Figures, Ron, Booky hits him with a spell from a book, and you hit him with one."

Ron threw his hands up in the air. "Why does everybody keep making fun of me for that? It worked didn't it? He fell over, we kept him over, the teachers broke the shield and took over."

Harry nodded. "You guys did great. I'm disappointed I was unconscious for it."

At the praise Ron's ears turned red. "Yeah, well, Harry, Hermione and I don't really like this hero stuff. Next time try to stay awake and take care of it yourself, alright man?"

Harry grinned. "You got it, Ron. So what's happening now? Where's Peter?"

"Being shipped off to Azkaban later tonight, where he will remain in a special cell made to fit his condition," Sirius answered with a grin.

"So everything's okay? You're free?" Harry asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"Legally, I am a free man. It's not going to be easy, because half of the world still believes it is all some elaborate trick. As a result, the Ministry is allowing my Animagus form to remain unrecorded, so should anybody try to threaten me, I can use it to escape."

Harry sank back into his pillows, half from relief, half from exhaustion. The movement didn't bode well with Bobby, who started to cry loudly. Sally let out a long-suffering cry of her own, hiding her head under one of the pillows. Ginny solved the problem, however, by getting up and leaving the room.

The moment the door closed, Sirius leaned forward despite Heather's presence on his lap. His eyebrows did a questioning dance on his forehead that made Harry laugh. "The answer to your question is yes, Sirius you dog, but don't talk about it in present company, alright?"

Sirius whooped and Heather squealed. Remus smiled and Hermione giggled at Ron, who was covering his ears and closing his eyes. "About time, Harry," Sirius said.

"Yeah, that's what everybody says. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Lani quit. She'll be finishing the year but then she'll be leaving," Remus supplied.

"Why?" Hermione asked, while Ron silently cheered.

"She doesn't enjoy the job. She doesn't feel she's good at it."

"But she is," Hermione insisted, just as Ron and Harry said "she isn't."

"She's _weird_," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Lani? As in Lani Cameron?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded. "She took the DADA position. I thought I told you that was how I was able to stay here."

"You did, but you never gave me the name. She was that little hottie, right? In Flower's dorm? With the brown hair and the _really_ nice ass?" Heather hit Sirius in the back of the head but he ignore it. "She was interesting. Always reminded me of a snobby bunny. Composed, but twitchy."

"It doesn't feel right," Harry said. "For the DADA teacher to leave without playing some sort of important role. She should be evil or something."

Remus chuckled. "Lani was always her own person, but she could never be evil. She has a very strict moral code. She went through a lot as a child, you know. Her older brother was bitten by a vampire, and they had been close siblings. I guess that sort of trauma leaves its mark."

"Rationalize her weirdness all you want," Ron said shaking his head, "but I'm just glad she's leaving."

"What about you, Remus?" Harry asked. "If she leaves do you have to go too?"

Remus nodded. "I suppose I do, but I'm sure we'll work something out to make sure you stay in training, Harry."

Ginny came back in, cradling a sleeping Bobby in her arms. "Here you go Sirius. You're a grand-godfather now." She passed the doll off, much to Heather and Remus' amusement. Sirius tried not to look too pleased, but it was obvious he actually thought the little thing was pretty cute.

Ginny crawled back into Harry's bed, sliding in next to him. He shifted to make room for her, wrapping an arm around her so she was free to snuggle against him as much as she wanted. "I want it understood Harry, that although I'm caring for that little bundle of joy over there, should this experience ever be repeated in a real life scenario, it will be your responsibility. I raised six brothers, I'm done."

Harry raised an eyebrow. He leaned over to whisper in her ear in Parseltongue. "Are you implying you want to make a baby, Pet?" he asked, sneaking one arm around her to tickle her sensitive side.

She squirmed away from his hand, in turn into him. She pushed his head away from her ear. "Pervert," she scoffed.

"Alright, kids, I think we've overstayed our welcome. Come on, there will be six very angry Quidditch players if Harry doesn't get his rest."

"Twelve," Ginny corrected. "We still have to beat the Hufflepuffs in ten days."

Harry groaned. Heather shooed Hermione, Ron, Sirius, and Remus out of the room, and gave Harry and Ginny a wink before exiting herself.

Ginny smirked down at Harry. "Your godfather just walked out of here with our son."

Harry reached up and looped an arm around her neck, pulling her down on top of him. "He'll take good care of him. Mommy and Daddy need some alone time."

Ginny laughed but didn't resist in the slightest. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and inhaled the scent of fire and sky that was solely Harry. He whispered something, too softly for her to catch completely, and when he didn't repeat it she assumed it was her imagination. Considering what she'd thought she heard, that was the more than likely scenario.

"I'm going to make mysself sscarce," Sally interjected, her amusement obvious in her voice.

"Bite me, Sal," Harry retorted hotly, which made Ginny curious as to what they were referring to. Several minutes of silence followed Sally's departure.

"I miss you," she said suddenly, her words slightly muffled. "It's not the same up in the tower without you, or at meals. All I can think about is coming back down here to be with you. Does that sound a little obsessive?"

Harry reached up with one hand to catch her chin with his thumb. He brought her face up so he could see into her eyes for a moment, before pulling her close enough to kiss her. He wasn't able to lift his head away from the pillows for any length of time, but she was more then willing to close the distance between them.

She pulled away few moments later. He smiled up at her. "I miss you every heartbeat you aren't here," he answered. "And I," he cut off, as if he couldn't form what he wanted to say. "I dread the day I have to go home and you won't be by my side," he finished.

"Lair," she said, though her heart stopping smile told him that those words had meant a lot to her. "You're looking forward to your Quidditch so bad I'm but an afterthought."

"Only as a chance to see you in the stands, Pet."

"Flirt," she retorted, before ending the fight by kissing him again. He didn't shut his eyes, but instead stared at her imploringly. It caused her to pull away, and give him a questioning look.

"I," he started, then snapped his mouth shut. "There's something I've been trying to tell you, but, I can't, even though I want to."

She hushed him with a solitary finger against his lips. "I love you too, Teddy."

His thankful smile neatly broke her heart into two very much in love pieces and healed it in the same breath. "I love you, Rose Petal. And the thought, that one of us might not have survived the attack, and I hadn't told you yet, made me realize there was nothing gained by waiting. I love you," he said the last in Parseltongue, which somehow made it even more real, more intimate. Unable to get past the lump in her throat to respond verbally, she kissed him again, and melted into his arms.

o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

When Peter was handed to his captor who would take him across the water to the prison, his panic was considered normal. What watchers didn't understand was it was not a life in hell he feared, but end of life.

Peter could recognize Malfoy's hands. He was cloaked and hooded as a mock-dementor, as was tradition, but his hands were bare. Peter knew those hands. And he knew, with the certainty of a condemned man, what it meant that Malfoy was his captor despite the fact at his sentencing another man had been named for the position.

So he panicked and struggled, flailing desperately as the island neared. He could already see him, shrouded in a circle of dementors. The cloaked dementors held no fear for him, he had no happiness for them to steal. He wallowed in his own hate, guilt, and pain.

It was the figure standing among them that made his heart speed and his thought process shut down.

Malfoy had to bodily drag Peter to his master's feet, allowing the figure that once was a man to crumple on the ground.

"This is what you give me to rectify your mistake?" Voldemort asked, burning red eyes burning inside his cloak. "He's hardly worth his own breath let alone enough to negate your folly."

Malfoy bowed respectively. "I'll do what you ask of me, my Lord."

Voldemort's sneer was audible, if not visible. "In the future, if you wish to remain at your current status, you'd do best not to follow the leadership of anybody besides myself."

"Yes, Lord."

Voldemort reached into his pocket, and pulled out a quivering rat. "Place this creature in the cell meant to hold him. I'll dispose of this." He kicked at Peters quivering body, causing him to whine pathetically and cower.

o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

After the second blossom from the Starenergy plant, grown once again by Neville, though this time Harry was awake enough to thank him, most of Harry's energy had returned. He still tired quickly, and ate an unusual amount at meal times, but he was able to move out of the hospital wing and back into his dorm.

There was still three weeks before the end of the year. The coming weekend held the end of the year Quidditch game, between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. The following week would be testing, O.W.L.s, finals, and N.E.W.T.s. The last week would be free of classes.

Harry was attempting a delicate balance of training for the approaching Quidditch game, and in turn the professional season to follow, and making sure not to wear himself out in hopes that he would recover enough by the game in order to get through it.

"It can't be any worse then last year," Ginny told him. Though Harry fully agreed with her, it didn't comfort him any.

At least the day came clear, without a hint of rain and the sun was broken by white fluffy clouds that kept the heat from being harsh.

There wasn't a lot of pressure on this game, for which Harry was thankful. The Hufflepuffs were so behind in the race for the Cup that as long as Gryffindor didn't let them fifty points ahead and allow them to catch the snitch on top of it they had no chance. However Gryffindor needed thirty more points to beat out Ravenclaw, who had smashed Slytherin in their last game. Once those thirty points were scored, who won the game was irrelevant. Harry was steeling himself for the very real possibility that he would not win this game. His personal triumph was not important as long as the team won the cup.

He arrived for the game at the last possible moment, not wanting to waste any of his energy he could save by laying in bed. The team already knew the circumstances, which saved him half a pep talk. "This is your last game, guys," he said, looking his three chasers and two beaters in the eye. "We don't need to win, true. But we're going to win the cup, so you guys can go out with a bang. Rose and I are going to miss you five."

"Ah, go on Captain," Fred said, leaning against his brother and using Alicia's sleeve to wipe away invisible tears.

"Alright you losers, let's get out there and do this once more."

Until those first three goals were scored, Harry was a nervous wreck. The girls were quick about it through. It was hardly into the game and the score was thirty to nothing.

So as it stood, Harry could hardly believe when he spotted the snitch. He hesitated for a moment. The snitch was right above the Hufflepuff seeker. If he went for it, the other seeker would surely notice and catch it before him. But the game would be over, he could go back to bed, and they would win the cup.

But he couldn't just give in that way. Knowing Tony was in the stands, Harry pointed his broom down and dove with purpose. The other seeker shot after him, in a delayed attempt to catch up with him, but as soon as the other seeker was close enough Harry stopped his dive and hovered, looking around for the snitch again. It had left its pervious place.

Cheers and shouts and a huge ruckus went up once Lee managed to express to the crowd what Harry had just done.

He started to fly back up to where his view was better. He happened to pass Ginny on the way, who called out to him. "Stupid self sacrificing moron." He gave her a tired smile and a nod.

An hour later, Gryffindor had two hundred points to Hufflepuff's twenty, and Harry was doing his best not to slip off the end of his broom.

He didn't let their lead lull him into safety. The fact that they would lose the game would not keep the other seeker from catching the snitch; they'd lost the cup anyway, just catching the snitch would be a moral victory. It wasn't the lead that lulled him, it was exhaustion.

He knew he wouldn't fall asleep on the broom, at least not yet. He'd quit before he'd put himself in that type of danger. But he couldn't get his eyes to focus, and as a result his normally keen, darting eyes would stare into nothing and get lost there as his tired mind shut down.

Which is why, when the shouts rose and the other seeker was speeding up, he was slow to react. Once he processed what it meant, he shot after him, even if he couldn't see the snitch.

He did see it, thought, clenched in his team mate's hand.

There was a roar from both sides of the crowd. From the Gryffindor crowd for winning the game and the Cup, from the Hufflepuff crowd for catching the snitch.

He returned to the ground thankfully, collapsing against George who'd managed to get behind him just in time. He didn't have a chance to shake his opponent's hand because a moment later he was sound asleep.

o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

"Yeah, between Lynn and the wedding, she's pretty busy. This summer will be interesting, with three babies in the house." Ginny's voice sounded far away, but Harry would recognize it anywhere, and struggled from a gray haze in order to reach it.

He blinked awake. He was in his dorm, which was a good deal better then being back in the hospital wing. Ginny was with him, his head resting in her lap while she played with his hair. Scattered around and on his bed were the Catapults.

"Hey Plummet, played a little too hard, huh?" Tony asked, being the first one to notice his eyes open.

"Just too tired," Harry responded around a yawn. "I promise I'll be better before summer starts."

"Don't worry about it Harry," Lad insisted. "What's important is that you get better period. Quidditch is just a game. It'll wait for you."

Harry relaxed into Rose's hands, secretly calmed by her attention to his hair. "You know, guys, this stuff always seems to happen to me. And it probably won't stop," he added. "Are you sure you don't want to get a seeker that isn't on everybody's death wish list?"

"Harry," Tiffany said, leaning forward. "Quidditch is a _game_, winning is not important. What makes it important is your team. You are part of our team. Without you, it wouldn't be important, and we wouldn't play, period."

"And you proved today," Brad said from his seat on Ron's bed, "that you give your team whatever you can. That was quite a sacrifice you made today with that feint."

Harry grinned, inwardly touched by their words. He yawned again. "Just checking. Thanks for coming, guys."

o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Harry could hardly believe it as they loaded things onto the train. It was over, the year, the O.W.L.s, finals, Bobby. Exactly one year ago on this day, he'd realized that he was in love with his best friend's little sister. He'd said as much to her when she'd come in to wake him up that morning. She responded to him in her favorite way; kissing him.

Like every year before, he didn't want to leave.

But it wasn't the Dursleys he dreaded. He'd only be there a few days at a time. Quidditch, playing it and practicing it, along with all the media that would undoubtedly go with it, would be taking up most of his time. He didn't want to leave, because he hated the thought of not being with Ginny.

"You'll come visit, right?" Sirius asked, eyeing the train.

Harry laughed. "Visit? Sirius, when you get the place fixed up, I'm moving in. Pick a room for me. You're my legal guardian and you better start acting like it."

Sirius gave him a doggy grin and pulled his godson into a hug. "Good. I didn't want to ask you to. I mean, you'll get more freedom with the Dursleys and you're old enough to make your own choices, but I want you there Little Man."

Harry hugged Sirius harder at the use of the old pet name. "Freedom and nobody giving a damn what you do are two very different things, Sirius. Besides, this place is supposed to have tons of dad's paintings in it. I want to see them. I want to see everything. So you three better fix it up quickly."

"We'll do our best to be done before the summer's over." Heather added, as Harry moved over to hug her too.

"Maybe you'll be able to stop by a few times between games," Remus suggested when it was his turn.

"I hope so. Maybe," his eyes brightened, "could I have a birthday party?"

"Aren't you a little old for that?" Heather asked, skeptical.

"Well," he looked down at his feet with a blush, "probably, but, I've never had one before. And it would be a chance for all of us to get together, and-"

"Of course you'll have a birthday party," Sirius interrupted. "You're turning sixteen after all."

"Harry, I'm sorry but we have to go," Ginny said, coming up beside them and hugging Heather.

Harry gave them each one more hug before following Ginny to their train compartment.

This would be Hermione and Ron's first extended separation in over a year, and as a result neither were speaking to the other at present time. Harry figured it was some kind of distancing process; fighting before you parted made the act of doing so easier.

They all stuck their heads out the window and waved until Sirius, Remus, and Heather were nothing but dots, that soon disappeared behind a slope. Then pulling their limbs back inside, they began to settle for a long ride.

Harry wanted nothing more then to pull Ginny into his lap and hold her the whole way. But, since Hermione and Ron were fighting and therefore not touching, for him and Ginny to do so seemed inappropriate. He resorted to holding her hand, tracing patterns into her palm with his thumb

"Harry, can I talk to you a second?" Ron asked suddenly, standing up and moving out of the seats into the isle.

Harry stood to follow, dropping Ginny's hand. He waited just long enough for Sally to detangle herself from his arm before leaving the compartment after Ron.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked, when Ron looked uncomfortable.

"No," Ron said, "and yes. I've been trying to get around to this for a while now, but it's just so weird, because, well, you're my best friend, Harry. And she's my baby sister."

Harry froze, not wanting to interrupt Ron for fear of angering him, or upsetting him, or anything.

"Look," Ron said, "I'm not stupid. I know it's not a joke."

Harry really wanted to ask how long it took him to figure that out, but figured the question was not suitable for now.

"A lot of me rejects to it, I'll be honest. Because, again, you're my _best friend,_ Harry, and she's my _sister_. But," he stopped again, looking uncomfortable. "It's really obvious that you guys love each other a lot, okay?" he said, almost defensively. "And Fred and George seem to think it's okay. And, well, you were really great about telling me to my face and stuff, and, you're very good about making sure I don't have to see anything that would be weird."

Ron's ears had gone from pink to red, bypassing the color of his hair and heading toward cranberry. "Harry, you make her happy. And you're happy around her. So my best friend and my sister are happy, and there can't be anything wrong with that."

Harry wanted him to get to the point, but he knew better then to ask for it. Ron was best if let to play these things out verbally. He was convincing himself of what he said more then he was Harry.

"So, I guess what I'm getting at Harry, is that it's okay with me that you guys are together." Ron was going to say more, but snapped his mouth shut on it.

Harry now unfroze, and smiled at his best friend. "Thanks, Ron. I'm glad that it's okay with you because I don't know how I would handle it if it wasn't."

Ron covered his eyes with his hand. "Arg, Harry, I can't believe I'm going to say this. _You can kiss her._ Oh, _wrong_. I mean, I'm sure you already do, but, I promise not to freak out if you do it, you know, in front of me. Kiss her, I mean."

Harry did his best to keep from laughing. "You can stop now, Ron, thanks."

Ron nodded, the color fleeing his ears in a sign of relief. "Good, that's over with."

Harry laughter followed them back into the compartment. Ginny looked up curiously at his amusement.

Harry didn't answer her unasked question. He only had a few hours left to keep her. Sitting back down, he reached over and pulled her out of her seat and practically into his lap, his arms holding her firmly against him.

She grinned, pleased with the contact, and laced her fingers with his.

"I love you, Pet," he whispered in Parseltongue.

"Ditto," she replied, as she'd come to when they had company.

He kissed her temple and breathed in the scent of her hair, wanting to memorize everything he could before they had to part. _'You'll see her in three days,'_ his head told him. But somehow that wasn't the same.

Sally moved down and wrapped around their wrists where their fingers were laced together, making a silent but poignant point. Harry and Ginny smiled at her, relaxing together and pretending the train wasn't moving.


	20. Leaving

Chapter 20

Leaving

She tucked a lock of raven black hair behind her ear as she walked toward the principle's office. When she reached the door, Lilac tapped her worriedly.

"It's alright, this will be easy. But, hold this," she said, throwing her wand at Lilac who caught it easily. "I don't trust me with it in the same room as him."

Taking a deep breath, she walked into the main office, Lilac following behind her.

The two secretaries didn't even look up at her. A door in the back opened a fraction as an orange ball came running at her.

When it jumped, she caught the orange tabby easily. "Hey Peaches," she said, scratching him under the chin. "I know, I know you hate that name. You know what? I'm going to call you William. If Mr. Bighead wants to call you Peaches, then that's his problem. But you and I will both know your name is William."

Lilac eyed the cat suspiciously. She didn't trust cats easily.

William purred and rubbed his face against hers, making her laugh. She pushed the door of Mr. Smith's office open the rest of the way and walked in.

In the corner of the room she placed William in his bed. "G'night, William."

"His name is Peaches," said a voice behind her as the door was closed.

"I know, but he doesn't like that name."

"How do you know that he doesn't like it?" Mr. Smith asked, lowering his eyebrows.

"Well would you like the name Peaches? We could start calling you that instead."

Not amused, Mr. Smith motioned for her to sit down. Smirking, she plopped into the chair, waiting as Mr. Smith sat down across from her then picked up the paper with her name on it. Lilac chose to sit down beside her.

"So what's my fault this time?" she asked.

"We understand that you kicked Mr. Randle."

She snorted. "Kicked? I didn't. I knee-ed him in the groin. I can't believe he had the guts to report me after what he did."

"And what was that, exactly?"

"He attacked Lilac. He was holding her upside down by the legs when I got there. I had to knee him to get him to let her go."

"Yes, well, _Lilac_,"he said, glancing to her right where Lilac sat.

The way he said the name sent a cold bolt of anger right threw her. "Just because she can't speak to you _does not_ mean she doesn't understand, Mr. Smith," she said, malice lacing her voice.

Mr. Smith cleared his throat. "I'm afraid, this is it." She sat up a little straighter at his change in tone. "We just can't have physical violence in this school."

"What?" she yelled, jumping from her seat. "Physical violence? When Sara McColin locked me in a storage closet that wasn't physical violence? When Bobby Ryan tried to bury me alive? When Mitch Lawern tried to see how many stairs I could fall down without stopping? When Ash Micon wanted to see if I could sleep upside down like a bat and hung me by my ankles from the top floor window? When Linda Thyme tried to tie me to a rock and throw me in the pool to see if I would sink? I still have nightmares!"

Mr. Smith left his seat too. "And what do all of those things have in common?" he shouted so violently that his toupee slipped down over his eyes. With a growl he pulled it off and fell into his chair again, folding his hands and trying to look dignified. "I'm sorry, but we're going to have to ask you to leave."

She folded her hands in an impression of him, but didn't sit down. "Well, I'm sorry too. But I'm going to have to ask you to shove your wand up your ass. Oh, and your cat hates you."

Turning on her heel, she threw the door open, waited just long enough for Lilac to proceed her, then slammed it behind her. One of the secretaries began to lecture her.

"Shove it." Just to be ignorant, she slammed the outer office door too.

"Let's go," she said, reclaiming her wand from Lilac, who followed silently behind her as she led the way to dorm thirty two.

When she reached the dorm, she yanked her suitcase out from under the bed and began to throw her things into it. When she had blown enough frustration on underwear and jeans, she sat down at her desk.

She pulled out a piece of paper, and anticipating her next move, Lilac brought her a pen.

"Why don't you go to sleep, Lilac? You've had a hard day." She waited until she knew Lilac was comfortable before going back to her letter.

_Mom,_

_I'm leaving as soon as it gets dark. Expect me a few hours after you get this. I don't want to come back this time. We're going to have to write what's-his-face again. I can't take it here anymore._

_I'll see you really soon,_

_Me_

She handed the note to Garnet and kissed the top of her feathered head. "Take it to mom for me, okay?" After singing a note of affection, the bird disappeared.

With a sigh, she went pack to packing her things; a little more neatly this time.

When the door opened, she kept her attention on what she was packing and didn't look up.

"Where are you going?" came Miranda's voice.

"The other side of the world," she answered.

"What, did your father suddenly decide he wants to see you?" Miranda said with a chuckle.

"No," she responded, ignoring Miranda's comment. Once everybody had found out who her father was, she'd heard about it repeated. It didn't even stir the slightest bit of emotion in her anymore. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving? As in not coming back?" Miranda's voice sounded strained.

"Yes," she answered slowly turning around to face her. The voice had made her stop. _'Could it be? Is somebody besides William going to miss me in this God forsaken school?'_

"Oh my God!" Miranda exclaimed.

_'Maybe, just maybe they will. I can always get back in. Mom can make it happen again.'_

"Oh, wait until I tell everybody!" Miranda turned around and slammed the door on her way out.

As she stared at the door, she felt her heart tighten, then pop. She fell backwards onto her bed.

"I don't need them," she said to the sleeping Lilac. "I have you." Her voice broke and there were wet tear drops on her light purple blouse that she didn't remember dropping.

She finished packing quickly. Students weren't supposed to do magic outside of class. It was a rule often broken, but never by her. But she wasn't a student anymore. She used charms to attach some of her luggage to her broom, and when Garnet returned, gave her some things to carry. The last thing she did was wake up Lilac.

When she walked into the hall, she was greeted by almost the whole grade. They all shared this hallway, and Miranda had probably knocked on every door. They cat called and cheered as walked past.

She scanned the crowd and spotted he face she was looking for. She locked eyes with him and he smirked.

Andy Randle. Above all, he had been the worst. Rather then her, his favorite target was Lilac. He knew she would always come to Lilac's defense. And as soon as she got Lilac to safety, when he knew he had her full attention, he tried to get into her pants. The tactic had worked before with a few other boys. They had convinced her that they loved her, and only did the things they did to get her attention. She'd learned her lesson after the third time she'd opened up and ended up back stabbed, alone, and humiliated.

She walked toward Andy, her head lowered, eyes downcast, and smirking at the floor. She stopped directly in front of him, setting down her package laded broom. The hallway grew quiet.

She looked up at him, her face calm, and put her hands on his shoulders. She was shocked, and as he was unsure what she was doing, he didn't move.

She smirked, and his eyes narrowed. She knee-ed him, twice as hard as she had the last time. He groaned and sunk to his knees on the floor.

Nobody moved, not even to help him. When she was attacked, she defended herself. When she saw somebody else attacked, she defended them. But she had never taken the offence, and attacked somebody.

"Karma's gonna kick your ass."

With that, she left without looking back.

(A/N: That's it! It's over kiddies! Now, I'm just going to say a few things here. Most of my thoughts will be posted in the Community. For information on joining, please see my user info.

So it only took a little over two years.

Draco: and a LOT of beating and pleading on my and Gwen's part

Me: And a lot of guilt on my part. But here it is. I've met my goal, Harry is no longer younger then me (or won't be when he has his birthday this summer) and that will be the continued goal; keep Harry's age even with mine. I turn seventeen in March. We'll see.

Draco: no we wont.

Me: ARG, little brat, I'm getting even with you this year. Alright, everybody, I'll see you in the sequal!)


End file.
